The Beginning
by Whitetiger30985
Summary: This is my take of how Naruto grows up. How he met people and how he changed people from hating him to respect him as a being of hope for the future. I'm not going to follow everything to a T to the episodes, so don't get up set. Also big changes in here.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Chapter One

"How is he doing?" asked the Third Hokage to the man sitting next to a bed that held a four year old boy with blond hair.

"Not good. Before he was injured it seems he was neglected and under weight," spoke the man. "The only doctor that didn't have a grudge said that he had lost a lot of blood and had several broken bones. He managed to heal the wounds and set the bones back in place. Then I asked him when the kid should be waking up and he replied that he was unsure."

For a few minutes nothing was said, before The Third spoke once more. "I think it is time that I went into more ground rules for the safety of Naruto." The other man looked at him wondering what he was going to do. He became a little confused with the next things that were said until he finally understood.

"He swore me to secrecy that I would never tell anyone of who Naruto's father was, but now I need to do it in order to keep Naruto safe. He wanted to have him grow up having a normal life and not have him be targeted his whole life. With the event of today that is not the case anymore. If he knew what his son's life has turned into, I'm sure he would let me inform at least some trust worthy people to be let in on the truth."

After he said that he turned to away from the boy to look at the other man. "Ibiki, I'm going to need you to come with me so you will be there for the top secret meeting to discuss this matter. Then I'm going to have you go one by one with each of the wrong doers that went against my law I pasted years ago. I've already have an ANBU stationed outside his room that was with us earlier this night and doesn't have a grudge against him.

"Once that is done I think I will have a discussion with all the doctors about who they should treat." Then with that both men took one more look at the boy in the bed, before leaving the room. As they left they both hoped for the best.

* * *

He didn't know where he was. It was scaring him more and more as he traveled what looked to be endless underground sewer tunnels. No mater where he went or which tunnel he turned into he got nowhere. Then suddenly in the distance he could hear something like heavy breathing or growling it almost sounded like animal.

Thinking that whatever it was would help him get out of wherever he was, he went towards the noise. The closer he went the louder the noise got. Soon he came to a room that had a huge cell in it with a seal on it. It also seemed to be where all the noise was coming from. Being strong and showing no fear he moved closer.

Looking inside the cage or cell was totally dark. There seemed to be nothing inside the room. So the boy moved closer to maybe get a better look to know for sure if there was anything in there. Slowly he drew, afraid of not knowing. Then unexpectedly two red eyes appeared out of nowhere. Then swiftly a huge red paw came out at him between the metal bars.

Purely on instinct the boy jumped backwards away from the cell and scared he might get attacked again by whatever was inside. As the boy was trying to recover himself, the being inside sort of let out a growl that sort of sounded like a chuckle. The boy automatically looked up into the red eyes that stared back at him.

"Interesting," spoke the being in a deep hard voice. "Hm…very interesting."

The boy looked at him confused and a little scared. Getting the courage up a little, he spoke. "Um…who…who are you? And where are we?"

"We are inside your mind escape from the real world, kit. This part of your mind shows so far how your life has been like for you and from what I've seen and heard, you've had it pretty bad."

"I think I get it. So who are you?"

"I'm Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox, kit.'

"I'm Naruto."

"I know kit. Being inside of you, since you were an infant, I pretty much know everything about you."

"Oh, so you were born with me."

"No, I was sealed inside of you"

"Why?"

When the Kit asked him this, Kyuubi didn't know whether or not to tell the truth. Then he decided to go with the slight truth. "Because I did some bad things and the only way to get ride of me was to seal me into a new born, which happened to be you. I think they did it so that I would be given sort of chance at seeing life in a better way and to see my errors in what I have done to the village you live in. But so far. I haven't seen much"

"Oh," said Naruto now sad. He started to understand why some people would look at him hatefully or call him a demon child. Then he looked up at Kyuubi. "Would that mean I'm bad, too?"

Kyuubi looked at the Kit understandingly and plus the fact he could feel the kit's sadness in waves. "No, Kit, only me. You are just container to hold me inside. You were to grow up like any other kit your age."

Hearing that, Naruto was almost happy again. "So could you get free?"

"Possible, but since I am sealed inside of you, I couldn't leave your body. I can only take control when you probably need my help in a life or death situation, but only then we would have to be united as one in body and mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that since the time I've been sealed inside of you I have been sort of merging with you body. As you grow your features will have some fox features add to you. The changes will probably be in your eyes, face, teeth and hands and feet. Plus to add your chakra will slowly combine with mine because since I'm in this cage it will just go to waste."

It was enough that Naruto understood. "So who put you in me?"

Once again Kyuubi didn't know whether to tell the kit the whole truth, so he gives him sort of the truth. "The one, who put me in you was The Fourth Hokage, Kit."

"Wow he must have been powerful."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Yeah Kit, he was." Then as he looked down at the Kit, he spotted a look on his face. "Kit, what are you thinking?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "I want to be powerful like him and have people notice me for me, not something that happed when I was little."

"So you want to Hokage?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yup. Then everyone will see me for me."

"That quite a goal you got yourself, kit and I hope you get it."

Then suddenly they could hear voices. "What's happing?" said Naruto a little worried.

"You're waking up Kit."

"But I don't want to leave yet!"

"I know Kit, but I will always be here for you."

The slowly the voices started to quiet as Naruto woke.

* * *

Stepping into his office the Hokage was met with several people, who had been waiting for him to arrive. Four of them were clan's Leaders, one was a chunin, another was an Anbu, a former student, and a former student's student. They all sat patiently for him to sit down and speak. Ibiki followed him and stop to stand next to his desk.

After he was seated, he spoke. "I'm sure each of you has found out about what has happened earlier this night." They each nodded. "Ibiki if you mind." The said man nodded and then did a jutsu so no one outside of the room could hear what was going on or said secretly inside the room. What need to be said had to be kept a secret.

"What I'm about to tell you must never be spoken outside this room unless of some reason it needs to be." Once everyone agreed, he continued. "With what has happen tonight was the final straw for me I will no longer tolerate this hateful action to a child, who has yet any understanding why people may hate him. Because of what has happened a boy is in the hospital suffering the cruel intentions of several people in this village."

"Well he was the one to cause the end of the Fourth's life along with many of the villagers and ninjas." Spoke a former student of the fourth, Kakashi Hakate. Two others people nodded with him. One being was Iruka Umina, who had lost both of his parents four years ago in the battle against the nine tailed fox. The other person was the former teammate to the Fourth, Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan.

"That was not the child's fault," spoke up the leader to The Nara Clan. "He was only an infant at the time." Almost everyone else nodded, except Jiraiya, who was the Fourth's Teacher. He didn't know which side to be on.

"He is right," spoke Sarutobi gaining every ones attention once more. "Naruto had been chosen by the Fourth to hold Kyuubi, since he could not be destroyed. He could have picked another child, but he knew he couldn't place the burden onto another child and he also knew no one would want to have the responsibility in their child. So the Fourth was left to put Kyuubi into a baby, who would grow up without his parents, his son."

Almost everyone in the room had been shocked at hearing the last part. Sarutobi just decided to continue. "I was sworn to secrecy to tell no one, but after tonight, I'm sure he would forgive me for telling each of you because I want to further his son's safety. The reason none of you were told this was to protect him from any enmies Arashi had when he had been alive, so Naruto's last name was changed."

"The reason now all of you have been told is so Naruto has more eyes watching out for him and to make sure he grows up normally like each and every child would need, even thought he would still be looked down upon by some. He has suffered enough and I won't tolerate it any more. He is still young and should grow up to be like any normal child, but no one except a few people, won't give him a chance."

As he spoke they each had turned to their thoughts, but still listened to him. Some were quite a shame of how they thought of or treated Naruto, even though it was still a shocker. They had never thought Arashi had a son, but now that they thought on it they could see how similar they looked, with the bright blue eyes and the blond hair.

The only person in the room, who didn't really know what Naruto looked like, only knew him from rumors or what he heard from people. When hearing the news he couldn't wait to meat the son of the man he pretty much had considered his son. He was already had ideas going through his head on what he could teach the child, so to honor his father.

After giving them more time the third spoke once more. "Now that you all know the truth do I have your word that you will protect him from those who will hurt him? It does not matter if it is from a far, just as long as he is safe." One by one each agreed including those, who had thought badly of him. "Good. Further I have made it manditory to have an Anbu watch just incase from a far and until he is old enough to take care of himself."

"When there is a chance, I would like to meet him," spoke Jiraiya.

"I knew you would."

Just as the Hokage was going to continue an Anbu member appeared in the room suddenly, with a four year old boy in his arms. "I'm sorry Hokage," said the man. "The hospital was not safe for him anymore. It seems word got out that he was there. I thought it was best to come here with him."

"That is quite alright. You can lay him on the couch." He did just that before returning to his spot infront of Sarutobi. "What is his condition now?"

"Before we left the doctor checked him and said he was completely healed and that we just need to wait for him to wake up. The doctor also seemed a little perplex about something."

"Alright you may go, but I want you to find out who told where he was." The Anbu nodded and left. When he was gone, Sarutobi looked at both Ibiki and the only woman in the room. "It looks like you both will have more guests later."

"I can't wait," spoke Anko with an evil look in her eyes as she smiled.

When that was settled, Jiraiya asked, "How injured was he?"

"Badly, but it seems something is helping his process." They all glazed at the child on the couch. They could see the state the child was in. "Ibiki I also want to know why he was not in the orphanage and so under weight."

"I will."

"So where will he be staying?" ask Chouza a big heavy set man.

"I believe it will be best for him to live in his father's home, but I do not want him living there alone. If his mother was still alive he would of grown up with her. Sadly she died giving birth to him in labor and that was how I found out about Naruto. Arashi had never mentioned her to me in order to protect her from any spies or enemies. They both kept their relationship a secret in order to keep safe.

"Also from what I found out her name was Kaoru Himura and she seems to have been an only child. She was raised by her father, who died when she was seventeen and there was nothing I could find out about her mother, so it is possible that she passed on when she was younger. She made her living working in a restaurant and that is where I believe Arashi had met her."

As Anko listen on, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been a long time since she had heard of that name. Once more she looked over at the boy and knew that she had to take responsibility of him. "I'll live with him." Everyone looked at her shocked. So then she continued. "Kaoru may have been an only child to her father, but to her mother she was a daughter of two. So in other terms the kid is blood."

The leader of the Nara Clan spoke first. "So you and the kid are related?"

"Yeah, before my mother passed on she told me I had an older sister, a Kaoru Himura. At the time I was so young, I didn't know were to look her up and as I grow up I never really cared to look her up. That and I have other things on my mind, such as beating up that basturd, Orochimaru for what he did to me," she said speaking the last part with venom in her voice.

"Then it is settled," spoke up Sarutobi getting every ones attention again. "Naruto and Anko will live in the estate, but it will be your responsibility to at least provide for him. You will also be able to use any funds left to him to support on until he is old enough to know wisely on how to take care of himself." She nodded.

"If you don't mind," spoke Jiraiya. "When I'm in town I would like to stay with them, so I can teach him like I have taught his father."

"That would have to be up to Anko, since it would seem she is his legal gradian by blood."

Everyone looked to Anko. "I guess I'll allow it, if you teach him appropriately and try not to be a peeping tom. Also I won't allow you to taint his mine with your crap you do on the side because if you don't follow..." She left her threat open so he could fill in the blank. Even her eyes showed that if he crossed the line she would do something.

Jiraiya couldn't help but shutter. Still he nodded his head, when he looked at Naruto. He didn't want to miss his chance to know the kid and to see if he would be like his father. "I'll have to fallow some rules at some point in my life." Almost everyone was shocked, but understood, who he was dealing with and didn't want to be on the recieving end.

Before any one would speak further, they heard Naruto waking up. He was moving around more than when he had been sleeping. First he rubbed his eyes as he lowly sat up. Then one by one he opened his eyes and began to look around. Spotting them in the room, they saw how he got a little scared in his eyes. But then when he spotted the Hokage, quicker than the eye could see he was gone. Most were shocked that he could disappear so quickly. It was only when Sarutobi moved that they knew where he went.

"Hello, Naruto,"said Sarutobi looking do at the boy, who didn't reply or take his eyes off of them. To everyone in the room, it seemed the memory of what happened earlier was still fresh in his mind. "You're safe Naruto. They won't hurt you." At those words he relaxed some and looked up at Sarutobi. "How are you?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip at first, before speaking. "I'm hungry." Some smiled at his response.

"We'll get you something. What would youlike?"

"I don't know?"

"What did you like eatting at the orphanage?"

"The scary lady wouldn't let me have anything. She would chase me away whenever it was time food. I find my food in a big box. I did have to climb boxes to get in it." When they heard this their eyes widen at knowing what he meant. This now just made them more ashamed of themselves that they hadn't stepped in and saved him. Even what they heard next made them feel even guiltier.

"Why didn't you come to see me?"

"I wanted to. More people chased me away. The scary lady even shut me out many days ago."

"Well your safe now Naruto, so don't worry." Naruto nodded. "Ibiki if you don't mind." The man noddid and disappeared in a poof of smoke, knowing what the Hokage wanted. "Now Naruto I have someone you should meet," said Sarutobi

Anko stepped forward. Naruto looked at her. "Hey kid, name's Anko and it would seem I'm your aunt." He looks back and forth between her and the Hokage confused not sure if it is true or not. Anko continued, "Your mom turns out to be my older half sister kid."

"She's right Naruto."

When the Hokage said that, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Anko. He looked at her still not sure or knowing what to do. Most people he had run in with looked at him hatefully, but the lady in front of him look at him differently. She didn't look like she would hurt or was afraid of him. Then hearing that she was related to him he didn't know how to feel. All his life he had grown up alone not knowing he had family somewhere.

"Now that you know who I am, you outo know that now you and I will be living together in..." She was about to finish saying his father's home, but a sharp look from Sarutobi told her he didn't want Naruto to know who is father was just yet.

For some reason Naruto got really happy that someone actually wanted him. "Do you want to know something," he asked her suddenly. Anko nodded. "I want be just like the fourth, so people will recognize me for me. Kyuubi my new friend asked if I wanted to be Ho...Hoka...Hokage and I told him yeah. He hopes I get it."

When they heard that he wanted to be just like his father they were happy for the kid. But when they heard him say Kyuubi everyone in the room became shocked. Did the kid really just say what they heard? Look in at the others in the room, showed that they had heard the same thing, too. "Naruto," said Sarutobi trying to recover. "Where did you meet your new friend?"

"In my mind ecape he said, when I asked him. He was locked inside a cell or cage with this seal writing on it. Before I found him I was going through tunnels with water everywhere. He said that it show how my life was like to me or something like that. At first I thought he was going to hurt me, but he didn't. Instead he didn't make me feel scared of the place I was in with him. He even told me a few things."

"Like what?" asked Anko.

"um..that since he was inside of me that I would gain some things as I grew , like hearing, smelling and seeing better. He even side my face and my hands would change a little, like my eyes and mouth. That was all I think...Wait he did say that I would gain his cha...chakra to mine as I grow.

"Before that he told me the fourth was the one to put him in me for the bad things he did. I even asked him if that made me bad person too, but he said no, just him and that I was to just grow like every other child. He cheered me up and even thought I was in..interes..ting. He even kept on calling me Kit. Why would do that?"

"He means that since you are a kid. See in Fox terms their young are called Kit or Kits. It's the same in human terms where we call our young kid, kids, child, or children," spoke up Iruka drawing everyones attention.

Naruto looked at him and noddid his head. "You should be a teacher. You know a lot."

Iruka rubbed the back of his head and smile. He never had anyone suggest he be a teacher before. "Maybe I'll look into it."

For right now they would wait for another time to discuss matters about Kyuubi for later. Each of them was pretty much the same thinking process and knew that the demon fox wasn't going to be a problem seeing as how the child talked about him. He made the child feel less scared and even encourage the boy to reach a goal that some hoped he would reach. So looking from this they all started to believe that the demon fox wasn't going to be a problem for the village anymore, but be a benefit while inside the boy. Some were even wondering what the boy would bring to the future.

Soon every ones attention was back to watching him when Naruto looked at the only person with silver hair. In a second he was in front of the man. "Why do you wear a mask and why do you hide your eye?"

"I rather not tell you kid," said Kakashi.

"oh," said Naruto a little down. "Did you get hurt like me, but on your face than on your body?" Then Naruto raised his shirt a little and then turned to show Kakashi several scars on his back that hadn't been healed by a medic. These scars were older ones.

"Not really," said Kakashi pulling down the Kid's shirt. Everyone new he was a little disturbed by seeing the kid's back, who wouldn't. Those who had children would be upset to see scars that were made by people in the village. "Why don't you go sit next to you aunt, while you wait for you food."

"But..."

"Naruto leave Kakashi to himself," spoke Sarutobi. He could see how much Naruto was affecting those. Just meeting the boy had change their view about him. That was one thing that Naruto had going for him. Once someone got to know him, they started seeing him for the boy he was than the demon that they thought him of. The true demons were the ones that didn't except him.

Naruto pouted at him and moved on to the next person that caught his eyes. That person was Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto looked up at his eyes. "How come your eyes are di..ffer..ent?"

"They are bloodline Trait," said Hiashi in his emotionless voice.

"Oh...that's neat, I guess."

Several people laughed at his response. "I bet you don't know what he meant huh, kid?" said Shikaku Nara.

Naruto nodded no. Inoichi Yamanaka then said, "The bloodline trait can be any thing that is past down through each generation in one clan. It is what makes each clan stand out from another. The Hyuuga clan has a bloodline trait called the Byakagon. It is the reason that everyone in that clan has a different kind of eyes than others. Some bloodline traits aren't that notice able or maybe on really considered a bloodline Trait."

"For intance," spoke Choza. "My family clan has the ablity to be come like giants with the help of secret family pills and jutsu. Inoichi's," indecating the man who spoke before him, "clan can use a jutsu that can get inside another persons body or control them. And Shikaku Nara here," indecating other man next to him, "has a family jutsu that that uses the shadows to control a person. But it has price that causes them to be injured if the person they control is injured while the jutsu is in effect."

Then Shikaku took over. "Hopefully you understand that meaning, right?"

"I think so." Then Naruto looked back up a Hiashi. "So what does your backyougon do?"

"It is Byakagon and that is a secret."

Before Naruto could ask anything more, Ibiki appeared back into the room with his hands full of food. Naruto rushed over to him and began to jumb for anything he could have. Ibiki just went over to a table in front of the couch. He then set up things Naruto could eat and drink. Naruto watch as he cut up an apple for him and would hand him a piece to eat, which he would glabble up. While he would be busy with the apples, Ibiki brought other food for Naruto.

"It seems you have a big appetite," he said seeing how much Naruto could eat. "I guess that's good."

Once Naruto had his fill he started to feel very sleepy. Everyone could see this. "I believe our meeting her is concluded for now. Looking at him we should all go home and get a good night's sleep. Anko for now take Naruto to your apartment. Then in the morning we can settle matters about the new living arrangements."

"Alright," she said walking over to Naruto and picking him up. "Come on kid, we better get going."

Soon after that everyone began leaving the room with a better knowledge and a better light about a boy named Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bright and early the next morning, Anko set out for the training area for her daily training. Closes behind her was her nephew, who seemed to be very curious at what she had plan to do. As they came to her favorite spot, she turned to him. "Alright Naruto for now I just want you to watch what I'm doing. Some things you can learn later, but for now I'll start you off later doing the basic in order for you to be able to do the harder tricks latter on. So just watch to get an understanding of your future training."

At first when she started her train, he just watched her, but five minutes into her warm ups he started to mimic her. First with the push ups, then with the sit up, and then all the way up to when the warm ups were finished. After that he just watched her do all sorts of trick with different weapons to different jutsus.

Then at one part of the training he got a little bored just watching her, so he started to wander around the training area. Couple times he would try to mimic a move he had seen Anko do, but would end up coming out looking really bad. Still he didn't care that some parts were wrong. To him he just did the moves for fun.

In the distance he could still hear his aunt doing her training, but when he heard a noise, he stopped listening to her. He slowly went to where the noise was coming from. It sounded like animal was in trouble. Coming around a tree he saw a baby fox being corned by a big dog. In that instance, Naruto thought of one thing and that was to save the baby fox.

Quickly running over to where the dog and fox were, he jumped over the dog. Then he in a quick move he snatched up the fox. Afraid that the dog would attach him, he took off like a bat out of hell. Coming to a tree he jumped into it to make sure the dog wasn't following him. Looking around there was no signs of the dog anywhere, but before he could look any farther, he heard his name being called.

"Naruto," he could hear his aunt calling. "Where are you, Naruto?" Still holding the baby fox he jumped out of the tree and went in the direction she was in. Coming into the training field, she rushed over to him. "Naruto, you shouldn't take off like that."

"I didn't mean too," he said with a pout on his face.

Not standing the pout on his face, she quickly replied to him. "Alright kid just don't do it again without telling me." He nodded. Then she finally noticed that he was holding some thing. "What do you have in you arms?"

He opened his arms a little to show her the baby fox he had rescued. Now he looked at the fox more closely than when he first saw it. It wasn't a normal one. It was different from ones he had seen in books. This one was all white except for the very tip of its tail and it had blue eyes instead of a normal amber eyes. "I saved it from a big dog. Can I keep it?"

When he first opened his arms a little, her eyes widen at seeing what was in his arms. Looking at it she could tell it wasn't a normal fox, especial with the color the fox had. No fox she had seen had that kind of coloring. Using a little of her chakra, she could tell the little fox had a very small percent of demon blood. It also meant the fox would live longer than that of a normal one. Then when her nephew said that he wanted to keep it she didn't know whether to let him keep it or not.

Naruto just looked back down at the fox that looked up at him. Then the baby fox started to wiggle in his arms trying to move up to his right shoulder. Once on Naruto's shoulders, the fox nuzzled into his head into Naruto's neck next and then the fox climbed on to his head where he now sat. Naruto seemed very happy that the fox liked him.

Anko just watch the interaction between the two. It seemed that if she separated the two, she knew they would each be upset. "Fine you may keep the little guy, but you have to promise to take care of him, meaning feed, take care of any little mess he might have, and so on. You got that kid. He is your responsibility, no one else." Naruto just nodded his head and then scratching the fox's head with a smile on his face. "Well come on. We have some place to be right now, so we better get going."

After that the two left the training area and headed for the Hokage's office. As they walked down the main street many people looked at them. Some smiled to them while more just gave hateful glares at seeing Naruto. When Anko saw the hateful glare from people she just glared at them enough that they would pale. Naruto who didn't care just looked on just petting his new friend, which he decide to name as Momo.

Walking inside the building to Sarutobi's office they got a few more stares. Then once let inside they waited for the Hokage to appear from his meeting with several other people. Naruto took his time to going around the room looking for something. Anko looked on curious to what he was doing until she spotted him opening a secret little compartment in the floor. Anko nearly fell over not believing what he had found.

"Naruto, put those back now," she said in a hurried voice.

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't touch them they are not for little kids to touch or read," she said blushing. "Just do it, Naruto." Reluctantly he did what he was told to do, but he could hear her muttering under her breath saying, "Now I know where Jiraiya got his pervertedness from. Prevert old man he is."

Not long afterwards and Naruto sitting down in a chair did Sarutobi came into his office. As the man walked inside of the room, he noticed that Anko would not look at him. Looking over at Naruto he found no answers to why she seemed a little off. But when the boy spoke after he had sat down gave him all the answers that he need and in the end made him quite embarrassed.

"What are the books that you keep hidden? Anko won't tell me. She just yelled at me to put them back and said that I shouldn't touch or read them. She then turned a color and said something like pervertedness and pervert old man. What do they mean?"

Hearing this The Hokage felt a little uncomfortable about the situation he found himself in now. He now understood why Anko wouldn't look at him and looking down at the boy, who had found his hidden stash, he knew he would have to lie, since things like this was not for children to know. "She is right to put those books back and that they were not for you to touch or see. Those are top secret things that you should not know about and as for the words you hear they were just mumble jumble not meaning anything. Also don't ask people about what they mean they will just tell you same thing."

"Oh," said Naruto. Both adults were glad he didn't ask further or figure out that Sarutobi was lying to him about the words and what the books really were.

Once Naruto had accepted the little white lie, Sarutobi final notice the little creature in the boy's lap. "Who is your little friend, Naruto?"

"This is Momo. I saved him from a mean dog and Anko said I could keep him as long as I take good care of him."

"Is that a promise Naruto?" ask Sarutobi. The boy nodded. "Well that is good to know." Then he turned to Anko, who now knew that it was time to do business. "Now I believe we will settle all the affairs out today. Since you will be taking care of Naruto here you should know, his father left him all his inherits to him. That includes the home and whatever is inside along with both his mother and father's accounts. His father also left a good amount for whoever took him in as thanks. The money is to support the both of you for any needs you many need.

"As his legal guardian you are to raise him properly whether he wants to be a shinobi of this village or something else. You of course will have to discipline him for any wrong doing on his part. You will even have to protect him from those that he cannot defend against. Also expected are the basic, which are feeding him, clothing him, and keeping a roof over his head."

"I understand and agree to it. I've already given him an idea of what he is to learn if he wants to become a ninja, before he took off."

"That's another thing he has intention to run off, but he won't be far. He usually stays close enough that he can still hear you should you call him. I've found that out when I've had days off to wonder the village. Oh and also when you are training him leave the snakes out of the training." Anko nodded. "Moving on, you both will be moving into the home that had been given to Naruto upon his father's death. Over the years I have made sure that it has be cleaned once a week and kept up. I will assume that you both would like to start living in it right away, since the place is a lot bigger?" Anko nodded.

"That good to know. However there is one problem and that is that no one must know about where you both are staying. It is only those that know everything from last night. If someone should find out there would be a big commotion and arguing going on along with trying to keep everything a secret." Anko once more nodded her head. "I'm sure you remember where the place is located, so as soon as you are done here you are welcome to go and check the place out."

"Yeah I do know where it is."

"Good once you gotten the feel of the place, Anko, I'm going to need you report to Ibiki later. So that means your going to either need to find Naruto a babysitter or ask one of the two Anbu members watching him to keep a close eye one him, while they still keep their distance."

"You got it. Is there any other matter, you need to descuss?"

"No that is all for now. You may leave." With that the two did as they ask, but before they could Sarutobi handed the keys of the estate to Anko along with documents and papers for accounts.

Once more they were back on the main street now heading in a new direction, their new home. Now that it was late morning there that more people about and that meant more stares in there direction. They didn't let the stares bother them as they went. Naruto was to busy petting his fox and following Anko, while she just continued their heading.

As they walked, the homes of the people in the village got less and less. Either turning into farming areas or the homes to one of the clans in the area. Turning down one more road, they came to a gate. Unlocking it, they went onto the estate. Not far in the distanced among the trees they saw a huge mansion at least two or three stories high. Like the Hokage had said the place had been well kept up.

Checking out the outside of the place, before they decided to go in, they found that there was a garden with all sorts of wild life to it in the back. Also in the center of the garden was a pond with live animals in it, like fish, frogs and turtles. Looking over at Naruto, Anko could tell he liked it as he investigated it.

They stay their for a few more minutes before coming back to the front of the place and entering through the front door. Just looking from where they were they could tell that there new home had hardwood floors throughout the place and that each room would be huger than normal rooms they had been in. The whole place had been well furnished and kept cleaned.

Coming to the first room, Anko slide the door open so they could look inside. It turned out to be the living room and from her guess as big as her now old apartment. There were at least three long couches that sort of surrounded in front of a huge fireplace. In front of one couch there was a coffee table. Also on either side of the fireplace were two book shelves. There were more things, but they decide to continue to explore the place.

Moving away from the living to across the hall, they found the den/study. It was just as big and also had its own fire place. It just as the living room it haa books shelves on either side. In front of the fireplace however there were just two chairs. Then to the left of the room there was a big oak desk with one chair behind it and two in front. Then to the right of the room there was door that lead to another room.

Going through it, they were lead into a big library. It wasn't as big as regular one, but close. There were endless amount of books and scroll that could keep anyone busy looking through. In the center of the room there was a desk and chairs for anyone to use. There also was another fireplace that had pillows situated in front of it.

Soon after they left the room and went one by one checked out the rest of the house. They had found out total that the bottom floor consisted of the Living room, Study/Den, Library, Dinning room, Kitchen, 3 bathrooms and the training area that sort of connected outside for jutsus that shouldn't be done in a house. Going upstairs was where all of the bedrooms were at and they were bigger than normal rooms. Total there was 10 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms on the second floor of the home. Six of the rooms were connected through a bathroom while the remaining four rooms had their own bathroom.

Master bedroom which happed to be the biggest of all was one room that shared its master bathroom with another bedroom. That room just so happens to have been made for Naruto from the time he should of live here to when he would be ten. It was made up to look like a playroom for any child. In one corner there was play fort that was two stories high for a child to play on. There were even stuffed animals along with other sort of things for a little kid to have. There were even baby things in the room, but those would either have to be given away or put into storage.

Anko then decided to leave Naruto to play around in the room in search of her own room to pick from. She did manage to find one to her liking about two rooms away from the master room. It was almost as big, but slightly smaller. It had a big bed along with a couple of chairs and a small desk if she should need to you use it. The room mad her feel very relaxed.

Hearing soft pitter patter on the wood floor she turned to see Naruto with Momo close behind. "Anko, can we get something to eat?" he said rubbing his tummy.

"Sure, kid. But after we eat I'm going to need to find someone to watch you for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because I need to report to Ibiki and if I don't I'll get into trouble."

"Oh."

So after locking up, they both left the estate. It didn't take long to reach a place that served noodles and her favorite food. Ordering for the both of them Anko spoke with the owner of the little establishment as he prepared their food. The man didn't mine one bit as he and his daughter enjoyed talking with their customers. Naruto would watch them talk most of the time, but paid more attention to his pet.

Ayame the owner's daughter had notice the animal with the boy. It was very pretty little fox she had thought. "What's her name?" she asked Naruto.

"Momo isn't a girl, Momo's a boy fox."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"I'm Ayame."

"I'm Naruto."

Ayame's father and Anko watch the two. Her father knew all about the boy and he was happy to know someone had taken him in. "It's good to know someone took him in. I would of helped him out, but there are too many people out there…."

"I know," said Anko cutting the man off knowing what he would see. "You probably know about what happen the other day."

"Yes, and I'm ashamed of what those fools did to the boy. I'm just glad he is alright now."

"Yeah, so am I. But if it hadn't happen I would have never known the kid was related to me." Man was sort of shocked to hear this. "So it sort of a blessing and a curse of what happen last night for my nephew. At the moment I can't wait to get a hold of those dam worms for the crime they did. After I finish here I have to report to Ibiki, but I need to have someone watch the kid until I get back."

"I wouldn't mind watching him. Today seem like a slow day."

"I really appreciate it. If I didn't find anyone I would have taken him to one of the parks that several clans members' children play and told him to stay there until I got back to him. But I heard that he likes to wonder off if no one kept a close eye on him, even though he might be in hearing distance."

"It will be fine," he said serving them their meal.

Once they had finished their meal, Anko told Naruto she would be back later that day to pick him up. She told him he wasn't to leave the owner's place and wander off. Then she told the owner that if he got hungry she would pay any food made, when she picked him up. Then after that she took off to report to Ibiki for a few hours.

Not long after she had left, Naruto spotted two people he remembered from the night before and ran over to them. They seemed to be in a conversation. As he drew closer to them he noticed a man watching the two. The man kept on jumping around like a monkey in a green jumpsuit. He wasn't like the man that followed him in mask, who he knew was to protect him.

"Hello," said Naruto to the two. They looked down at him.

"Ah, Naruto, Its good to see you again," spoke the man with the long, spiky, white hair. "I'm afraid we didn't really get to introduced ourselves I am one of the legendary Sannin, the great Toad Lord, Jiraiya and this man next to me is Kakashi Hakate." Man said that while getting in to some sort of lame stance that he thought made him look cool.

"Couldn't you just say that your name is Jiraiya." The said man just dropped his head kind of disappointed. The person named Kakashi just watched in amusement. "Did you know a man all in green is watching you both? I think he's a monkey or something." They looked confused not knowing the whole time that someone had been following them, but they seem to know who it was with the description and that he had pop up out of no where. They also had to agree that the guy did look like a monkey.

"Now listen here young boy, I am Gai and no monkey…." Then the man went on how great he was and who he was in great detail. They just didn't pay attention him.

"When is he going to be quiet? He's annoying," asked Naruto to the other two.

Jiraiya had to laugh. "Don't know. So what have you been up to today?"

"Watched Anko train. She said it was so that I knew what I was going to learn. I rescued Momo from a mean dog. Saw old man again and found a secret stash of his. Got to see my new home. Got to play in a room that had a lot of toys and baby things. Ate at that noodle place over there. And meet you people again."

"Naruto, Anko told you not to run off," spoke Ayame coming over to them. "She wasn't kidding that you like to run off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just wanted to say hi to them." The girl didn't seem to be worried anymore. Then Naruto asked them something that shock all three of the older shinobi who had watched them. "Why does the man with the mask that stay in the shadows watching over me, and not come out?"

"You've known someone has been watching you," asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded. "There is some one watching you, then I, Gai will protect you."

"Easy Gai, he's suppose to have an Anbu watching him at all time to insure his safety," spoke Kakashi. "And the reason he is to stay in the shadows is because he is not allowed to interact with you."

"Oh. But could…"

Jiraiya cut him off knowing what he was going to say. "I afraid not, when an Anbu member is given mission of watching someone they are to follow there orders." Naruto nodded his head. "So where is Anko."

"With Ibiki," said Ayame. "She said she had to report to him and would be gone for a few hours. My father offered to watch him."

"Really, well can you tell Anko when she comes back that Jiraiya has taken Naruto to training area 4."

"I'm sorry but…"

"Ayame," at that moment her father had shown up and heard what they had requested, "I'm sure Naruto will be fine and I'm sure Anko won't mind that he's with them." Then her father looked back to Naruto. "Please come back anytime Naruto. It was nice to meet you and Momo."

"You too," Then the boy turned back to the Noodle stand. "Momo come." Just as he said that a baby fox came rushing over and jumped onto his shoulder and then laid himself on his head. "This is Momo," he said turning to the older shinobis. At first they thought the fox was a normal one, but quickly noticed it wasn't.

"Alright let's go. I would like to test a theory out and I you like both you, Kakashi and Gia to help me out." With that they left heading to another training area. "It has to do with Naruto's ability to notice people watching him or watching others. So Naruto, when did you find out that you were being watched by an Anbu member?"

"Last night, when we left the old man's office. It's not hard to know when some ones watching me. I good at watching people."

"Interesting," he said more to himself. "Kakashi, Gai I want you both to go a head of use and find a hiding place, I want to see if Naruto can find you in one guess each. Then I want to see if Naruto can hide and not be found by either of you. It will be a game."

"It is a game. Called Hide and seek," spoke Kakashi with a bored look in is eye.

"I've never played it. But then scary lady never allowed me to play with other kids."

"See now you do," said Jiraiya.

"Is the rookie Copy Ninja afraid of losing against me, Gai."

"You said something," said Kakashi look in at Gai, who looked deflated at not being listen too.

"Enough you two. Go a head now so that you both have good hiding areas. I want to know just how good Naruto is at this age." After that both men disappeared and it was only him and Naruto. "Is there anything that you are really good at doing Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess we will have to find out won't we now."

"Uh ah."

Upon arriving at the training area, the place looked very much deserted. There didn't look to be anyone there. There were a couple of trees that looked like they were abused by how hard some ninja's training went. Jiraiya lead Naruto to the middle of the clearing. Then he turned and looked down at the boy, who waited for him to tell him what to do.

"Point in the direction of where Kakashi is at." Naruto looked at him for a few more seconds before looking into the forest around him. He never once left his spot as he looked. Then suddenly he looked to his right off in to the distance and pointed. "And Gai." Naruto pointed behind Jiraiya at a tree that signals the beginning of the forest. "Gai, he knows you been in that tree for a while."

"Very impressive, but are you sure that it wasn't a fuke."

"We will see. Now won't we. Naruto lead us to where Kakashi is at." With that Naruto lead the way through the forest to the right. He then came to a stop right under a tree that had thick foliage. He then climbed up the tree to a limb with a little bit of a difficulty, before disappearing in a group of leaves. The next instance Kakashi was pushed out of the tree, but he manage to catch himself with the bottom of his feet using his chakra to the bottom of the tree limb he was in.

While Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other a little impressed with the boy, Naruto stuck his head out and looked down at Kakashi. He stared at the older boy wondering how he could stand upside down on a tree limb. He looked to Kakashi's feet for some answers, but nothing seemed different. "How are you doing that," he asked getting every ones attention.

"It's a trick."

"He is using his chakra," said Jiraiya. "You'll learn how to do that some other time. Now Naruto it is your turn to hide and we will give you the count of 20 before we find you. You have to make sure you hide so good that we can't find you okay, but you have to stay in this area." Naruto nodded. "Now go." He then popped back into the foliage. "Naruto I said go and hide not back in Kakashi's hiding spot."

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi, who automatically went back into the foliage and found no one there. He then popped back out and said, "He's not in there." They looked at him a little surprised. Being a shinobi your skills were better in all your senses compared to regular people. "I didn't even hear him leave."

Then Gai said something that made them really think. "It makes you wonder how good the kid would be in a couple of years."

If Naruto trained now he could become a forced to be reckoned with by the time he is a teenager. His ability would probably be better than most shinobi, who were twice his age or would be a match with a sannin from just what they were seeing now. They would just have to see how good the kid was truly before deciding any further plans for the future how well Naruto could become.

"I think we've given him enough time," said Jiraiya. "He has probably found a good place so we should start searching for him now."

Jiraiya didn't know how well his words meant. For twenty minutes they had looked for Naruto and found no sight or tell of where he might be hiding. They even tried to sense his chakra, but they couldn't trace it. Either his chakra wasn't yet developed or he was suppressing it and was more than likely not knowing he was doing it or there was a chance Kyuubi was doing it for him.

After another twenty minutes of not finding him they gave up. Jiraiya then started yelling out, "Naruto you can come out. You won the game."

In no time he came running to them. "Really? That was fun." He had a fox like smile on his face.

"So where were you hiding?"

"Behind you."

"You mean to tell us that you were following us around the whole time."

Naruto nodded. "I though Kakashi saw me, but he didn't."

"Amazing and we didn't pick him up at all," spoke Gai.

"Alright Naruto we are going to try this again, but this time you are going to have to find me. So close your eyes and plug your ears. Then count to twenty before looking for us." Naruto did just that and began to counting while each one of them hid.

Just like before Naruto had found them in no time without looking in all different spots. He just circled the spot he had finished counting in and with his eyes, he pinned pointed them. He first found Gai, then Kakashi. When he found Jiraiya, the man had tried to trick him, but he was never fooled. Naruto made the man believe that he was going for the fake, but at the last second he pulled up behind the real older shinobi.

After that they continued to play the game back and forth testing Naruto's ability. They would even put in a few tricks to make it harder for him to locate real individual. He didn't mind it one bit. He actually enjoyed it the more it got harder and harder for him to find them or hiding from them. All in all it was a good way to prepare him for his future.

About four in the afternoon, Anko showed up not looking to happy to see Jiraiya, Kakashi and especially Gai. Right when she came into the clearing, Naruto came running in to the clearing to her. When Naruto saw her look he knew something was up so he tried to silently creep back from where he had came from without her knowing.

"Stay where you are Naruto." Too late. Seeing her, the others became a little worried. "What the hell is the meaning of this? When I returned to the noodle bar, can't even find my nephew. Instead I find out he had been with you three since I left him in the care of someone until I returned. You three probably decide to make him a little lab rat."

The others looked at each other, but Gai was the first to open his mouth. "He's your nephew. I didn't even know you had siblings Anko. You know I could….."

"Don't even finish that sentence. Besides that, answer my dam question."

"When he spotted me and Kakashi earlier he did something that strike my interests, so we made it a game that all little kiddies like playing, Hide and go seek. It has proven to be a very good way to finding out how well he could do for the future if he was to begin his training now. We've even tried to trick him several times in the game and each time he has done very well. All that we have seen has shown us that he would indeed be a force to be reckoned with if someone should go against him in his future. Besides he enjoyed himself."

"I really did have a lot of fun. Kakashi can stick upside down on his feet and Jiraiya can make copies of himself. Gai keeps on going on about youth or something," said Naruto telling her things that had gone on while he had been with them. "I've never had so much fun with others before."

Anko looked over to Naruto. Her not so happy look had left her to return to her normal neutral self look, but if anyone looked at her eyes closely they could see how happy she was to hear that he had enjoyed himself. She really couldn't stay mad at him. As this went on the others looked on amazed that a kid like him could stop Anko, but then again any little kid could break through a person with their innocent looks. Anko then looked back to them as he gave them a thumps up, which she didn't catch. The kid was good they had all thought.

"So how did he do?" she asked them.

"Why don't you see for yourself Gai, Kakashi?" Both guys took off while they kept Naruto busy. After five minutes, Jiraiya began. "Alright, Naruto where is Gai?" Once more, Naruto never left his spot, but looked around the clearing with his eyes.

"He's trying to trick me. Kakashi is too." He then was concentrating hardly before he stopped and pointed to a tall tree in the forest. "Gai is over there. He has a copy at the bottom, but the real one is high above it in the tree. Kakashi is hiding below us."

What he had said had shocked them. They hadn't expected his answer. But when Kakashi slowly appeared from the ground, they didn't know what to think. Kakashi was feeling the same as them even though they could not tell. Kakashi at first did not plan on doing that jutsu, but a feeling in him told him he should see just how good Naruto was and it was proven.

Now the answer is was his ability a bloodline trait or a side effect of being a container to the Kyuubi. He did say that as he grow he would sort of emerge with the demon fox and obtain abilities that no normal being would have. But if that was the case, they thought that those abilities would come in slowly and not so noticeable.

"Naruto I think it is time to go home. We still have things to do like moving things to our new home and getting something to eat. Plus you have to rest up for tomorrow." Anko had said suddenly once recovering from see what Naruto could do so far.

"Yes you have a very important day tomorrow," add in Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and then followed Anko as they left the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several years had pasted since the day Naruto had played the game hide and go seek for the first time. Since that day he had slowly been trained in the ways of being a shinobi. His greatest help had been his aunt and Jiraiya, whenever the toad man was around. His skills and abilities had improved greatly since then too, but not many people knew how good and powerful he was. He mostly covered it up to make people believe that he wasn't really smart or skilled. He even made people believe he was more of a trickster with the help of his pet, Momo. Those that knew the truth were luck.

Unlike normal shinobis in training at his age, he was allowed many privileges by the Third Hokage. One such privilege was being allowed on missions with his aunt and some times with other shinobis. It was good way of deceiving the enemy into thinking they were a family traveling to some place or back home in order to get information or in a more deathly matter. Naruto knew the risk of these missions and had already expected what was expected of what he had to do.

When he's not helping out his aunt or away from the village, he was like every nine years old, who wanted to become a shinobi, attending the Academy. While attending the academy only a select few teachers watch out for him and one included Iruka Umina. They knew the truth of Naruto's skills and ability that could understand why the boy would do a test poorly in class. So they had it set up that he would do another test either before the fake ones to find out his real potential, which were beyond any child's ability and many shinobis.

Also over the years he had gained more friends, usually the ones that were consider sort of out case or those that didn't care who you were and what others thought about people who were different. His closes friends were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinita Hyuuga. They each were the children of the only leaders of their clans that new of his secret.

His friends only knew at the beginning that he was more skilled then them and that he preferred to keep things a secret. They never questioned him on why. They had a few guess that the number one reason was what many people still thought of him. Later on they found out that he was the container for the Kyuubi. When they first found out about that little tib- bit, they didn't understand fully, but still stayed friends with him. Later when they did understand they didn't care. They just thought him as the person they grew to know, instead of what others thought.

How he met them each had been a little interesting. Choji and Shikamaru had been the first two. Choji had been playing in the park one day and wanted to join the other kids there, who where playing pretend ninjas. None of the other kids would allow him to play and started to make fun of him just because he was chubbier than most his age. Naruto had been in a tree at the time watch and when he seen what was happening to Choji he had stepped in.

He defended Choji and that was when Shikamaru stepped in to defend him also. Shikamaru at the time had been playing with the group and before Naruto stepped in he was going to stop the others. After that they both told off the other kids, the three of them went to play a game of their own. They were always hang around each other when they wanted to play or knew where to find the other since the day they had first became friends.

Ino and Hinita came into there little group not much later. The two of them had been playing on the swings when two older kids wanted the swings for themselves. Hinita had fallen off when she was pushed. Ino then started to use her big mouth to tell them off, but they came back at her and intimidated her. Their watchers would have stepped in to help them, but Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji had shown up first.

At first they told the older kids to leave both Hinita and Ino alone, but the older ones soon rounded on them. When they started to make fun of them they held their temper and allowed them to make stupid remarks. Naruto was doing all he could do to not let the remarks bother him, even though he was wanting so much to hit them. He got his chance when one of the older kids pushed Choji and Shikamaru down.

Not thinking he was a threat to them, they had decided to push the two girls down and away from the swings. Before they could hurt the girls, Naruto jump in front of them and pushed the older ones down. As the older ones were going to attack him, Naruto punched one of them in the gut while Momo, who was never far from him jumped on the other causing him to fall to the ground again. Then Naruto gave a warning to the older ones to leave his friends, the two girls and anyone they decide to bully alone or he would find out and do a repeat.

After that Naruto had checked on each one of his friends to make sure they were not hurt. That had been the first real fight they had seen him in and knew in some ways that he was very strong. Then once making sure they were all alright he asked them to play a game with him, which they accepted. Since then they each had a close bond with each other.

* * *

"Naruto, quit sleeping," yelled his closest and trusted teacher Iruka. Naruto automatically sat up in his chair as many other students laughed at his normal thing he did in class. He didn't mind. "Naruto you need to pay attention."

"I do sometimes, if it is worth knowing about."

"I don't see why he should be here he's never going to amount to anything," spoke a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Some of the other students nodded.

"Ya he's considered dead last in everyone's eyes," yelled Kiba Inuzuka, who came from a clan that worked with a bunch of dogs.

"That's what you two think. You both don't know jack, so don't say things you don't know for sure about. I plan on being Hokage some day, so believe It." Almost everyone laughed except his friends. They knew he was serous, especial when his eyes flash for a second into eyes that reminded them of Momo's eyes.

"Keep dreaming dork." The person who spoke that was Naruto's most hated rival in the class Sasuke Uchiha. He was now know as the last Uchiha alive from the former clan of Uchiha's. Even though the boy had closed himself off from people and became cold, the two rivalry still existed. That was something that hadn't changed. It was just one of those things that just happen on first site.

But as the Uchiha stared at Naruto, he knew what Naruto spoke was true. He knew no one really knew Naruto except for his friends. He even notice that the said boy seem to hold himself back at time and knew there was something up with the teachers when it came to him. It was like some big secret was going on that almost no one know about that deleted with Naruto. What made him think of this was when he saw the other boy's eyes flash to that of his pet.

"It's good to know that you're back to normal," was all Naruto said silencing the class of their continuation of laughter. That even stopped the Uchiha's thinking process and caused him to narrow his eyes as he glared back. The class was more along the lines of not offending the last Uchiha and settled with being quiet out of respect to him.

Iruka had had enough. It had gotten out of hand, even when Naruto's eyes flashed. He knew Naruto could control his angrier. "Knock it off you two. You both are disturbing this class. Naruto you need to calm down a little. Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura you three need to learn to not be rude to fellow classmates. If I catch one saying such rude things, I won't hesitate to give detention." The three nodded their heads. "Good. Now let's continue on with our lesson."

For the rest of the lesson, Iruka Sensei went on to tell about the history of the village. When it was time to go everyone prepared to leave, but Naruto stayed behind. He told his friends he would see them later. Once the last of the students were gone, Iruka dropped off a test in front of him, before heading back to his desk to grade papers. When he finished he hand the test back to Iruka, who quickly graded it.

"You know Naruto," said Iruka suddenly. "It would be good of you to pay attention to what I'm saying during class, even though you may know the stuff. Honestly why do you continue to allow everyone to believe you are not smart, when in fact you are the opposite?"

"We both know the reasons sensei. I just don't need all that extra attention of people hating me further because of what I am or thinking I am threat to this village, by finding this out. I know I'm smart. You know I'm smart, my aunt knows I am, the third, Jiraiya, Ibiki, my friends. I am perfectly happy with how things are. That should be enough for now."

"You never cease to amaze me, you know. You could be on your way to being a Jounin now, since you've been on many A class missions, but instead you stay behind for your friends to graduate with them. Your loyalty is a strong one and no matter what you do you seem to want to keep everyone's spirits up even those that are not your friends."

Naruto just grinned like a sneaky little fox. "What can you say? Its just how I am and it proves how far I want to become Hokage. Besides I want to be there for my friends and for my rivals, so they can reach their own goals and for them to help me in mine."

"I understand that, but times have changed. I've changed and I know others will too. They will even understand. Just give them, us a chance to see you as you are, your true self. Not the one you cover up with all the time, but the real Naruto. I know it would be hard for you, since you've had it worst than any of you fellow classmate. Sasuke may come closes to having a hard life now, but you've had a harder life and always had to watch your own back almost all the time. I'm sure if others see you now …"

Naruto didn't want to hear this anymore. He didn't want Iruka to continue and also there was another listening onto their conversation, even though that person had been their since class had finish. He knew who it was. He knew earlier that the Uchiha had been in thought and was confused by him. He had seen others with the same pattern. If he was correct the Uchiha was trying to find out the truth or some what the truth. "I'll think about it," he had finally said to stop Iruka. Iruka thought about it before nodding his head.

Then after a second, Naruto spoke up again. "I've got to go now sensei. I've got to go see the old man. He still wants me to come by for a daily check up to see how I'm doing and to know I'm not causing some sort of trouble. Maybe I'll be lucky and he won't be in his office, so I can play a really good prank on him. It still makes me laugh about the last prank I played on him."

Iruka looked at him horrified. "Naruto don't you dare do that. Got it!" Naruto just grin showing that he was just playing with him. When seeing this Iruka calmed down. "I don't like it when you mess with my mind like that Naruto, but any ways since your going to see Sarutobi, you can take him this report to him. I was going to do it later and give it to him, but it looks like I don't have to make a trip."

"Sure," he said taking the report. Before leaving in a poof of smoke, he said one last thing. "I think Sasuke needs to talk to you. He's waiting outside the classroom if you want to know." He had spoken loud enough for the said person, who had been listening to hear. Then with that Naruto left with a smirk on his face.

Heading to the Hokage's office, he ran along the roof tops with Momo at his heels following close behind. He didn't feel the need to get more glares from people today. For once he wanted to feel at least a little free and what better way than running along on the roof tops just for a little while. Running up there he didn't have to feel the hated glares or feel those that thought he was doing something wrong. Here no one could tell it was really him running, since he looked like a blur running by.

Then like everything his feeling of real freedom had to come to an end. Soon he had reached the old man's office. Slipping inside quietly, so to not be noticed by anyone, he found the office empty. The old man wasn't there. 'Probably in off doing something,' he thought. Not wanting to sit around to wait, he decided to snoop around, like when he had been little. Looking around he had a fox like grin on his face knowing at any moment he could be caught in the act.

Not really knowing where to start, he went over to one of the bookcases. As he inspected the bookcase with all types of books, he noticed that there was a secret room behind it. He had gotten good at finding secret rooms as he grew up in his home. The room was only the size of a small closet, but was packed full of things including the third's secret stash. He was no fool of a four year old anymore. He knew what those books really were since Jiraiya was the one that wrote them and sort of blabbed about them, which he shouldn't had.

Looking closely at some of the things in the small room, he found something that drew his attention. It was a huge scroll with the writing on it saying 'Forbidden Jutsus' and a number on it, telling it was one of many other forbidden scrolls. Just looking at it he couldn't resist getting in to it. Picking up the big scroll he moved back in the office so he could have more room.

Unrolling it a little he came to the first jutsu. It was called Kage Benshin no Jutsu. It was a type of clone jutsu, but not a normal one. In the writing it said that these clones would last a lot longer that the normal ones. It would take a hard blow to it rid of them. It even could be worked to an easy advantage of transforming others better than other jutsus and there would be less of a chance of being found out by the enemy. The jutsu was considered to be at Jounin level, which suited him perfectly fine.

Moving along he read what he would have to do to learn how to do the Jutsu. It had a trick to it, but he already figured it out. He first practiced the jutsu several times with his hands before putting it into his mind so he wouldn't always have to use his hands to do the jutsu. Over the years he had found out a way to do jutsus without hand signals or saying the jutsu a loud by doing the signals in his head. It had proven him well and especial when he had been out on missions with his aunt.

Once he had the jutsu down pack, he tried it out. He made sure to put a little chakra as possible so to not be found out. Doing the jutsu in his mind and silently said the name of the jutsu he produced two clones. He smirked at how well it had worked and couldn't wait to start on the next Jutsu the scroll had for him.

Ending the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the two clones disappeared in a poof of smoke. Just as he reached to unravel more of the scroll he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He had been caught and all he could do was scowl at himself for being so careless to not knowing someone had caught him in the act. He really should be more watchful and sense anyone's presence, when near by.

* * *

"You're late," spoke a silver hair jounin. In his hands was a book full of smut you could say. "I expected that when we planned to meet each time that you would come on time. So now tell me why you are late, Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

"It isn't nothing, if you can not concentrate."

Sasuke was scowling because he didn't really want to talk about it. If he didn't follow the man name Kakashi's orders, he wouldn't get the training he wanted to avenge his clan for what his brother did in making them the last of the Uchihas. A week ago he had been approach by Kakashi to be trained, he of course took the offer and so they had made it a plan to meet up when the older man wasn't on any missions for the village. "It's really nothing."

"It isn't, so tell me or I will not train you," spoke Kakashi not even looking up from his book. "Either way I can always find other things to do than wait for you to…"

Sasuke stopped him knowing there was no other way. "In my class I have this rival. He's really a pain in the ass and an idiot. In class he is considered dead last. Over all there is just something that bugs me about him. Even though he acts stupid, something tells me it's just an act. He's not bothered by others making fun of him, but once it gets out of control he does defend himself. He gets more offended if someone picks on his friends.

"No matter what someone does to him he continues to go on never going away from his dream of becoming Hokage. The way he says he's he will reach his goal seems to inspire others to reach their own even though they won't say it's because of him. When he's not spewing about his goal he's going on encouraging his loser friends to be the best they can be.

"Well today I just really started thinking that there is something really secretive about him or more like odd. I even realized that this wasn't the first time strange things have happen involving him. Like usual he had yelled to the class that we didn't know him and that he would become Hokage, I notice that he eyes had flash for a second like his pet fox's eyes.

"That's what got me thinking. I know I don't know him, but I got this feeling that if I had gone against him in a fight I would most likely loose. I even started thinking that all the time he had has been gone that he had been doing something else or the fact that many of the teachers covered up the reason for him being gone. It…"

Kakashi listened as he told him about a fellow classmate of his that the boy considered a rival. As Sasuke talked about the other boy, he soon knew who the other boy was. He should of guess, Naruto. The last time he had really seen the boy had been when the boy had been four years old, but over the years he had heard that the boy had became well known among the shinobis and that he had been apart of several A rank missions. He even heard that the Hokage was allowing the boy the chance to test in becoming a Jounin with his skills, but turned it down to graduate with his friends. Now that was loyalty.

Also from what he was hearing the boy was even inspiring others to reach their own goals, including his rivals it sounded like. He could still remember what the boy did for him the night that changed him and getting a better understanding of who Naruto really was. He could say that the boy had inspired even him by trying to find his own peace and not having to remember the past all the time.

As Sasuke continued, he had a feeling why Naruto was keeping a front in front of people and the reasons. If Sasuke wanted to know the truth he would just have to wait until Naruto told him the truth on his own. So keeping the best intention in mind, he came up with ways to stopping Sasuke to finding out or becoming more suppositious about the boy.

"I suggest you put this all out of you mind. Its really not your business to get involved with things that are not your concerns. Whoever this rival is he probably has his reasons. So why worry over something that really has nothing do with you? Or is it that you are worried that you could truly lose against him like you said earlier."

That did it. Sasuke just gave him a glare. "As if that dork could do anything right in beating me, he can't even use a weapon correctly. Now can we begin my training."

"Sure," said Kakashi amused at how easy he got the boy to focus on something else than finding out the truth to Naruto.

* * *

"You know, Naruto that is called stealing," said the person whose hand was resting on his shoulder. Naruto final came out of his scowl and annoyance at getting caught. He then looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head with a fox like grin on his face. "And why do you have one of the forbidden scrolls opened?"

"First it's not like I'm stealing anything when the scroll never left your office. To answer your question, I was learning some of the jutsus in it. I've already learned how to do the first one. I was going to learn another, but you caught me. I really should pay a little more attention to my surroundings, but I couldn't help it when I just get an eager to finding things out."

Sarutobi just chuckle knowing the boy loved to get into things and cause some sort of trouble. It was just something he liked about the boy. Also if he didn't have the boy around things would just be dull and boring around him. "Just put the scroll away and try not to get into anymore things will you Naruto, even though it makes my day more enjoyable."

As he put away the scroll and closed the bookcase he said, "I'll promise that I'll never change, how's that?"

"That good to know."

Once he was done, Naruto came to stand in front of the Hokage. "Iruka-sensei told me to give this to you," he said handing the report over to him that Iruka had given him.

Sarutobi took the report and took a quick glance at it, before setting it down on his desk to look at it more later. The report was basically about Naruto's test and score that had be record. From what he had seen the boy was proving to be far more improved than anyone in his class. "Have you decided if you are wanting…"

Naruto knew what he was asking. "I'm not willing to give up leaving my friends behind, old man. If I want to reach my goal, I want them to reach their's. I may not be normal, but it will be no fun if I can't grow up around them. Besides, I like being in Iruka-sensei's class, you can always count on something interesting happening at some point in the day. You can always count on him to be scared into believing your going to do something wrong, too."

Sarutobi chuckled knowing what he meant. He of course had pulled several little jokes on the young man for a little fun and it ended up scaring the young man until he had realized that he was being fooled. He had been surprised that Iruka had been tricked so easily, when he had been younger and known to play similar pranks on others.

"You two seem to think on the same line when it comes to me you both want me to take those tests/exams now because of my skills. He even wants me to be myself and let others know what I can do. But I'm just not ready for more people to know my true self yet. I just want to enjoy myself a little longer before telling people that I can do this or that."

"I can understand that you don't want to take those tests. He's right that you should tell more people, how else are you go to get the respect you deserve if not. Have you told your friend about yourself fully?"

"Just what they want to know. They know that the Kyuubi lives on in me and that I am not a normal being. They know I use a front so people do not hate me even more or believe I'm one thing when I'm not. They know I'm loyal to those who are close to me. They know I'll always protect those that need protecting. They even know that I want the best for everyone around me, even those that are my rivals. I think they even know me more than I even know myself sometimes."

"That good to know and it's funny that people can sometimes know you more that you yourself do."

"Yeah."

For a moment everything was silent in the office, before Sarutobi spoke again. "So what is the real reason you needed to see me?"

"Do you know when Anko will be back?"

"I'm afraid Naruto I do not. You never seem to wonder before when she was away on missions, so why so worried now?"

"I don't know. Usually she comes back when she says she will, but this time she been gone longer that she is suppose to. Also I get this weird feeling that something is up. Almost like something had gone wrong on her mission and she might be injured. It's been bothering me for a while, since late last night. It just came to me and won't leave."

Sarutobi took all this in. The boy was rarely wrong when if came to things. It was strange that he hadn't heard anything new about the mission she had been sent on or that of any delays on getting back. He did think it strange the mission had lasted this long, which it should have lasted only a week instead of almost three. "I think I'll send a scout group in the morning if she still hasn't returned tonight. You are right that something may be up. And before you ask, no you may not come on to look for her."

Naruto understood, even though he really wanted to look for his aunt. "I know, but I don't like just waiting around to know if she's alright. She's the only family I've got and I don't want to lose her."

"That's understandable. If something comes up I will tell you if you need to know."

"You better old man because I won't forgive you if you didn't."

"You've got it Naruto." The Hokage could tell he was still worried as the boy glazed outside through the windows in the office. For right now he could do nothing to really help the boy except to tell him that everything would be alright. "She'll return to us."

The boy hardly nodded his head still not reassured as he continued to glaze outside. Then finally he spoke. "Then I guess we'll just have to hope that she comes back alright."

"That's right Naruto don't give up on hope because with hope everything will be fine." Again the boy nodded, but this time he seemed a little more happier. "Now I suggest if you want to meet up with your friends, you should leave now. There's still time to play a few games or talk with them before the sun goes down."

"Just don't forget to tell me anything you find out."

"Will do."

With that Naruto left the office by the means of using the new jutsu he had just learn. In an instance four clones showed up in the office and then the five Narutos jumped out of the opened window down onto the street below. Down there, each of the Narutos took off in different direction, except one. That one was the real Naruto and he took off in one specific direction where he knew his friends would be at this time of day. He knew at around this time of day to count on Shikamaru and Choji to be there for sure.

Just as he had thought when reaching the park he saw the two there on top of a hill laying down and looking up at the sky. They were watching the clouds. Knowing Shikamaru for so long it was his most favor of things to do during the day. Choji would rather be at a barbeque place, but being with a friend beat out eating at some place. To Naruto that was something that showed real friendship, even if he didn't understand Shikamaru's choice in fun things to do. But then again everyone had to have some strange habit. This habit of Shikamaru's usually helped him get some extra sleep.

Soon Naruto appeared out of no where next to them. Over the years each of his friends had gotten use to his appearing out of no where act with Momo closes behind. Noticing him there next to them, they gave him a nod that said, 'Hey.' Naruto nodded back as he sat down next to Choji. Once he sat down Momo came over to him and sat in his lap. For a while no one said anything not wanting to ruin the peace around them. It didn't do much for him to get off of worrying about his aunt.

"Why so down Naruto?" spoke Choji suddenly grabbing a bag of chips from his pouch around his waist. Shikamaru even glanced at him wondering the same thing, but not wanting to voice anything out.

"I just have a bad feeling about something. I've never been wrong and I just hope it goes away soon."

"Does this have anything to do with you notorious aunt of yours that we've never seen before and the mission she been on?" said Shikamaru.

"Maybe, I can't really say where this feeling coming from, but it doesn't feel very good."

"If I know you it probably not good because one thing I know you aren't normal and anything you may know or think is one thing to never underestimate." Then a second later Shikamrau said, "Man this is just too troublesome."

Naruto laughed before saying, "Everything is just too troublesome to you,"

"Uh-ah," said Choji in between munching on his snack. Then when he finished his bag of chips he decided to go on to a different subject. "So did you have another one of those different tests?" Naruto nodded his head yes. "Was it written?" Again Naruto nodded his head. "That's good to know. It means me and Shikamaru only have to review what we've learned since the last written test we've taken. Even though you take more advance tests, we can always count on you to know if we get a test the next day."

"Man I feel so used," he said with a smile on his face.

"Then why do you stay behind?" said Shikamaru not looking at him.

"What about you?"

"I asked you first.. You know what never mind. It just too troublesome to know again, why?"

"I stay behind to enjoy things and life with you guys before having to give it all up. When we become shinobis we won't get as much time to hang out or do things anymore. I also stay behind to help you each in your goal to becoming a shinobi with knowing that there is less chance of any of you dying too early. I already know what life out there is like and I want to make sure you guys are prepared for anything and everything."

They understood what he meant and knew fully why he was doing what he was doing to stay behind and help them. Out of all they were glad to have a friend like him even if he wasn't a normal person. Unlike other people Naruto cared more for helping and protecting them then himself. With that ability and loyalty proved to them that his goal of becoming Hokage wasn't going to be just a dream, but a reality in their eyes of their future.

After he had spoken, Naruto saw two of their missing friends from their group coming over to them. For the rest of the day with Ino's help they did something more fun than just watching the clouds.

* * *

It had been a long time since he had first walked the tunnels that lead to the being that was sealed inside of him. Now he could see some improvements. No more was there any kind of water dripping onto the ground that had him to go through water puddles here and there or trying to avoid if he could. Instead the tunnels were totally dry and there even seem to be little lighter than the last time. And as he continued the route he had taken years ago, it got lighter and lighter.

Soon he came to the room that held the giant fox within the cage. Even this room had changed also. It seemed to Naruto that it had taken the biggest change of all. The cage still had the seal on it, but it was what was on the inside it that change. Unlike before now you could see inside the cage, there was plant life growing. On the left side and to the back of the cage there was a waterfall thatfeed into a pool of water that was big enough to allow to two giant fox to bathe in or use. On the other side there was a cave big enough to hold Kyuubi inside. The ceiling of the cage had turned into look like the sky outside of the dream mind he was in.

"Been a while kit," was the first thing Kyuubi said getting his attention.

"Yeah it has."

"You've grown and improved from what I've seen."

"Your cage seems to have improved."

Kyuubi looked around, before saying, "Greatly, kit."

For a second they were silent not knowing who should speak first, but in the end Naruto was the first. "I get the feeling that there is a reason that I'm here."

"Your right, Kit. Now think on why you're here?"

"To tell me that something had happened or will happen. So what does it have to do with me?"

"Good, kit. What has been bothering you lately?" In an instance Naruto's eyes widen in knowing. "Very good. Now don't you think you should wake up now."

* * *

At that moment Naruto woke and jumped up from his seat. As his chair scrapped the floor, the whole class turned there heads and look back at him wondering what he had done. Some were going to laugh, but stopped with others at seeing the look on his face. Something told them each that something was up. To the class Naruto just stood there looking out the window like a worried zombie, but Naruto was really scanning the area and trying to sense out where his aunt was. He could feel she was close to the village.

"Naruto, please sit down," spoke Iruka-sensei getting the feeling that Naruto knew something was wrong. When the boy didn't listen to him, he knew this couldn't be good. He could even see that his friends were worried too. "Naruto, if you won't sit down, then I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside the classroom. I'll be out in a minute to speak to…."

Everything Iruka had asked for went on deaf ears. Naruto just continued to scan the area for his aunt. The way he was acting seem to worry those close to him, some were thinking it was some sort of joke, another batch thought he was acting creepy and one who was considered his rival thought this was just one more thing to put on a growing list called the 'Mysteries of Naruto'. Then suddenly Naruto did something at shocked almost everyone in the class.

He had felt her, his only living relative. She was in the direction of the Northeast Gate of the village. But as he felt out a little longer, he could sense that there was something truly wrong with her. What? He didn't know, but he was going to find out soon. He wasn't going to stick around here to wait to be told what had happen. He was one for answers now than later. Quickly as he could he appeared by one of the open windows in the room and then jumped out.

As the whole class saw this, they all rushed over to the window to see him safely land on the ground. Then they saw him blur as he left the academy. No one knew where he was going or had a clue as to what was going on. They just knew that on that day they had underestimated someone who had been consider dead last. Some already believed that it was just a dream at what they had just seen. But most were just still in shock not knowing what to believe anymore.

Moving as fast as he could he rushed to the northeast gate. He didn't stop for no one or say he was sorry to those he had bumped into. At that moment all he cared for was getting to his aunt. Drawing closer to the gate something in the air reminded him of the smell for fresh blood. At first he thought it strange, but then it seemed that the smell was coming from the direction of where he was going. That wasn't coincidence. He knew that in some strange way that his aunt was very injured and from what he smelled she was bleeding a lot.

He was right once he reach the gate. In the distance he could see someone coming from outside of the village gate. They came slowly down the path. As the figure drew closer and closer, he could tell that the person was female and that they were limping. Upon farther look, Naruto knew it was his aunt drawing closer in her torn up clothing. Her wounds were showing and she was leaving a bloody trail. Still moving, he could tell that she was trying to stay awake.

Then when she finally saw him, he watch in slow motion as she said his name quietly under her breath and pass out from all the blood lost. All he could think was stopping her from hitting the ground in his mad rush. He didn't even notice that as he ran to her he had screamed her name or the fact he wasn't the only one that had noticed her. Gentle catching her the best he could since he was still a kid, he laid her down on the ground. In the background shinobis were yelling for a medic right away for his aunt.

Soon they arrived, two medics with a stretcher. First they checked her vitals. Then they check of her body for all her injuries, like broken bones and her wounds. Once they knew what to be careful of they told Naruto to stand back as they lifted her onto the stretcher. Naruto just looked like a zombie as he moved back to let them do their work, not taking his eyes of his aunt. A couple of shinobis stood by him to keep him company, but it was no use when he followed after the medic-ninjas to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Anko had been taken into one of wards to be healed up. Naruto not wanting to be too far away stayed outside it and waited. Four hours into the process, he started to get very worried. He was starting to get scared that his aunt would not make it. He truly didn't want to lose her. He didn't want things to go back to how he remember how it. He didn't want to be alone in the world. Even though he had friends who could help him he didn't want to loose someone who actually truly understood him the most.

That single thought was lifted from his shoulders not much later. The ward doors opened and several people wheeling a bed with his aunt on it headed to a private hospital room. Not being left behind Naruto followed them. Stepping into the room they hooked her up to a machine to keep tack of her vitals signs. Soon it was just his aunt, him and the person over seeing his aunts healing. He was told by the head medic that his aunt would be alright and that she would recover fully over time.

After another hour, someone else entered the room. Naruto at first thought it had been just a nurse to see how things were faring or at least the doc coming to check on his patient, but then he caught the scent of smoke in the air. Knowing that this was a hospittal and how sanitary it's suppose to be, it didn't take him long to figure out who it was. He didn't know many people who enjoyed smoking and so his first guess was the Hokage, which he had been right when he looked at the thought of person.

"It's good to know she will recover alright." The older man had said finally. "I've heard that you had been there when she had return in the bad shape. It's no picture any family member would wants to see, no matter how much bloodshed they had already seen in their life. When she is in better shape she will have to explain what had happen to her. So whatever is said I want you, Naruto to not get yourself involved. I do not want to know you will not allow you to go out there for revenge agains those that deserve what is coming to them. You've got that? That job is others to take care of."

"Yeah I got it old man."

"Good."

As they talked they never took their eyes off of Anko and once they were silent again they just continue to sit in the room and wait. It would be like that until morning when the sun came into the room and the first sign that Anko was really going to be alright in Naruto's eyes. When Sarutobi saw this he knew the boy would be just fine and didn't need his company any longer. So with that the old man left with plans to think on how he should deal with the situation at handling the wrong doers that were responsible for Anko being in the hospital.

From that day Naruto made plans of his own. If he was going to become Hokage then he was going to have to protect his family and friends better than what he was doing now. Just seeing how his aunt was, he knew he would have to work harder to make sure that no one close to him would either come into that state or die. He didn't care if he died doing it, but it would be good to know that he had protected them like he wanted them protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In three years Naruto had grown up a lot. Since what had happened to his aunt he had realize how much several of his sense had grown. Once his aunt had come out of the hospital and recovered, he tried to find out just how good some of his sense had gotten. With his sense of smell he found that he was just as good has his fox or a dog. His eye sight now allowed him to see far better then any being could see. Then with his hearing he could hear farther than almost any being that could hear from a far distance.

He even took the time to teach his friends more things in surviving before they were going to be split up when they graduate the academy. He also taught them some useful jutsu that would help them in the long run. Some of the things he did for them, they didn't even know he was teaching them. They only thought it was some type of game. But somehow Shikamaru knew the truth to of all these game and what Naruto was teaching them and he didn't really mind it or question Naruto on why he was doing it.

* * *

"Hello Naruto," spoke a shy Hinata, who was hang around with the rest of their friends.

"Hey Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." At their name each one of them nodded their hellos.

Then suddenly Ino said something. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"What happen?"

"One of the teachers got caught doing something they weren't suppose to be doing," said Choji.

"Choji I was going to tell him."

"It doesn't matter who tells him," said Shikamaru.

Ino just glared at him. "Well any ways I heard the person got caught trying to steal something from the Hokage."

"Probably the person was after one of the forbidden things that the old man hides in his office. The old man really needs to find a better hiding spot for his things or for whatever he wants to hide." His friends looked at him for a second before they realized that this was Naruto and they should never forget that he knew more than anyone about some things. "So does anyone know which one of the teachers got caught?" When they came back to what he was saying they shook their heads. "Maybe it was that new teacher, who is suppose to be apart of the grading our final test to knowing whether we a qualified to graduate today."

"Who knows," said Shikamaru.

In that instance Ino started squealling in happiness at seeing someone. "Oh Sasuke," she yelled trying to get the one and only Uchiha, who just continued into class not even indicating that he had heard her. Her face frowned a little, but then she became mad when she caught sight of her rival Sakura. "Eww I'm not going to let her think of getting close to my Sasuke." Then she took off to bet Sakura into the classroom.

"Why does she continue to go after that jackass? He doesn't even acknowledge her when she says hi to him. He thinks he's so cool and that he's better than everyone else. It sickens me."

"Who knows what she sees in him or the rest of them that have some sort of thing for him," said Shikamaru.

"I'll feel bad for the person who might get them both on the same team if they are put on the same team," said Choji. The other two nodded.

Before they could talk any longer, Hinata broke in. "I think we should get to class. The bell will be ringing any moment."

Reluctantly the headed into the classroom felled with other students taking the exam to graduate. Naruto head over to his assigned seat, which so happen to have been next to his rival. Sitting down he avoided looking at or talking to the person next to him. Many times it had gotten him nowhere talking to Sasuke when all he cared about was his own self. Also him wanting to beat the crap out of Sasuke because he thought that he was better than him. Plus the fact that he usually got into trouble, when he thought he had a chance to beat the crap out of Sasuke. Luckily he didn't have to think about how much he hated the person next to him, when Iruka stepped into the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down." Once Iruka knew the class was quiet, he continued. "Whether or not you pass today's exam, I would like you to know that it has been an honor to have you in my class over the years. For those that pass, there will be a whole other leg of a journey to becoming one of the best shinobis in this village. There will be many more obstacles out there than what you've may of learned in our class. Some things you've learned will be very useful while some things won't. That will be the most critical test of all. Out there being Shinobis you live through more rules. You will learn more when you are put into your teams later, on what they may be and what will be expected. Should those of you that don't pass today, you will not have to worry because their will be another chance in six months or next year.

"Now that I've said what I wanted to say, I will tell you what will be expected of graduating today. Over the years you've each have taken three different types of test that were to prepare you for today. Today you will have to do all three of them, but these ones will be harder to take. The first part of this exam you will be doing a written test. Then the second part will be done outside to see how well you can handle weapons, obstacle course, and getting out of being in a Genjutsu. The last part each of you will be taken one by one to another class room. There you will be expected to perform several different jutsus that you have learned here at the academy. Also you are welcome do advance pieces of the jutsus that we ask for.

"Before we began any part of the tests you are to not cheat in any way and if you are caught you will have to wait until next time. You will also be expected to complete these test within a given time limit. The written part is an hour long test. The outside part and the last part will be given to you when you begin them. There will be a break for lunch after the second part. Now is everyone is ready to begin," said Iruka. When he knew that everyone was ready, he passed out the test to everyone.

Naruto knew this time he couldn't just fake this test and do it later. Reading each of the questions he found them all to be quiet easy to answer. So with quick work he finished the test within fifteen minutes. He signaled for Iruka to take the test to grade. Some of the other student just thought he couldn't do it and was giving up, but they would be shocked later when they found out the truth. For the rest of the hour he looked around the room to see what or how others were doing with the test.

Looking over at Shikamaru, he found him to have falling asleep. Next to him Choji seemed to be second guessing himself on some of the problems. He wasn't the only one. Most of the others in the class were having the same problem. Ino and Hinata seem to be doing just fine, but he knew a couple of the problems would be difficult for them. Out of all the girls in the class Sakura seemed like the only one without a problem. That and that she finished fifteen minutes after he had. Shino Aburame, who was a being that allowed bugs to live inside of him, finished next. Kiba an all time jerk to him most of the time was sweating bullets with his recently new pet dog, Akamaru. Taking a quick glance at Sasuke he saw that he was just finishing his test.

After the hour and the entire test were collected, they all head outside to begin the second part. There they were joined by several other teachers. They were then split into three groups. One group did the weapons test where they tested you on how well you can hand different types of weapons, the distance you can throw the weapons and how well you can go up against another person. Another group did the obstacle course where things were being thrown at you and you had to dodge them all. The last group took the Genjutsu test where they judge you on how well you can get out of it and how long it would take. There they put a time limit of five minutes and if you didn't get out of it you failed.

To Naruto this was a peice of cake. He first went through the weapons test. Those that were in his group had become shocked at how good he was. Some thought he was cheating, but he said he was willing to take the test over if they wanted. Kiba, who was put in the same group, was ticked and was giving the most complaints. Sasuke who also was put in the same group just couldn't believe that the dead last out scored him. Naruto knew that Sasuka was pissed that someone was better then him.

When Naruto did the obstacle course he again passed with flying colors. He managed to dodge all the weapons and traps along the way. He hit the targets that they had set up on the bulls eye without any problems. For most that were put through the same thing they either faltered at some point or took too much time. Sasuke was the only other person that didn't really have a problem, but didn't seem happy about the score he was getting and would glare at Naruto.

Moving onto the last test of the second part was difficult for Naruto. Even though he got a pretty good score he didn't do as good as he would have liked. Genjutsu no matter how good he could get out of it was still his worst part of all. For him it was hard to get out of and he could only really do the basic if he was ask to do one. He had been lucky this time to know that he was in a fake world. Plus the fact they did a place that he had been familiar and with that cause him to get out of it quickly.

By the time it was lunch time they were told to return to their classroom to have lunch and to see how well they did on the written part along with the overall score of their grades while attending the academy. Naruto just head to the classroom to get something to eat. He didn't need to know how well he did. Not long after he began eating his food his friends showed up. They began to talk about how well they did and what had been the hard parts while taking them. Naruto told them that he had done just fine, never really liking bragging about things.

"Your a cheat you know that Naruto," yelled out Kiba. "There is no way you knew those answers."

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto. "I've never cheated in my life. I've always had to earn things."

"You know what I'm talking about. You cheated on the written part of the exam."

"No I didn't. I finish fifteen minutes into it making me the first one done, so I didn't cheat off of anyone. If you think I had a cheat sheet or studied the answer sheet to the test, I didn't. If it makes you feel better I'll be willing to take another test to prove I'm not a cheater. That test I took was the easiest one I've ever taken in the entire tests I've taken over the years. You can even ask Iruka that I didn't cheat or do anything. He will tell you the truth so ask him and if you still not convinced asked whoever you want."

Kiba was about to speak, but Iruka had heard enough from where he was in the room. "Naruto is telling the truth. I including several other teachers had originally wanted to give Naruto a different test from the rest. The test he would of taken would of been harder than the test he took today along with the second part and the last part of the exam. What none of you knew was the whole time Naruto attended this academy is that he could of left earlier than now and faked all of his test in class to look like he had the worst grades. He did what he did because he didn't want to leave his friends behind and amongst other things."

The class sat in their seats quietly hearing this tidbit of information. Some just couldn't believe that the whole time Naruto had be here he could of left earlier than them and that everything they had known of him might have been lies. Some who had been are part of the group he had been in for the second part believe what they heard was really true. Kiba was now starting to believe. Sasuke already knew something had been up and that the tests he had seen Naruto take was true.

"Now that we have that settled, we will begin the last part of the exam. As you each know, you will be taken to another room one by one. There you will be asked specific things to perform. Then we will grade your overall performance through the day, before telling you if you passed or failed. If you passed you will be given information on what will happen next. If you failed you remember that you still have another chance. No matter what happens in the other room you are not allowed to tell others what happens, so once you are done you may go home."

Then after that, one by one the students were taken from the room to take their individual test. By now some were getting scared of what might happen. They were even predicting what the senseis were going to ask of them to perform. There even were those that were being cocky and thinking it would be a piece of cake. And then there were some like Naruto that were calm and collective that this was just another obstacle to getting where they want to be or to accomplish their goal.

When it was Naruto's turn to go, he just stood up and left the room. He then walked down the hall to the last classroom on the floor. Inside Iruka and five other teachers sat waiting for him. At first it had been really silent until finally one of them asked him to do several of the basic techniques for jutsus he had learned at the academy. Of course he did just that, but he also did some of the advanced version of some jutsus he had to do. For example when he was ask to the clone jutsu, he also did one of the advance version, like the Kage Bunishin no Jutsu. He could have done a different one, but he used the one that he liked the most and the most useful to him.

Before they graded him on his ability of the whole exam on whether he pass or failed, they as him for extra credit if he had created any jutsus of his own and if he did they would like to see it or them. Naruto said he had only come up with two at the moment. The first one he did was called the Fox Transformation Jutsu. It allowed him to transform into a fox without the means of using any type of enhancements to help him transform. Once he was transformed he would look like a fox, but bigger as he grows and looked more like the nine tailed fox without all the tails. While in this form he would be able to track a person better and travel faster than in his normal body. It even lessened the chance in getting caught by the enemy. He even could speak normal in the form.

When he preformed his second jutsu he had originally was saving it for Jiraiya as a prank for the pervert. It was for all the times that the man kept on going on about his dam books and the smut inside of it. This jutsu was called the Sexy no Jutsu. Basicly he transform's again, but this time he transforms into a goddess that could make any man beg or have a huge nose bleed. Of course it didn't help that the goddess is pretty much totally nude except for all the rate R parts were covered by smoke clouds. When the jutsu was in total effect with the males in the room, each man had a nose bleed and a couple even pasted out. The only problem was the females had a look of out rage.

"Naruto," screamed one of the female teachers.

"Sorry," he said quickly transforming back to himself. "But you have to admit that it would work well on a mission with the enemy and to see how perverted some of the males in the village are. Besides, I originally plan on it being a prank for the toad lord. He deserves to be prank with all the smut he keeps on going for his dam books."

"You do have to give him credit for coming up with that one. I mean no male enemy could really resist some thing like that," said a male teacher, who later got smack up side the head.

"It also tells us who are the perverts in this room," said another female teacher.

"Naruto, no matter how useful that jutsu is just don't use it around here please. I don't think Anko would be happy to hear this jutsu or what it can do," said Iruka wonce he had recovered.

"Anko already knows about it and she can't wait for me to use it on the pervert. Plus the fact she wants me to use it on a couple of people for laughs. I even think she's going to have a laugh when she finds out about who are all the perverts in the school. I think she going to be a little shock to know that your apart of the group sensei." Then almost all of teacher tried to hold in their laughter, but failed. Iruka turned a shade from embarrassment.

Iruka tried to cover up his embarrassment, by clearing his throat and moving onto business. "Well... um...I think I can speak for all of us that you've pass your exam with flying colors. Congratulation Naruto you are now officially a genin and a true shinobi of this village." He then stood up and held out to Naruto a Leaf Village Headband. Naruto walked over to him and took it from him. Then he stood back and put the headband on. Once he was done, he looked at everyone with his fox like grin.

"This is only the beginning of reaching your goals Naruto," Iruka continued. "From here on out it may not seem like it will be hard, but it will. Before you leave today, you are expected to meet back here in three days to be put in to your genin squad. Also you have to register for you license to being a shinobi of the leaf. Once you've gotten your papers and picture done you have to present them to the Hokage. Well that is all I have to tell you here Naruto, so once more Congratulations again."

Not long afterwards he had left the Academy, but not before saying his thanks to the teachers. Once outside he walked with pride that he was now officially a shinobi of the village. He was a little sad to know that his time with his friends would be less and less to hang out, but at the same time he felt happy to know that he had at least taught them some things in surviving being a shinobi. Of course there was a chance that some of them could be put on the same team, but that was a long shot.

As he thought about the chances he realized that he was being followed. There was only one person that he could think of that would try and surprise him. "You know Konohamaru, your going to have to do better then that if you want to get the upper hand in catching me off guard?"

"Man, boss your good," spoke the third's grandson from his hiding spot. Then he noticed the headband on him. "You pass boss."

"Yup."

"So, what are you going to do now, boss?"

"Go and register, so I can get it done and over with. But I'm sure your gramps already began my registration, since he's been pushing me for years to register early. Then once I'm done maybe you'd want to come along to the noodle bar. I'll buy."

"Really boss. Then you got yourself a deal." The younger boy hopped around happy that his idol was taking him to lunch.

"By the way Konohamaru, what did you do with you so called tutor/babysitter?"

"Oh I left him in an alley. That new trick really worked on him. By the time he wakes up and recovers from his nose bleed he's going to be wondering where I'm at and probably cause some big scene later."

"Well I got at least four male teachers with it. Of course the female teachers that were there weren't too happy about the trick, but at least now they know who some real perverts are."

"No, kidding boss."

After that they continued on there ways to get Naruto registered and his license. Every now and then they would get stares or whispers, but it wasn't as bad as when they first started to hang out. Some people thought Naruto would be a bad influence on the third's grandson. They didn't let what people thought bother them, since they were just having some fun. At times it got annoying for Naruto because he would get hit in the head for something Konohamaru had done, even though he was doing the same thing and would get one for himself.

It was one day that many of those hateful stare had stopped and many more people began to realize Naruto for himself and not something of the past. Konohamaru had accidentally bumped into some people who became instantly angry and said that he had ruin there outfit. This cause many people to watch as the boy said he was sorry, but to them sorry wasn't good enough. Some of the villagers were going to step in, but Naruto was first.

When one of the men was about to hit Konohamaru in the face, Naruto moved the boy and took the punch to the chest, since he was taller. He told them if they were going to hit something they should hit him instead and they did. For five minutes he took their punches, not even punching back for what they were doing to him. In the background Konohamaru was crying for his friend. When the two men were done, they both had confused looks on their faces. They had never seen a kid still stand up straight and take punches like the one in front of them. Soon they realized there was no point in punching him and just left.

Many of the villagers had almost the same look as the two men when Naruto was still standing up straight. Some were thinking it was the demon, but the whole time they were wondering why he didn't just fight back. When they heard and noticed the crying Konohamaru, they came back and were about to help the boy. But once more Naruto was there for the boy. They watched what happened next.

Naruto had heard the crying and was glad the men were done and gone. He automatically moved over to Konohamaru and asked him why he was crying. The younger boy said that should have been him and then Naruto replied with a no and said that the jerks shouldn't have done what they did. Then he went on to reassure the boy that what those jerks did was nothing and that he was fine. Even made a joke to cheer up the younger boy, which did work and after that the boy would be spotted following Naruto's every move. Of course now more people gave him at least some respects.

When they reach the Hokage's tower, they were directed to head to the second floor to room 5. There Konohamaru sat down in a chair while Naruto filled out several forms and then got his picture taken. Then they were directed to another room where the Hokage was excepting registrations for the time being. In the room Naruto sat patiently while Konohamaru watch from the back wall.

"Everything looks in order. You're the first of your class that I have seen today," replied Sarutobi after looking over everything.

"I would of though at least several other have registered by now."

"Well it still early. They still have two more days." Then the Hokage turned his glaze to his grandson. "Where is your tutor at Konohamaru?"

"I think he's still out cold in some alley."

"And how did he end up like that."

The boy just had a grin on his face and was moving one of his feet around in a circle as he leaned against a wall, like nothing was up at what he said next. "I pulled a trick on him I learned from a friend."

"This friend wouldn't happen to be in the room," he said already knowing it was Naruto, who taught his grandson. The boy didn't say, but his grin widen. "Naruto, I hope it wasn't a bad one."

"It depends old man, is it bad to teach him a trick to finding out who are perverts around here?" The Hokage didn't say anything. Those who were in the room believed were that he didn't want to know the trick and thought it was beneath him. But the real reason the Hokage stayed silent was because Naruto knew his secret and also knew that usually Naruto's tricks always seem to bring out the truth if the boy really wanted it to be out. "So am I done?"

"Yes, and if I'm to believe where are you going to go with my grandson?"

"Just taking him out for some ramen to celebrate that all." Then with that both boy had left.

* * *

Soon three days had passed in a flash. Since the day he had graduated he had some how got conned into doing a few jobs for the Hokage, which caused him to not be able to hang out with his friends as he would have like. A lot of the jobs he had to do were to help up several people in the village that didn't have some grudge against him. Most were old people needing him to do some sort of chore that they could no longer do. He hated it, but he did them.

"Naruto, where have you been?" spoke a loud Ino with the rest of his friends close behind her. "I would have thought we would celebrate graduating together, but someone was missing."

"I kind of forgot and I also ended up becoming very busy in the pass couple of days."

"What could have made you so busy?"

"Well first I bumped into Konohamaru, then registered, took Konohamaru out for dinner, and then got signed up somehow to do different things around the village. I think the old man found out what I did to teachers, might have found out about what jutsu I taught his grandson, or his grandson used the jutsu on him, which he found out in the end that I taught him the jutsu. Those could be it or the old man just wanted someone to do the work because others wouldn't take the job."

"It kind of suck to be you sometime huh?" spoke up Shikamaru. Choji nodded in agreement.

"Some times."

"Look at the bright side Naruto, you get better marks since I'm sure the Hokage puts it all down in his books for you. Out of everyone here you've been the only one so far that's been on different types of missions," said Hinata messing with her fingers and holding down a blush.

"I guess, but it would have been more fun to hang out with you guys than having to chase down some cat or having to do some old man's laundry the old way." He shivered at the last part. The others cringe at hearing that part praying to not picture anything dealing with something like that. "I think the only good job that I did get was helping out and Anbu member for a couple of hours."

Before they could talk any farther, Iruka-sensei along with what looked like fifteen Jounins. They all stood in a line in front of the whole classroom with Iruka in the front of them. Some of them were smirking, while some just wishing to get this whole event over with, so they wouldn't have to be here. Out of all the Jounins there were only five females.

"Well it's good to see each of you again," said Iruka getting everyone's attention. "As you know today you will be put into your genin squads, which will consist of three members and one Jounin. Those Jounin will be guiding you through your next challenges on becoming chuunin and jounin yourselves. They will also be there for you afterwards if you need someone to talk to or guiding in understanding. And before I set you up with them I will give you fare warning that they will tell you some startling news that you might not be so happy to hear later."

After that Iruka began to call out names for the teams and who were their Jounin. Everyone waited patiently for their names to be called out. Some of them were predicting who would be their Jounin captain and who might be on their team. Those that guess could heard saying score or alright man. There were a few that didn't care what team they were on like Shikumaru, who was falling asleep and Sasuke. Naruto was half listening, but when he heard his name, him and Momo perked their heads up.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your team Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake."

"In you face Ino," could be heard from Sakura pointing at a mad Ino. "I'm on a team with Sasuke." But that was soon over turned by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei you've got to be kidding me. I don't want to be on the same team as Forehead Fangirl and stone face." Both Sakura and Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"Naruto these teams have been decided and before you ask no you can't be put on a different team."

Naruto gave him an angry look. "Well if I have too, fine. At least it's not a total loss, I get to see Kakashi again and see if he heard from Jiraiya lately." Then Naruto sat down again still a little unhappy about the chose of teamates.

"Moving on Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin will be Kurenai Yuuni." Kibi seemed happy about the choice. Shino acted like himself and Hinata seemed a little disappointed about some thing when Naruto looked at her. Their Jounin step forward, so they knew who she was. The woman was had purple hair and wore a short Kimono.

After Team 9 was called, It was team 10, which was Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. "Your group's Jounin is Asuma Sarutobi." The man stepped forward. Naruto new this man on several short accounts of meeting him several times when visiting the Hokage or hanging with Konohamaru. The man just stood there in front in them with a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his mouth.

From there Iruka just continued down the list of teams and who were their Jounin. Most stopped listening after they were picked for their squads. Those that still listened were either had not been chosen their teams yet, waiting to find out what teams their friends were on, or just wanting to know whose on whose team. For the rest it was just unimportant.

Once done, everyone left with their teams and Jounins. The only team left in the room was team 7. Kakashi hadn't even shown up to greet his new team and Iruka had told them they would be waiting for a while before the man would show up. Then he left the room because he had to do several things for the new students that would be attending the academy soon.

Not long after, Sakura turned to Naruto. "Do you know what Kakashi is like?"

"The last time I saw Kakashi was when I was 4 and him 14. He was already in a Jounin and Anbu member at the time. He has silver-white hair and has one eye covered along with most of his face. The eye that anyone can see is a dark brown. From what I found out later, the eye he keeps covered is a sharingan that replaced his real one on mission that I'm not really a loud to talk about."

"Because you don't really know..."

"Wrong, I found out on my own and then was sworn to secrecy." They both looked at Naruto. "Unlike you, Sakura, I know more than you believe I know. Also I've done more than you know I have done for this village. But any ways I only knew Kakashi for about two days before he went back on to his normal routine. Of what I remember he was more of a laid back person, who tried to not let things bother him. Than again you might want to find out more from your boy toy, since rumor has it that Uchiha has been getting tutored by him for the last few years."

Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering if it was true, which he didn't say anything. So she automatically took at a yes, since he didn't deny it. Going with what Naruto had given her. It wasn't much, but with a little imagenation, she came up with something that was close to what the real Kakashi might look like.

Sasuke on the other had couldn't believe Naruto knew Kakashi. It was more on the line of disbelief that Kakashi had known Naruto the whole time they had trained together. He got the feeling now that Kakashi knew who he would talk about on occasion, when something strange happen. Plus the fact that that what Naruto had said while attending the academy confirmed more things on the list of things he had thought of his new teammate, which he wasn't happy about.

Not caring if the two were watching him, Naruto got up from his seat and went over to the chalk board. He decided to play a prank. No matter how lame it seemed he just wanted a laugh just in case it worked. That and he could use it against Kakashi later. Picking up an eraser he head over to the sliding classroom door. Opening it a little and standing on a near by stool, he wedge the eraser in between the door jam. Once making sure it wouldn't fall down unless you opened the door wider, he returned to his seat to wait the remainder of the time.

"Do you really think are new sensei is going to fall for that?" said Sakura. 'As if', spoke her inner self. "It makes me wonder how in the world you cheated on the exam."

"Personally, your just an idiot," said Sasuke, who sat at his seat looking at the black board with a hard glare. But if you were quick enough you could tell he was watching them from the corner of his eyes.

"First of all, how many times to I have to tell you people I didn't cheat? Any ways I don't really know if this lame ass prank will work. If it does I'll get a kick out of it and the fact that I can hold this over Kakashi's head."

"As if our...new..." Sakura was then cut off with what happened next.

"Sorry I'm late...," spoke Kakashi sliding the door opened and sticking his head in before an eraser full of chalk dusk fell on his head. Sakura stood there with a shocked look and her mouth hanging open. Looking over to Sasuke, he didn't look at effected, but his eye twitched that Kakashi had been so easily caught in a prank.

Naruto just broke out laughing as Kakashi took the eraser off his head and shook the chalk out of his hair. "Man, Kakashi are your getting slow? I didn't totally believe at first the prank would work."

Kakashi just looked at Naruto and smiled at him from under his mask. "I heard you became somewhat of a prankster. Rumor has it your the one behind the colored smoke booms in the men's lockeroom at HQ and also the painting of the Hokages' Monument."

"I don't know what you talking about," said Naruto with a fox like grin on his face. "Why don't you ask Momo if I did anything? He's never far from me." Both Sakura and Sasuke look back and forth between the two not believing what they were hearing. From looking at the fox like grin, it conformed that Naruto did in fact do those things.

"Even though there's no proof, you should know I'm one of the few that know what you can do Naruto."

"But I was four at the time. Now that I'm older I know more and I am much more skilled than I was back then. So if I did pull those pranks it's very unlikely that I would be caught or spotted doing something I shouldn't be doing."

"True, but we are the only ones that know the truth." Then after that Kakashi looked them over once, before saying, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Both Naruto and Sakura look at each other wondering what was up with that. They even looked at Sasuke, but he was no help anyways since he just walked out of the room. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and then took off following Sasuke. Naruto just shook his head knowing that he didn't have a clue what was up with Kakashi and that when Sakura woke up from dreaming about her lover boy, she was going to be heart broken. Then just like Kakashi he disappeared.

Seconds later he reappeared on the roof to find Kakashi reading smut, which he knew Jiraiya wrote. "So it's true you've become a somewhat pervert from what my aunt says."

"And how is your aunt doing?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his reading.

"Fine and out on a mission at the moment. That reminds have you seen Jiraiya in the last year?"

"No, can't say I have."

So for the rest of the five minutes it was quiet as they waited for the rest of their new teammates. KaKashi continued to read his smut, while he looked to the ski to watch the few clouds move. When the other two finally should up they had thought Naruto had been behind them the whole time. Sasuke nor Sakura realized that the way they had come was the only way to reach the roof without the use of chakra.

Once they were all seated on a couple of steps built onto the the roof, Kakashi shut his book and look them over again. "First I would like to know a little about each of you. I'll start first. Name's Kakashi Hakate. I'm retain the nickname the Copy Ninja because I know at least over a 1000 Jutsus. Don't really have any hobbies, food, or color. Now it's your turned."

Each of them kind of suspected that he wouldn't give much information or really anything at all to them. Sakura decided she would go next. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I dream about marring my dream guy. My favorite color is pink. Favorite food is sesame chicken. My hobby, well I don't really have one. Oh and I don't like people who think badly about Sasuke." You didn't have to tell Kakashi that Sakura was a fan girl to Sasuke and that she probably became a ninja to be closer to Sasuke, which he didn't think was a good idea.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Favorite color is blue. Favorite food is Ramen. My goal is one day becoming Hokage and continuing protecting those close to me. I also make it a goal to prove everyone wrong about me. One thing everyone should know is to never underestimate me because I'm very unpredictable and it more than likely you'll regret it later."

"Well it's good to know your goal never changed. Sasuke, your turn."

"Do I have to," the other boy said not really wanting to talk.

"Yes so get started."

Just to get it over with he just told them enough that would be satisfying. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have no favorites. My hobby is training to be stronger. My goal is to avenge my clan by killing one person." Then Sasuke said no more. Both Kakashi and Naruto didn't seem so surprise or how he said it, but Sakura just stared at him with widen eyes not knowing what to think.

The way he had spoken was cold and hard not caring what others would think of him. Also told them he preferred to be alone and not get close to anyone. When listening to someone you can tell who a person is with their voice. Naruto's voice had some things that told you that he was a caring person no matter how much he has to go through and that he was a fun person with a true dream. But at the same time he could be very serious, when it came to things. With Sakura's, her voice told them she was a nice person, but never cross her wrongly. Kakashi voice through them off totally. He sounded lay back, but you could tell he could get straight to the point when it came to it.

After a little silence, Kakashi spoke up once more. "Alright, I think were done today. Tomorrow we'll meet up at the Memorial rock. Don't eat breakfast, I'll bring it." Both Sakaru and Naruto were about to ask him why, but he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

So one by one they each left not knowing what the next day would be like. When it was just Naruto he took an alternate way with his pet, so he too disappeared into a poof of smoke with the intention of going home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Naruto woke up the next day he was almost tempted to go back to sleep. Slowly getting up he made his way to the bathroom to prepare himself for what felt like beginning of a long day. After he was all cleaned up, he headed down stairs, so he could feed his fox knowing today he wasn't allow eating anything for breakfast.

As he waited for Momo to finish eating he thought of all the things Kakashi might pull today. He just had this gut felling that there was just one more secret test to really becoming a genin or at least one in a squad. It had been what Kakashi had said the day before that got to him a little. 'Don't eat breakfast, I'll bring it.' First, it was well known that you should always eat something before you begin training. Second, Kakashi didn't seem like one of those people that would give you something. So there had to be some sort of catch as to why he was offering to give them free food. The only way to find out what was really up was to meet up at the place he was ordered to meet up at.

When Momo gave him the signal that he was finished eatting, Naruto cleaned up his mess. Then before he had plans to leave his home for the day, he did a sweep of the grounds and locked up. He just wanted to make sure no one would come or was on his and his aunt's property. He even set up measures so either him or his aunt would know if someone came onto their property later on.

After he was done, he headed straight for the Memorial rock. It wasn't very far away, so in no time he made it there. He didn't even know how long he would have to wait, since they hadn't really set a time to meet. Plopping him self down on the ground, he decided to get some extra sleep. But before he could, he heard a sound coming from the left.

Looking over he noticed, Sasuke coming out of the tree lines. The other boy walked over towards Naruto before he sat down next to a rook to lean back on. A few minutes later, Sakura showed up. She automatically sat herself down between the two, but closer to Sasuke. For several minutes everything was silent.

"Strange isn't it?" said Naruto braking the silence, since he never really liked being silent. The two looked at him. "Kakashi doesn't seem like the kind of person to give us something unless there is a catch."

For a second it was silent again before Sasuke spoke up. "I agree."

Sakura sat there all shock that the two of them weren't doing anything or more like trying to piss the other off. But then not wanting to be out of a conversation she asked, "What do you mean?"

Since Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, he told her. "I know for a fact that when you train you need to eat something before training. Second, I've heard that Kakahsi only did something if he got something in return. So there has to be a reason why we aren't allowed to eat, but even if you think about it there is probably some under meaning to why he was doing it in the first place."

"I see. But you can't really think he would try and trick us."

"More than likely it is." Naruto nodded in agreement with the Uchiha.

"There could be numerous reasons as to what he is up to. For all we know...

"What Naruto?" said Sakura.

"Nah it couldn't be that."

"What?"

"But it would be so obvious in a way..." Now Naruto was just talking to himself. Sasuke just watched. Not being able to take it anymore, she got up and stomped over to Naruto. Then she smacked him over the head, which caused him to be thrown a few feet away from where he had been sitting at. "Ooww. You don't have to hit me. Man if you train yourself I'm sure you could be able to break rock."

Not caring what Naruto thought, she asked again. "What was it you were going to say?"

Still rubbing his head, he told her what he thought. "I was thinking he was trying to see if we could work together. I read in some things that when teams are just formed..." He looked around not making sure no one besides them would know. He knew for a fact if Kakashi was around he would try to fool them if he was right about his hunch. If he was wrong, oh well it was just a guess, so there was no harm.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke had a feeling what he was doing, but still wanted it conformed.

"The second time I met Kakashi, we played a game of hide and seek. Well that's what he and several other people told me, but really they wanted to test something out on me. Later on I knew what they really were doing. They were testing me to see if I could sense out where people could be hiding in the area and to see how well I could hide without being found out. Both rounds I had never gotten caught. From what I learn, I taught my friends. It's a good way of learning to survive."

"Okay, so why did you stop what you were saying just to do that?"

"For someone who was the smartest girl in the class you either slow or stupid. He is checking to know if Kakashi is around." Sakura seemed a little hurt by his words.

"Well it's just a guess. As I was saying, there's a sort of secret test to see if the genin on a team can work together. It's a pass or fail thing."

"And where did you read this."

"I can't say." For some reason they could tell he knew where he got the information, but he just didn't want to tell them. When the time would be right they would find out later if they were patient.

"Let's say that your right, do you have any idea what he would try?" said Sakura.

"Nope, but it would be interesting. Kakashi knows so many jutsus, so it's only expected that he's got something good up his sleeves."

"Highly unlikely, dope."

"And here I though we were getting along."

"I may have to tolerate being on the same team, but we will never get along."

"Good to know we can at least agree on some things."

Then soon after that, they were silent again and just waited for there last member to show up. Naruto took a light nap, but still kept his senses alert for when he might sense the missing member. It wasn't long before they were becoming bored and need something to keep their minds focused. Sakura started counting the leaves on one tree, not long after Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke just stared at a spot in the forest, never moving an inch.

It was only when Naruto sat up that they both watch his head movements. Even checking his fox for a second they realized that it was doing the same thing. "You know Kakashi, if you're going to sit your lazy ass in that tree and make us wait longer, I'll tell my aunt that you peeked on her one time. And we both know how much she hates your guts since you became a pervert. I may even tell Jiraiya that you would cross dress for …"

That had done it. In the next instance Kakashi appeared not even giving an indication that he had heard Naruto. "Oh, sorry I'm late. I woke up on the…"

"You might want to save it while you're ahead," said Sasuke holding his hand up. "No ones going to believe you."

Since it was no use, he stood up straighter in front of them. "With it being our first day working as a team, I want to see how good you three are. Iruka has already informed me what you three can do and so I would like to see for myself, even though I've already since what Sasuke can do." Opening a pocket on his vest, Kakashi pulled out two bells. Holding them up in front of him, he continued. "I'll give you all until noon for two of the three of you to get one bell each from me. The one who does not succeed will not get the surprise I have. Oh and also the person will be tied to one of those wooden polls while having to watch the other two enjoy the surprise."

When Kakashi had finished, both Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto. He had been right again about something. And even though it sounded like Kakashi was putting them against each other they knew they had to work together. Kakashi had watched as they stare for a second at each other before they looked at Naruto with what looked like a somewhat shock and understanding look. He knew something was up and knew he had to be on his guard.

Then Naruto did something that did really shock them first, but told them this was Naruto and not the intelligent Naruto they weren't use to. "Man that's harsh Kakashi bribing us with food. I thought you would give it to us as good sportsmanship. But you do know that I'm not really one for sushi, so even if I tried for it no thanks."

They looked at him somewhat shocked. Sakura was the first. "How do you know that he …"

"I can smell it on him and I even know where he put it at from here." Was all Naruto said before getting up and looking at Kakashi. They just stared at him, well Sakura and Sasuke did not total convinced that he could smell that well. Kakashi on the other hand began to remember things that he had heard Naruto say when he was younger that as he grew he would gain abilities from having the nine tailed fox inside of him. "Shouldn't we get started if we only have two hours to complete this test of yours?"

"Oh you're right about that, but I forgot one thing," said Kakashi. They all looked at him wondering what he had forgotten to tell them. "Out of all the students that have graduated only nine will be chosen as genin. Those that don't make it will be sent back to the academy."

"What! Now I just wish I did take the old man up on his offer, but oh well. Its not very fun taking the easy way out of things and it would just show how lazy I am if I take the easy route." Naruto had said it more to himself. "Okay, so now can we get started?"

Everyone sweet drop at his actions, one moment he flip out and the next he was ready to go. "You three may begin," was all Kakashi did.

In less than a second the three genin took of in different directions. Sasuke and Sakura automatically took of to hide themselves, while Naruto just went straight out and attacked Kakashi, who had gotten out his book of smut. Each of them knew they had to regroup to get the bells from Kakashi, even though it sounded like they should be doing this alone.

As Naruto came at Kakashi from the front, the older jounin didn't realize his mistakes about the twelve year old. For one never take you eyes off you opponent. Two, never read something, when you know you're going to be attacked. Lastly never underestimate anything when fight another person. In the first ten seconds Kakashi managed to dodge or block any kicks or punched coming from the younger boy. It was only when he got behind Naruto and was going to do an embarrassing move that the mistakes caught up to him.

"I'm just curious Kakashi what are you planning to do in that position?" Naruto was now behind Kakashi looking at his clone and the older jounin in a squating position with his hand in the tiger sign. Almost everyone was amazed that Naruto had done a clone when no one had seen him do and hand signs or seen that it had been a clone until Naruto was behind him. Kakashi knew now that it wasn't going to be easy little test as he had hoped it would be.

"I didn't even see that coming." Kakashi then stood back up and put his book away. Then he turned to Naruto and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll have to keep closer watch on you I guess."

"Good to know. Well I guess it will be a little harder to get them now, but then again I'm the most unpredictable person, who is known to run off." Then in the next instance the Naruto that had been talking disappeared turning out to be another clone.

When Kakashi had heard that last part, he knew now was not really the time to be playing around, especially with Naruto. Even though he knew how Sasuke worked and moved and the knowledge that Sakura wasn't going to be a problem should something happen, Naruto was one person he was unsure about. Just as the boy had said, he was unpredictable and that was one thing that Kakashi knew would cause him some trouble.

Looking around he knew that it wasn't safe for him to be in the open, so using what he knew Kakashi replaced himself with a clone and hid himself. Then one by one he tried to locate each of the genin were at. Sakura was hiding low to the ground in the bushes and Sasuke was hidden in a tree close by. Both were watch his clone. Naruto on the other hand he was no where he could find. To him that meant trouble.

What Kakashi didn't know was that while the clone had been talking, the real Naruto had replace Sakura and Sasuke with two clones that looked exactly like them. Of course Sakura was about to scream when Naruto had found her, but luckily for him he covered her mouth with his hand and told her to follow him quietly. He then had another clone get Sasuke, which pointed him in the direction of where the others were at.

Once they were hidden and quiet, Naruto kept his eyes and ears on Kakashi's spot. "So have any ideas?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"My secret."

"This really isn't the time to talk about that you two."

Sakura nodded. "Well I'm not too sure how we are going to get those bells off of him."

"Even though I know a lot of things and done things that make me unpredictable, Kakashi is still way better skilled then me and that is without the use of the Sharingan. I could do thing that could delay him before winning a match. Also we can't count out that he knows what you could do Sasuke and he probably know that Sakura can only do the basics of things." That earned him a glare from the girl. "What it's true."

"Also I may know how to do a few strategies, but not enough yet to really help us against him. I can think only a few steps a head of my opponent. Kakashi would probably have more steps figured out in all different direction. So really for me I'm more of the type that's a frontal attack and don't really like to stay back and wait. Of course I'll follow orders if it comes to some things."

"You know it sounds to me you've done this kind of things."

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't."

"That's enough," said Sasuke. "We'll talk more later, for now lets just get this over with." They both looked to him. "We'll need to distract him, since now he's on high alert with you. So for us it will now be even more difficultly."

"Way to go Naruto."

Naruto just gave them a fox like grin and rubbed the back of his. "Some times I like to mess around a little too much."

"Obviously."

"We'll use your clone in doing the distraction, while we set up traps to hold him for just the amount of time."

"I'll inform you guys if he decides to trick us."

"Also were going to need your fox to steal the bells," said Sasuke looking at Momo, which had stayed close by wherever Naruto was. "Kakashi won't think the fur ball will really be apart of this since it's hasn't really done anything to get his attention." Not liking being called a fur ball, Momo growled at Sasuke, who didn't even care.

Naruto then started to laugh a little as he continued to look in Kakashi's direction. "Kakashi's is cursing himself out. He finally realized that you guys were switched. It won't be long before he knows you two are over here. I should get out of here before he realizes I'm here too. I hope you have those traps ready. Momo keep hidden until the right time and be up for anything." Then Naruto moved out of there as fast as he could.

"Iruka's right about him," spoke Sakura. "It's like this is the real Naruto. He's still the same person, but more intelligent and not the dead last as we all thought. Also it seems like to me that he's been on missions with how skilled he is. Even Kakashi admitted that he's been inside the Headquarters for all the Shinobis to report to."

Sasuke for one had to agree with her about that. Everything he had gathered on Naruto was proving true. If he had been on a mission it would explain for all the missing days he had been gone from the Academy. Also he hated to admit it, but it was possible that Naruto was more powerful then him and even if he tried, he would never really feel that he would match him. It really ticked him off. "Now's not the time to wonder about that."

Sakura nodded. Together the two of them took off to set up the traps to getting those bells.

Naruto raced back to the area were Kakashi was. He didn't want the Jounin to figure out what they were up to just yet. By now he knew Kakashi had figured out that they were working together, he knew what they were doing now cause them to pass the little test at working together. For now all they need to do was get those bells. Once coming across the area, he spotted Kakashi's clone still in the same spot, but was now looking around more. The real Kakashi was near by in a tree doing much the same thing.

Dropping low to the ground and keeping hidden in the bushes, he snuck closer to the Jounin. Taking out a couple of stars he prepared himself to distracting Kakashi. Throwing the stars at the real Kakashi, he got the man's attention. Then as quickly as he could he summoned several of his clones. Making sure that he had them spread out, he did his next part in the distraction.

So far Kakashi didn't seem to know that he would soon take part in a trap. When he saw or more like heard the stars coming at him, he dropped from his spot in the trees. He knew only one person could find him this quickly. Naruto. Looking around he knew something was up. So far he was a little annoyed that he hadn't realized that Sakura and Sasuke had been switched with clones. 'Probably thanks to Naruto', he thought. 'At least I know they can work together a little, but I'll just have to see for sure.'

Not long after dropping from the trees, he was being swarmed by clones. 'Should of known.' Already Kakashi was thinking how to trap Naruto as he fought off the clones. Looking for the real one, he spotted Naruto circling around him. He guessed that the boy was trying to look for the best way to attack. Even though he was prepared for Naruto's real attack, he was being pushed back and plus the fact that more clones were popping up. It was like Naruto had an endless supply of chakra, but he guessed that some of it was coming from the Kyuubi.

Then suddenly he noticed the real Naruto coming in for an attack. Quickly as he could he switched himself with one of the clones attacking him. Doing that he then moved away from where the Narutos were at. Keeping a close watch on them, he set up his trap for Naruto. The best plan he could think of doing fast was right when Naruto was going to attack him. He could switch himself with a clone that would spring a load of traps that would hold the boy to the tree. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto for a little while or more like five more minutes because time was almost up.

What Kakashi didn't know was that as soon as he switched himself with the clone and disappeared to another location, the real Naruto was grinning like a fox. Stopping himself from hitting his clone, he then ended the jutsu. Looking around the area, he couldn't help grin bigger. Kakashi was in the area he wanted him to be in. He just hoped with his next attack Sakura and Sasuke were prepared and ready to go.

Turning in the direction of where Kakashi was, he made a bee line to him. Naruto knew by now that Kakashi was already planning to put him in a trap. He also knew he had to make Kakashi believe that he had fallen for it. He knew that Kakashi would have to do the first part before either replacing himself or doing a clone.

He then jumped in the tree that Kakashi was hiding in. Naruto brought out a kunai to use. Kakashi quickly attacked him and disarmed him. Then he hog tied Naruto and threw him out of the tree, so the boy was now hanging upside down. With Naruto all tied up he wouldn't have to switch himself with anything. Dropping out of the tree he came up to the boy.

"You have to do a little better than that, Naruto. Straight on attacks won't always work on everyone."

Naruto just gave him one of his fox like grins. It was then that Kakashi's eye widen just a little, but not enough to notice. Before he knew it many stars and kunais came at him from one direction causing him to move to his left and away from Naruto. Then a whole new ambush got him with more kunais and shurikens. Moving out of the way Sasuke popped out from behind a bush and began doing the signals for a fire jutsu. Kakashi defiantly knew he was in trouble, so he quickly switched himself with a log.

By the time he hid himself in a tree, Naruto had already escaped from his ties and was joining Sasuke. That's when Kakashi noticed that Sakura wasn't with them. Looking around and inwardly cursing himself on how he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings or the missing member of the team. He had to thank the fact that Naruto distracting him had worked very well at keeping him more than occupied and Sasuke's attacking him. He truly hadn't been expecting them to go all out on him like this.

"For our new Sensei you don't seem all that good," said the missing girl before being hit in the face and falling out of a tree.

For the first time in a long Kakashi felt a little disappointed in himself on not keeping all of his senses on full alert. He had never thought that he would so easily be fouled by three twelve year old genin. Looking at them no one would realize how skilled they may be with how they looked or acted. Naruto and Sasuke he could tell were exceptions once you see how well they did things. Sakura was quiet basic in his mind, but that punch she had given him proved that he had greatly underestimated her.

"I didn't think you three could really pull it off." Then he got up and looked up to the sky. "But I'm afraid you three lost."

"Are you so sure?" said Sakura with a happy look on her face.

Even Naruto had a look on his face that told him that something was up. Looking at Sasuke he noticed something in the boy's eyes that said he was not going to believe it. What was it that he didn't know? Looking around everything else looked fine. Then he checked himself out. So that's what was wrong. No longer had the bells hanging to his person. Someone had taken them. He knew for a fact that none of them had gotten close enough to grab one of the bells. Of course they had their chance, but none of them took the chances.

Sakura could of grabbed them when she had given him a punch to his covered eye, but she never did. Sasuke out of the three had been the farthest from him, so that left him out on trying to snatch the bells. Naruto who had been the closes of the three by storming him on all sides, but before he could really do anything he had already switched himself with a clone. And the second chance the boy got had ended up with Naruto tied up. In both cases the boy wouldn't have gotten the chance to grab them. He also knew that he had tied them on taught to his belt loop so that he would be able to feel if someone was trying to take them. So now he only had one question if none of them had the bells then where were they at?

Just as he was continuing to wonder, Naruto spoke up. "Momo, come out boy." Kakashi just stared at him. He was inwardly cursing himself. Of course, why didn't he think of the little fox. The little animal could of at anytime stolen the bells. It had sharp teeth and claws that could break the strings that held the bells. Plus the fact that foxes were sneak and cunning animals and since Naruto has trained one in the ways of not getting caught would explain it all.

As he finally figured this all out, here came the fox with the bells in his mouth. Passing Kakashi, he could of sworn the dam thing was smirking at him. "Man Kakashi, did you forget that Momo was still here?" Then the fox dropped a bell each at Sakura and Sasuke's feet, which both quickly picked up. Then it hopped up on Naruto shoulders with its front paws and head on the boy's head. Then its tail wrapping around the boy's neck

"Even though the fox maybe apart of this group. I strictly said that it was between..."

Naruto shook his head. "Kakashi, there is no point in being a sore loser just because we used my fox to get the bells. Besides before you even started this test, you never said Momo was not allowed to part take. You should of known since he's never far from me. The only time he's not is if he's just wants to go off by himself or needs to take a leak."

Even though he was getting told off by a kid, Kakashi knew when he was defeated. It would be no use in arguing with Naruto, especially when he knew that Naruto was known to express himself whenever he needed to defend something in question. "Alright, I give this time. Since we're done today, we can all leave. Oh and you pass the test."

"No shit, Sherlocks," said Sasuke.

Kakashi just shook his head and brought a hand to his face. "What I mean is that the whole point..."

"Was to work together on as a team. It didn't matter whether or not we got the bells just as long as we worked together and not by ourselves. We could of never beaten you by ourselves and I'm sure that if you had your other eye uncover we wouldn't of gotten a chance to getting very close to you. I'm also sure that if you hadn't underestimated us you would more than like have won," said Sakura.

At least he knew that they understood him and why he had to go through this test. She was right that if he had thought differently, then he would of beat them in almost a heart beat because he had experience. "Well since you know what I was going to say. I'll see you three and the fox tomorrow at the red bridge at 6. Tomorrow we begin our first mission. Also the food I promised is over by the Memorial Stone." Then with that Kakashi left them there to report in on how well they did.

Once Kakashi was out of there, Sakura turned to Sasuke. She started to get a little shy. "Umm... Sasuke do you...umm... want to go and hang out?"

Sasuke turned his head in her direction. "No."

She looked a little sad that once more Sasuke wasn't interested in her. "Why don't you, Sasuke? Or are you scared of hanging out with a girl?" Naruto didn't know why he was helping her, but at least what he said got to Sasuke. The other boy was a little ticked, but he wasn't really surprised that it didn't work.

"Scared as if, but it's still a no." Then Sasuke took off.

After he was gone, Sakura rounded on Naruto. "Why did you do that you scared off my Sasuke?" Then she tried to hit him on the head, but it didn't work.

"I though I was doing you a favor, by getting him to hang out with you. I don't know why you and Ino have such a big crush on him, since he only cares about himself and getting revenge for his clan's death. I mean he only see you two as nothing more than just fan girls. He's never going to wake up unless he gets what he wants. So why don't you wake up."

"You're wrong Naruto." Sakura was now angry. "You just wish you had someone admires you."

"No, I don't. I'm just giving you the truth. I'm not the only one that thinks like this and if you don't believe that I'm just telling the truth that's just fine with me. I don't even know why I was even trying to help. I'll feel sorry for you and Ino when you both find out the truth that everyone see right now. I bet you that even Kakashi see it too. Also don't be shocked that I told you so later on." Then he turned around and began to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Sakura just stared after him. Mad at what he had told her. 'How dare he say that,' her inner self said. 'He's just jealous that Sasuke is so much cooler than him.'

* * *

"Genin squad leader report," spoke the Hokage looking at all the Jounin that had been chosen for a squads.

"Team 10 passed," spoke Asuma.

"Team 8 passed," said Kurenai.

Everyone else then stayed quiet, which told the Hokage that those were the only ones that had...Suddenly before the Hokage could finish his thoughts on who passed, Kakashi stepped forward. Most of the Jounin didn't expect what happen next. "Team 7 passed." For the first time, Kakashi had shocked them. Some thought it might be that he had gotten Sasuke Uchiha and that he also had Naruto Uzumaki.

"And how did they perform?" ask Sarutobi still looking a Kakashi.

"They figured out the reason of what the real goal was. They even had a well out strategy of how to retrieve the bell within a 2 hour period. Plus the fact I underestimated them all, especially Sakura Haruno and the fox."

"oh, what the girl do?" said Asuma.

"Punch me and if she trained under you know who I'm sure it wouldn't take her long to be just as good as you know who." Everyone looked at him. It had been long while since Kakashi had been a little serous. "Sasuke knew how to do a very well fire jutsu. He and her also set up a very well plan of traps. And Naruto still knew how to find people with his abilities from an even farther distance than the first time he used them. Also he did a very good distraction with the use of his clone jutsu."

"That's expected of Naruto, since he's known to put up a very good distraction in the fields. I also expect that he was probably the one that told them they should work in a group to getting the bells. I wasn't really sure if your team would pass or not since two of the members were known to not getting along. It's good to know they can put their differences behind them at times."

"If you knew they wouldn't get along than why did you want them on the same team," spoke up Kurenai.

"You did it so Naruto could work on the other boy and change his way about truly wanting to gain power because of what his brother did to the Uchiha clan. It's no fact that Naruto has been able to change people for the better, but are you so sure it will work?" said Asuma.

"I do not know, but I know the longer they work together they will have a understanding of each other and hopefully Sasuke will see that there is a better way of gaining power than for revenge. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Then everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Kurenai Yuuhi, how well did you team work?"

"Kiba Inuzuka was at first head strong and tried to retrieve the bells by himself. Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame at first didn't do anything, but they came together to think up a plan. It wasn't long that Kiba joined them to working together. They didn't retrieve the bells, but they did give it their all. "

Then Sarutobi looked to his son. "Team 10 worked quickly together. Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi work quickly to coming up with a plan, but that Nara kid was lazy than hell. He didn't seem so interested in doing the test, but he eventually did come through. When the test was over he just fell asleep."

"It's good to know that the three teams I did want to pass did well. Everyone is dismissed, except for Kakashi."

Everyone did as they were ordered and left the room. Soon it was just Kakashi standing in front of the Hokage. Then the Hokage open a draw in his desk. He then pulled out a folder out. On closer inspection there was writing on it with Naruto's name. Sarutobi laid it out on the desk for Kakashi to pick it up.

"Since now you are the leader of team squad 7, you get the privilege to see all of everything on each of your team's members. Even though Naruto wasn't registered I've had made sure that he has had a file for all the missions he has been apart of since he started when he was eight. He's done in out jobs as you can see, but he has also had missions that no normal child has had at his age has really had. I'm sure that you've heard rumors that he had been doing missions for a while, so it's only far that you should know about him and them."

Kakashi looked in the folder and read the different kind of missions his old sensei's son had done. Looking at the ranking list, he had found that the boy had never done any mission yet beyond A rank. Total the boy had done fifty missions ranging from D missions to A missions. Of the D missions he had done 24, C missions he did 12, B missions 8, and A missions 6. He was even impressed that the boy knew the existent and the cost of being a shinobi.

He even went over the notes that Jiraiya had left in the file and the progress that Jiraiya had seen. From Jiraiya's last recordings a year ago Naruto's abilities were showing that the boy would be just as powerful as his father when he reached a certain age and would continue to grow. Jiraiya even noted that even though the nine tailed fox was inside of him that the fox's chakra would only appear as a last resort attempt if the boy needed to save himself in a life or death situation. So in reality the boy was working off of his own chakra, which was showing amazing abilities.

"Interesting isn't it. Jiraiya has found out that Naruto abilities are his own and if he depleted his chakra the fox's chakra would take over when he needs to truly use it." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "You may keep that copy folder, but you must hide it away to some place safe. We wouldn't like any of our enemies to find out our info." Again Kakashi nodded still looking at the file.

"Before you leave, I would like your suggestion on something." Kakashi closed the file and stared back at the Hokage. "Since now you know a little more about Naruto, I'm not fully sure which kind of mission I would like your team to be at. I was planning on giving them a low level of a D rank missions like the rest of the new squads, but ..."

Kakashi knew where the Hokage was going, so he cut him off. "I believe you should start our group at highest level for the D ranks. If all falls well you can advance our group to C rank and so on. Naruto maybe highly skilled, but so is Sasuke. From the weekly training meeting's you know we have he proves to be skilled even though I haven't started him on his chakra control. I believe it would be best to wait to begin such things until he was on a squad."

The Hokage nodded his understanding. "You are right to wait."

"Also since we have Sakura Haruno, she has never had much experience outside of the Academy. With her and two males that show a very good promise doing a couple of D ranks this would prove to be an ideal place to start. It would also give us an understanding of how well she will perform. I know she can work well with them so it should all prove to work out fine."

The Hokage nodded. "That's good to know. I have something that would be fine for your group. You may leave now and Kakashi don't be late to report in." With that Kakashi nodded and left in the puff of smoke, not hearing the last few words. "Even though I'm giving them a D rank mission, I can just hear the boy complaining later about being on low missions." Then the Hokage started chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What kind of mission is this?" asked Sakura looking at the farm on the outers of the village.

"We are assigned to protect the farm from thieves. The owner is being pestered by wild animals daily lately and would like us to take care of them before his crops and meat go to the market. He's already lost profit from wolves and other critters eating his only way of support and so doesn't want to lose even more before they can be taken to the market."

"So we're just here to stop the animals from stealing anything on the farm?" said Sakura eyeing him.

"Nope. Also you three will be helping him with his daily routine. If there is time we'll train. One more thing, when we are not on missions we will also be training."

"But doing protecting ..."

"Don't complain no matter how bad it might be," said Naruto. "At least were not doing some old guy's laundry. That's one thing you don't want to be doing." Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was making it up.

"Naruto doing laundry for some person is not a mission."

"You want to bet on it."

"That's enough you two. No matter how bad some of these missions maybe or how they shouldn't be a mission you just have to except it," said Kakashi stopping them before there might be a fight.

When Sasuke and Sakura heard that, they now knew not to question Naruto in the future about some things. They were thinking now for sure that Naruto had been on missions before or that he had found out from his only living relative, which they and the rest of the class had never seen or met. Looking at where the two stood they knew it would be along time before they had Naruto fully figured out, since what they grow up knowing about him was almost a lie.

"So will we have to stay here at nights?" ask Sakura.

"Yes, but we will have two people stay one night while the other two stay the next night, then so on until the week is over. During the day we will work together. In almost all missions you may have to work at night or they may take several days to complete. The D rank missions are the ones that will usually last day. Of course there may be day mission in the others, but those come working nights, while its rare to have over nights in D rank missions."

"So umm who's going to be in the first group?" Sakura was hoping that she would get to be with Sasuke.

"Naruto and Sasuke will be in the first group and you will be with me in the second group, so you will have time to prepare yourself and to inform those close to you that you will be away some nights this week."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to tell others where I'm at. And why can't I be with Sasuke? Besides I've ruffed it out doors before."

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Fine if you want to you and me will stay first watch. The reason as to why I didn't put you with Sasuke is that the groups need to be balanced close to equally. You may have been the smartest girl in your class and known the basics, but you've never used any of it outside of the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke have. Since they've both done training outside, you need the most guidance than they do. So while we are grouped together at nights, you will be getting more training done. Then later on I'll think about grouping you with one of the others.

"Also I wasn't being sexs if you're thinking I am. You probably have close family members that might be worried your not home or haven't seen you and are wondering where your at. Naruto and Sasuke don't exactly have people all around them wondering for several reasons. There maybe a couple of people who know them, but know that if they are gone it usually means that there is a good reason for them to being gone." You could tell that Kakashi really didn't like explaining things.

"But this mission is simple, so it w..."

"It may sound simple, but you don't know when things may get out of control. It's best if you get extra trainning Sakura. If we were on a harder mission you'd be screwed. Enemy Shinobi don't care if you may have the skills or not. In the way of getting the upper hand they will attack the weakest of the group first. 'It's like the way of the animal kingdom,' my aunt would say. I'm sure you know how animals hunt to get their food in if they are in packs. Well we do the same thing sort of when we are on missions."

"Just as Naruto said in lighter terms, you would be the weakest link and the weakest need the most protection or the most training." Sakura looked a little sadden that her crush had thought her weak.

"You shouldn't say it like that jerk. Sakura may not be as up to us, but I'm sure she can put up a good fight."

"That's right, Naruto. Sakura just has a different way of needing training." The whole while they talked back and forth they had been walking down the road to the farm. "Besides if you question my judgments on how I run things or how I want things to go, get use to it. While working on a team all of you may hate something or someone and the only thing you can really do is get use to it because you never really are allowed to have it you way. Oh and also there is one more thing you three should know I hate people who leave their teammates behind in difficult missions because if you do, your considered lower than trash."

Before they could speak, they had reached the place they were hired for the mission. A man in his late forties came out of his home. "Glad you made it. So you four are this week's help. Well I guess I'll tell you what you will be doing. During the day you just have to worry about the smaller critters eating the crops. At night it's more of the wilder animals that will go after my live stock."

"We'll do our best to keep watch, both day and night, sir. We also will be helping you with some of the work around here as you have requested."

"Yup. I just need help with feeding the animals, retrieving the eggs from the hen house, and doing what you're hired to do. I'm sure you folks don't want the job of cleaning up the shit from the animals and milking the cows. I may need help with other things, but that pretty much all I can think up for you to do."

"Oh I'm sure they would just love to help you out with the last two jobs, since we were hired to do everything you needed help with." All three of the genin couldn't believe Kakashi was making them do that. Naruto was the first to shrug it off.

"A job is a job just as long as you don't make me do the landruay."

"What do you have against doing landruay?" asked Sakura. "You gone on like it were a bad thing earlier."

"You would too if you got stuck doing some old person's landruay. They either don't wipe themselves or they have some weird choices of underwear that they shouldn't be really wearing." Sakura and Sasuke could just see the images coming to them at Naruto's choice of words and being stuck doing that job. Kakashi didn't need to hear this. He was already glad he hadn't had to have those kinds of D rank missions when he first started out.

"Well you won't have to worry about that my wife does that and all the house work. She may ask for the girl to help her, but she's more preoccupied with our newborn and keeping her order around the house. Well I guess we should get to business. Times a wasting just standing around here talking, when we should be working."

"I'll have Momo chase off any of the animals that eat the crops."

"Momo?" said the Farmer.

"My fox," said Naruto and then Momo gave a little or close to a bark.

"Well all be. Is it trained not to go after the animals?"

"Yeah. He knows better."

"Well I guess that will be fine."

After that they did each of the jobs that they were required to do, while making sure that none of the live stock or crops were being taken. Most of the work they did they didn't mind doing. It was really only when they had to do the cleaning up after the animals that there was some complaining. Who would really want to do a job like that? No one really.

Around noon they had finished their jobs and only had one job to really stick to which was protecting the farm. They were given the chance to take a short break to eat before going back on duty. When back on duty they kept there eyes and ears opened. And as they waited for whatever might happen Kakashi would give them a little training. Mostly things dealing with practicing their weapon using and sparing match.

When night came around it was just Sasuke, Naruto and Momo that stayed at the farm. For most of the night they switch back and for worth on being on watch. They didn't really talk unless they were stopping one of thieves that would show up or trading off watch. If they couldn't sleep they just stayed quiet. Most of the time Naruto and Momo took the longer of the watches, since he had done them before.

By morning Sakura and Kakashi had returned. They then did the routine of yesterday over on the farm, but with a little less complaining. Just as before when they had free time they would eat or train. If they did a move wrong Kakashi would correct them or just supposedly watch them when he really was reading his smut.

This same routine went on for the rest of the week, when their mission ended. Totally the whole week was mostly just boring when they had nothing really to do. The only real thing that kept them from complaining was training, eating, the morning routine for that week and the occasionally threats to the farm. All in all they were happy that the week was over and that they were allowed a day's brake.

* * *

Naruto spent his day off with his aunt. It had been a while since the last time they had the chance to spent time together. They were either too busy, away from the village, or in school, which caused them to rarely see each other. As they walked through the village they would enjoy themselves by trading off on what they had been up to lately.

Naruto had told about his graduation and what had happen to the teachers. His Aunt almost fell to the ground laughing her head off. When she calmed down he then went on to telling her what happened at registration. Going on he told her that he believes the Hokage probably found out what his new jutsu could truly do, which caused him to be apart of several D rank missions.

After that he went on, telling her which Jounin got he got assigned to in the squads. At hearing that she wasn't to happy about it, but later laughed at what Naruto happened to do before the test even began. Through the whole conversation with her Naruto had done it all walking upside down as they headed towards their favorite restaurant, The Noodle Bar.

Coming up to the place Naruto righted himself, so he was now walking up to the curtain to hold it open for his aunt. After she went by him and sat down on a stool, he follow and sat besides her not knowing just a few stools away someone was watching them. Finally feeling someone's eyes on him Naruto looked to his left and saw none other than Sasuke.

"Naruto," spoke Ayame getting his attention and pointing at his fox. "You know he's not allowed on the counter."

"Sorry Ayame," he said scratching the back of his head. "It's just that he likes this place as much as us." He then turned to his pet. "Momo you know better. I'll pay extra for Ayame to give you a little extra in your bowl." At hearing that the fox jumped off of the counter and moved to the stool next to him.

"It never ceases to amaze me how Momo has always been able to listen to you since you first found him years ago. Even though he has grown to know how you do things, it's like he understands you to the point you only have to give him a look at times."

Naruto gave her one of his fox like grins that told her and anyone who knew him that she was right. "It's a fox thing," was all he said. Everyone who was listening had a feeling at what he meant, except a certain Uchiha. He was down right confused at want Naruto had said, but he knew that what Ayame had said was true. So what did he mean by it being a fox thing. He suspected that he would probably never understand.

"Here you are my boy, your usual," said Ayame's father putting a huge blow of ramen in front of the boy, who looked at it hungry. "Here's your usual Anko." In front of her Ayame's father had set her favorite things to eat on a stick. As soon as he done that he then set another bowl with Momo's name on it in front of the fox. "Oh and Momo I didn't forget to put extra meat in yours. Enjoy you meals."

"We will," said Naruto. "Have you come up with any new recipes?"

"Not at the moment, my boy. Since I know you, what would you like for your second blow?"

Giving another grin, he said, "I think I'll have Pork and after that I'll have the beef."

"My your certainly hungry today. Are you thinking about beating your record today?"

The boy stopped his eating and shook his head no. "Not today, maybe another day. Besides if I wanted to I think I could beat my record easily. Ten of these bowls are no sweat for me."

Sasuke just continued to watch them and almost choked on his meal that Naruto could eat three of those huge bowls. If he couldn't finish one that size, how in the hell could Naruto eat three. His eyes then slightly widen at Naruto next words that had been said. That was soon wiped out of his head at what the person next to his teamate said which he now just figured out who she was.

"Oh," said Anko with a look of amusement. "I seem to recall that as soon as you finished your 10th bowl you were moaning in pain when we got home and that was only two weeks ago."

"So."

"You need to know when to stop at your limits Naruto."

"You know I can't. That day I had just happened to have been really hungry. Plus it didn't help that the old man made me work with you and Ibiki for a whole week and then getting stuck cleaning the Hokages' Heads. He did it just because I painted the heads all nice and pretty. I still can't figure out how he figured I was the one behind it."

His aunt just broke out in laughter. "He figured it out the same way he always figures out that you were behind something that was a prank. Your little pranks are bigger than pranks that magits your age do, kid."

"I am one for never really liking things to be small and unnoticed." Then he finished his first bowl. Ayame's father served him his next. Naruto thanked him and began to eat his second bowl, but stopped. "I think he was a little sore that I painted him to look like a clown," he said it more to himself before shaking his head and continue to finish his meal.

For a few seconds they were all quiet. Ayame and her father had to leave them for a while when a few more customers came and sat down. Anko, Naruto and Momo just continued to finish their meals. When they were done Naruto just looked up and over to the Uchiha that had never really stopped staring at him. It was obvious that he had disturbed the Uchiha a little.

"You know teme, if I was some high lord, what you are doing now would be considered very rude."

Unaffected by that he just continued to stare at him. "Obvous your not."

"So your the Uchiha," said Anko now really noticing him. "Interesting. I don't see what the big point everyone seem to think your so special."

"Aunt. Knock it off."

"What? I'm not doing anything." The older woman just looked at her nephew with a look that both Sasuke and Naruto could tell that the older woman knew what she was doing.

"You know what I mean."

Just looking at the two Sasuke could tell where Naruto got his attitude from. The woman had some of the sneaky looks that Naruto would have when something was up. Looking at the woman he couldn't really see anything else that could really tell that the two were related, so it had to be one of Naruto's perants that wasn't related to his aunt that had the more dominate genes.

"No I don't, and that's final brat."

"Aunt I've known you since I was four. So..."

"Don't start that crap brat. You know if that incident didn't happen things would be different and you wouldn't even know what I am thinking about."

"So you admit it that you know that I know what your thinking."

It was Ayame that had stepped in. The whole time she had been listening and knew what the two were doing now. "I think you both are spewing a bunch of bull."

"So what if we are spewing a bunch of bull crap." Both Anko and Naruto just smiled. "Still I don't see why people make a big deal about the kid. Now Naruto on the other hand there is a two side big deal. A hate and hope kind of thing going on."

"Aunt stop where your heading, you know your not allow to say anything about ..."

"I know. I know." Then she stood up, looking at Sasuke once more. "Your meal it getting cold kid." Then she looked at her nephew. "Come on brat. I've got some pint up energy to waste."

"Goody, I get to stand there and be your punching bag."

"It can't be that bad Naruto."

"You want to bet on it Ayame. I'm not allowed to fight back when she's in the I've got a lot of pint up energy mood going on."

"It's not that bad you heal fast."

"Well it's not fun being a rag doll in your little game of fun, especially when you use those dam snakes of yours."

"Get use to my way of fun, since you won't let me have any here." Then she dragged Naruto out of the place. "Come Momo, you can enjoy yourself watching you master get beaten up from a tree."

Right after they had left, Sasuke turned to Ayame. "They didn't pay."

She looked at him and smiled. "They've got a tab here since they come here so much. As you probably noticed Naruto can eat a lot, especial when he is hungry. At least once a month he'll try and beat his record. He finally did do that two weeks ago."

"Ayame, 4 Miso Soup to go." The girl nodded and went back to work.

"Are you still trying to figure your teamate, Sasuke." The boy automatically looked to his left wondering how long Kakashi had been their. "It's not very wise for you go snooping around."

Sasuke knew it was a warning, but didn't let it bother him. "Why is almost everything with Naruto a secret?"

"That really isn't for me to say. Even if I did know there is a law that prevents everyone in your generation to know. It's really up to Naruto whether or not he wants you to know. Unlike you everyone thinks you will amount to some thing great, which could possible be true if you know which way to go. Naruto on the other hand has to prove to everyone that he is not what they think of him of being. Just let it go. If you can't then go and ask Naruto instead of running around snooping."

"Here's your order Kakashi," said Ayame. Kakashi stood up and payed before leaving with his order.

* * *

Once more they met up at the bridge for some early morning training before taking up a mission for the day. Sasuke and Naruto were sparing off a little ways from Sakura and Kakashi, who were both doing a separate training more to doing with strength. So far Naruto was proving to be out matching Sasuke moves without breaking a sweat. Sasuke on the other hand was having a hard time beating his teamate.

"Why is it there is such a big secret around you in this village," he said suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Your aunt started to say something about it yesterday, but you stopped her. I know Kakashi knows, which he won't tell me because of it being some sort of law."

"And because it deals with me, I'm the only one that can really tell you." Naruto then blocked Sasuke's punch. "Why should I tell you? You only care about getting revenge for your clan. Anything dealing with me has nothing to do with you or your clan." This time Naruto attacked Sasuke, landing a punch to the gut before moving back. "If I told you would you look a different way in getting your so called revenge?"

Sasuke stood there holding his gut. "Stay out of my business of my clan."

"Then stay out of mine about why no one is allowed to talk about my past and the reason this law was made. Maybe in the future I'll tell you the whole truth, but right now I don't really trust you enough to tell you. It takes time to show ones true self and you really haven't shown it. A true person doesn't go around hating everyone who hated them because of some thing they didn't even do. They instead rise up and prove everyone wrong in there belief. Just like you should prove your brother wrong about you. I sure whatever happen that night he probably told you something. My guess it was to hate him to your very soul to being able to defeat him later on. I'm right aren't I?"

Sasuke just gave him a hard glare that said he was right. "I'll tell you something that could help you. True strength is having friends and family to help you through things. To help you in reaching your goal. To be there when you really need it. With those in mind you will know that if you're in trouble they will be there for you. Just as you will be there for them. Knowing that you will be stronger and as time passes you will grow stronger. Maybe with this knowledge you'll take that stick out of your ass and start being a little more normal."

"Shut up." Spoke Sasuke now attacking Naruto, even though he was being blocked with every move. "I lost all my family because of my dam brother at least you have a living relative. I'm alone, so don't go spewing that crap."

Still blocking kicks and punches, Naruto growled out. "So was I once. You trying living each day being hated by almost the whole village for something you didn't do. You try protecting yourself each day from always having to watch your own back from being killed by the same people in the village you grew up in. You try being a four year old almost dying on the streets while those who hurt you cheer for your death. Try being the one trying to protect those that tried to protect you, but got hurt in the process."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and just stared at Naruto. "There was only three good things of what came out of that night. One was knowing that there were people who risks there lives for mine didn't die. The second was knowing that there were people in this village that actually worried for my safety. Finally the third was knowing for the first time that I had a living relative. I realized that night and a couple other times that I'm never really was alone, but knew that my life would never really be easy with so many obstacles in the way.

"You may have lost your family, but you still have people that worry, care, and hope for you. Kakashi is one. He's willing to teach you things. I can tell that he worries about you for a reason. Sakura maybe a girl, who think she's in love with you, but she the one that cares about you the most. Me, even though we don't get along, I have the hope. The hope that you don't become some sort of monster that kills because of revenge. You'll realize that will get no where you would want to be. So basicly all I'm really saying, even though it sounds weird is that your true strength comes from your heart."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. At first he just really wanted to know why there was a law dealing with Naruto's past, when he found out yesterday. Of course he wanted to ask other things and in the end finding out the secret of why seemed more important. But he hadn't been prepared for this. He didn't expect to find out that little tibbit of info or being told about true strength and all. He knew that Naruto spoke the truth, but if Naruto believed in that could he be right about what it took to be strong. 'No he can't be right,' thought Sasuke not sure.

"I see your both done. So there really isn't any point to wait around here, when we have to go pick up our next mission," said Kakashi. It didn't take a genus to know that something was up with the two. Looking at Naruto he could tell that Naruto had told Sasuke some serous things. Hopeful it was something to change the path Sasuke was following. "Are you ready to go, Sakura?"

"Yes sensei."

It didn't take them long to leave the training room and reach the Headquarters. Stepping into the room they saw the Hokage behind a desk with several other people on the other side of the room. The only one other person they knew in the room was their former sensei at the Academy, Iruka. It looked like they were a little busy sorting out some of the missions.

"Well, it's good to see team seven," said Sarutobi getting everyone's attention in the room.

Iruka seemed to perk up and quickly swift through some of his paper. "I've got their next mission," he said handing the form to the Hokage.

"Ah it seems your next mission..."

"Will be another D rank. We probably get some sort of dog sitting duty."

"No. Seeing as your last mission proved that your squad can work together and handle similar missions as well. Plus the fact that out of the three new genin squads your squad can handle more tougher missions since each of you are top of you class." Then the Hokage stopped and looked over to Naruto and with his eyes he asked. Naruto nodded he could. "Along with having people on your team that have been on more difficult missions, I'm sure your squad can handle a C rank mission. The D rank one was to just see how well you all could handle a mission together. If It didn't work your group would continue for a while until I see it fit to give your group a higher rank.

"Your group next mission will be protecting and guiding a Bridge builder back to his home village in the wave county." Then the Hokage looked down at the form for the builder's Name Tazuna. "Mr. Tazuna, you can come into the room." The door slid open and a man in his late fifties or early sixties came in to the room holding a bottle.

"What's this? These can't be my guild they're just brats. The blond with the spiky hair looks to stupid and the girl…" Naruto wasn't too happy being insulted by someone who didn't even know him. He didn't let it bother him, but when the old man began to go insulting his teammates, he was down right pissed. It didn't matter that he wasn't really close to his teammates, it was like the man was judging a book without really reading at least some of it to know whether the book was good or not.

"Listen geezer, appearances may be deceiving. For all we know you could be some idiot caring a sake bottle for no apparent reason and think you need to hire us."

"Naruto…" said Iruka.

Tazuna broke out into laugher. "You've got some balls kid. I think they'll do fine."

Then the Hokage stood to gather everyones attention. "Well since we got that all settled. You four have three hours to prepare yourself for your new mission. Meet back up at noon at the east gate to leave. You four are dismissed." As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left Kakashi stay for a little further brief of the new mission, so they would be further prepare on what would be expected.

Outside Naruto headed in the direction of his favorit noodle place with the knowledge that it would be a while before he ever got a chance to have his favorite bowl of ramen again. Upon reaching the place, he noticed squad eight there. "Momo behave," was all he said as he sat down. "Hinata, How's it going?" he said turning to her. Hinata started to blush at realizing he was sitting next to her.

"I'm doing fine. How..umm.. about you, Naruto and you, Momo?"

"Me and Momo are doing great. So why is your group hanging around here? Shouldn't your squad be on a mission by now?"

Before she could tell him, Kiba stepped in. "Shouldn't you be on a mission cheater?" Then he continued not letting Naruto get a word. "Not that it's any of your business dork, we are on a mission. We got babysitting duty." Naruto looked over Kiba's shoulder to see four, four year olds eating.

"How many missions have you guys?"

Shino spoke up. "Three so far."

"My group just finished a week long mission protecting a farm, day and night. In less than three hours, we'll be leaving for our second. Don't know when we will be back depending on how far the village in wave is. Also how long it might take to get there and back. So I thought I would come hear and get as much of my favorite food before I have to get my things, since I'm always packed to go when something like this might araise."

"Right," said Kiba. He was about to continue and say some remarks, but he was cut off by his sensei Kurenai.

"Kiba you need to calm down." Then she looked over to Naruto. "It's been a while Naruto, hows your aunt?"

"Same to you. She's away again. She got seen out again. If I wasn't on a team she would have dragged me with her for what she was doing." Then Naruto shugged his shoulders. "But it can't be helped. Besides if I was always with her all the time, we would be figured out." Naruto paused, when his food came. Two bowls of ramen had been set in front of him. "Hey Kurenai can you tell her I'll be gone for a while just in case, she doesn't read the note I'm leaving her."

"Sure. Well my squad should be getting going now to the park." She got a few heys from the four year olds. She laughed. "Enjoy your meal."

Then she took one of the kids with her hand to lead the way to the park. Shino close behind with another. Kiba was close behind with the one kid he was suppose to watch, but stopped when Hinata hadn't moved with her's. Instead she was blushing and afraid of what she was about to do. Several times she tried to speak, but nothing came out. Kiba was about to tell her to hurry up, but she beat him at saying anything.

Taking a big breath she spoke. "Naruto." He stopped his eating and looked at her. "Good luck on you mission." Then she did something that shocked both boys. She lean over to Naruto and gave him a kiss of the cheek. Naruto looked at her with widen eyes and a little shade of red on his cheek. "See you when you get back." And then she ran off before he could even get a word in.

Naruto brought a hand up to the cheek she had kissed. He was wondering why she had kissed him. Ayame and her father just looked on with smiles on their faces. They were of the several, who knew about Hinata's crush on him. They didn't know why the boy hadn't figured it out by now. Only one person wasn't happy about it. Kiba. He was mad, when he saw Hinata kiss Naruto. He had started like Hinata and he didn't like the fact that Naruto was who she liked a lot. So as he stomped off to regroup with his team, he was thinking of ways to beat the crap out of Naruto.

For five minutes Naruto sat on his stool holding a hand to his cheek. Anyone who saw him could tell that he was stunned at what had happen to him. It was Ayame that woke him up from his stunned state by saying his food was getting cold. With that he started eating his meal that now had two more bowls waiting for him to eat. After that both her and her father laughed. They even smiled at each other that they couldn't wait to tell Naruto's aunt when she returned or Hinata's father when he decides to come by.

About forty minutes later, Naruto had finished a total of six bowls of ramen and waved both father and daughter off. Then he quickly rushed to his home to grab his things and to meet back up at the East Gate. Before leaving he checked the grounds and then left a note for his aunt that he had gotten a C Ranked mission and he would most likely be gone for a while.

Soon after that it didn't take him long to reach the East Gate of the village. Looking around he realized that he was the first one there. Going over one side of the gate he set his pack down and waited. A little closer to noon the rest of the squad had shown up along with the old man they were to guard on their travels. At least this time he didn't look drunk.

"Ready to go," spoke up Kakashi. Everyone nodded and picked up their packs. Then they all started out of the village.

Just as they were stepping out of the village there was a loud boom noise followed by a loud scream of Naruto's name, which caused everyone to look at him. "Shit I didn't think she was going to be home for another two days." Naruto paused for a second. "Umm… Kakashi, can we kind of get a move on it."

"Whatever for?"

"She found the prank I left her and when she's pissed everyone close to me are pretty much dead meat if you know what I mean."

Since Kakashi had a very good understanding of who his aunt was, they were soon all picking up their paces.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning I'm not good with fighting sense.

* * *

Chapter 7

So far it had now been three days since they had had left the leaf village. They all were making a good time to wave country and were expected to be their by the end of the week. The mission was proving so far to be no sweat or that was until now. As they were walking Naruto had noticed two puddles on the side of the road. With his good sense of smell he knew that was no water with the odor coming from it. Looking over at the rest of his party he knew he wasn't the only one that had noticed. Both Sasuke and Kakashi gave him a look that they both had noticed. Then he looked down at Momo and gave him a nod of his head with a fox like grin on his face.

"Momo you better be quick."

"Why should he be quick?" asked Sakura.

"Momo just has to piss and shit." When Naruto said that both Kakashi and Sasuke were both trying to not to let his words effect them.

"Naruto, you could have said he has to go to the bathroom. And what the hell is he doing! He should be doing that in a bush or were no ones going to see him." Sakura had said that while pointing her finger at Momo, who had just peed in one puddle and was now going dodo in the other.

It seemed at that moment everyone got in to action when the puddles started to mold into two different beings. As the squad surrounded Tazuna they noticed the enemy ninja were wearing mask and had claws on their hands. Looking into their eyes they could tell the two weren't happy at what had just happen to them. Who would if animals went to the bathroom on you?

"Your fox is going to pay, once we've kill all of you," said one of the masked men.

"Touch the fox and your the ones that are dead," said Naruto with a hard look. It was one that meant that he was very serous, but the two ninja's didn't seem to listen.

Instead the two ninjas began to come straight at them. Kakashi retaliated and went towards them, but they attacked him and sliced him apart. Sakura thanking that he was dead, cried out for their sensei. Sasuke and Naruto knowing what had happened nodded to one another and went right at the enemy, while Momo and Sakura protected Tazuna. As they got closer, Naruto could smell something when the guy he went after swiped at him.

"They've got something on their claws." Sasuke nodded and went back to trying to defeat his opponent.

Then with a few more kicks and punches along with a couple of jutsus, Sasuke was able to knock out his opponent, while Naruto killed his with the guy's own poisonous claws. When everyone realized what he had done they didn't know what to say to the boy. It was at that moment that Kakashi came out from where he was hiding and observed of the scene that had went on. He knew Naruto had no choice if they wanted to complete their mission. The partner to the one who died will soon have to go as well.

"Tie him up. He's will eventually end up with the other after we get some information." He had said to Sasuke, who did as he ordered.

"But couldn't we just let..." said Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head. "We can't let him go or just leave him here to escape. He could make things more dangerous for us. He could come back and kill us, He could kill some one to let him go and then come after us, or he can run back to his boss and get reinforcements to come kill us. The only thing we can do is get info from him and then end his life. If you can't handle this than there is no point for you to being a shinobi."

"I understand."

"Good. Now from what I've gathered we were just obstacles in their way," said Kakashi looking at the bridge builder.

"Who are they and why do you suspect they are after him sensei?"

"These guys are the Demon Brothers. They are ranked in the bingo books as missing-ninjas with the skills of high chuunin or jounin. In the book it says they are more than likely hired to kill people, so the answer is who hired them and why they want to kill Tazuna."

"How did you learn about them being in the bingo books and how did you get a hold of them?"

"If you had my aunt you're forced by her to read all the different bingo books out there. She's even in a few of them. What is written about her in them would be an understatement. She far worst when it comes to enemies. If any one came up against her they would regret it and wished they were dead before they die a slow, scary and painful death."

"Enough you two, we have more pressing matters." Then Kakashi turned back to Tazuna. "Explain."

Tazuna knew it was no use to hide what was really going on any longer. "As you know I'm a bridge builder from a small village in the wave country. We are not rich people and we are growing poorer each day. In order to reverse this is to connect wave to the main land by building a bridge. But with how things are going for us in wave right now, it is very difficult for everyone in trying to finish building the bridge. We barely have enough to pay for you people to protect me until it is finish.

"See the reason we have become so poor in the first place is because of a man name Gatou. He is a power hungry man that wants total control of all of wave and will do everything to keep get it. He doesn't care if he has to pay people to kill anyone in his way. And at the moment he see this bridge as a threat once it is finished because then he will be unable to have his total control over us any more. We will then be able to come back and start over from the pain that man has caused us and people we lost."

After they had taken all of this in, Kakashi spoke once more. "Then this mission should be an A ranked mission. You should have never have thought of deceiving us and now you have put us in more danger. Since we were assigned to a C rank, this mission in now voided and unable to ..."

"No," said Naruto. Everyone looked at him wondering what he was going to do. "Even though the situation has change, we can't just head back now. When the old man fines out about the change, it will more than likely take longer to figure out the situation in wave and by that time things could be worse. More than likely Tazuna could be killed and the only chance at finishing this bridge could end up in smoke. Since were here we might as well complete the mission and inform the old man of what is happening." Tazuna even though he didn't look it was hoping they would stick with him until the bridge was finished.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Naruto."

"Why not? We're not a weak group. Sakura had the top score in the Academy, even though she really hasn't put it to good use in the field just yet. Sasuke is the same, but we both know he could last longer than anyone else in the class besides me. Me, I know what to expect. I'm sure you know what I have completed in my record. Last there is you, Kakashi. Your consider one of the best in the village and you have trained under an important man, was well known in the village. We can do this." Then Naruto was silent for a second, before a smile appeared on his face. "Besides I just don't like the idea of ruining my record just yet."

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke began to reply. "Why don't we just vote?"

Kakashi seemed to think it over on whether or not it would be a good idea to continue and if they should vote on it. He knew what was going on in wave was really a serous matter that needed to be taken care of. Naruto was right that if they waited things could become even worst than they were now. "Even though I'm not liking what I'm about to do, but I guess will have to vote. Knowing that Naruto wants to continue, Sakura, Sasuke what are your votes?"

Sasuke thought about the answer. If he didn't do this it would mean that he was chickening out and showing that he would never defeat his brother along with showing that he was weak. Now if he did stay and complete the mission, he could be able to gain more power would be very beneficial to him in the future. That and that he wanted to surpass Naruto in abilities. If he could beat Naruto then there was a greater chance that he could beat his brother.

Then some thing began to bother him. Flashes of what he learned the day this mission began came to him. He was no fool. Just from those little flash backs he knew maybe he should follow Naruto's instructions on where real power came from in a person. He was ready to see for himself if his brother was wrong on how to gain power. Naruto beliefs in things showed him things that were hard to really believe were happening to him. He had woken him up in a way from the pain that he kept on living day in and day out.

This didn't mean that he was going to act any differently than he was now, if what Naruto said were true. It just wasn't in him to just start acting like something that wasn't him. But at least he would get a better understanding of what he was believing now might not be the path he should be taking. Plus that fact that now he was starting to believe he was no better than his brother.

Finally coming to his decision, he spoke. "Continue."

Sakura in the beginning didn't know whether or not to continue. So whatever Sasuke would do she would do. She knew it was wrong for her to think that, but she was just so in love with Sasuke that she wanted to at least prove herself in his eye. "If Sasuke says continue, then so will I."

Kakashi knew that Sasuke had reasons as to why he was going to continue on with this mission, but with Sakura to him seem to know nothing of what she was getting into. "Sakura, continuing a mission just because someone you like is going to do it isn't the right answer to say. Do you even know what may happen if you continue? Do you except that you or one of you teammates may lose their life? This mission has just become a serous matter and there can't be any mistakes."

That seemed to wake up the girl a little that this mission could be the last for one of them and seeing how it was she wasn't exactly very well trained as the others. Sure she had improved at least some from what she learned from Kakashi in the last week, but still not enough. If she went on this mission it would either mean that she had improved thanks to Kakashi or she failed knowing that it could be her fault for not doing what she should be doing in the first place.

With a feeling of uneasiness Sakura had come to here decision. "I want to continue. I want to do what's right, even though I know the consequences of might happen."

Kakish didn't know whether he should be proud to have a team like them or whether he should beat the living life out of them. He knew that he shouldn't continue on with a mission like this with just his students. He knew that Naruto would more than likely be fine on something like this, but he wasn't so sure about the other two. They had never been on a mission like this, but if they at least all survived this mission then they knew what to really expect in the future of being shinobis. Plus it would be a good learning experience.

"Fine, but if we fail it won't be just your fault, but mine as well. We could lose our lives. We also could more than likely be punished for what I'm about to do now, since it is way out of the rules. So don't think I'm going to go easy on any of you from here on out. If we're going to survive this you three will need a lot more training than what I've been doing now. Also we will have to inform the Hokage of are decision of continuing this mission." Then Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "Since this has turned into an A ranked mission we will be expecting you to pay the rest of the amount need in the future."

"Of course," said Tazuna very glad to know that they we're going to get rid of the problem that had been hurting his home country. Plus he was no fool. He was willing to take any help where he could get it. At first when he saw these people he thought there would be no help at all, but watching them he had this feeling that things would work out fine for his home country. At this point it didn't matter that they would have to pay later for any inconvenience that his home country had caused for Kohana.

Then at that exact moment the only enemy ninja alive that they had captured woke up. Hearing the man groan in pain, Kakashi went up to the tied up man. He then pulled out a kunai. Hearing Kakashi coming up to him with a weapon in his hand, the man instantly quieted down and began glaring at them all. Everyone knew what was about to happen, but they didn't think their hostage would be the one to speak first.

"How? How did you know we were there?"

"It's pretty obvious when there hasn't been any rain in the last few days. There shouldn't even be puddles on the ground with how warm and sunny it has been. If you and your brother are so good you should have known that your jutsus wouldn't work well in this situation," said Sasuke.

"Plus the fact that you both couldn't even cover up your smells good enough for me and my pet to not smell you both," said Naruto putting in his little two cents in.

Then Kakashi stepped in. "Now I believe you should tell us everything we want to know. If you don't tell us, I guess we'll have to go to plan B."

"Screw you! I'm not going to tell you anything. You'll just have to kill me like my brother."

"Pity and I thought we could do this the easy way." Kakashi brought up the kunai ready to begin some of the torture in getting what they wanted to know.

It was then that moment an idea came to Naruto. "You know we could always send word to the ANBU to pick him up and bring him back to the village where Ibiki could have his fun with him. I bet you Ibiki could make him squeal, since he said he would rather die than talk."

Kakashi seemed to think about that for a minute. Then he put the kunai away be for doing a powerful sleep jutsu on the man. "It might be best if we did just that. I suspect the Hokage would probably prefer to hear it from him or Ibiki better. There could be a possibility that he might tell us lies just to get us to end it all. Plus the longer we wait here, the longer it would take to get your bridge built. Also it wouldn't be good to be found here if whoever hired him sends back up to find us."

"So if were going to leave him here and continue to Tazuna home, then how are you going to make sure that this guy doesn't get rescued by someone?" asked Sakura.

"The jutsu I used is one that is used in the ANBU, so they can bring back people to be interrogated in the village. Almost every member of the ANBU uses it and knows of it. Even what I'm going to use next is something that they would know instantly on where I plan hidding him from those that we do not want to find him. So wait here while I take care of this and send out both messages."

After that Kakashi picked up both the sleep hostage and the dead man. Then he went in to the bushes to hide them, while they waited and tried to see what he was going to do. Only Naruto was able to see what he was doing with his good eye sight. He could even hear a few of what words Kakashi was using for a jutsu to hide both bodies for the ANBU. When he was done, Naruto didn't feel the need to watch Kakashi write two messages for the ANBU and the Hokage. Instead he observed the area they were in to check if something would happen.

It wasn't long that Kakashi had finished his business and returned to the group. With a little talk to telling them that things will become more difficult now, since they all knew how complicated things were going to be. Kakashi then set a plan for them to protect their client better. Naruto would still stay in the lead, but Sakura and Sasuke would both take a side each should someone come at them from the side. Kakashi stay to the back of the group for just in case the enemy came at them from behind. Momo this time was instructed to travel around the area to find any threat that may come to the group and inform them before anything should happen.

After that incident several days ago nothing major happened since then. Just to be safe they decided to go a little out of their way to confuse the enemy. They even made sure to have two people watches at night for more safety. They all knew that the closer that they reached Tazuna's home village the more dangerous the mission was becoming. Kakashi suspected that the reason nobody had came was that the enemy probably thought that they were all dead and were waiting for news from their comrades.

* * *

On the final day of the journey to Tazuna's home village everything was going smoothly. They were even lucky enough to getting a boat ride to the island with fog in the area as coverage. They were even able to get more information on things that had happen since Tazuna had been away from his home. At one point in the journey they all had gotten the chance to see a part of the unfinished bridge that Tazuna was to finish. Both Naruto and Sakura were both pretty impressed by it and how big it was.

It was only later and a little bit after they reached the island that something major happened. Once more they were in their formation when Momo appeared out of nowhere in front of Tazuna growling into some bushes. As soon as he heard his pet Naruto intantly sent a kunai into the bushes, but before the kunai made a noise in both Naruto and Momo were looking in completely different area, while almost everyone was looking at the bushes around the tree that the kunai had hit.

As Sakura search the bushes, she came across the rabbit, which was scared stiff from almost being kill. She then became ticked that Naruto would do something like that to animal. She was about to yell at her teammate, when Sasuke covered her mouth with one of his hands and pointed at Naruto. When he saw that it was a rabbit, he instantly took a quick glance at Naruto to prove that something was up. Kakashi seem to be the only one to know that the rabbit had been used in a substitution jutsu, but soon got back to the problem at hand.

At that exact moment both Kakashi and Naruto rushed to get every one down on the ground. Naruto pushed his teammates down, while Kakashi went to Tazuna. Momo knowing what was to come had flatten himself to the ground right as a huge long sword came out of the trees behind them like a wind mill into a tree in front of them. Then suddenly a man appeared on the sword looking down at them. His face was covered in bandage from the nose down, so his eyes and up was free to see. He even wore a head band with a scratch through the symbol that told them he was a missing-nin.

"Who would have guessed that I had been a little surprised when I hadn't heard a thing from the demon brothers, but now seeing who defeated them I'm not so surprised. I finally got to meet the Great Copy Ninja. Now putting that aside, I'm going to need you to hand over the Bridge Builder or I won't hesitate to kill your little genin with you." The man had a deep rough voice as he stared down at them coldly with his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious that the guy was trying to scare them.

"Oh so you've heard of me and here I thought that no one knew me," said Kakashi being his aloof self. "I've been wondering who the enemy hired. Rumor had it that you've been trying to raising money so you can finally complete the one mission you never finished and seeing as you've been hired by this Gatou, it seem the rumor is true. Also I except flattery and all, but I'm afraid you will have to thank my pupils for taking out your lackeys. And finally I'm afraid I can't hand over Tanuza to you like you want us to."

"Really," said the man not to happy to know brats could defeat his men.

Looking at them, he couldn't really see anything really impressive about them. They just looked like babies to him, but then again when he looked at Naruto there was something that bothered him about the kid. He at first hadn't expected them to have a well trained fox in the group when he first observed them. With one growl from the fox, the boy was on him in less than a second with his eyes and sending out one of his weapons coming for him. If he hadn't substituted himself with the rabbit, he would most likely have been injured. But even still using the jutsu the boy seemed to know where he was at and so it was really no use hiding anymore.

"It's a pity that you won't just hand the Bridge Builder over. Then again I'm not planning for any of you to leave hear alive." He had said coming back to the present. This time his voice had been harsher and colder than before, but now it seem he was letting out his killing intent.

"Who…who is he?" asked Sakura a little scared, but luckily not showing it even though her voice gave her away.

"Zabuza Momchi. He was a former Mist ninja, but now a missing-nin. He is also know as the Demon of the Mist because of killing his whole class when it came to a particular exam years ago in his village," said Naruto not looking scared at all or letting his eyes off the enemy.

"You know your stuff boy. It's a shame that you have to die here."

"Who said I'll be the one to die," said Naruto. At This point Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Momo were now protecting Tazuna while Kakashi was in front of them. "You're the one that's out numbered."

"That's never stopped me before," spoke Zabuza appearing in between the genin and Tazuna in a stance that showed he was prepared to draw his sword any second.

Both Kakashi and Naruto seemed to know that the Zabuza that appeared was a water clone. The others had their eyes widen when they had heard Zabuza's voice so close to them. Just to be safe the little group separated, but Momo made sure to stay close to their client, while most of them kept their eyes on the clone. Naruto seemed to be the only one looking in a particular direction in the trees. Then suddenly a somewhat fog seemed to appear slowly in the clearing they were in.

"It seems that I'll have to use this," said Kakashi, who now seemed to be looking in the same direction as Naruto, but keeping his sense out for what the clone might do. The next thing Kakashi did was pulled up his headband so now his Sharingan was now showing.

"I feel so honored that I get to see your sharingan," spoke the clone. His voice seemed like there was amusement inside it.

"Well you should be because it will be the last time you see it."

"Are you so sure?" spoke the real Zabuza coming straight at Kakashi just as the fake one disappeared.

"Protect Tazuna," said Kakashi blocking Zabuza's sword from hitting him. All the genin nodded and surrounded the bridge builder as they watched the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza.

At the moment Zabuza was swing his sword around with so much precise and accurse, but Kakashi managed to block all the attacks. Then Kakashi began to use a jutsu. Soon it became apparent of what type of jutsu, when they saw the tiger symbol which was most offend seen in fire jutsu attacks. Then the next thing that happen fire balls were coming out of no where and headed for Zabuza. As soon as one of the balls hit the other man, he seemed to pop like a balloon full of water. Then Zabuza appeared out of no where to attack Kakashi from behind, but when the sword came down on Kakashi, he too popped like a balloon.

As time went on, the attacks between Kakashi and Zabuza became more intense. Kakashi was sporting a couple of cuts and bruises from Zabuza's sword. Looking at their enemy, he had the same cuts and bruise here and there from when Kakashi had used a kunai. But he also had couple of burns on his arm from a few jutsus that used fire attacks. It looked to them that Kakashi was winning in all.

Then suddenly Kakashi had mad a big mistake when he jumped into the near by water to avoid being hit by an attack. Just as Kakashi came up from under the surface, he felt himself being surrounded by a weird type of water. That's when he realized that he was being lifted inside a sphere of weird water that was now attached to Zabuza's hand. It was then that Kakashi noticed that he couldn't move at all in side the sphere.

"Try all you want, but you won't be able to get free."

While this went on Naruto mumbled quietly to Sasuke. "I'll go set Kakashi free. I've got this feeling he might set a clone or some thing at us. You watch out. Sakura and Momo can protect them if he does send a clone over here. Plus I've already switched myself with a clone."

"Where's the real Naruto at?" Sasuke ask in an even more quieter voice.

The clone Naruto caught it. "Look at the water," was all that was said.

Going back to watching what would happen next, it began to become apparent that Naruto was proving right in his thoughts. Another clone began to form out of the water and head straight for them on the intent of killing them. At this point they all could hear Zabuza's voice. "Now Kakashi, you can watch your brats die." It was at that second that Sasuke moved away from the group and straight for the clone.

Then the clone spoke when Sasuke was coming at him. "I would of thought the other boy would come at me, since he seems to know where the real me is all ways at."

"He is," said Sasuke before destroying the clone and then going back to protecting their client.

When Zabuza hear that he automatically started looking around. Kakashi did the same. Then in a second a shuriken was thrown out of no where. Seeing this Zabuza used his free hand to grab it out of the air. He was about to say 'You have to do better than that boy,' but finally noticed the second shuriken that had been hidden in the first one's shadow. Thinking fast Zabuza jumped into the air to miss being cut in half by the weapon. Then quickly Zabuza scanned the area for the real Naruto, but stopped when he heard a popping sound behind him.

Everyone automatically looked behind their enemy to see the shuriken pop back to being Naruto, who instantly throw two kunai's at Zubuza's back. "You really should watch behind yourself more often."

Almost everyone was quite impressed by Naruto's ability to figure a way to set Kakashi free. Zabuza obviously didn't seem to know what else to do, but let go of the sphere that held Kakashi to block the incoming attack. Using some of his chakra Naruto landed safely on top of the water as he stared at Zabuza. Once Kakashi was free, he quickly moved to be slightly being in front of Naruto just in case the enemy attacked the boy and so he also could recover a little from being inside of sphere with no air to breath.

Just as Zabuza finished blocking the attack, he had to block another attack that came out of no where from two different directions. As he once more became busy, Naruto mumbled something to Kakashi. "Tazuna is hidden with Momo. Sakura and Sasuke know now that they are switched now with clones. There seems to be another person hidden in the tree watching all of us. I don't know if the new person is with him or not, but just in case I'm keeping where Tazuna is hidden from everyone."

"Good," mumbled Kakashi.

"Do you need more time to recover or do you need my clones to distract him a little longer?"

"No you've given me enough time to recover. Head back over to Sasuke and Sakura. Also keep an eye out for that new person just in case. In form them if you need to." Naruto nodded. Just before he was going to return to the others, Zabuza stopped him.

"Nice little distraction, kid."

"Thanks I just knew you were going to like it. Maybe I should of put a few exploding tags on a couple of them, then it would be a little more enjoyable."

"To bad you're going to die now knowing that you couldn't use them."

"I don't think so. Your fight is with my sensei." Then Naruto disappeared into bunch of leaves blowing into the wind, before appearing next to his teammates in a poof of smoke.

As he left, Kakashi prepared himself for anything that might happen. Then suddenly Zabuza began to do hand signals for a water attack. "I guess I'll have to wait to kill the kid then." What Zabuza didn't know was that Kakashi had just activated his sharingan and was copying the jutsu. There was also an add bonus that would soon confuse the other man to the point his sanity would be in question at what he was seeing.

Watching Kakashi as he began doing the signs to his water type jutsu he soon slowed a little in making his signs. Every signs he made Kakashi did the same. Then suddenly a shadow figure started to appear behind the other man. The longer he looked at it the more clearer it became and then the shadowy figure turned into himself. In his mind he was thinking, 'What the hell is going on? This has got to be some sort of trick.' Trying to not allow what was going on bother him, he went on to finish his jutsu, but then it was to late.

Just as Zabuza was going to say the name of his attack and let it loose, Kakashi let loose the same jutsu that he was going to do. Out of the water straight for Zabuza came a water dragon ready to swallow him. Another problem had then arisen for their enemy, when he tried to move to avoid the attack. He couldn't. It was like he was stuck to the spot he was in. All he could do was try to guard his body from the impact, even though he was going to still suffer great damage from it.

After the attack hit him with so much force, Zabuza mussels were feeling like shit. By the time he was ready to counter with another jutsu, Kakashi had another water jutsu coming at him. Using more water from the lake, Zabuza was thrown in tidal wave of water and then smacked dabbed into a tree. From the force of hitting the tree he could feel several of his bones cracking under the presser. As the water lessened, Kakashi then showed up in a tree he had hit.

In pain and hurting pretty badly, Zabuza manage to ask, "Can you predict the future?"

"Why yes I can, Zabuza."

Then Kakashi stood up and grabbed kunai from his poach. Just as he was about to give their enemy the finishing blow, two senbons came out of nowhere and into Zabuza's neck. Everyone watching hadn't had became unsure, until the stranger who had stay out of the situation appeared in front of them. Still not letting their guard down, they watch the stranger next moves and some even knew what he was. He was a hunter ninja from the hidden village of the mist by the mask he was wearing.

"Thank you," said the masked figure. "I've been tracking him a while. Every time I've gotten close to finding him, he seems to be one step a head of me. I'm grateful that I got a good lead this time and that you people here were able to get hold him long enough for me to get him. Now I must take care of this matter."

Just as he said that both Kakashi and Naruto knew something was very strange. It got even stranger, when the hunter ninja began to lift up Zabuza's dead body. Surprisingly it was Sasuke, who voiced his opinion about what he had learned from Kakashi. "I thought Hunter Ninja's rather get rid of the body's of the ones they are after as quick as possible once their target is killed." It was more like a statement than a question.

The Hunter Ninja seem to stiffen a little, which almost all of them noticed. Sakura and Tazuna, who was still hidden with Momo, were the only ones that didn't really have a clue really. They were more thankful that they didn't have to worry about Zabuza or so they thought. All three of the male leaf village ninja had just gotten their answer. It didn't take long for someone to realize that saying something that is actual fact and getting a reaction told them that this Hunter Ninja was in league with the man he was supporting on his shoulder. So if they were in league they knew Zabuza was most likely not dead, even though he very much looked it.

"You would be correct about that. This also means that Zabuza is still alive." Hearing this Sakura tensed a little but knew what to do, she made sure to look calm as she could and stood in front of the clone Tazuna to make sure their new enemy didn't know there was a clone, while Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi each got into a stance.

At this point the Hunter Ninji just stayed quiet not saying a word looking through his mask. To them he seemed to be thinking on weather it would be a good idea to go up against them. It was only when the Hunter Ninja brought one his hands up that they knew that their new enemy was getting ready to leave. Both Sasuke and Naruto were already in go mode to attack, but as soon as they were about to close in, the Hunter Ninja was already gone.

Naruto instantly stopped as did Sasuke. Then Naruto with his three great senses began searching the area for their enemies' location or hiding spot. Nothing came back to him. He couldn't even see them, hear them, or smell them in the area. Looking back at the rest of his teammates, who had been watching him for any signs that told them he had found their enemies, he shook his head.

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they are gone?" asked Sakura. "They couldn't have left that quickly."

"She's right." Sakura seemed to beam that Sasuke agreed with her.

"They could," said Naruto. "He more than likely left as soon as he touched Zabuza and before leaving made sure to switching themselves with clones. Just having the hunter's clone talking to us helped distract us so they had time to get away and we wouldn't know which way to look for them. Even my sense of smell seems to have not helped me, which tells us…"

"That Zabuza's ally is not one opponent to take likely in the future," finished Kakashi. "I suspect that with the injuries that Zabuza retrieved from me and the few he got from Naruto that he'll be out for a while and probably won't be coming after us until he's at least fully healed. My guess is between one to two weeks at the most that he will be back with the masked boy. But this does not mean to let your guard down while we are here and it also means that I may have to up some of your guys' training faster than I originally plan to start them."

Each one of them nodded knowing that even though they agreed to finish this mission, they knew what the cost would be if they left, died, or were unable to succeed in this mission. They were growing to realize the dangers of every action they may have on the lives, other lives, or even the world. So they knew that things would get more complicated. They didn't care if they suffered as long as the mission was completed. They were willing to go great lengths to do what they had to do. Also they were just beginning to grow a bond between teammates and willing to start protecting one another to the point it just could not end here.

Kakashi could see it and something in the back of his head was telling him that everything was probably going to turn out just fine once all this was taken care of. Who was he kidding he was one who went with the flow, but it would seem he his mind couldn't get of the fact that everything would be fine. Shaking himself out of that weird feeling, he thought it would be best that they got going again.

"We should be going. Naruto where is…"

"I'm right hear," said Tazuna coming out of the trees and shaking a little of the grass from his body with Momo close behind. "The Kid thinks fast, but I'm grateful for all you have done. If you follow me it won't be much longer until we reach my home." Quickly retrieved their things they all followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He was getting to old for this. Ever since he had retrieved news from Kakashi about the recent movements of their mission, he had been deeply worried. He hadn't liked what he had heard and quickly sent out an Anbu squad to pick up what Team 7 left them. He was glad that they were able to defeat their foes, but knew that there were sure to be more along the way for them from what he gathered in the message. After that Sarutobi made it mandatory that any messages from Team 7 to be sent to him as soon as it arrives in the village. Until then all he could really do is to wait for any news from them and read the reports Ibiki sent him on their new prisoner.

If he could he would send a back up team to deal with the matter and to maybe replace Team 7. Sadly with the recent and future planning with the village in the up coming months, they didn't have the time or assets to spare. All the genin, chuunin and jounin teams were need here for their assignments and for perpetrations for the village. An Anbu Team could possibly work, but for now he wants all them to stay unless some thing has change.

However that wasn't the only reason. He also wanted to know what Team Seven could really do, since the mission was now graded at an A rank. He knew he could trust Kakashi. That man had skills that not many shinobis could have or do. It was also the same for Naruto. He was proving to be everything his own father was and much more. That was not including what the Nine Tailed Fox held inside him. Those two were nothing to worry about really since they had both done tough mission before.

It was the rest of their team he was worrying about. Sure the two were ranked top of their class. Certain one of them had a little more skills outside of what he learn from the academy and she was just recently learning some as well, but those new skills were nothing without experiences. In a situation like this he was sure they would be somewhat unable to handle what might happen, but the good thing was they had two other teammates along with a fox with them that do know what to do.

Once more he went over the first message that Kakashi had sent. Then he quickly moved on to the second message that had came a day or so ago saying that they had arrived at the clients home and would stay until their mission was completed. They also informed him of their second in counter with the enemy's foes. This time they were two heavenly skill people. Kakashi gave a detail message of what had happen. Just reading it now gave him greater reassurances that maybe team seven would be fine doing the mission on their own.

Then he moved on to the reports about their enemy from what they gathered out of the prisoner they had retrieved. The first report was from before he had arrived and the second message from Kakashi. He didn't like what he was hearing at first, which was the cause of another cause for his worrying for Team Seven. Part of him was just slightly preparing himself for the worst that should come, but he was never one to give up on anyone and not even them.

He was deeply still deeply shock by the report even after he knew what might come of it. It told him some things that he already knew from Kakashi, but it told him more things that he was sure Kakashi hadn't found out or won't for a short while. He had information about whom was possibly would be sent next after team 7. He had heard rumors about one of them. The other on the other had he didn't know really a thing about, but from the prisoner's own mouth the other person was just as powerful as the first.

However as soon as he got a hold of the second message from Kakashi, he began to move to other matters of what he had learned about why the bridge builder was being taken out. He wanted to learn more about the Gatou person. He already had an idea from Kakashi, but he wanted to know more. The prisoner gave him already just as much and so the only way was to send out a scout that could retrieve more information for him. But not get involved until he believed there was enough evidence to take Gatou into their hands.

After he had finished the other non important information about the mission, he was interrupted by a knock on his office door. He told the person to come in. Seeing Anko he knew that she would sooner or later find out the news about her nephew's mission. Nothing secretive could ever get passed by her even if it dealt about her nephew. She didn't look to happy to see him and he knew she was going to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, ABOUT NOT TELLING ME ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING ON? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT HIS MISSION HAD CHANGED. INSTEAD I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM IBIKI ABOUT EVERYTHING," she had said with a heated look in her eyes. She was breathing deeply, which told him she had just found out and had raced all the way here to know the truth.

When he knew he could talk, he spoke. "I am sorry Anko, but I had wanted to leave you out of the loop for your safety. I was worried you might do something drastic. If you feel that you need..."

"I've already got the information from Ibiki and you know it. He told me. You can also thank that prisoner that my nephew helped up apprehended with his team for telling me first."

"Then you should also know that I do not plan to send them any backup. From the second message I retrieved from Kakashi, they seem capable of taking care of Zabuza and this Haku person. I've already sent out a scouting group to find out more information about this Gatou person. They are not to get involved. They are only there for information about what this Gatou is up to and why he hired these ninjas. So far we know he wants control of the shipping between Wave and us. The only way to do that is to get rid of the bridge builder."

"Yeah I know, but still I'm his aunt I should know."

"Yes you should, but some information needed to stay quiet. You weren't the only one not allowed to know the situation. The Haruno's also do not know the situation on what is going on with her daughter."

"That's understandable, since they would more than likely freak to know that their daughter is on a mission she might not come back from. I at least know what is expected. I should have known since the mission has been changed. Besides if I know my nephew he won't let this mission fail. He would complete it till the end and will return. He never gives up."

"That is what I am counting on. Naruto is strong," said The Third Hokage. "And I know he will come back alive along with his teammates. Also keep you informed of their mission." Anko nodded her thanks and began to leave the office. "Inform Ibiki that the prisoner is no longer of any use to us and that we have gotten permission from the other nations that had a problem with him and his brother." Again she nodded and then she was gone.

* * *

After their first encounter with Zabuza and his teammate they had finally reached Tazuna home. It was near a village on the other side of the island they were on and close to the forest area they had to travel through to get there. As soon as they were with in site of the house they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami and his grandson, Inari.

Tsunami was a nice lady that was happy at what they were doing to help her father. She gave them each a warm smile and soon offered to get them each something to eat. Inari on the other hand didn't seem so happy to see them there. Instead as soon as he saw them he yelled at them to just go home and then ran back inside the house to hide from them.

Both Tsunami and her father didn't let that bother them as they led team seven inside. Thinking it was normal they didn't let it bother them and soon settled things. As they ate they were soon informed why Inari didn't want them their and could understand how he felt along with his reaction to seeing them in their village when no one else had ever helped them before.

What they learned was that a man had come to their village and within a short amount of time became like a father to Inari. Soon he had been accepted into the family along with being a village hero. The man didn't hesitate to save the village or the people. And then when Gatou began to causing trouble, he was the only one that would step up and stop the man. But then one day Gatou had captured him and made him a public display for everyone to see. It was to show the people that there was no hope for them to stop him from taking control.

Inari had seen what had happen to his father figure with a front row view and that he had been crushed to know someone as strong as him could be taken down just like that. After that Gatou pretty much got the reaction he wanted and the villagers did cower in fear. But there were still a few like Tazuna and his daughter that want to put an end to Gatou's control over them.

Just hearing that made Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto want to help them even more. So here they were a day after they had arrived in the forest to train themselves with the help of Kakashi. He seemed just as kin to teach them. They knew they had to be prepared and to do that they need to be taught more jutsus, attack ways, and etc.

"Were first going to start with your charka control. If we're going to have to go up against them in the near future, you are going to need to make sure you can keep up. Once I know you three can last good enough, I'll teach you some more techniques. For now you guys are going to be climbing trees without your hands, but using your charka." Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him shocked. Naruto on the other hand didn't and Kakashi knew he already knew how to do that.

"What? But Kakashi..." Sakura was soon cut off as Kakashi showed them.

The man just walked straight up to the tree and began to climb it until he was completely upside down looking at them from a branch. "This is how you do it. You must control your charka to your feet. But you must keep this in mind, too little charka you will fall and too much charka you will bounce back. You have to have just the right amount to stay attached to the tree." Then he did a flip away from the tree and landed in front of them. "Once I know you each can walk up and down the tree forty times before we move onto the next step. Use as kunai to mark your place."

Not complaining both Sasuke and Sakura followed his orders. On her first try Sakura had made it to the top. She was smiling in joy that she could do it. On the other had it annoyed Sasuke that a girl had better control then him. It at lease made him want to work harder. On his first try he had only manage to get half way before he had began to loose his control.

Kakashi wasn't surprised at he watch them do what he had asked for. When the team first started and he had time with Sakura, he had notice how well she kept her jutsu at an equal level. With Sasuke, his level was expected since he was trying too much to perfect the control. Plus the fact that on his first try he didn't at least reach the top of the tree.

When he knew for sure that they were going to be busy with there task he looked around for there last missing member with his fox. It didn't take him long to find the boy, since the boy kind of stuck out with his blond hair. Naruto was over by a near by pond that was more like a small little lake. At first Kakashi was wonder what he was up to until he watch the boy and his fox walk out onto the water.

It didn't shock him in the least that the boy was so far in advance than most people his age. Naruto was truly his father son as he looked at him. They looked closely the same except for some minor differences. Their facial features were almost a match, but how they acted was a whole other story. He remembered his former teach was always calm, while Naruto didn't hesitate to scream out when it came to situations.

He still continued to watch them even when both Sakura and Sasuke stopped there training to join him. The two were very amazed that Naruto could do so much as he and Momo started training together. Naruto was trying to do some sort new jutsu using his clones, but looking at his face it seemed that it wasn't working to how he wanted it.

Kakashi knew if he didn't get the two to working back on there control they would more than likely stand there watch. "If you want to get anywhere near his level, I suggest you two get back to tree climbing. Once finished we'll move to walking on water since that is the next level up on your control. The faster you do that the faster you two can learn a few new jutsus to help you both out." As he left the two were back to doing what he asked and he just continued on back to Tazuna's home reading his book once more.

Naruto was obvious to their staring, but he tried not letting them watching him bother him. He knew they were thinking he was trying to do a new jutsu, but really he was trying to calm himself to a leave that he could hear the fish in the pond swimming. He knew some would think what he was doing was strange, but it wasn't.

One thing he learned from training with different shinobis, especially Jiraiya, was doing basic things that could help you in the end to succeed. So trying to hear the fish was just one part in the equation. He was really trying to perfect his reflex time to a much faster time by trying to catch the fish. Trying to catch one is a very difficult thing if you never done so before. By the time you got your hands around one, the fish would be gone in flash as soon as it notices something after it.

He knew if he had it perfected he wouldn't have to worry as much if something was thrown at him and he couldn't move. He would then have a faster reflex that he could use his opponents weapons back at them with out a problem. Plus it could prove useful in getting his friends Sakura and Sasuke out of a situation.

He instantly stopped what he was doing and his eyes widen slightly. He was somewhat glad that no one could see his face he turned to watch them practicing their control while he wondered about something. Had he already thought of them as his friend? Yes he did. But when? He didn't know. Sure they were teammates now, but not once had he thought of them as his friends, since the they were teamed up, only as teammates. Now it was different for some reason.

He went over this several time before he decide to not let it bother him. Soon he returned to his training, but made a note in he head to return to the subject later on. Clearing his mind once more he went back to listening to the fish swimming around him. Concentrating hard he went for one, but end up missing. Then he heard a noise behind him. Looking behind him he saw Momo with a fish in his mouth.

"Show off," was all he said before going back to what he was doing.

By the end of the day and the following they were practicing there control. By the time both Sasuke and Sakura finished what they were doing, they were told to do what Naruto was doing with the fish. Kakashi had agreed that it would also be a wise training for them. By the time the two had join him out on the lake Naruto had already been catching the fish with out a problem and just stuck around them to give them any pointers even though they didn't really need it.

When Kakashi knew they go the point of the training, he told them that one by one he would individually teach them a new technique. However since he couldn't protect the bridge builder, two of them would have to watch him while he train one of them in there skills. What he really wanted was to train them together so that they would be all together with each other. Maybe by some chance he would get the chance to do that later.

So when the day was over they all returned to Tazuna's home, where Tazuna's daughter was waiting for them. "I was wondering when you four were going to show. Foods ready if you're all hungry."

Following her inside and to the table they sat down to eat. Tazuna then showed up and followed by his grandson, who attitude hadn't changed from the first day seeing them. Tonight however he seemed very angrier, like he was going to have a fit. To prove it he slammed his blow down on the table and stood up.

"You people should just go home. You're just going to die..."

Tazuna and Tsunami were about to stop him, but Naruto beat them to it. "That's not going to happen. We are not going to back down from these people. At least I won't. So what if this guy has caused so much hardship that you don't even know if there is any hope left. This Gatou person is just one person with a lot of money. He still shouldn't get away with what he does.

"Sooner or later what he is doing to you and others will catch up to him and he will be wishing to correct his mistakes in life. We being here will be the beginning of the end for him. His money will be no use to him, when he realizes that his money can't protect him any more or buy him any more guards. He will just be a coward and scared for his life, instead of causing the people to be scared of him.

"With us around he won't know what hit him. Even, if I'm the only one doing it. I never back down. Not even in my life or fear away from things if my life counted on it. I've always grown up watching my own back my whole life. I live in a village where I still am blamed for something that happened to our village twelve years ago.

"Back then I was a baby, just born. I didn't know anything about what had happened to me as I grew, but where ever I was in the village I was always hated. Many wished for my death. They were close at one time in getting there wish. That was when I found out that the truth that I was container to hold the Nine Tailed Fox. Later as I grew I figured out the whole story from my fathers own words.

"It was interesting to know that out of all The Hokages I idolized the most turned out to be my own father. The one and only that save a village by the only way of sealing a demon inside a newborn, but those who didn't know were told that the demon had died. I don't hate him and I understood why. I even understand why those would hate me. I somewhat use to it and I know that it will take some time for some to realized that I'm not a threat.

"For the time I didn't know anything and why I was treated differently, I was always sad and confused. I would have to live on the streets because I was being kicked out of the orphanage. The food I ate would always come from the trash and if I was lucky the owners of the Noodle bar would give me leftovers. Almost everyday I would be beaten up. I still have scars from some of the times they tried to kill me.

"But on the day that I almost died, life changed for me. There was hope for me finally. Soon I looked for the better parts of life even though I was still young. I learned some of the truth that day, but I also found out that not all of my family was dead. I even found out that there was even more people than I knew that cared for my well being. Sure I suffered still, but it didn't matter that because I was finally happy.

"After that and as I grew, I came up with my own plan for myself. I wanted to become Hokage to be recognized. However, I realized I didn't want to become Hokage just to be recognized, but to help protect those close to me and even those who hate me. That is my dream, even though some will stop me to reach it. It also doesn't matter if along the way of reaching my goal that I might need to stop and help others. One thing I know there will always be difficulties, but that's always expected.

"So don't tell me that there is no help out there. Things will always get better in the end," he said growling out. "There's always hope. What Tazuna is doing is to stop the pain and suffering of everyone and even for you. That's why you shouldn't give up because your help is us. You may think that we aren't strong, but we are. Sure we don't look it, but they don't know it. So don't count us out."

No body expected him to say that or hear him say all this. They could even see that Naruto hadn't even planned on say all this to them either. When he realized how much he had said, he did the only thing that was good for him. He quickly got up and left the house with Momo close behind. Sakura and Sasuke were about to get up and follow, but a shake of the head from Kakashi had them back in there seats.

Tazuna and his daughter were a little upset by the boy's story, but they were thankful at the same time. Looking at their grandson they could see that he was just as sad a hearing about Naruto past. They could see that he was starting to understand the why they wanted to stop Gatou for what he was doing and why his father figure died for.

"I would like it if no one speaks a word of what you heard."

"That's the reason for the law, isn't it," Sasuke said speaking next. Sakura looked at him confused knowing she was missing something. She wasn't the only one since Tazuna and his family didn't know anything that really went on in the Leaf Village. Kakashi just looked on knowing that Sasuke would of known sooner our later. Plus he remembered Sasuke hearing Anko in one of her fits taking about it since he had over heard it too and told Sasuke to lie off or ask Naruto himself.

"What does he know sensei?" asked Sakura. "Is it really true that the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's Father?" She had soon added.

"It is all true. Naruto is in fact my former Sensei's son. Yes is it is also true that there is a law dealing with Naruto. It was to protect him along with giving him a chance to grow up normal. The Law was to stop those who knew about what really happen from telling the truth to your generation or others who didn't know what happen. But it didn't work; it still got out, children heard from parents. Even those that weren't told the truth found out. Some things added up to others, who were curious to why there was a law protecting a child.

"Think back to what you knew growing up. Did either of you ever wonder why you were ever told to never go near Naruto, why people hated him and called him names, or told to hate him as well?" He stopped to let this soak in for a few seconds. "I even regret to being one of those people for a short time. I considered him what I realized most were really considered in life. He wasn't lying about dying or the scars on his back.

"The reason for the Law was truly to protect him and to give him a better life, but those who do not complying to it will wish to regret it. So even though the people knew about it they made it scarce so that they didn't get caught talking about it. It never really stopped them from getting the chance to try and kill Naruto. Now that he is able to protect himself, there's less than a chance to be killed. The good thing is there are still people who don't care if he is a container for a demon.

Once more he let everyone soak up the information. They each felt a little sorry for Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke could now even remember seeing some of the treatment Naruto got at different times. They had thought that it was nothing. They could even remember their parents doing the same thing. To them it wasn't fare that he had to suffer all this, but never let it bother him. It showed them that he was truly strong in their eyes and never gave up changing people around.

Then Kakashi continued, "Naruto has the worst end of a deal in life, but you know he never lets it bother him. Instead he goes out there proving everyone wrong. Naruto was only four when he first proved me wrong. He has a way of changing ones self to wake up. Looking at him some wouldn't think that he's a joke, but really he has the ability of a strong leader and bring things to an end."

They seemed to understand it and smile at what their sensei had just said. Looking at them he knew that Naruto was truly getting what was deserved from kids his age deserve. Friends. To him he knew that they wouldn't betray him just as he or Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be betrayed by him. Naruto was getting something that didn't come to him easily, a chance.

Tazuna and his family were very sad for Naruto. They could see what they were hearing was really the truth. And know matter what they wouldn't go around telling the truth of Naruto's past. Why would they when Naruto had been the one to stand up for them and help get rid of the problem bothering them. The same person that had woken Inari to see the truth to why team seven was here.

"You have our word that we won't tell anyone about his past," said Tazuna.

Kakashi nodded his in thanks. Then he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "What are your answers?"

"I won't," said Sakura.

"Neither will I. He may be a dope, but I'm no tattler."

"That's good to know." Then Kakashi left the room, but not before they saw him bringing out his smut.

Soon the others left to head to bed with their own thoughts going through their heads. Just as Sasuke too was going to go to be, he turned back to Sakura. "Go to bed he'll come back." Then he left with her following behind.

* * *

He sat hidden up in a tree petting his fox. He hadn't slept much since pretty much the whole night he had been replying what he had said to his teammates. He hadn't wanted to say all that to them just yet. He wasn't ready for them to know. Sure they were still getting use to them and considering them his friends, but they didn't deserve to know. Ino, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru should have known before them. They will one day.

Last night he had been sick and tired hearing Inari think there was no point for them to be there. That was the reason why he ended up blabbing out something that he had kept secret for a long time. Almost eight years he had kept it to himself. He had guessed that no one would just expect him to figure out who his father was. He grew up in his father's home for goodness sake.

After moving in he had gone snooping around the house. He had noticed the lack of pictures in the place. That wasn't all he even noticed that a few books were missing as well, when he had gone looking around in the library. It wasn't until he had found secret spots all over his home that he had found out that he was living in the Fourth's home. Then soon more things were starting to add up. Especially when he had found a secret stash that held most of the information.

He had gone through them many times. In each picture he had saw different stages of his father's growth. That when he saw how similar they looked. All any one had to do was stick a picture of the two side by side and they would be able to see. Then a short time later he found a note hidden in one of the hiding spots addressed to him. It seemed his father had left him a message telling him the truth and how he couldn't be there for him as he grew. As soon as he knew he had wanted to tell his aunt, but for some reason he didn't want to tell her and soon he kept it to himself.

Maybe it was time to let people in on the true. Then he shook his head no as he continued to pet Momo. No only those close to him should truly know what he knows about his father. Those who cause him pain and suffering should find out on there own. Plus he didn't like the idea of bragging about something that could draw him more attention than he needed.

As soon as his mind was beginning to ease from his decision, he heard someone drawing close to the tree he was in. He knew no one could tell that he was up here, unless they had the ability to sense him and only highly trained people could do that. Then as the person came closer to the tree, he could smell the person. It was a male and he knew the scent along with the scent of another on the boy. He instantly knew who the person was, but not there name.

He just kept silent, but not for long. "What are you doing in that tree?" asked the other person. He didn't answer. "My name is Haku," the boy continued.

"Naruto."

"So why are you in the tree?"

"It's really not any of your business," he said moving a little to see Haku. Looking at the other boy he had thought he was looking at a girl. The last time he had seen Haku, he wore a mask and had his hair up in a bun. Plus he had a more like a male in the other clothing instead of the out fit he was wearing now. Then he noticed that Haku was holding a basket of herbs. 'Zabuza is still healing. We still have time on our side for now.'

For a second it was silent, before Haku spoke once more. "Why do you do what you do?"

Naruto wasn't going to answer him at first. He didn't think the question was strange and he already knew the answer. "I do what I do what I do because I want to prove everyone wrong about me. Most of all I want to protect those close to me."

"I too want to protect someone close to me."

"Why do you protect that someone if they want to kill a man who wants to free his friends and family?"

As soon as Haku had heard what Naruto had said, he was on his guard fully now and ready to hurt Naruto. He had known that he was close to one of his opponents. What he had expected as to go up against the one that was as skilled as him. He knew that as soon as he realized who Naruto was he had to be prepared, since he remembered watching Zabuza and his opponents.

Just as he was retrieving a hidden kunai, Naruto and his fox had disappeared. Before he could even start looking, Naruto was behind him. Haku's eyes widen. Not letting it bother him, he tried to make a swing for Naruto. Again Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him once more. Haku knew for some reason that it would be no use to try and hit Naruto right now.

"It would be wise if Zabuza and you just back down and just leave. The next time we meet could be the both of your deaths."

Then Naruto left leaving Haku alone to think about the warning he had left on his own. A few trees away he met back up with Momo, who lead the way back to Tazuna's home. As he traveled back, he began to wonder if Haku would take his warning and Naruto hoped he did. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Haku didn't make the decisions and knew that the next time they would be enemies. At least he tried to do something to prevent something from happening.

Soon he was brought out of his thoughts, when he saw Tazuna's house. He then suddenly stopped to look at it. He was unsure if he was ready to return just yet. He knew he should of came back last night, but he wasn't ready to face his friends now that they knew the truth at who his sire was and his big secret. It was unnerving as he stood there glazing at the house.

Momo had realized Naruto wasn't with him any more and doubled back to his master. Looking at Momo, Naruto was glad he had such a loyal friend. Momo wasn't just his pet, but a close part of his family. He was glad that his fox would be there for him just as he would be there for Momo. When Momo came back for him, he nudged Naruto in the direction of the Tazuna's house.

Naruto knew this was his indication to just get it over with and that it couldn't get any worst. Nodding, he picked Momo up and raced back to the house. He knew no matter what might happen Momo was there for him. The closer he got to the place the less worried he got. He didn't care if lost all of his friends because of the truth just as long as he still had Momo.

Just as he came to the front door, the door opened and out popped Sakura followed by Sasuke and Kakashi. As soon as Sakura saw, she went running up to him. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING NOT COMING BACK LAST NIGHT?" she said yelling at him. "What did you think we were going to hate you or something for knowing about the truth?"

Same old Sakura, he had thought. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I just need to cool down and think." He had said being partly honest with them. Then before Sakura could say anymore, he got serous. Kakashi and Sasuke picked it up quickly. Sakura did when he spoke again. "Zabuza is still injured."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I had a run in with the fake hunter ninja. With the herbs he had, it seems that Zabuza is still recovering. I gave him a warning that if they don't leave now they will regret it later."

"Naruto..."

"What?"

"You know what..."

"Course I do, but if we can try and avoid a fight it would be best. If they don't take the warnings its their fault. Besides if a fight can be avoided there will be less damage and the people of the village wouldn't get hurt if anything happened."

"Never mind that Sakura, what is done is done," said Kakashi. "But he has given us enough to know that we have enough time to train you more before we have to go up against them again. It's obviously that the boy is very skilled. We probably have at least a week to spare before they reveal themselves, by then we will be at least prepared for whatever they have plan."

They nodded at their sensei. "Naruto, I want you to go get something to eat. Then rest up while still staying alert. After lunch Sakura and Sasuke will stay to keep watch as well as practice. You will come with me for your short lesson since you won't need as much train as they do." Naruto nodded before they all parted to do what they need to do.

* * *

For the rest of the week or until they knew Zabuza and Haku would show themselves, they trained along with protecting Tazuna and his family. If Kakashi wanted to teach them a new jutsu, he would split them up so that at least someone was keeping a watch full eye. Usually it would be Naruto, since he was more skilled than the rest of his team.

Then a couple days before the show down, Naruto had thought that it might be a good idea if someone was also watching out for Inari and his mother. Kakashi thought it was probably a good idea, since Gatou might take the chance to kidnap them for leverage over Tazuna. Given that they then had to decide who would stay with them. They all knew that Kakashi need to stay with Tazuna, but thought that Sasuke and Sakura should also be there to keep a watchful eye out. So that left Naruto, who didn't mind. Then he said to be safe that Momo should go in between as informer for the other if something was up.

It was a little over a week when something had really finally happen. It had been just a couple hours after the Tazuna and almost all of team seven had left. Naruto sat outside keeping watch up in a tree hidden, when he heard something coming in his direction. Being a little on guard, he waited. Then out of a few bushes he saw Momo ran up the tree to him.

Knowing something was up and the noise Momo was making, Naruto started to scan the area. However, Momo tried to get him to go in the direction of the bridge, which told him that the others needed his help now. Just as Naruto was about to leave, they both sensed and smelled two people coming in there direction or more towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto had been right that Gatou was going to target Inari and his mother. As they drew closer Naruto could see two thugs. One was a little shorter and thinner than the other. With them, they were caring a sword each along with talking on what they were going to do when they reach the house. Naruto's couldn't believe what he was hearing and part of him wanted to laugh that Gatou would send these idiots.

Knowing it was best for him to take care of this matter and needing to meet up with his team, he prepared himself to attack. Just as the thugs were ready to enter the clearing to where the house stud, Naruto stroke. At first they didn't know what had happen until it was too late. Just as the thugs swung their swords around to mark the trees around him, both Naruto and Momo went after one each.

Naruto took out the big thug first, while Momo had the second around the neck with his teeth. The second thug tried to do his best to get out of Momo's grip, but it was no use and soon the second one was out. After getting rid of their weapons, Naruto tied them to a tree. When he was finished he caught gleams of both Inari and his mother coming over to him with worried looks.

"We heard noise and saw what happened," Inari's mother said. "Were they coming to get us?"

"Yeah. If they came a little later I would have missed them." Then he turned in the direction of the bridge. "I've got to get going, their being attacked at the bridge. Momo will stay here to make sure these dimwits don't do anything. Gatou was foolish in sending them. So don't worry. I also suggest you two hide inside until this matter is taken care of. If anything should happen, just call for Momo." Then Naruto was gone.

Moving from tree to tree Naruto went as fast as he could to reach the bridge. He had wasted enough time with the thugs and knew that by the time he would reach the bridge, he wouldn't like what he would be seeing. Drawing close he kept his senses alert and continued to scent the air for anything that would be up.

Then suddenly, he smelt the air. There was blood in the area and he knew where it was coming from. He was a little unsure as to where it was coming from. Thinking it was best; he willed his body to move faster. He just hoped it wasn't any of his teammates, but the smell of the blood and his worries were getting to him.

Soon he came to a small cliff that was near by the bridge, but what he saw didn't help him. Towards the middle of the bridge there was what looked like a fog. It was obviously a jutsu. As he stared at it a little longer, he could finally see silhouettes of at least six people. He more he looked the better he got the feel of who was possibly where. Kakashi was more towards the end of the unfinished part of the bridge having a stand still with Zabuza. Not to far was he found the silhouettes of Sakura and Tazuna.

So that left Sasuke and Haku a little ways away fighting each other inside a hanging fort of ice that looked like mirrors. When he spotted their silhouettes, Naruto didn't like what he was seeing or smelling. It seem that was where the blood he was smelling was coming from. From what he could see Sasuke was still standing, but for how long, since it looked like Haku was more skilled than his teammate. He knew that he should get involved, but he wanted to let his teammate handle the fight on his own.

Then suddenly he notice Sasuke's figure crumple to the ground and he knew this was not good. Before any one on the bridge could know, Naruto race to Sasuke's body. Just as he got to his teammate's body he noticed Haku preparing to strike once more. Being quick he grabbed Sasuke's body and moved over by Sakura and Tazuna, who were both a little spooked at seeing them.

When Sakura realized that it was them, he set Sasuke's limp body on the ground next to her. Seeing her Sasuke, Sakura cried at the state he was in. Not really paying attention, Naruto thought it was best to get rid of the fog. Using a little of bit of his chakra, he dispelled the fog jutsu. Everyone could now see each other fully without having to try to figure out who was who.

"Impressive Kakashi that kid is," they could hear Zabuza say.

"Thank you."

"To bad he's going to die."

"Oh and why do you say that?"

"Haku is why. He is heavenly train to go up against S-class ninjas," said Zabuza smirking under his bandages, but his eyes show how he was proud.

"He sounds extraordinary. Well I guess Naruto's going to have his hands full. I hope his training with one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya has taught him well into be coming a future Kage."

Hearing his Zabuza's eye changed a little shocked before turning into a hard glare. "Really," sounding unsure if what he was hearing was true or not. "Pity for whoever loses then." Now he was sounding like he didn't care.

As they had talked, Naruto had busy himself by checking over his teammate. What he was seeing didn't make him happy. Sasuke was pretty badly damaged up and the way he looked with blood coming out of him from the senbons all over his body. It made Naruto think that Sasuke wasn't going to make it and that made him angry as he turned to Haku.

His body was beginning to build with killing intent. It was nothing that people had seen before in someone who was still young. Naruto was already changing in front of them. Haku literally didn't know what to do as he moved out of the mirrors of ice. He literally had to stop as he stared at Naruto. He like the others to could see Naruto trying to control his body.

Then Naruto in a hard and rough voice, nothing like his normal voice, spoke. "You had two chances to leave and decline finishing your job. I could have attacked you when Zabuza first attacked us a little over a week ago. It's not hard for me to sense people in the area or even smell them if they are trying to hide. You would of been have been taken out in less than a second. You could have died several days ago with no way of getting back to your Zabuza. Instead I gave you warning to back down.

"What did you do both times? You and your master throw it way. I normally don't give a lot of warnings to people, but I thought maybe you were different. Even the way you worried made me consider you to have a second warning, but here you've lost all chances of leaving here alive. You may be trained for anything, but you know that I could of killed you the other day. You can try, but it won't work."

Zabuza had heard them as he consume plated his next move. "You think highly of yourself boy. No one, but Haku is that good. You really think you can defeat him. That is a laugh boy. Haku, destroy the kid and then get rid of the others." Haku nodded as he pulled out a couple more senbons. He didn't look away from Naruto.

Throughout the conversation to Naruto and when Zabuza's put his two cents in, Naruto form had changed slightly. His hands had altered to claws. The markings on his face were more defined. His eyes had literally changed to look like fox eyes except they were red. There were not the normal blue eyes they were use to seeing. His ears even looked more pointed. His senses were even more heightened than the normal heighten ability he had.

For Haku seeing the change first hand, he wasn't so sure if it was wise to attack Naruto. Zabuza hadn't seen what he was seeing. This didn't look at all good. From the both times he had seen Naruto, he hadn't really go the vibe of kill from Naruto. But now what Naruto had said earlier he knew that the other boy was right that both Zabuza and he weren't going to make it out of here alive.

It would have been best to retreat and thinking for a better way of handling his situation. There were too many complications. Then they would at least come up with a better plan of handling their opponents. Zabuza would at least be stronger. However they couldn't, they were expected to finish this today. Plus Zabuza wasn't in the mood to leave when he wanted to pay Kakashi back.

Without hesitation, Haku held up his to senbons to throw at Naruto. Just as he let them fly out from his hands to strike his target to things happen. His attack triggered Kakashi and Zabuza to begin their fight, but when the senbons were to hit Naruto, the other boy disappeared. This wasn't the first time that he had seen Naruto do that, so he was prepared he automatically turned around to defend himself from Naruto coming behind him.

However Naruto wasn't there. Instead Naruto came at him from the side. Before he knew it, he was thrown back and rolling on the ground. Naruto had thrown a punch to the side of his gut. The said boy then appeared above him ready to land a kick. Think quickly he flung himself to the side and out of the way. Then he countered with a jutsu that would enable Naruto from moving.

One thing was for sure that Naruto hadn't expected himself to be caught in a block of ice. If he had both of his arms, he would have been able to get out of it pretty quickly or even with one. He was now pretty glad that he had learned how to do a jutsu without his hands. Knowing what might come he had to react quickly. Haku wasn't just going to quit if he had the up hand.

He was right as he watch Haku close in to give him a killing blow. Being quick Naruto used his mind and flashed the images of which sign to use for one of his favorite attacks. Not even a second later four clones appeared in a flash of around him. They instantly began to defend him from Haku getting to him. While Haku was busy he began to use some of his red charka to get rid of the ice around him.

"Its no use I'll just freeze you," said Haku as he was just finishing the last of Naruto's clones.

Naruto didn't answer, instead his just smirked. Then in a flash a wave of the red charka was surrounding him and then soon the ice was gone. Haku had never seen such a thing ever happening before. In all his life he had never seen charka appear so vividly around a person. He tried his best to not let what happen bother him, but that's kind of hard when a fist full of charka is smashed in to you face cracking the Hunter Ninja mask he was wearing.

While the fight between Naruto and Haku continued along with the fight of Kakashi and Zabuza, Sasuke had woken up. At first he didn't know what had happen. It wasn't until he heard Sakura's crying that he realized where he was. His whole body was sore, so when he slowly pushed himself up in to a sitting position he was trying not to grind his teeth in pain. Sakura didn't make things any easier when she cried out his name and began to hug him.

He literally had to push her away to be able to finally breathe. Looking around he had started to watch both of the fights going on, but mainly Naruto's. He felt a little jealous that Naruto was so powerful than him. But he knew that no matter how much farther Naruto was that he would never reach the level where Naruto would be even if he too became powerful. Not even if he had developed into his new inheritance.

Just before he was beaten, sore and had passed out, he had finally earned what he had wanted for a very long time. He had finally learned how to activate his Sharingan in both eyes. And at the moment he was using them to follow Naruto's movement. Hopefully he could copy something useful from his teammate to use later on. He even checked every few seconds on Kakashi's match, which was more like they were trying to get rid of the opponent's weapon.

He wasn't the only one that was trying to follow both matches, Sakura didn't know whether to watch her teammate fight or her sensei. Naruto was doing things that she had never seen any person her age do. This fight just showed how far along Naruto was than the rest of the rookie 9. Just watching the match was starting to inspire her to want to do better in being a shinobi. It made her understand how much she was lacking. Even when she watched Sasuke earlier on she knew she was far behind the rest even though she had left the academy at top marks.

Then watching the match with her sensei, she began to respect him more. Before she had thought he was just playing lazy when it came to things, especially when they were to meet up. Watching him now and her she could see that when it came to business he was in his top best. He didn't hesitate to defend anything that he was told to protect. He was even harder and sharper, the opposite of being lazy. And she was proud that he was her sensei, even if he reverted back to being lazy and late.

Tazuna in all his life had never had imaged to be apart of something like this. Sure as he was traveling back home the matches earlier should have prepared him for this, but it didn't. He had been still very fearful that team Seven would make it to their promise. However here and now watching both matches he knew that there was hope. He knew now that they would soon be freed of Gatou and that they would no longer have to deal with that evil mans threats any longer.

Naruto knew the fight had to end. If it didn't he knew Haku would use one of his teammates in leverage if it came down to it. Plus he was sure that Haku was deciding to whether intervene on Kakashi's fight or stay fighting with him with the way he kept on looking over at them. With the masked off it was easier for him to noticed things that were surrounding Haku. To him one of the biggest way to know something is when you can tell things by looking into another person's eyes.

In the next few seconds he prepared himself for the final kill. It wasn't good for Haku to stay when he is too loyal to his master. Getting out a kunai, he made a beeline to Haku. On his way he made sure to dodge any attacks Haku sent his way. However luck wasn't on Naruto's side, just as he closed in on Haku, the other boy looked over at Kakashi's fight with his master. Then Naruto saw it in Haku's eyes, but even before he could do anything about it Haku was gone.

When he was able to stop himself, Naruto intently looked over to Kakashi's match. There between Kakashi and Zabuza was Haku dead with one of Kakashi's attack into the boy's chest. In some ways Naruto had expected that this would happen, but the way he died was nothing that he had expected. Haku was smiling. It looked like it was in peace at finally doing something right.

Naruto literally had to shake his head at the way this had to turn out. One thing he didn't know that this was not something that he would ever forget. And he knew he would defiantly never forget what would happen next. Zabuza started to laugh his head off. Going on about what a pity that Haku had to die and then he didn't care when he just continued on fighting like Haku's death really meant nothing.

Kakashi was used to seeing things like this. It was not uncommon to see teammates not give a damn about them. That's why he made it a point to drill it into his students. So when Zabuza throw Haku's body out of the way, he was prepared to fight him. He knew by now that just like him, Zabuza's charka was very low. So the only opinion was for him to use a weapon to give Zabuza a killing blow.

But there was a problem earlier when the fog had still been in use, Zabuza had stolen them and thrown them over the side of the bridge. He had been foolish. He had thought that he would have Zabuza out of commission by now or at least dead by the use of his chidori. Now he realized his grave misstate as he blocked Zabuza's attack on him. He was thankful that he had thrown Zabuza's sword away from the man.

The dodging attacks could go only so far as Naruto watched their fight. He was wondering why Kakashi was just dodging attack instead of taking Zabuza out. Then when his eyes lined with Kakashi's eyes, he knew. In a quick move Naruto was in front of Zabuza blocking another move that was supposed to go to Kakashi. He knew he only had a second to allow Kakashi a chance to get a weapon out of his side holster without being noticed. Then he was out of there with Zabuza not even knowing how his death came to be.

As soon as Naruto was out of there, Kakashi took the kunai that he had gotten and stabbed Zabuza straight in the chest. The look in Zabuza's eyes told whoever was looking that he hadn't expected this out come at all. He knew it was over and there was no point in completing the job. But as he slowly died, he asked for something that they hadn't even expected. He asked them to move him to lay right by Haku's body.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna all watched as Kakashi laid Zabuza down. Then as Kakashi moved away it game them all a new light in a way. As the fight with Kakashi and Zabuza ended they had saw many things. One was even among enemies they still cared about things no matter how little they showed it. It also told them to never to give up on their dreams for the future no matter how long it took.

However their silence was soon disturbed by an unwanted guest. Looking over to the unfinished part of the bridge stood a small, balding top man. Behind him stood at least thirty other men with all different types of weapons. The man just continued to laugh his sinter laugh as he held his cane in front of him. Then the man finally spoke as he began to calm down a little, but now he didn't look so happy.

"I would have liked it if they had at least taken some of you fools out. I guess I was right to not leave them to finish the job, but just in case I wasn't planning on letting them live. I wouldn't want them crossing me in the future and plus they were asking to much. I was even hopping that they would kill of some of these men before they died. Then I wouldn't have to pay so much for these men. Oh well you can do it for them and I will still get what I wanted."

"So you're Gatou." It wasn't a question it was more like a statement. Team Seven weren't surprised that this came from Naruto since he was always one to speak his mind. "All I see is a coward using money to get what he wants. But how long with that get you. You probably don't have enough money left to pay the rest of your thugs off. You're just a pathetic little man. I don't see why so many are afraid of you, you're nothing. This village we're protecting should never be afraid of you."

"And we won't after this," yelled a person behind them. Then there was more. "You won't get away with what you have done any longer." "Ya, no more." "Your tare over us is no more." "We've lost too much and we won't lose anymore." There were more and more yells and even more cheers of them not wanting to deal with Gatou any more.

In front of the villagers stood Inari and his mother all decked out in anything they could use as armor with whatever could use as a weapon. Almost all of the villagers were the same as they stood their ground. They were working for the hope of freeing their village for good. And they had the shinobi's from the hidden leaf village to thank in helping them to wake up their Inari, who in the end work them up to see the true of not running away.

Seeing that the villagers were prepared, Naruto looked back at Gatou and his men. They looked a little fearful, but not enough to get them to run away. So with that Naruto decided to help them out. Doing the signals for his clones, he made at least twenty clones appear. Kakashi with the last of his charka did the same. This was just the thing to do it without shedding anymore blood.

As soon as Gatou and his men seen how many people they were going up again they ran. Gatou was in the lead back to their ship that was docked next to the bridge. Some even left their weapons behind, fearful that they might die. When the villagers seen this they all cheer and screamed out that they were finally free and that they could live in peace. And on this day they wouldn't forget the day they were free of Gatou for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost another month and a half before Team Seven could return to Konoha. They had to stay in the village in wave until their mission was complete. It meant that they could return once the bridge was completed. Plus they had to make sure Gatou wouldn't try to do anything that would threaten Tazuna, his family or the villagers. Also it meant making sure that the bridge would not be destroyed. However, they didn't have to worry because Gatou had been killed a week later by his hired help because he was unable to pay them for their serves.

How they found out was as soon as the fight on the bridge had ended, Kakashi had sent out a message to the Hokage that they had beaten Zabuza and Haku along with scaring off Gatou and his men. As soon as the Hokage knew they were going to be fine, he had sent out scouts to search the area that Gatou was staying at to keep watch of what he was up to. But when the scouts had found Gatou, he was being attacked by his men for not paying them what they wanted. Once the Hokage knew he sent word back to Kakashi of the news and that they were expected home as soon as they completed their jobs. The Hokage also expected a detailed report of the mission from Kakashi. Lucky for him Naruto wrote one up for him because he was so bored of doing nothing.

When Team Seven finally return, they weren't given time to recuperate because they were sent back out to do other missions. At first Naruto complained that he had wanted to see his aunt and that Sakura should go see her parents, but stopped when the old man said if they do at least six more missions they would get several days break to do what they wanted. None of them could say a thing and took whatever mission the man handed out to them. It didn't even matter that they had taken a few D rank missions and a couple C rank ones.

Finally when they finished there missions, they had all the free time for a little while to themselves. They had it all planned out that they would all meet up in the mornings to train themselves. Surprisingly Kakashi would only be an hour late and helped them each a little more in their skills, Naruto being the least one needing help spent most of his time away from the group in secret doing something until it was time to spar with one of his teammates. By now Sakura had enough skills to spar with either Sasuke or Naruto, but still they had to go a little easy on her since she was no where near their level.

In the afternoon they would hang out a little if the others didn't have anything to do. Most of the time they would go and eat at the Noodle Bar since that was where Naruto loved to eat. But there were a couple days that Sakura would offer to make food and bring it to the training ground for them, so that they could help her better with her abilities. She never wanted to be left behind on the side lines again.

* * *

"Naruto, when in the hell did you get back," screamed out Ino who was closely followed by his other three friends.

"A week and a half ago," spoke Naruto in between eating his favorite meal. He was with his teammates as they too were eating since he offered to pay for them and Kakashi who had taken off as soon as he ordered his and got it.

"What? And you didn't have the decency to tell us," Ino said looking a little peeved that he didn't tell them.

"Uh... I was kind of busy since we had to finish a couple of missions from the old man," he said scratching the back of his head.

Ino was about to do something to him, but was stopped by someone else coming to stand behind Naruto. Everyone looked up at the person; no one had ever seen this man before in there lives. He had long white hair, wore lose fitting outfit that had a red vest over it. All the while Naruto didn't really pay any attention to who had come in because he was too busy eating his food.

Before speaking the man chuckled knowingly."Good to know that you're not slacking off."

When Naruto heard the person voice he instantly dropped his bowl of food and turned around to look at the man. Then he did something that was always expected of Naruto. He attached himself to the man along with screaming out, "Pervy Gramps." Everyone wanted to sweet drop and laugh.

"Well it's good to know your doing good Naruto. Now knock it off and get off me. Oh and quit calling me Pervy," yelled the man. Then in a quieter voice, he asked the owner of the noodle bar for an order of dangos to go and to put it on the kid's tab.

"Man I feel so loved. You probably only came here to mooch off of me."

"You never minded before boy. Besides I think it's even if I teach you in return. Now get off me. You're not as heavy as you use to be."

"That would be because of the weights I wear most all of the time. It was on your orders that I wear them, remember." Then Naruto went back to sitting on his stool. "So shouldn't you be down by your normal snooping ground by the hot spring doing your research?"

"Planning too kid. I just came to get some nourishment."

"So does the old man know your back?"

"No and don't tell him I am yet. I'm doing some big research."

"More like being a peeping tom." Then Naruto was wacked across the back of his head. "OW... You don't have to hit me for being right. Besides you're the biggest pervert I know. It's bad enough that you've corrupted the old man and my sensei with your stupid books." Then Naruto finished off his food, before continuing. "My Aunt is still PO that you tried to do some of your dam research on her before you took off for the year. So where did you go pervy?"

"Knock it off. I had to take off because I heard some information and I decide to look into it. It's not important. So how is your Aunt?"

"It has to be important if you don't want to talk about it, but knowing you so well it must be good information. And my aunt she doing just fine. Of course she wants to beat the crap out of you, but you're lucky that she's not around, so you're welcome to stay at the house as usual and not feel scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her."

"Sure you aren't."

Jiraiya glare down at Naruto. The boy maybe like a grandson to him, but there was just so much he could take of the boy's remarks no matter if they maybe true. "How long is she going to be gone?"

"Well she is expected to be back any day now because she has to be here for something that's going on in a few days. Then again most of the time you stay, you make sure that she doesn't know that your in town."

"Then I guess I will be staying at the estate. Plus I have to check something out in the library there." Then Ayame handed Jiraiya's order. "I'll see you later and it is good to know you're still making friends wherever you go." Then Jiraiya took off in a puff of smoke and leaves.

All the while Naruto's friends were wondering who the man was. They were curious so much that they weren't going to leave him alone. They really wanted to know what that man was to Naruto. Naruto had called him gramps, but from what they knew Naruto only had one relative that was still alive and that was his aunt. From what they gathered about the man, he knew the Hokage and team 7's sensei very well. That he was also a pervert and wrote books about smut.

Choji was the first to ask. "Naruto who was he?"

"Oh, Jiraiya?" They nodded for him to continue. "He's an old family friend. He's like a grandpa to me and plus my dad was like a son to him. I guess you can consider it appropriate to say that. He taught me a lot of things as I grew, whenever he's in town. Plus he enjoys sometimes telling me about his adventures or places he's been. Most of it is about how perverted he is after all he writes smut. I think Kakashi will be glad he's in town.

"Anyways I'm sure you guys know all about him, he is one of the Legendary Sannin after all." When hearing this last part they all went bug eyed not believing Naruto. They all at one point in time heard stories about all of the Legendary Sannin and how powerful each one of them are. All three of them were consider Kage levels and maybe even better. "Plus he was the old man's student and taught the Fourth."

"And you didn't tell us..."

"Ino," said Shikamaru stepping in. "He's told us a few things about being taught by Jiraiya remember."

"Oh sorry Naruto. You know my habit."

"Sure. At least you don't hit me." That earned him a punch from Sakura. "Why is it that all you females besides Hinata want to scream or hit me?"

"That's just because you leave things out, forget to tell or you want to be very secretive about something you've done or will do," said Choji eating a bag of chips. Naruto just smiled like a fox.

Before any of them could continue to talk they were interrupted by another person. This time it was someone who had a cigarette in his month. "Should have known that you three would be here," said the man. "After all you guy are friends with Naruto."

"Asuma-sensei," spoke Ino.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru," he nodded to each. "Naruto, good to see you again." Then he turned back to his students. "You three we got a new mission, so let's go."

"Bye," all three said before leaving.

Hinata said her good-byes next. "I've got to go to Naruto, Bye Sakura and Sasuke." Then she ran off.

"So what do you guys plan to do?"

"I've got to get home, my mom wants me to go do something with her."

When Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew that he didn't have anything else to do. And it was proven several minutes later when it was just him and Sasuke. Soon Naruto was ready to go and so not really caring he decides to invite Sasuke somewhere. "Come on teme, I'll take you some where interesting. I'm sure you will have some reaction."

"What make you so sure I should come with you?"

"Well you have nothing to do. Plus where I'm going you won't be bothered by your fan girls. Two, if you want we can spar some more or whatever. What's the harm?" he said jumping of the stool. "See you later Ayame. Tell your dad thanks for the food."

"Alright Naruto."

Then Naruto began to walk with Momo next to him. Soon close behind Sasuke was following them. "It's not so bad."

"Hn."

Continuing on their way nothing more was said between the two. They just went on their way down the streets until houses became less and less. Soon they were in an area where some farm lands and clan houses were known to be. Sasuke was starting to wonder where Naruto was leading him. Then finally they came to a road that leads somewhat into the forest. Taking that road, it wasn't long before they came to a gate.

Sasuke watched his teammate release a sealing jutsu before pushing the gate open to let them in. For another minute they walked up a path until Sasuke literally had to stop. In the distance he could see a house, no a huge house or small mansion that used the forest around it as coverage. Was this were Naruto lived? He had always thought Naruto lived somewhere closer in the village. Naruto soon answered his question.

"Kind of cool? You should have seen my first reaction to it the day after I found out I had an aunt." Then Naruto looked a little down. "If the fox didn't come to the village I would have grown up here with my dad. The old man didn't tell me much about my parents. He didn't even tell me about whom my father was, but he did tell me that my mom died in child birth. It wasn't long afterwards that I found out who was my father. No one can keep it a secret for long, but then again I found out on my own. This whole place has information on both of my parents except you have to do some pretty good snooping around."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the old man knew I know everything now. Kakashi did a lot of trying to get information out of me. Oh well past is the past." Then he started walking with Sasuke close behind. By now Momo had ran off for the time being. "Let's go I'm sure you are probably now very curious on what the inside looks like." He was right Sasuke was now very curious indeed.

Leading the way Naruto couldn't help keep the smirk off his face. Going inside the place nothing much had changed since he had first moved in years ago, except now it looked like it was actually being lived in. Going from room to room Naruto let Sasuke look around. Sasuke was very impressed, but more when they came to the library. "This place could give the library in the village a run for its money," Naruto had said. "I've got something you should see." Then Naruto lead Sasuke to a table that had an open book out on the table.

Looking at it, it looked like a regular book. Then Naruto throw another book at him. "My pops had two of them, but I thought you might want one. I don't know if you have it at your place." Looking at the book he now held he was shocked at what he was seeing. There were three tomes in a circle in the center of the cover. "I got a little curious about your bloodline and found the two books in here. It's got some interesting info you might want to read and I'm pretty sure it will help you out. I don't know why he had them, but I was sure that you would need it."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Ever since his bloodline activated a few weeks ago he had gone looking for information on his bloodline, but so far he hadn't come across any good info except some dealing with the history of the clan. Now in this book he held maybe he could finally get what he wanted to learn. And it was all thanks to Naruto someone he never thought he would get along with, but put in on a better way of thinking than he was at the academy.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. In my mind anything that probably has to do with you, you should know about." Then it was silent again for a minute. "So do you want to go and spar? I'm sure you want to blow off some of your new energy."

"Whatever."

* * *

"So he knows who his father is?"

"Yes and the full story of everything that happened. You knew he would find out sooner or later by either someone who knew his father or living in the house he grew up in. It was only a matter of time. Knowing him and his curious side he went looking for information on his own. He went snooping around his home for information on his father."

"But I thought anything about his father had been taken out of the house until he was old enough to have it. He may be smart, but I was afraid that he would use the knowledge of who his father was to brag about it. I guess that since he knew now it would be no use to keeping the rest of his thing away from him any longer."

"My guess is that my sensei probably had a hidden room in the house. Knowing Naruto and his skills for snooping around, he found it."

"Your probably right about that. I am kind of shocked that he hasn't found any of the information here about his father."

"Maybe he did, but just kept it to himself."

"Surprisingly that would not surprise me at all if that is the case."

Before they could continue on with there conversation, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Knowing it would be no use to talk any further, Kakashi went to stand by a wall for the meeting that was to happen. Then the door opened and shinobis began to file inside. Most that came inside were Jounin, while there were a couple of chuunin. They each took a spot in the room. Some sat down while others stood. The room was silent.

"I am sure each of you knows what you're going to hear about," spoke the Hokage. Everyone in the room nodded and began to whisper.

"I didn't think the exam were so close," said Kakashi.

"Do the parents know?" said Asuma.

"It will be difficult," said Kurenai.

Then the Hokage silence the room. "In one week the Chuunin Exam will begin. As you know anyone who has completed 8 or more mission are welcome to enter the exam. So I would like each of the senseis that are from the rookie nine to step forward." Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai all stepped forward. "Now which teams are ready for the exam?" Almost everyone in the room were shocked at this, especially Iruka. "Kakashi you may go first."

"I, Kakashi Hakate nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno of Team 7 for the Chuunin Exam."

"I, Kurenai Yuuni nominate Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame of Team 8 for the Chuunin Exam."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shinkamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi of Team 10 for the Chuunin Exam."

"As I expected..."

Then Iruka moved to the front. "I'm sorry Hokage, but you can't do that. They may have completed 8 missions each, but I don't think they will be ready for the exam, except for maybe one. And we all know how skilled he is, but that's beside the point. None of them has ever gone up against what is expected for the exam."

"Iruka, give them some credit," said another person. "My nephew maybe the only one ready for the exam, but did you forget that more than half of them he's taught a few tricks to. I'm sure that while being on team 7 he's taught them a few things about being a shinobi. Then there is the fact that before he became apart of team 7 he hung out with a Hyuuga, a Nara, a Yamanaka, and an Akimichi. And even then I'm pretty sure that he's taught them things that he learned from different Jounin and even a Sannin."

"Anko..." but he was cut off by Kurenai.

"Iruka she's right."

"You would be surprised at what they could do," said Asuma.

"Iruka you just need to accept the fact that they are not your students anymore," finished Kakashi.

Iruka just stood there not knowing what to say. Were they right that he was underestimating them? Could they have improved so much that they could handle the exam? Then an idea struck him. "Hokage I propose a challenge." The Hokage nodded for him to continue. "If each one of the rookie nine pass my tests for them, I will except defeat and let them enter."

"That's reasonable, but I believe that they will pass it better than you realize."

* * *

"Well that's what I call a great training."

"Hn."

"You can't stand there and think it wasn't Sasuke. You actived another tome in the middle of the training." Sasuke was shocked that Naruto had noticed. "The first time I saw your Sharingans there was only three actived. Two tomes in one eye and one in the other. Now you have two in each eye. Plus as soon as you got another tome you movements got even more skilled in staying balance."

"Hn."

"Man you need to loosen up." Then Naruto lead the way through the house. He was heading for the kitchen. "If I know my aunt I'm probably going shopping." And he was right when he went snooping through the frig. "Yup, I'm right that she didn't. Man this suck. I hate doing the shopping some times. It isn't bad enough that they hate me, but they try to jack up the prices on me. Oh well I can always lie to my aunt." Then Naruto got a sticky pad and wrote tried getting food from store people jack up prices.

"Does that always work?"

"Ya, but if she finds out I've lied about it she gets very peeved and when that happens I'm the worlds punching bag. Man I hate being her punching bag." Then he led the way out of the kitchen. "Well since there is no food to really eat here I might as well go and eat at the Noodle Bar."

"Why do you continue to go there, dope?"

"Cause it's the only restaurant in the village that doesn't hate me. Plus when I lived pretty much on the streets, the owner was the only person that sometimes gave me free food. And don't call me dope." Then the two of them head out of the house and back to the center of the village.

Not much later they ran into Sakura, who at first was pretty down until she saw Sasuke. Together all three of them walked around doing nothing. Then the two notice that Naruto was getting peeved about something especial when they realized they were being tailed by someone in a box that was following them. Being Naruto he gave a look to Momo, who turned to the box and raised his back leg.

"Konohamaru your last disguise was better than this box. Plus you're making to much noise and I can also smell you from several blocks back, when you started following us. So if you don't mind getting sprayed by Momo than I suggest you and your friends come out."

"Man boss, your good," spoke Konohamaru after he and his friends came out in a puff of smoke. "See I told you that he was good. Boss here first saved me from these thugs that were going to beat me up and he stepped in. He took every single punch these thugs gave out. It went on for about 20 minutes I think and not once did he hit back or fall to the ground."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a little laugh. "It was five minutes Konohamaru not 20 minutes. Besides those assholes shouldn't have wanted to beat you up because they got their clothing dirty."

"Wow," said both of Konohamaru's friends. Both of Naruto's teammates just looked at Naruto. Well at least he wasn't making up some lame stories for the three to believe.

"So who are your friends?"

"This is Udon," said Konohamaru indicating the boy to the left of him and turning to the right he gave the girls name. "And this is Moegi." Then he looked up at Naruto. "So boss who's your girlfriend and stiff man."

Both Sakura and Sasuke were looking a little annoyed. "Sakura is not my girl friend and Sasuke I'm sure wouldn't like it if you call him that. They're my teammates."

"So are they as good as you boss."

"In there own way ya and they won't hesitate to teach me a lesson." Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked that he would say something like that.

"That's cool boss." Then something struck Konohamaru. "Hey boss I've got that jutsu that you taught me down pact..." as he had said that he had move away, but just as he was to finished he bumped in to something. Then he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted up. "Hey put me down. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You better do as he says," said Naruto when he looked at the person who held Konohamaru.

"Just put the little squirt down Kankuro," said the girl with the other boy.

"Now why would I do that?" said Kankuro with a struggling Konohamaru.

"Put Konohamaru down now," said Naruto growling and with Momo in the back ground growling along with his master.

"Oh I'm just so scared of a kid and his pet. Temari..." but he was cut off when he realized that the struggling kid in his arms was no longer there. "What the hell?" Both this Temari girl and Kankuro were lost. The kid had been there, but now he was gone. Then soon they realized where the kid was.

"Man boss that's the second time you saved me."

Naruto just pushed Konohamaru behind him. The little boy knew when to shut up. "You can't just come to our village and pick on little kids. Don't you Sand Shinobi have any decency to just let bygones be bygones and move on your way along with that red head friend of your in the tree over there." The two Sand Shinobis looked at him shocked and then they looked over in the near by tree even more shocked. They were wondering how he knew there comrade was there, but also scared shit less that their comrade wasn't to happy to see them.

Naruto had notice the guy as soon as he had taken Konohamaru. At first he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the third Sand Shinobi. Then for a second he could feel something was off with the other kid. In a way he all most felt like there was an added something to him. Then his eyes widen knowing what that something could be. As soon as that hit him he went back to his calm self prepared for what he was about to do.

Before Kankuro could say something, the red head spoke in a rough and cold voice. "Kankuro leave them alone..."

"But Gaara..."

Gaara gave the two Sand Shinobis a look that could kill. "Kankuro we better go," said Temari. Then the Gaara person disappeared in a puff of sand and reappeared in front of his teammates.

Just as they were going to leave, Naruto stopped them or more like the red head, Gaara. "You better keep it under control while your hear, because if you do anything to unleash it, I won't hesitate to stop you and it." The two Sand Shinobis stopped in their spot shocked while Gaara looked at him with a glare. When all three looked at him, Naruto let his eyes flash to his fox eyes shocking them farther and causing a raise out of Gaara. Then the three left.

By now Naruto's party was confused. They couldn't understand what had just happen. It was obvious to both Sakura and Sasuke that Naruto knew something, but what. And what did he mean about it? What was it? They watched Naruto keep his eyes on the departing trio, while the three younger kids celebrated not even realizing what had just happen. Something really strange was going on.

"Hey Naruto what was that all about," asked Sakura finally. Sasuke wanted to know as well.

"Nothing." Something was obviously up. Naruto never acted this way unless something seriously was up. "I've got to go see the old man. I'm sure he would like to know that some guest of his..."

"Wait a minute Naruto why was there Sand Shinobis in the village in the first place," said Sakura cutting him off.

"Didn't you guys notice that there were more shinobis from other villages walking around earlier? My guess is that the Chuunin Exams are here and this year is the year our village celebrates it." When he knew they understood he turned to leave. "Now I've got to tell the old man that Konohamaru was picked on by outsiders again." 'That and the old man should now about what I know,' he thought the last part out. "See you guys later." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke with Momo.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the Hokage Tower. By the time he got there, Several Jounin and Chuunin were leaving the room. Some nodded to him as he slipped inside the room. The only people left in the room were Ibiki, his aunt, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma and the old man. They seemed very tense about something that probably just happened, but for right now he needed to tell the old man what he needed to know. Maybe he already knew.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" said the Hokage when he saw the boy. Maybe things would calm down with him in the room.

"The Chuunin Exams potentials do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just had a run in with three Sand Shinobis. One of them thought it interesting to pick on Konohamaru, but that beside the point. The leading member in there group, I believe maybe a container."

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Are you sure?" ask Sarutobi.

"Ya I'm pretty sure. Plus their shocked expression conformed it."

"Who else knows what you know?"

"No one knows, even though I was with Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru and his friends. I thought it would be best if I came here just to be safe."

For a second the room was silent even though someone wanted to talk. "This changes everything."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes that the rookie nine may not be safe to enter the Chuunin Exams this year and I've been trying to tell..." but Iruka was cut off.

"You can't do that," yelled Naruto. "Each one of us deserves to test out his or her skills. Moreover if things get out of hand you guys can always step in and stop it. Plus I would like to figure something out about this Gaara person. Something bothers me about him. Also I've got this weird feeling something is up and is going to happen soon."

"Is it a good feeling?" ask Anko who knew off the bat that Naruto's senses were never really wrong.

"It doesn't feel good, but even so you guys shouldn't think we can't do these exams. I may have no problem, but I know that they all can do more than you think."

"That's very good Naruto," said Kakashi, who along with the others would be on guard for a while if Naruto was right.

For another few minutes the room was silent, before the Hokage spoke once more. "Iruka go head and test all eight of the rookies, if they pass they are allowed to enter the exam. Naruto you are not allowed to tell them anything of what you heard here along with the information you've told us. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai inform your groups of the up coming event. I'm sure Naruto knows what will happen if one of them does not participate."

"Yes, the rest of your team will not be allowed to then. But if I know them they'll want to."

"Good than you all are dismissed. Also Naruto I want you to keep us informed and watching for anything strange that might go on while the exam goes on."

Then one by one each one of them left the room. Naruto followed his aunt out of the room. Once outside the room, his aunt turned to him. Not far a way Kakashi stopped. "Naruto for the next couple of weeks you have to stay somewhere else."

"Why?"

"For reasons."

"Does this have anything to do with the Chuunin Exam? Your one of the Proctors?"

"Yes and to make it fare, it will only be for until my part in the Exam is over."

"Why can't you stay somewhere else? Or do you also have someone you want..." The Next second Naruto got hit over the head so hard he was literally biting his tongue and watching his aunt walk away.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi who by now was reading his smut. "Is she always this abusive?"

"Sometimes worst. You never want to be her punching bag. You get stuck being her rag doll for how ever long she needs to work out her stress problem. The last time she got so rallied up was when we bumped into Sasuke before the mission to wave."

"So someone's met your aunt finally."

"Ya but it looks like soon all of them will get to meet her in the Chuunin Exams."

"So how is it going with your teammates? I may be your sensei, but sometime even senseis don't know there students enough."

"Fine. We all know that when it comes to a team we have to work together and get over our differences. I think we get along better than we did at the academy. Of course Sakura is still head over heal in love with Sasuke, but sooner or later she's going to realize that he doesn't seem interested in her. She'll get over it with time and will eventually understand it. Sasuke has come to an understanding about his pass and what he needs to do about his future. He may fail at times and that will displease himself, but I think he will come to know what I know about things.

"Over all since the last mission in wave we all understand something about the other. Some of us may know more than some, but we know enough that we can trust each other." Naruto was quiet. Kakashi looked over his book for a second to glance down at the boy. He seemed to still not like it that some knew more than he wanted to tell. Kakashi could understand that and maybe telling Naruto that everything was fine to let some people know.

"Sometimes it's wise to let people in. That way you have at least someone to talk to." Naruto nodded. "Well I bests be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow on the bridge with the other two." Then Kakashi left in the shinobi way.

For another minute Naruto stood there, but than he too left. As he walked the streets, he and Momo stopped. A head of him standing at a corner was Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke saw him he began to walk away. Then he remembered something about his predicament. "Hey Sasuke wait up." But it was no use and he knew Sasuke wasn't going to stop. "Man Teme I hate you," he said even though he didn't mean it.

When he finally meet up with him, Naruto notice that something was up Sasuke looked to have a few more bruises then he last saw him with earlier. 'So Iruka gave him the test. Man that was quick.' "What happen to you?"

"Some stupid fool thought it would be interesting to pick a fight with me." That was all he said about that. "So what is it that you want dope?"

"Quit calling me dope."

"Hn"

"Well I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a short while."

"Why? Or did your aunt find out your fake the groceries list."

"Shit I knew I forgot to tell her about something. Anyways, Kakashi was going to tell us eventually. We're allowed to enter the Chuunin Exams and with that my aunt is one of the proctors. Until she has done her part I'm not allowed to stay with her just in case and I think the old man assigned an ANBU man to make sure I don't go to her for any information. So seeing my problem I have no where to go..."

"Whatever, but you'll owe me one."

"Ya I know. So have you read the book yet?"

"No."

"Oh well." Then Naruto saw the Noodle Bar. "Come on I'm buying." Then he ran off.

* * *

"Are you satisfied Iruka?" said Kakashi when he knew the other man would appear on the same lone roof he was on.

He had been there for quite some time as a meeting area. The sun was setting now. Sitting there doing nothing but waiting was just plain boring to him, so like he always did when something was boring he brought out his smut and began to read. He knew along with the others that their students would make it. They weren't some weaklings just coming from the academy. They each had experienced something out in the real world that made them unique and ready for anything.

Iruka seemed very down that now he realized that all of his former students were so skilled. Each one of them had out mastered him in some way. With each of them he hid himself as an outsider trying to see how well they could last against him. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai knew them so well and saw the potential they had. Plus each one of the Jounin were very skilled in some category. Scaring them with situation that would happen out in the field showed him that they had learned a lot from their Jounin Senseis.

"I see now. I am sorry Kakashi for not believing in you and the other senseis in what you three saw in your students. I guess I finally realized there not really my students any longer. I've spent so long with each one of them and I thought I knew them well, but I can't stay in the past and hold them from their future. They each have proven to me today that they can do it. Naruto, you and the others knew that."

"It's hard to believe I know, but you did teach them well before they were assigned to us." Kakashi thought it best to cheer him up even though it wasn't much.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Then the two men went there separate way. One went to inform the Hokage of the news, while the other stayed where he was. Contemning what the future healed for his former students. Would they pass each test that is given to them? Will they end up dropping out at some point in Chuunin Exam? Or will they be defeated some way by someone else? Over all he hoped that each one of them would come out of it alright and with out a problem. Only time could tell.

* * *

Deep in the shadows unknown where, a man stood. The only part of him that you could see was his snake like eyes. He stared down at three people. These people you could tell came from the Sound village. One was a female with long black hair. The Second was sort of hunched over male with something covering his left hand and had bandages covering some of his body including his left eye. The third person had short hair that defied gravity and had a cocky look about him.

"You have my orders when the second test happens you know who to go after."

"Yes," said all three.

"Good and make sure that none of you are found out. We wouldn't want our plan to fail before it even could happen now would we?"

"No," they said.

"Good. Now you three leave."

Then the three of them left and the man was left alone with his thoughts. His plans were going so well so far. Soon he would get what he wanted. He would also get to destroy something he hated more. Then he felt someone coming to him. He knew who it was even before the other person showed up. "Have you been spotted?"

"No."

"Have you found out where he is?"

"Yes. It seems that he is on team 7 and his sensei is Kakashi Hakate the great Copy Ninja."

"I expected as much. When the exams happen keep a watchful eye on him along with gathering all the information you can on everyone around him. I don't what our plans to be found out by anyone and I would love to know how well he does."

"Yes master."

"Have you kept a watchful eye out on our supposed allies?"

"Yes. They are so easily believe that we want to help them, but they don't even realized that we are just using them to get what we want out of them. I've already spotted the main group when I was moving around the place they seem a little shocked from something that happen to them before heading to the hotel they are to stay at."

"I wonder what could of happen."

"It seems from what little I could gather, they had a run in with someone who's eyes flashed to look like a fox, but Gaara told them to shut up. So they were silent after that not speaking a word."

"Interesting were they at least a little disturbed by it."

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. Does this change the plan a little?"

"No. Do what you do best for me. If something comes up I will send for you. But we may need to be on our guard just in case."

"Yes."

"Now return to you group and gather as much information you can, we mustn't be left in the open about anything."

"No we mustn't master." Then the other figure left.

Once he was gone, the man with the snake like eye laughed in a sick, cold and cruel way. Anyone who heard it was sure to be scared to encounter whoever made it. "Soon I will have what I want and there will be nothing to stop me. All of them will regret ever known me so long ago, even you Sarutobi. You and this village will not know what hit you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Chuunin Exams were here. All three members of Team Seven were all prepared for anything to come. All they had to do was head to the third floor of the Academy drop off their forms that would allow them to enter. Then they had to wait two hours before coming back to the room to give the Instructors enough time to prepare for the first test in the Chuunin Exams. They each had taken to training harder so they would be prepared for anything. They even worked with each other to make sure they were each up to level. Nothing was going to stop them. They each wanted to see how well they were going to do.

Coming upon the academy they walked inside. Going up the stairs they noticed something was up. On the second landing they could feel a gen-jutsu in effect and could hear people arguing. Wondering what was up they went down a hall on the second floor. They still had time to enter, so they decide to see what the commotion was all about. Coming closer they could see two boys telling people off that they couldn't enter the exams because they were weak. The whole second floor was to look like the third.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could still tell they were on the second floor. Also Naruto could smell that the two boys were not boys at all, but really two adults disguised as teenagers. Looking at them he knew how they were doing the gen-jutsu, but said nothing. He watch as a boy who was dress in a green jump suit tried to get past them, but just got thrown to the ground and his teammate helping him up. It was obvious that they were playing the weak team entering the Exam.

Sasuke went up to the two guarding the door, while he and Sakura followed close behind. Then Sasuke went on how they were on the second floor and that the two in front of them were using a gen-jutsu to make people believe they were on the third floor. The two guarding the door said how impressive they were at noticing and then the two were gone in a puff of smoke. Everyone around them were mumbling about how they hadn't known.

Just as team seven were going to leave, the group that was pretending to be week stopped them. Both Sasuke and Naruto had noticed that the boy in the jump suit didn't look as injured as he had been before. Then they looked at the girl in the group. She had two buns in her hair that made her noticeable. The last member they knew came from the Hyuuga clan because of the eyes. Naruto knew him, Neji Hyuuga. He had met him a couple times and he had always thought him a cold person.

"Who are you?" ask Neji to Sasuke.

"It always right that the person asking give there names first, but even if you did I wouldn't give it to you." Neji glared at him, while the girl giggled that someone would go against Neji.

While this went on the guy in the jump suit went up to Sakura and asked her name. Then he asked her out, but she told him no way. Now that Naruto got a closer look at the other boy, he reminded him of a guy who he thought was monkey along time ago. They had the same look and same kind of out fit. They even did the same sort of depressing look when someone did something to take them down a notch. Naruto wanted to laugh.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke we need to drop off our forms." Then Sakura linked arms with them and walked down the hall way back to the stairs.

Later after they had dropped off their forms and were leaving the room, they were stopped. Turning around they spotted the guy in the green jump suit. He looked serious as he stood there. "My name is Lee Rock and I challenge you, Sasuke Uchiha to a fight."

"Go bother someone else."

"We will fight Uchiha and it will be for the lovely Sakura."

Sakura looked horrified. "What? No way bowl head, freak."

"Don't deny it my lovely flower. But really I want to test my skills again someone who can at least prove me some challenge."

At this time Sasuke seemed a little peeved that this Lee guy wasn't thinking that he was strong enough. Seeing what might happen, Naruto motioned for Sakura to move over by him. One of them was sure to be badly injured in the fight. Both Sasuke and Lee both got into a stance. The air around them was becoming very tense as both Sakura and Naruto watch what would happen. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke was also going to use his bloodline, but then he notice something.

Obviously Sasuke notice something was up with him, when his head turned in another direction away from the fight. Knowing Naruto so long it meant they were being watched. Stopping even before the match was started; Sasuke got out of his stance and walked over to his teammates. Both Lee and Sakura seem very confused. To them one moment there was going to be a fight and the next there wasn't.

Even before Lee could speak he was cut off. "Lee what do you think your doing?" said a person who appeared out of nowhere on top of a big turtle. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked a little bug eyed at seeing an adult wearing a similar green jumps suit. It was no wonder where Lee got his looks from. Naruto wanted to laugh out loud how silly they were plus he really wanted to scream out monkey really badly for some reason at seeing Gai again.

"I am sorry Sensei."

"You better be. You know the rules you should never start a fight in a building. As punishment you will run five hundred laps around the village."

"I accept those five hundred laps as my punishment sensei."

Both Sakura and Sasuke could believe these people. What were they thinking? Naruto just rolled his eyes knowing this was just like Gai to act. He had heard rumors from people as he grew up what Gai was like. He knew his aunt was sick of Gai for several reasons. One being he had tried asking her out more then once and Naruto could see why. To him as the sensei and student did some scene together, Gai was still monkey as ever in his eyes.

Not taking it any longer, Naruto screamed out, "Monkey, do you ever shut up?" Everyone looked at Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to sweet drop at that. Lee was wondering who Monkey was. As soon as he yelled out Monkey, Gai looked up at him.

"Now listen here boy, I am Gai and no monkey..."

Naruto wanted to laugh. It was same all over again. "You know you said that the last time I said that when I was 4. And I silly think your a monkey in you green out fit." Some things were slowly coming back to Gai. However it was obvious that Gai still didn't remember Naruto. "I wonder if you still suck at the came of hid and seek, at least back then Kakashi did way better job than you."

It was obviously that something clicked in Gai's mind, but a second later they were proven wrong. "You know my rival Kakashi." Then he pointed at Naruto as his mind began growing. "You're Naruto, Anko's nephew. I remember you. You had to these amazing abilities at such a young age. Now I remember you first thought I was a monkey."

"And I still do."

"So you're my rival's students."

"Yes and he's way cooler than you." Both Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what Naruto was doing when he said that last part.

"I'm not so sure."

Then Lee joined in. "Gai is the best and he better than anyone. So that obviously makes him cooler."

Both Sakura and Sasuke were seeing this as pointless, but Naruto seemed to be amused. "Huh you two said something." But he didn't look at them for long. He then turned to his teammates. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura do you guys want to go and get a snack." Both Lee and Gai looked at him like there bubble had burst as the three of them walked away. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Naruto spoke. "I had to do that. They were annoying me."

"Okay. But what was up with the Monkey thing?" ask Sakura.

"You would think that and say the same thing if you first saw Gai when you were my age. That was the first thing that came to me when I met him." Then after that they went off to waste there time before the first part of the exams.

* * *

When it was time to finally begin the Chuunin Exams, they were about to enter the room were all the other genin that were taking the test. As they drew closer there sensei Kakashi was standing there by the door. He had been waiting for them to show up and had something to tell them. He was proud of them. When they first came out of the academy they didn't look much like a team ready to work together, but now here they were. He knew they could do it.

"Kakashi-sensei," spoke Sakura first.

"It's good to know you came Sakura."

"What do you mine?" she asked a little confused.

"If you hadn't neither Naruto nor Sasuke would be allowed to enter without you. Entering the Chuunin Exams is about doing it as a team since you have to rely on each other in the future. It's a way of seeing and knowing that you each can work together without a problem. It also shows us how well each one of you does alone when it comes to things. Now do your best and don't let your teammates down." Then Kakashi walked away with his book out and reading.

"He'll never change, him and his books."

"Alright are you guys read?" asked Naruto who looked roaring to go. They nodded and went into the room.

Inside the room were many different ninja's from all over the place. Some were from grass, a few were from Sand, there were others from cloud, there were even some from sound, and another batch came several other villages he wasn't familiar with, but the most came from the leaf village. Looking at them they went from young to old, all of rookie nine being the youngest.

Naruto's body was overly excited. He was ready for this. He couldn't wait for the exams to begin. To many as he had his eye hidden below his bangs, it looked like his body was trembling in fear, but it was trembling in anticipation. This was the moment that he was going to prove to everyone who he was and what he could do. He was going to show the whole village that he wasn't the demon they all thought he was.

"Scared Naruto that you're going to be wiped out?" yelled Kiba upon seeing Naruto and his shaking body.

Naruto brought his head up so almost everyone in the room could see his eyes. Now they could see how excited he was. Kiba didn't seem to be expecting this. "Hell no! I can't wait to defeat all of you."

At this all of rookie nine came over to team seven, but both Sakura and Ino want over to him to shut him up. Sakura had him in an arm lock while Ino cover his mouth with her hands. Everyone in the room looked like they were ready to show Naruto that he was a fool. See the looks both girls were trying to get the attention off of them. The rest of the rookie nine looked like this was typical as they either shook there heads or rolled there eyes.

Then out of the crowd, came a person who was at least a few years older than them and a fellow leaf ninja. "You guys are making a lot of racket," he said to them as he drew closer. Then he looked at Naruto. "You've got a lot of guts to saying that here. I'm sure they might want to roughen you up."

By now Sakura and Ino had let Naruto go. The whole time that this new comer had talked he had never once taken his eyes off of the other ninjas in the room. Some were looking at him ready to do what the guy was going to say because they were either smirking or pounding a fist into their other hand. "My name Is Kabuto Yakushi," the guy continued. Naruto was only paying half attention to the guy, but almost everyone else was listening. Then when the other boy started to talk about these data cards, he really started to listen.

"Since I've been first entered, I created these cards to tell me everything on the entire contenders entered in the exams. They can tell me all of their skills, what make them unique and how many missions they've been on. I can give you an example if you want. All I need is a description of them and then I add a little bit of my charka. Then you will know something more about them." Everyone in rookie nine were curious, but Sasuke was the most out of them.

"Anyone?" he asked. Kabuto nodded. "I want to know Lee Rock, Gaara from the sand village, and Naruto Uzumaki." No body had expected this, except Naruto. As this went on Naruto just listened on, but looked as though he didn't give a care in the world.

"Let's see," he said shuffling the cards. Then he took out a card from his pile and brought up to his face and looked at it. "Lee Rock. Age 13. It says here Lee can only do Tai-jutsu. He has no skills in none of the others. He is apart of team Gai. Teammates are Gai Maito, a female name Tenten and Neji Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan. So far he's been on 22 D' rank missions and 12 C ranks. Oh and that this is his first time in the Chuunin exams." Then he shuffled the card back into the pile of cards.

He shuffled a little more before he pulled out another card. This time it was on Gaara. "Gaara. Hmm... Interesting. There's not much on him that he is from Suna. It's also his first time entering the exams. His known name is Gaara of the Desert. Age 12. It's a mystery to what his abilities are. His teammates are Kankuro and Temari. They are also his siblings. It's a mystery as to if he's done any D rank, but he has done 9 C rank, 1 B rank, 1 A rank and he's even done 1 S rank mission."

Then he shuffled the cards for the last time, but this time he pulled information out on Naruto. As soon as his eyes looked at the card he looked very confused. "That's strange. That's never happened before. I can't get anything off him except how many missions he's been on, which is very impressive. Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Age 12. Naruto has done at leas 58 missions total ranging from D rank to A rank. Of the D rank missions he has done a total of 29, C rank 14, B rank 8, and of A rank he has done 7. That should be impossible for someone his age." The last part he was staring at Naruto as he shuffled all his cards back in to his pile.

He wasn't the only one that was staring at him. Most of the room was. They couldn't believe some kid had already been on a so many missions at his age along with the ranks of the missions as high an A rank. Kabuto was right that it was impossible, but how and the hell did the kid do all those. Some were thinking what this kid was. Kiba was certainly wondering the same thing as it shut him up.

Naruto all the while was just standing there like none of it had ever happen. But really he had been somehow keeping himself under control. He knew in a way how Kabuto was doing the trick to gathering the data. All he had to do was use his own charka to take a little piece of the person's charka he wanted the data on. Also the person must be in the area of him if to work. The information would always be there on the card as reference and if they ever met up again later on the information could always be updated.

Keeping his cool he only made sure that just he missions were known. He knew he couldn't control himself all the way, but he could manipulate the cards to what was okay to be known. And it worked to his liking. He also did it because he didn't trust Kabuto. There was just something about him that was telling him that Kabuto wasn't here for the Chuunin Exam. If he wasn't here for them than what was he up to? He didn't know, but he might as well keep his guard up around him and not let him know what he was up to.

As he did that out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught some movement. Something was zigzagging its way over to them and in the last second it went straight for Kabuto. In the last second no one knew what had happen. Kabuto had unknowingly moved away, but somehow had gotten hit. The person who acted him was obviously from sound and was smirking for a short second before realizing he had a kunai at his throat.

No one had seen it coming as Naruto held the kunai. Some were wondering how he knew that Kabuto was going to be attacked. Some were even amazed that he could act that quickly in a situation. The sound ninja was staring him down trying to scare him, but it wasn't working. Naruto just gave him a look that told the other to try something and he would regret it, however it was taken away went Naruto took a quick look at Kabuto.

The old boy seemed shocked, but if he hadn't been raised as a shinobi would more than likely be dead. Kabuto glasses were broken and there seem to be something else that was wrong, but Naruto couldn't tell what it was. Looking back at the sound ninja, he suspected that it had something to do with sound waves because he was sure that he had heard a very faint humming sound from somewhere. Plus the smirk on the guys face at what happen told Naruto that the guy had been behind it.

Then suddenly a big expulsion happens in the room with a big puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood Ibiki with a bunch of other shinobis. "Uzumaki, put your weapon away. You people know better than to start fights. Plus I don't tolerate it when there are exams going on. Uzumaki if you step out of bounds I won't hesitate to inform Anko what ..."

"I think she would beat the crap out of me for messing this up, but then again I think she would have a laugh attack and want me to kill something. You know how she is. She frightening. I still pray sometime that she won't use her dam snakes on me. The last time she summoned one of them the dam things tried to eat me whole and she was just laughing her head off like it was nothing..."

"Uzumaki shut up and don't speak," said Ibiki stopping him from rambling on. The way he said it sent scary chills down everyone's back. Everyone knew that Ibiki wasn't one to tolerate anyone to interrupt him. If they did they would regret it. "Oh and Uzumaki if you decide to delay the test, I heard your a pretty good punching bag so I won't hesitate having my whole squad to use you." Some people were going to laugh, especially Kiba, but soon knocked it off. "The same go for the rest of you bums."

"Ya I heard you."

"Good." Then Ibiki straightened up. "Now each of you will get a number to where you will be sitting. So line up to be given a seat."

One by one they each were given a seat in the room. It was obviously that teams had be split up and put in different areas in the room. Naruto was a in the third row in the center and sitting next to Hinata who was trying not to blush. Sasuke was in couple rows behind him and three seats a way from the end of the row. Sakura had been placed a couple more rows from him and on the other side of the room. In front of them was a flipped over piece of paper and a pencil for them to use for the test.

"Now before we begin, I'm Ibiki Morino," said Ibiki getting their attention once more. "I will be your Examiner. Your test will be an hour long and consist of ten questions. Nine of the questions will be written down, while the last question will be given to you verbally to you ten minutes before the exam is over. Any question?" No one spoke. Some seemed to be afraid of speaking while others thought it best to keep quiet.

"Now, on to the rules. Only ten questions can be wrong…(At hearing that some were confused while some were laughing at their luck that they may not have to do the test. Soon they realized its real propose.), but you will be graded as a team. So one of you could miss four on their test, another could miss five and one could miss one and your team will still pass onto the next test. If your team misses more than ten you are out and you will have to just have to wait until next time to pass.

"Oh and no ten questions can be missing on one test, so you have to have a least one question answered and pray that your teammates pick up your lazy slack in finishing all the questions." No one could believe this. They were all praying to god that they better not screw things up for their teammates. It also told them now that they were not going to have it easy at all.

"Also you should know that I don't tolerate cheaters, so I better not catch any of you cheating. Just in case one of my men will be sure to spot you if you do any of that. If you are caught cheating you will loose five points, but once you lost a total of 10 points your teams are out. Plus you wouldn't have to mess up the test by missing all of your answers, which reminds me. Miss five questions and lose the rest by cheating your out. Got it?" Ibiki glared at them all. No one dared to ask any questions.

"Good to know you bums are listening." Then he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it. "We will begin the test in one minute." To everyone taking the exam that one minute felt the longest minute in their lives. Some were looking around at each other looking a little worried. Naruto on the other hand was looking at the test, but had a grin on his face. Some had were looking at him like he was weird not understanding why he was so happy. Then Ibiki said the words they had been waiting for, "You may begin."

Everyone looked to the paper in front of them and flipped it over to show them the questions. Almost instantly some were sweating bullets. These questions were not going to be easy at all, unless you tried cheating. But then again that was the concept of the exam. Why else would there be so many people with Ibiki to make sure they didn't cheat. Even with the hard questions were inching them to do it. Plus why would they give you one warning.

Naruto figured that out, but then again he didn't need to cheat since he knew the questions. It took him a second to remember. He even wrote down for Ibiki that if he wanted to make them cheat he should have not made it seem so easy, but that was just his opinion. Within thirty minutes he was finished with the first nine questions. All he now need was the last question and he would be done.

During all this Naruto's pet sat at his feet waiting for the test to be over with. At one point in the test Momo got up and started wondering around the room. First he went over by the men who were keeping an eye on Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to appreciate, when Naruto had taken a quick glance around the room. He also knew that Sasuke had figured out the clues that he was to cheat. After that Momo went to bother Ibiki, but a stern look told the fox to return to his master and stay put until the exam is over.

All throughout the test people were getting kicked out of the exam. Their cheating skills had been too obvious. Some teammates were mad or upset when one of their teammates got caught doing it. There were even some that whinnied that they didn't even cheat. Those that didn't get caught would either have something telling on there face that they were getting away with it and no one could tell how. Then there were those that just keep their faces emotionless, so no one could tell what they were up to.

Finally it was time for the last question. "Before I give any of you the last question, I'm going to give you a warning. All of you have the chance to drop out of the test now and you will still have another chance at the Chuunn Exams in the future. If you stay it's at your own risk because if you fail to answer the question, you bums will be stuck being genin for the rest of your lives. You will never be Chuunin's ever, which means you can't enter future Exams."

When hearing this, many people in the room became fearful. They are given a chance to back out of the exam and take it later. If they didn't take it there was a possibility that they would fail the last question and would be forever a genin. During the first part of the test about a third of them left and now with the last question another third couldn't handle it any long. Some got up and left the room, while others said they just couldn't handle it any longer.

When it was only a third left, Ibiki looked around. "Anymore of you bums afraid to leave the exams?"

"Obviously not, other wise we would of left the room. I don't give a rat's ass if I don't pass. I'm still going to be Hokage one day. I don't care if I am genin forever to make it. I could have taken the easy way a long time ago, but I know that the only way to achieve anything is if you do it yourself and are willing to help out those close to you."

The rest of the entrees that had decided to stay in the exam, who were still slightly worried seem to draw strength from Naruto words. Ibiki could see this as Naruto just stared at him, waiting for Ibiki to do something about what he had said. Ibiki and many of his men knew what Naruto could do. Naruto had this way about him that could make people believe in him. Seeing it happen many knew that Naruto's dreams were never going to be false.

"Then I guess I only have one thing to say," said Ibiki. Everyone waited as the tension in the room was building to the point that almost all the entrees were sitting on the edge of their seat. Seeing this, Ibiki continued on. "You all pass." Everyone looked confused, even Naruto. What the hell? They passed? Where was the last question?

"Where is the last question?" one finally answered.

"That was the last part to the test. You all passed."

"What do you mean?" said another person.

"The first part was to see if you or your team could cheat. Whenever you have a mission that relies on you to finding information from the enemy you need to have a way of doing it secretly and undetected. With the last part along with most of the test it was to intimate you all to giving up. It was to see if you people could handle any situation that comes out at you into not letting the enemy to scare you or give up if you are interrogated." Then Ibiki took off his head cloth to show them his burned and scared head. "A true shinobi of a village never gives into the enemy no matter what," he said finishing. Once they had a good look he put it back on.

Just as he finished that, there was a blast where the window nearest the front of the room shattered. Then in came a big cloth ball that soon expanded to reveal a female shinobi with purple hair. She wore a fish net shirt with a black skirt that reach mid thigh. Over her shirt she wore a unzipped up coat and shinobi sandals. As people looked at her she gave off this sinister look.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm your next Examiner for the Chuunin Exam," she spoke looking at all of them. "Hey Ibiki what the hell? I thought there was going to be less than this for me."

"You can thank your nephew for the in daring them to stay."

Naruto just sat in his seat looking at his aunt for the first time in several days. "What can you say I have a way with doing things? Oh and I think your entrance sucked..." But he didn't have enough time to finish before he had to duck before his aunt sent a kunai at him.

"All show you something. As soon as these Exams are over and you're living in the house again, I'm going to make sure you regret it. I don't give a shit if your blood." Then she lunch herself at him, but Naruto was already gone and now standing by Ibiki. Standing on the desk he done the test at she turned to him. "Shit I forgot that you could do that. Oh well." Then she turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright you Maggots listen up. I'll see all of you dam maggots tomorrow morning at the 44th battle training zone aka The Forest of Death. I hope you have a strong stomach boys and girls because this could be your last." Then she was gone in a puff of smoke. Just before she had they all saw here sinister look.

Then one by one all of Ibiki's men left in a puff of smoke. Ibiki being last gave them a fare warning. "Better get a good night sleep, you bums are all dismissed."

Soon after that the room started to become empty. The only people left in the room were Team Gai and the entire rookie nine. Once they knew that they were alone, they all stared at Naruto, who seemed to not be paying attention to them. He just petted Momo thinking of what he could to getting out of his aunts punishment. Maybe he could try a Gen-jutsu until she wasn't planning to use him as a punching bag.

"So that's your aunt?" said Ino.

"Ya," said Naruto coming out of his thoughts.

"Naruto your aunt is scary," said Choji grabbing a snack size bag of chips out of his pouch.

"It sucks to be you," was all Shikamaru could say.

"Now I can see were Naruto gets his attitude from," said Sakura. Many of them nodded their heads.

"I've seen her around several times at the Noodle Bar several times. All this time she was her aunt," this time it was Hinata.

"Yeah, now that you say that I've seen her there as well...Wait a moment... Now that I think about it you were there at the same time," said Ino. "I can't believe this whole time we've seen you there, she was also their with you or you with her..." Then Shikamaru cut her off.

"How we are you to know or us. They look nothing a like. They are only alike with their attitudes." Choji just looked back and forth between the two munching away.

"You may be right, but how could they keep it quiet then? Naruto is loud like her." Most nodded wondering the same thing.

"We didn't. You guys never asked about her when she was around. Always when she was gone. It's not my fault you didn't realize...(Sakura then hit him. He stared at her.) Owww. You don't have to hit. Shit. Besides you can go and ask your parents, your sensei's, or most high ranking Jounins, they know."

"You could of shown us a picture of her," said Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Would if I could. When you become a shinobi you never want to have too many pictures of yourselves. Of the five I know of she keeps locked away, but there is one on the mantle in the library at home."

"Well then we'll go to you house." said Ino

At hearing this TenTen of team Gai spoke up. "Can we come, well mostly me. Idolize Anko and Tsunade for there abilities." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Sorry not allowed to invite people over at the moment. Since my aunt is in the Chuunin Exams, I'm not allowed to live with her. Plus even if the house is mine, she kicked me out for a short time."

"Then after the exam is over."

"Not for a while." Everyone looked at Naruto wondering what he meant. When Ino was going to speak he continued. "I'm not ready." He had said it looking way out one of the windows in the room. Looking at him they could tell it was a touchy subject. Sasuke could understand even though he had been to Naruto's home once.

"Why not? I can understand for some people, but me, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata know your past. We grew up together..."

"You don't know everything. So for right now can you please drop it," he said snapping at her. When he turned to look at her, Ino realized something. She knew that Naruto trusted them, but he was still wanted to stay careful. "You guys know the rules. Even if I'm loud to tell you..."

"He still needs time." Everyone turned to see Kakashi holding his book, but staring at them with his one eye. "Those that know Naruto don't know some things. Some things are a touchy subject to bring up. You know a lot about his past, to know that it is a cause and effect problem. However you know that you are his friends and when the time is right, Naruto will end up telling you. Right Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Now that you young ones understand, Naruto is being summoned by the Hokage." Before anyone could say anything to Naruto, both Naruto and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you think Naruto is upset with us," asked Hinata.

"Not really," said Shikamaru. "Some things maybe touchy, but he doesn't let it bother his friendship with us. Ino on the other had should of ended the subject as soon as he asked her. He said he would eventually let us. Besides I prefer the open Naruto to the closed up one." Some were shocked by his finishing statement not expecting that, but they too had to agree.

"I think we should say at least a sorry to him or at least Ino..."

"Choji..."

"How troublesome."

"Shikamaru.."

* * *

On the way to the Hokage's office Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. "Thanks."

"They don't know everything that Sakura or Sasuke know, do they?" Kakashi was being blunt.

"No. I was worried that they would be mad at me that my teammates know more, but that wasn't the only reason. I'm not ready to for them to know who just yet. Besides if I'm not careful Ino my blab about it." Kakashi knew what he meant.

"But they should know."

"I know they should. You sound like the old man and Iruka." Then Naruto was silent for a minute. "Maybe I'll tell them when the exams are over." Kakashi nodded and after that they were silent on their way to the Hokage's office.

When they got there and walked into the office, the Hokage was alone and waiting for them. Naruto just walked up to the desk and stood in front of it. Kakashi followed suit. The Hokage looked at them for a second before he brought up his hands to perform a silencing jutsu on the room. He it was obvious that he didn't want them to be over heard.

"I heard from Ibiki that you found yourself in a fight Naruto. What on earth caused you to step out of line? You know better."

"The opponent from sound was trying to cause the fight. He did some trick that dealt with sound from what I believe."

"How do you know this?"

"Because as he did his attack, I could hear a faint humming sound that I could barely hear. Also I'm pretty sure that the one that was affected by it had gotten injured by it. I could smell blood once the attack was sent out. Plus the sound Shinobi was smirking, even though he didn't touch Kabuto Yakushi. I'm not sure how he did it, but I think the thing on the attackers hand had something to do with it. What I did was stop any forward attacks that could happen by giving the Sound Shinobi a warning."

"That is good that you protected a fellow Leaf Shinobi."

What Naruto said next stopped Sarutobi. "I don't trust Kabuto Yakushi." Both Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at him. Naruto just continued. "There's just something about him that bothers me. He seemed just to friendly when he introduced himself to us. But what bothers me the most is that he has the same lingering sent around him that is also on the sound shinobi."

"So they know each other..."

"No. They know the same person, but it didn't smell like they knew each other because there was there was not scent on them of each other."

"Very interesting."

"It could be just a coincidence, Naruto."

"No. With me nothing is just coincidence and you know it Kakashi."

"I'm afraid Naruto right when it comes to him. However, Naruto there isn't a sufficient amount of evidences to take in Kabuto for questing."

"Then have someone keep a watchful eye on him. He's not all he wants us to hear."

"Alright Naruto, but if nothing comes up than you will have to drop it."

"I will."

* * *

Soon after that Naruto left the Hokage's office alone. He made his made his way to a deserted street before to think, but also for a private chat. "So you heard everything gramps."

"Yes."

"Does this have anything to do with why you returned and why you don't want the old man to know you in town?"

"Possible. I'm sure Anko told you about the person who put the curse mark on her neck."

"How could she not she despised that man. Why are you bringing this up."

"I believe he or some of his spies might be here undercover. So tell me a little more about this Kabuto person."

"You believe Kabuto might be in league with him?"

"I'm sure Naruto. That's why I want you to give me anything you know."

"There's not much to tell. I get the feeling that he stays in the shadows and gathers information by creating data cards."

"Data cards?"

"They are cards that have individuals' information on any shinobi he comes across. Even if he wanted he could even probably store info on the different nations. From what I figured out he needs to be in the same area as the one he wants data on. He uses his charka to take a sample of the indivisual's he wants to look at and then puts it on a card so that only he or the person he wants to know can look at it. That's what I figured out. Plus when he was trying to get info on me I manipulated his charka to only let him know what I wanted him to know."

"Clever Naruto. You seem to be right that this Kabuto person could be gathering information. Now do you have a clue as to who they knew from the scent on both of them?"

"No. But for some reason I get the feeling that I've smelt that scent from somewhere."

"When you know you tell me sport? For now just stay on guard. Also keep me informed as well."

"You got pervy-gramps." Jiraiya left eye brow twitched in annoyance. "Well I better get going. I've got to rest up for tomorrow. Knowing Anko, she's not going to let the second part of the exam easy. So I better get some rest. Besides you wouldn't what to keep those ladies waiting for you any longer would you pervert."

As soon Jiraiya hear the word ladies, he turned his back on Naruto. He looked way to eager to look at them and to put the moves on them. However as soon as he turned to them that was not what he was expecting at all. All he saw was two sagging, old women standing a few doors down. They were looking at him and waving. All he wanted to do was groan at the trick Naruto had pulled. So when he turned back to the boy he was ready to pound the boy in to the ground.

"Naruto, next time I see you I'm going to teach a lesson," he said realized that once again he had been tricked again. While he had been looking, Naruto had slipped out and taken off. He wasn't mad for long. "With him you can," he mumbled to himself. Then he too took off to gather some more research.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Naruto woke up at the light of dawn. He was excited. He had slept well last night, but with what was to come his body had decide on it's own to wake up earlier than he was use to. Who wouldn't when your mind was going everywhere. He was already wondering what the second part of the exam was going to be. Knowing his aunt, the second part was not going to be a piece of cake. Nothing with her heading it was. She always loved when thing weren't easy.

Plus where they were to meet, he had heard stories about Training Area 44 A.K.A The Forest of Death. None of them sound at all good, but then again most of the stories came from his aunt, who thinks its funny to scare little kids. As he grew up he learned to not listen to her when she talked about that training area because she was know to also go over board in her telling in some things. However if he heard the same stories about that place from someone else that was reliable to know things from, he would believe her.

Most of the stores he had heard was that anytime anyone were in there for training, you were known to get scratched up from many of the plant life within the place and some of the creatures. That was another thing; the creatures in that place were known to not at all be normal. They were said to be at least 2x or 10x normal size. These along with the plant life were shown to be the cause to several deaths in the beginning. Over time many people had been foolish and more than like got themselves injured for not being careful or worst. That was how the name came to be. Also it seemed most fitting compared to how many live had been lost over the years.

Not wanting to sit in bed, Naruto decide to get dressed. When he was done he made sure he cared just enough things on him for anything, especially if the exams were going to be done in that place. Then he left the guest room Sasuke let him have for the time being. He walked down the hall. He by passed the kitchen to the garden in back of the house.

That was where Momo was. Staying here Sasuke wouldn't allow him to let Momo into the house. He had tried several times asking his teammate, but it was still a no. Naruto didn't like it. All his life Momo and he slept in the same room at night, so it had bothered him for a while until he got use to it. Once the exams were over he would be glad for his old sleeping routine.

"Momo," he whispered knowing the fox had heard him as soon as he stepped out side. Momo swiftly move out of the bushes to his master. "Your ready for the day aren't you." The fox simply nodded to him. "Be up for anything." Again the fox nodded his understanding.

"Is the demon fox inside the reason you can understand him?"

Naruto and Momo turned to Sasuke coming outside. "I don't really know. It could possibly since the fox has somewhat fused within me over the years, but even so if I wasn't what I was I would most like still have a connection to Momo. I was four at the time when I saved him and he was my first friend. Over the years you learn to predict what the other is thinking or might do."

"What do you mean your somewhat fused with the demon?"

"Somewhat because I'm the container for the fox, there are some sides of affects of caring him in my body. My senses are heighten along with a little of my features. Also if I need extra charka I can rely on his for it, but I've only ever used it in emergencies or when I can't control my emotions at times like back in Wave. However most of the time I pretty much rely on my natural abilities."

For a while it was quiet, before Sasuke moved away back inside. Just before entering, he stopped. "We should leave within the hour so gather all you what you need dope."

"I'm already to go. Your the one delay us teme." Sasuke just continued on to the kitchen like Naruto didn't say anything.

* * *

Just before reaching the Forest of Death, they met up with their last remaining teammate. When they got there, they got their chance to see how many teams were left. Total there was 78 people, which meant that there was 26 teams left in the running to be chuunins. Looking around everyone seemed ready to go. Most were talking about why they were here at this place, while some were thinking it would be most likely be harder by who their next proctor was.

"So Naruto...Do you know what your aunt might have us do for the next test?" asked Sakura looking at him. Team 8 and 10 were listening along with team Gai.

"Not a clue," he said looking at the forest of death. "But looking at this place, she defiantly wants to scare us. One thing I do know about my aunt is that she gets a kick out of scaring the pants off of anyone. Oh and that if you tried doing it back to her she'll make sure you regret it." Everyone who knew Naruto knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright you maggits," said Anko popping up in front of everyone. She also had two chuunin with her. "Your next test as you know it will be done in the forest of death. You kiddies will be given a time limit of 5 days to complete the test. Your test will be protecting a scroll from other teams, but its not that easy boys and girls.To complete this test your team need two scrolls a heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. Once your team has both scrolls, you'll need to proceed to the building in the center of the training grounds.

"However if you don't manage to get your hands on both scroll, you go packing home crying to you mommies telling them how much you are a loser." Then Anko got an even more sinister look. "Oh and there is a chance that some of you might die if your not careful, so scream loud so I can hear you good enough."

Looking around everyone seemed to get the point of what they had to do. Make sure you had a Heaven and Earth scrolls, work together within your team, and make sure to be in the center of the training field before five days are up. It seemed simple, but it was not. So if they wanted to keep a hold of the scrolls they were going to have to fight other teams for them. So that meant at least half or less might be gone by the end of the fifth day.

"Now that you maggots got the info, go line up so we can begin. You'll be given a scroll along with a gate to start at. When everyone is at their gates, they will open and then the test will begin."

Soon one by one teams went to a tented booth and retrieved their scroll. Then they would proceed to the gate they were to wait by. When nine in the morning came everyone's gates open to let them into the training area. All the teams went in there with a plan to retrieve their other scroll and a thought of which teams they should go after.

As team seven walked into the forest of death, they prepared themselves for everything. Not knowing where they should go they walked a little ways in before stopping. Naruto checked the area along with Momo to make sure they weren't in a trap or would be spied on. Once he was sure no one was near them, he turned to his teammates with a plan. He pulled out an empty scroll and the earth scroll they were holding.

Sasuke looked a little shocked that Naruto was holding the scroll since he had thought that he was still carrying it. Naruto saw the look and said, "What can you say I'm like a sneaky fox. I think we should carry fake scrolls just to be safe. So each one of us should use an empty scroll to look like the real one. Those that try to take it won't see it coming should something happen."

The other two were very much impressed. They hadn't thought about carrying fakes. So they became very impressed. "But whose going to carry the real one?" asked Sakura pulling out a scroll from her pouch to copy the real one.

"Momo," was all Sasuke said as he did the same.

"Right on the dot. He maybe small, but he knows a lot of tricks. Besides Momo isn't a normal fox for nothing. Being part demon can get you a lot of things."

"He's part demon!" asked a shocked Sakura with an equally shocked Sasuke.

"Yup. Didn't you guys think it was weird that a fox could walk on water or do things that no normal fox or animal for that matter do? Momo grows as I grow and will live probably as long as me. Besides his true form is a lot bigger than this, but it safer if he's in this form."

"I guess that explains some things."

"Enough," said Sasuke breaking the chit chat. "We need to get the Heaven scroll before the time is up."

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Once Naruto copied the Earth scroll, he took the real one over to Momo to hide the scroll within his pet fur. When he knew the scroll was secured, they began their travels once more looking for another team. Naruto and Momo were the ones that could find others faster. After an hour of nothing they finally got a lead. Naruto informed the others and they quickly hid in the bushes.

In the spots that they had just disappeared from appeared a rain team. The team looked around and to team seven they knew that the other team knew that someone had just been their. Being quick about getting the rain team's scroll, team seven took a member of the other teams out. For Sasuke and Naruto it was easy, but Sakura had a little harder time taking out her target. When she finally punched the guy out cold, she searched the guy for the scroll and found it since neither of the boys found it.

"That was easy," she said holding up the heaven scroll they were looking for.

As soon a she said that something shot out of the bush at her. Naruto in a quick move to her along with making sure he was replacing the heaven scroll. All the intruder would think was that Naruto was trying to get the scroll from Sakura, but decide to get her away from who ever that was going to attack her. So here now stood the intruder who held the scroll in his hands with a smile.

"You are very bothersome person," said the person they realized was from grass. However something in Naruto rose up in him, telling him that there was something more about this guy than there appeared to be. The person glazed at him for a second before looking at Sasuke with a sickening look in the person's eyes.

Sakura, who had been ignored, spoke up. "Hey give that back."

The man looked at her with that same sickening look then down at the scroll in his hands. "You want this?" the grass shinobi said holding the scroll up. "If you want it, you're going to have to tear if from my body." Just to prove that they were going to have to do that, the grass shinobi held the scroll above his head and opened his mouth wide open. Out came the person's long tongue. It reminded Naruto of a snake's tongue as the man's tongue wrapped it around the scroll and swallowed it.

"Now the only way to get it back is to kill me for it," the person said with a laugh. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then prepared themselves to fight the other person. But then suddenly as they looked at the mysterious person, there bodies felt heavy and they felt like they need to each start to panic for some reason in fear. The person just laughed more, "You can't do anything, you're starting to realize that each one of you is going to die." Then he started to move slowly towards them.

It was at that moment that both Naruto and Sasuke had begun to calm themselves down. They knew that had to get out of there and taking a quick glance they needed to help Sakura since she seemed to be suffering the worst. Unfortunately they couldn't there bodies couldn't move. Naruto was now trying to work quickly of how to counter whatever jutsu this person was using on them.

It was only when Momo suddenly bit Naruto hard enough that there was blood. He started thinking again. The bit didn't hurt, but it stopped him from being trapped in the person's trap. Thinking fast Naruto kicked some pebbles hard enough that they would hurt on contact, but not injure them. Then in a quick move he moved them and Momo fast away from the creepy man.

As they hid, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to recover. They looked at Naruto grateful, but annoyed at him for using pebbles. Naruto on the other hand signed to them by pointing at Momo and then to where his bite mark was healing with a look that said would you want him biting you. They shook their heads saying they prefer his way of helping them out.

"What are..."

Sasuke quickly covered Sakura's mouth and glared at her to stay quiet. Naruto quickly checked the area. Nothing seemed to be up. Both boys took the time to think up ideas to deal with the situation of what they should to. Naruto was even thinking it wise to take his teammates and it out of the area and tell them that he had the real scroll on him.

But before that could even happen, Sakura whose mouth was still covered, screamed. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to her as what was wrong until the saw a huge snake getting ready to strike them. Before they could even react, Momo was first to react and defend them. Sakura and Sasuke had never seen anything like this as Momo transformed in front of them to a fox that was at least one story high. Momo grabbed then snake just below its head with his mouth.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all move out of the way, but somehow Sasuke had gotten separated from them. They didn't notice this until; Momo had finished off the snake. The air around Naruto felt wrong and looking over at Sakura he could tell that she too was feeling it. Then looking over to Sasuke, he realized his teammate and friend was missing. Looking around he tried to sense out where Sasuke was, but something seemed to be blocking his senses.

However Naruto didn't let that bother him as he continued to search. Then he got his chance when he heard a noise in the other direction. Then he heard Sakura gasp. Naruto looked at her before looking in the direction of where she was looking. There in the clutches of the strange person was Sasuke. Then suddenly the stranger opened his mouth and descended on Sasuke's neck. The person then bit into Sasuke's neck with Sasuke trying to deal with the pain.

When the man retracted his mouth from Sasuke, Naruto got good look at what the man really did. That was when everything started to click. Most of the uneasy feeling was coming from this person in front of him. The smell of the man was the same traces that were on Kabuto and the sound ninja. Also a clue to who this man was, was that he could summon snakes, which his aunt only learned from one other person known to use it. Plus what that man left on Sasuke's neck confirmed it all.

"I think you should release my teammate, Orochimaru," he said not happy and drawing out a kunai.

The man seemed to be slightly surprise. "So you know my name. Interesting. And how do you know my name boy?"

"You can thank my Aunt. She told me all about you and what you did to her when she was younger. You're a sick bastard, you know that. And I have a clue as to what you just done to Sasuke."

The man just laughed. "So the rumors are true. I heard that my stupid student had a nephew. How interesting to know and clever as well. So you know what I did, but you can't do anything about it. He'll come looking for me to get stronger..."

"Not if I can help it. You're not going to infect his mind with you sick thoughts. I'll stop that curse mark. Now get away from my teammate or I won't hesitate to do it for you."

"I would like to see you try. You know who I am and what I'm capable of doing boy."

Naruto was getting angrier by the second by this sick snake man. Then as he glared at the man, Naruto's eyes flashed to look like the fox eyes. Orochimaru's own eyes widen and some things for him began to click. "It's you who should be worrying not me. I've been taught by many different shinobis and even taught by a former teammate of your's. Plus I'm not normal." Orochimaru seemed a little confused at the last part. "Now release Sasuke," Naruto screamed.

When Orochimaru did no such thing, Naruto knew he was going to fight. So doing what he was good at doing he did a clone jutsu for a large scale attack, but he used his hands since he didn't want his enemy to know what he really could do. Once he knew he had enough, Naruto along with the clones moved in to surrounded both Sasuke and his captor.

Lucky for Naruto, Orochimaru didn't know what Naruto had up his sleves. Before Orochimaru could do anything or kick the clones away, Naruto replace the hostage with a fake clone of Sasuke. As they silently moved away Naruto could tell that his friend was unable to move. Once Naruto was back over by Sakura who took hold of Sasuke with a silent cry, Naruto's anger was at a boiling point. Momo even came over to protect Sasuke, since it knew its master wanted to fight Orochimaru.

That's exactly what Naruto did. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get away with what he did. Naruto eyes still continued to look like fox eyes, but this time he was doing his best to not to let his emotions of the situation get the better of him. That was hard to do since he was madder than hell. Taking a quick glance at Orochimaru, he was given a good chance to tell Sakura to take Sasuke and hide.

"Sakura," he said in hushed whisper getting the girl to hear him. "Go and hide with Sasuke. Momo will watch you guys."

"What about you?" she replied still holding Sasuke who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"I'll catch up later with you guys. Don't forget that I can find people easily. Plus when we meet back up, I'll help Sasuke. So hid where no one will see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. Now hurry before he knows that you guys are gone. If anyone should look like me, Momo will know."

"Alright. Don't take to long."

"You know me." Then Sakura was gone with Sasuke and Momo close behind.

Naruto then turned his head back to his his enemy ready for anything. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get a way. The legendary man had done to much. He had hurt his friend, hurt his family and the village that he had grown up in. It didn't end there, the man in front of him. He promised right there that he would get rid of the missing-nin for good.

When the man finally got rid of the last of the clone, Naruto had to laugh that the man was still holding the fake clone of Sasuke. It also proved that the man didn't know that Sasuke was now hidden. Now he just had to think of a way to out smart the man quick enough before it would be too late. His mind was racing for ways.

"Your causing to be a real problem boy."

"Good to know that," he said holding a kunai.

Orochimaru just chuckled. "Pity that you have to die."

"You know every time someone says that to me, they are the ones that actually die."

"Oh really."

"Yeah," said Naruto from behind the man.

Orochimaru's own eyes widen at how quickly Naruto move, but he recovered fast enough to block whatever move Naruto was going to do. Naruto moved away when he knew he was going to be stopped. Then he moved back in to attack again. Once more the attack was blocked. The whole time Orochimaru still didn't know he was carrying around a clone.

Naruto was still thinking fast to figure out ways to attack the other man. He then hastily summoned more clones and attacked again. This time he was able to get a hit in. The arm that was holding the clone was bleeding pretty badly. Ready to do some more damage, he was preparing to go this time at the other man's leg. As he close in Orochimare came back at him at full force destroying the clones and kicking Naruto back into a tree.

"You think you can hurt me, boy, you can't."

"Well, I did and I will."

"We'll see."

Then Naruto summoned more clones again to do the same thing. However this time he grabbed an exploding tag without the other man knowing. Then he moved in to set a new plan into action. Being fast about it Naruto knew that it wouldn't take long to destroy the clones again and hitting him away. Just after he got close enough to do what he had to do, he was being countered. But this time Orochimaru striked Naruto with a hard object to the side.

If Naruto had been another kid he would have screamed out in pain, but since he was not and only hissed a little in pain. Even though he was a fast healer, he still needed to check the wound. So in order to check it he had to block Orochimaru's next move. Knowingly Naruto knew he had to protect his wounded side, since that was the way Orochimaru was indicating.

Once Naruto had blocked the move he quickly moved back and away. Orochimaru seemed pleased for some reason. Naruto didn't know why, but he knew in a second that smirk would be coming off the sick man. Swiftly checking the wound, he was glad to see it wasn't serous and was healing nicely. Looking back at Orochimaru the man was still smirking. It was then why he was smirking. Instantly Naruto moved from his spot and not a second later was another huge snake where he had been.

"You think me a fool boy."

"Yeah I do," said Naruto dodging the snake as Orochimaru just watch.

At first Naruto thought the sannin could do jutsu's in his mind just like him, but then he realized that the man had summon it the normal way when he saw the man preparing to summon another. Except this time Orochimaru didn't get the chance. At that moment Naruto's well planted tag decided to go off. It was no surprised to Naruto as he continued to dodge the snake that Orochimaru had not seen what he had done.

Since he didn't have to worry about Orochimaru for the minute, Naruto decide to get read of the snake. Given that he had gone up against similar snakes before thanks to his aunt he chosen to use a fireball jutsu to do the job. Not taking long doing the jutsu, the snake was sent a blazed and was dead in seconds.

After that Naruto turned back to where the exploding tag had gone off. Orochimaru stood badly burned and bleeding. The man wasn't at all happy as they glared at each other. Naruto also could tell that Orochimaru was making up his mind about something. What he was thinking, Naruto didn't know. However Naruto did think it was time to piss Orochimaru of once more. He had decided it was time to ended the clone jutsu on the fake Sasuke still in the Snake man's arm.

It was then Orochimaru realized how much of a fool he was made into that day. From where Naruto stood, he could hear the man cursing how much the man had underestimated him. Naruto had to inwardly smirk, but this was no time to show it. Right now he had to think of a new way to get rid of Orochimaru. Yet before he could do anything, Orochimaru made the finishing decision to their fight.

"I have no more time left destroying you boy. Next time I won't hesitate in killing you." Then the Sannin was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto didn't even have time to attack the man, but he was somewhat glad that Orochimaru had chickened out. Naruto was no fool. He knew for a fact that if the fight had continued and the man had stopped underestimating him, he would more than not have survived the fight. He may have skills to go up against one and put up a good fight, but he wasn't that much skilled to over throw a Legendary Sannin yet.

Thinking it wise to track down his teammates he scented the area for one to find their location and two to make sure he wasn't going to be followed when he found them. Finding no traces of anyone near him, he went on his own following the scent trail of his teammates. Moving quickly and silently he left the area. He kept to the shadows and the bushes as he left.

Along the way he came across several other genin passed out. Looking he noticed that they had opened their scroll. It had confirmed his thoughts on why they need two different scroll and that if you open them you would be knocked out. Not letting that thought bother him, he continued on his way to find Sakura, Sasuke and Momo.

It wasn't another ten minutes that he knew for sure that he was close to him. He could smell them. Sakura was the strongest smell, since he could even smell her tears in the air. Not long he finally got a clear view of where they were. They were hidden under an up rooted tree. It was a good spot to hide in. As he moved in closer to them, Momo reacted. When the fox reacted Sakura also got prepare for a fight. Seeing him she was about to put her weapon away, but he stopped her.

"If I had been the enemy, Sakura, you would never put your weapon away until you knew for sure I'm your teammate. Momo knows me best and seeing as he not attacking me, he knows I'm the real one." Then Naruto moved over by her. "How's Sasuke doing?"

Putting her weapon way for the time being, she turned with Naruto to look at their teammate. "He's in a lot of pain Naruto. I don't know how he can stay awake."

Moving closer, Naruto sat down. Then he moved Sasuke's shirt aside to look at the mark Orochimaru had left behind. Flaring his finger tip with a little bit of chakra, he got he wanted. Looking at the curse mark and feeling the area around, he found out that this one was slightly different from the one his aunt had. Hopeful when it's taken away, Sasuke won't have any problems just like his aunt didn't once she had hers removed.

"What are you doing, dope?" said Sasuke still in a great deal of pain.

"I'm planning to remove the curse mark from you," Naruto said.

"Curse mark?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that's what he has, but it seems that it is an evolved form of the one my aunt has. From what I know of it is that when my aunt got her's it would cause her mind to do things by suggestion. It even builds as time goes off of your main goal in life if you can't control it, which I don't think can be control at all, but only Orochimaru. That man did a lot of shit to her."

"Who is he?"

"He's a wicked man. He use to be a shinobi of our village. He is a sannin just like Jiraiya. He became a missing-nin after the higher ups found out he was doing illegal experiments on animals and humans. Before he could be taken in he escaped. He even wasn't happy when the old man had decide to give leadership of Hokage to my dad, so he has a lot of hate for the village"

"That's it?" asked Sakura.

"That's all I'm allowed to vouch out to anyone."

"So, how are you going to get rid of the mark, dope? I don't want to be controlled by that man."

"I'm going to use my chakra to remove it. A modified version of a release sealed jutsu. Mine was created for my aunt and since your's is an evolved version, there could be side effects, but you won't be controlled by him. I don't know what the side effects are. So they could benefit you or not, but I know you can over come it."

"Just get it over with."

Naruto nodded and moved one of his hands way just a little. Then in that hand he began to built up chakra. To both Sakura and Sasuke it felt like a lot and wonder just how much chakra he had. Then before Sasuke knew it, he was screaming out in pain when Naruto slammed his hand down on the curse mark. This was too much.

"Bare with it. You'll be thankful later. It may feel like you can't take this, but you can," growled out Naruto.

"Is it suppose to hurt like this?" said a very worried Sakura.

"Yeah. My aunt was hurting pretty badly, but there is no other way to counter it. Plus I'm the only one that has really figured out a way to counter it. To counter it, I have a lot of chakra. More than what any normal person has."

Sasuke continued to scream. Just watching him, sweat was forming all over his skin. Even Naruto was sweating. The longer it took the more Sakura was getting even more worried. Slowly Sasuke screams got less loud until he was quiet and you could only see his displeasure on his face. Then finally it was over with Naruto let out a huge breath and checked the area one more time to see the mark was gone. The only indication that something was their or use to be their was the bit marks Orochimaru left.

"Any more pain?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head no. "That's good to know. So do you think you can stay awake long enough to get to the tower?"

"So you defeated him?" For a second Sakura had cheered up.

"No. Otherwise that mark would have been gone. He escaped. He hadn't expected me in his plans."

"Then how did you get the scroll from him?"

"He swallowed a fake. Before he realized what I was doing. You should of seen how pissed he was when I released the clone of Sasuke. He wasn't happy to know he was lugging around a fake."

"This whole time we..."

"It wouldn't have helped Sakura," said Sasuke trying to get up but fell.

Naruto caught him. "Don't try anything. You need to recuperate. You should be full back to strength in a day to two. So I'll have to carry you there."

"Get your pet to carry me."

"Can't I don't want too many people seeing what he can do yet. So suck it up." Then Naruto lifted Sasuke up so his who body was supported by him. Then Naruto turned to Sakura. "Momo will be in the lead. You follow and we'll be behind you. It shouldn't take us long to get to the tower."

Naruto was right. Moving from the hiding spot they made it to the tower within twenty minutes without any problems from other teams. Looking around the outside of the building they notice that they had to enter throw a door with the same gate number that they were given. Coming to the door, they entered into an empty room. Not knowing what to do they looked around.

"Maybe we should open the scrolls," said Sakura.

"I don't know. Before running in to you guys I came across a couple teams that had open their and they were passed out."

For a second it was silent, before Sakura spoke up once more. "Maybe you can't open them outside or one of them alone. I have a feeling that it's safe to open them inside here. Your aunt said that we just have to bring them here. She never said that we have to give them to her. They could hold a clue to what we have to do next."

"But what if your wrong," said Sasuke just above a whisper. "I are you going to take the fault that you're the one to ..."

"And we were working just so fine. I'll take the blame," said Naruto. They looked at him shock. "What the point in waiting? If Sakura is right, then we thank her. If she's wrong, you can blame me. Momo bring me the earth scroll. Sakura hold up Sasuke."

Once Naruto had both scrolls, he looked at his teammates one last time. Then at the same time, he opened the scrolls. Nothing happened happened. He didn't pass out or anything. Then suddenly both scrolls began to go up in smoke. Naruto throw both scrolls to the ground and move to stand by his friends. As the smoke grew, they heard a popping noise.

Soon the smoke started to disappeared to reveal Iruka. The older chuunin looked at each one of them with a smile on his face, but soon it disappeared as soon as he saw the state of Sasuke. Looking at Naruto again for answers, he noticed a patch of blood and that there was a hole in Naruto's clothing on the side.

Naruto saw this. "We'll tell you after you tell us what your doing here Iruka-sensei."

Iruka accepted this and told them. He first congratulated them on making it to the tower in one day. Then he told them why he was here. Then he went on to telling them the meaning of being a chuunin. They all took it in easily. By the time he was finish telling them each one of them were glad to be doing the exams together.

"Now tell me what happened to Sasuke and you Naurto?"

"Orochimaru is what happened." Iruka paled. Naruto went on to tell him the whole story of what happened.

When Naruto was done, Iruka turned to Sasuke. "Your lucky Naruto is on your team. Orochimaru is not one you want to get close to or him getting a hold of you Sasuke." Then Iruka turned back to Naruto. "And you, Naruto, what were you thinking taking on that man? You could have been killed. He is no one you should be going up against."

"I couldn't just let him keep a hold of Sasuke or get a hold of him. Besides I had to keep him away from Sasuke long enough. Lucky for me he didn't predicted how skilled I am. Plus I know that I wouldn't have made it out of there alive if he decided to get serous. I may be able to hold of a sannin long enough, but not fully. Also if it came down to that I had several thought out plans to escape."

"Well what's done is done. I'll show you to your courters for the next several days."

Naruto took Sasuke back and helped carry him down the corridor. "Iruka is the old man here?"

"Naruto quick calling the Hokage that, I believe so. Why do you need to speak to him?"

"Yeah. remember he wants me to keep him inform of any information."

"I'll tell him about Orochimaru, but I be..."

"No, I've got more to tell him."

Seeing that it was no use, Iruka gave up. He led them a little longer before leading them to a room. Inside there was three beds and a bath room. They were even given a TV and a little space should the need to train themselves. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura, they went to a few rooms away. Iruka knocked on a door and another Shinobi answered. Walking inside there was the Hokage and Naruto's aunt.

They seemed a little surprised that he was there already. They even gave him the once over and knew that they weren't going to like what they were about to hear. They were right as Naruto informed them of everything. His Aunt was trying her best to control her anger, but eventually she ended up pounding a fist into the nearest wall.

"That's not all. The same smell coming from that Kabuto person and the sound guy was that of Orochimaru. There is seriously something being planned for our village and I believe Sand might be apart of it," said Naruto finishing.

Sarutobi nodded. He was starting to believe the same thing. Things were just not right. "Thank you for the information. You did a good job in protecting Sasuke, but ..."

"I know. Iruka already scolded me..."

"Naruto," said his aunt looking very upset now. "I could have lost you..."

"No you won't. For one he wasn't after me. I was too unpredictable for that asshole. Two, I had two different escapes planned out should I need to get out of there. Three, the dam fox won't let me die just yet or what to die. Four, I won't let that bastard win and kill me."

"Still..."

"Am I going to have to get you a pink dress because you're getting soft?" Naruto got punched to the face.

"As if."

"Good to know your back to normal." Then he turned to Sarutobi. "So what do you want to do?"

"Continued on gathering information. Also keep your control in check no matter if you hate keeping quiet. However for now I suggest you get some rest."

Naruto nodded and did just that ten minutes later, once he was back in his assigned courters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Waiting for the second part of the exam to be over with was difficult for team seven. There wasn't really much to do, since they were not allowed anywhere outside of their quarters. They either worked out or just watch TV. Their room wasn't big enough for them to do much training. It felt weird to them that they weren't training much. So when the fifth day came around they were really happy to being allowed out of their room.

A chuunin came to their door and then requested them to follow him. They did as they were told. The chuunin lead them what felt like the center of the tower. Then the man stopped in front of an opening to another room and pointed them to enter it. They told them to line up in a row to wait for the Hokage to speak to everyone who got to the tower on time. They did as the chuunin said and walked inside.

The room was by far the biggest room inside of the tower that they had seen. It was about two stores high and four times the room they had been staying in or two times the size of the room they had greeted Iruka in. The room had no windows. To the side of the entrance there was stairs that lead observing platforms on either side of the room. To the front of the room there was some sort of platform with a statue built into the walls and a TV in the wall on each side of it.

Walking inside of the room they realized that they were the second group to arrive in the room. Lining up one by one in front of the statue thingy they waited for the others to arrive. They didn't speak or say a word. Naruto took his chance to look over at the Sand shinobis. He wasn't surprised that they were here. The leader of their group was not one to mess with the way he could feel the killing intent coming off of him. Ever since he first ran into the team he could feel the killing intent coming of off him for days from wherever he was at. It wasn't hard for him to feel it.

Soon the room began to fell with more team. Naruto was happy that Hinata had made it along with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Even team Gai was their, however he wasn't too happy that Kabuto's team was here nor the sound ninjas. On the other hand for the time being Naruto was side tracked by when the Hokage stepped in to the room along with several other people. Including each teams personal senseis. They all went to stand in front of them with the Hokage in the middle.

Just before the Hokage could speak, Naruto's eyes darkened as he glared coldly at someone. He had caught the scent of the Sound village Sensei. Even if the guy wore a disguise, he would know that scent from anywhere. Without him knowing, he was letting out an even more killing intent than the Gaara kid. This in all caused several to wonder where it all was coming from, but a select few had already figured it out. The Gaara kid seemed to tense up.

"Naruto," Sarutobi had yelled getting his attention. "Control yourself." He had notice something was up as soon as he saw Naruto's eyes dark. At first he wondered why Naruto was getting pissed all of a sudden. He knew he was looking at one of the Sensei's that were behind him. And the killing intent coming from the boy wasn't good. He could already see a couple of the genin being affected by this. "You must stop this now before you make everyone here sick. Then I would like you explain to me later what had happen. Whoever this is for will surely regret making you mad suddenly. So for now control yourself."

Almost everyone in the room glazed at him shocked. Some were feeling a little fearful and praying that they wouldn't have to go up against him. The Hokage had mad it sound like Naruto wouldn't hesitate to kill or attack a person in the room. Others who were trying to act as normal as they could were trying not to let what had happen bother them but still had them feeling little on the edge.

The one who was feeling Naruto's glare didn't react, but he had a guess that the boy knew who he was. To him this was very interesting. He knew the boy wouldn't be foolish to do something like call him out here. He suspected, if the boy knew who he was that he knew who was allied to him. The boy was smart and a new thorn in his side. It was already proving difficult in getting what he wants most.

Once the Hokage knew that Naruto was under control, even though the boy didn't let up his glare, he continued on. He went into further explanations of why these test were and why they weren't just to decide who were to become chuunin or chuunins. Some were very shock to hear the information as they took it all in. Then when he was finished another proctor knelled in front of him and spoke. Since there were so many people who had passed the second part they were now going to hold a preliminary round.

The Hokage nodded, but before that could happen he asked for anyone would want to drop out. Kabuto turned out to be the only one to do so giving them a false reason. Only a select few had a clue why. And soon the floor was clear of everyone, so that they were looking down at the floor below from the second floor platform. The only person who wasn't joining them up there was their sickly looking Protor, who went into rules of what was to happen.

Not once did Naruto take his eyes off of the Sound Shinobi. He just continued do watch him. Every move the man made as they move to the platforms he would watch. Sakura and Sasuke were still trying to figure out why Naruto was acting the way he was. It wasn't until their sensei, Kakashi joined them had a striking assumption that he knew. He followed Naruto's glaze over to the other side of the room where all of the guest shinobies stood, while on their side held the entire Leaf village Shinobi. It wasn't hard for him to find two people staring over at their team's direction, but he suspected that it was Sound that Naruto was directing his glare at.

Kakashi wanted to know the reason, so he was thankful when the first two people to be choose were picked. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. Yoroi Akado was a member of Kabuto's team. So when his name was picked he appeared on the floor. Sasuke just hope over the banister to the floor, so the two were facing each other. It helped Kakashi even more that Sakura and Ino would be loud enough that his talk with Naruto would be overheard.

"You know something Naruto. What's up?" asked Kakashi from behind his book.

Naruto turned around and punched the wall to look like he was trying to cool off. "Our number one enemy is here."

"Hiding under the disguise of a Sound?"

"Yeah," he mumbled out punching the wall again.

"You know you should have controlled yourself better."

"I know. How could I help it getting pissed of with they shit that man has caused. Besides maybe it will get him to back of from pissing me off." He then finished the conversation by knocking his head against the wall.

When he let his head rest for a second, he then went back to watch the match between Sasuke and the other guy. It was just finishing up. By the looks of it the other guy didn't have a chance of winning. Naruto had to smirk. It strengthened when he took a good look at the Sound Sensei. Even though the guy didn't show any emotion just by the look in the guy's eyes, he wasn't happy about something. Then the Sound man looked at him, so now they were glaring back and forth. Naruto just continued to look at him with a smirk, which was pissing the Sound man with how hard the man was glaring now.

With one more hit to the head from Sasuke's foot, his opponent was out cold. "Sasuke Uchiha advances to the next round," said the proctor. The medic-ninja then came and retrieved his opponent as he went back up to the stand with his teammates. Then the screens picked the next two opponents. The proctor then said their names. "Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi, please come down."

Within seconds they were already at it. Zaku didn't know what was going to hit him when he had a bug master that had chakra sucking bugs running through his body as his oponent. Zaku had obviously underestimated Shino because he didn't look much like anything. When Zaku moved to ram his fist into Shino, Shino disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku. Everyone in the platforms couldn't even hear what they were saying since Shino was quiet. However Naruto could hear and he just wanted to laugh.

Since the match was already a disappointment from the beginning, it didn't take Shino very long to take out Zaku. With the help of his bugs he had stopped Zaku from doing his next move with his hands. Zaku tried to do everything he could to dislodge the bugs from him, but it was no use. More bug just started to appear covering Zaku from head to toe until he literally fell to the ground unconscious.

The match after that was just as quick. This time the opponents were Kankuro from the Sand village and another member of Kabuto's team, Misumi Tsurugi. Kankuro ended up winning by just using the basic jutsus. Then just like that Misumi was out cold within two minutes. However the fight gave everyone an in sight of what Kankuro had been carrying on his back. It turned out to be a puppet.

"Next opponent's are Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanka," spoke up the Proctor.

When these two names were said Naruto's head perked up. Both girls were his friends and he didn't know which side to cheer on. And when situations like this came up, his only opinion was to just not cheer for either side, but just watch. The two girls seem to not want to fight and that told Naruto that they hadn't expected to go up against each other. Their match was drawn out and the longest of any match that anyone had seen or done that day. It was also a little bit of a disappointment since they were just using the basic of all abilities.

At first Naruto didn't really understand why they were doing it this way. Even Sasuke seemed to be on the same vote as him until Kakashi told them something. He told them that since they had grown up they had become each other enemies. Always trying to out do the other and that now that they were facing each other they would now see who was the stronger of the two. He then went on how even though he and Sasuke were friends, they would still try an up the other if they wanted too. It didn't mater if they knew Naruto was the better.

After that they just went back to watching the match. However this time the fight was improving and showing to be a good match to watch. Ino had just used her family jutsu and taken control of Sakura's mind, but it didn't last for long. Ino hadn't counted on Sakura being able to resist the jutsu or kick Ino out of her mind. As Ino tried to recover from her plan to finish the match, Sakura quickly did a jutsu that Kakashi had taught her.

The jutsu amped up Sakura's already strong punching ability to be twice as strong as she was now, but there was a down fall to using it that could cause a problem for her. Since she wasn't use to it and hadn't used it very much, it used up to much of her chakra. So as long as Ino avoided punches and kick for a little while she would be find. After two really strong punches she did.

By the time the jutsu wore off, both girls were spent and had only one good punch in them left. Everyone could see this and knew the match was really close to revealing who came out on top. With everything they had, both girls ran at each other. Right as they were about to collide, they each pulled a hand back and turned it into a fist. Then in a second they punched each other out cold. Both of them just fell away limp to the ground.

No one moved, not sure if the match would continue. The Proctor looked at them both for a few second. When he coughed and cleared his throat, everyone in the room looked at him. "Since both girls are out cold, the match is a tie. Seeing as these matches need a winner, neither will be allowed to advance." With that as the deciding vote. Kakashi and Asuma went in a retrieved their students before the next match began.

When the next match came along, no one was sure who would come out on top. This match was with Sand Shinobi Temari and Leaf Shinobi TenTen. As the match started it was easy to tell that TenTen had a weapon fetish with all the different weapons she was trying to use on her opponent. Temari on the other hand they didn't know what she could to, since she wasn't from their village. But it wasn't long before everyone saw that she was on a whole other level.

The only weapon Temari need was the one that she was carrying around on her back. At first nobody knew what it was until she drew it out to show a fan that had three levels. And with each level, it became too difficult for TenTen to stay in the match. In the first wave TenTen was blocked. So then TenTen decided to bring out her arsenal, but with the next wave from Temari's fan sent all her weapon's back at her. So she had to dodge them and then before she knew it with the last wave she was then thrown into the wall. From there the proctor claimed Temari the winner of the match.

When it became Shikamaru's turn, it was obviously that he didn't give a care in the world whether or not if he won. But once the match got started with the sound-ninja, Kin Tsuchi, he actually did something than watching things. From where he was, Naruto knew that the only time Shikamaru did something was if he was being set up in a trap. When something challenging as that was worthy of Shikamaru he would reverse the positions, so he was the one to have control.

So when Kin did her trick with a bells and string, at first he didn't know what had happen. From what the girl was saying Shikamaru was seeing more then one of her. Naruto just thought the girl was becoming cocky. Others on the other hand were already thinking that the match would be over with how things were looking.

However they were right that the match was going to be over with soon, but just not on who would be winning. Only five people knew who would truly win. Those people were Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma. They knew Shikamaru the longest and knew what that boy could do. He may look lazy, but he was like the saying don't chose a book by it's cover. That boy came from one of the best bloodline clans know in Konoha. They were known to have two really good points about them. Ones that they could think up strategies in a second and had a family jutsu that no one could really counter if caught.

So just as Kin was going to take out Shikamaru she was stopped. Her weapon in her hand dropped to the ground. She didn't even know what had just happen. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Then suddenly her left hand was waved in her face. Looking straight in front of her, her eyes widen in confusion and shock. Almost everyone in the room were just as confused as her, until Shikamaru explained that he uses her shadow to have control of her. He gave her and other just enough that would explain what he did. Never once did he stop in he plans that by the time he was finish they were now holding a kunai each in their hands ready to be thrown.

"You just got through explaining what that jutsu does. You'll just injure yourself as well." She sounded so cocky when she said that. However the smirk she held on her face was soon wiped away.

"I'm willing to see the out come," he said in his normal lazy and calm voice.

Then he throws his weapon and because the jutsu was still in effect, her weapon was thrown. It was obvious that the sound girl was starting to freak out. Shikamaru on the other hand was not. He was calm and collective. Then just before the weapons were to hit their targets, Shikamaru arched backwards causing Kin to do the same. However unlike him, his head didn't hit the wall behind him. With that the Sound girl was out cold and Shikamaru declared the winner.

The next match had been the one Naruto was waiting for the most, his. However he was a little disappointed on who his opponent was going to be. He had been hoping he would get a match with one of the stronger shinobi. Instead he got stuck with the one person who still had a huge problem with him. Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru.

"Hope you have your body bag, Naruto," yelled Kiba as soon as he saw the screen.

"Kiba, I want you to stop yourself as soon as you realize how far..."

"Sensei ..."

"Kiba, Naruto is not at your level. He hasn't been at your level or other genin's levels for years. You will see when the match begins. And when that happens, you have to decide whether you want to see the end the preliminary rounds or the hospital. Naruto has been underestimated by many who are much stronger than Jounin."

At hearing this Kiba was a little uneasy about what might happen. He wasn't sure if he should believe his sensei. Looking over at Naruto, he felt sure of himself that he would win the next match. Hoping over the banister with his dog on his head and crossing the floor to the other side, he was starting to feel the uneasiness.

Naruto who had Momo at his side just stared at Kiba, who had his own pet right next to him. He felt good about this match for several reasons now. He would finally get to show Kiba what he was really made up. Plus he felt the need to play around with Kiba along with knowing how skilled Kiba had become. It would be fun.

Once the proctor gave them the go a head, Kiba took his chance and went straight for Naruto. Some thought it was the stupidest move a person could make, but once Kiba landed a punch to Naruto's face, they were second guessing themselves. They were starting to believe Naruto wasn't as powerful as they thought he was. It even made Kiba feel reassured. Yet it wasn't long live.

Once Naruto picked himself up off of the ground he put a hand to his jaw. Kiba had a good punch, but it only stung him a little. If that was all Kiba had the match wasn't going to be much of a fight. Naruto looked at Kiba while the on lookers just watch. Just as Naruto was about to play his game on Kiba, Kiba did something that pissed Naruto off.

"You're a joke Naruto. Everyone believes that you are this powerful kid, who completed 50 missions already. But in realty, your just one big fraud. I have a better chance a becoming Hokage than you. You're nothing. Unlike you I come from a good bloodline..." That were Kiba went wrong. Those that knew Naruto, knew that the boy would explode and beat the crap out of Kiba. Even Kurenai, Kiba's sensei thought her student was foolish and had gone too far.

"Don't you ever say you come from a better blood lineage. Don't you ever tell me that I will never reach my goal. I will become Hokage no matter what."

Surprisingly Naruto kept his cool. However Naruto was too pissed to playing his game on Kiba and just wanted to end the match as quick as possible. He needed to cool off. So in an instant Naruto was behind Kiba with a kunai to the throat. Kiba was about to get his pet to help him out, but one look at his dog and he realized that he couldn't win.

"Give up Kiba, I've had enough of your bull crap. Playing my game's on you would just be wasted. Akamaru can't even get out of Momo, jaw grip. Even if you tried getting out of this, I could always block you and stop you."

The way Naruto said it, finally made Kiba realize that Naruto was not a person to mess with. And now he was regretting egging Naruto on earlier. Standing behind him was a totally different Naruto he had never seen or noticed. He was now starting to believe everything everyone were saying about him. So he did the only logical thing.

"Proctor, I give up."

It was at that moment that when the proctor announced Naruto the winner that they realized to never piss him off. No matter if he acts like prankster or not. Naruto was like facing a storm that no one wanted to disturb. Even those that didn't know Naruto were getting the sense that they should never cross Naruto unless they wanted to die. Those who knew him understood knew how far they could get away with him, but only to a point.

Anko had to smirk at watching the match. Her nephew was proving to be the best there was to becoming a shinobi. He knew when to put his emotions or jokes aside, even if they aren't that bad. Some times it made things better for future things. She should know. She had seen enough times of what happens around and to Naruto.

There were several things almost everyone knew about him. One he would do everything he can to complete a mission. Two it was known to never underestimate him. Three, never piss him off and if you do, you will soon regret it later. The only time he would become piss was if someone threatened or hurts his friends, family, or anyone he's close to. Another thing was to never threaten his goals or dreams in life. So it shows that he didn't care if they threaten him.

Finally the over all point everyone who knew him knew that he has a big heart. He cares about everyone around him and was willing to give others a second chance if they deserve it. It didn't matter if they were the enemy or people who despised him since the day he was born. He was kind, helpful, calm and easy to get along if you wanted to know him.

So when Kiba had threatened his goal she wasn't all that surprised that he was pissed at what Kiba had said. She knew Naruto would want to teach the other boy a short little lesson. But when that didn't happen, she knew that her nephew would want to finish the match as quick as possible, so he could calm down. Another thing was that if he did the later, there was always something else on his mind.

Watching his movements from the floor, Anko finally notice it. She should have realized it early her, especial when he let loose some of his killing intent. She just thought her nephew was pissed about what happen a few days ago or just wanted to scare some of the kiddies off. However, when she noticed him glaring over at the Sound ninja she understood. She wasn't going to let that bastard get away, but before she could do anything she was stop.

"For now keep watch. We want to know what he is up to," mumbled Sarutobi.

He knew what Anko was going to do. He even knew instantly where the killing intent earlier was directed at. And he wasn't all that shock that he was here. He already had an idea on who he wanted to see and he had seen the displeasure his former student had at seeing something gone from his target. However, he didn't want a commotion happening when the exams were going on, so he had to calm Anko down. He was glad to know that she did listen to him.

Soon they were brought back to the next match by the proctor as everyone else had to. This too was another match no one had been prepared to see at all or this soon. A main branch member vs. a branch member. It had been a long time since one Hyuuga went up against another from their clan in these exams. It was obvious that Naruto didn't like the situation at all either as the two glazed over at the boy.

"Hinata," said Naruto coming straight over to her. She looked at him slightly shock about what was to come. "You know you don't have to do this. We both know what Neji is capable of. And if you go along with it, you know I can't interfere."

"I know Naruto...," she said as she looked over at her cousin. "But I think I need to do this. I have to do my best."

"Better to try then never try at all, right?" She nodded. "Well know this I'll support you no matter what." He had said taking her hand and squeezing it. "And never give up."

Hinata smiled and walked down to the floor to stand opposite of her cousin. She still remembered how they use to be close, but that all change right after she had been almost kidnapped and the lost of her uncle. Now he just hated the Main branch with a passion, which meant that he hated her because she was the reason his father was gone.

"You know you can't defeat me. So just back out, Hinata," he said in a cold voice.

She shook her had no. "I can't Neji. I've come too far."

"To prove that you're weak..."

"You're wrong I'm not weak. I'm strong in my own way just as you are strong in you way. I've even grown stronger since the last time we practice together. Naruto has be..."

"That weak..."

"Naruto is not weak."

"Hn."

"Are you two done and ready to start the match?" asked the Proctor. They nodded. "Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga, begin."

They both began to fight. The skills of their fighting was something else. They were skills that were past through generations and generations never really changing. It even gave you a sense what clan practices this type of fighting style. Just watching it left you in a somewhat awe feeling. However it showed you that even though you're amazed with it, you never want to be an enemy to one who uses it.

One false move and Hinata knew her cousin would have the upper hand. As she blocked her cousin, she felt proud that she could last this long with him. It didn't matter that it had already been ten minutes into the match. Every time she was put to practice with her cousins by the elders in her clan she couldn't last more than a couple minutes. She knew now that she was truly strong. It didn't matter if she lost the match. She just wanted to prove that she could last longer than she normally would. She wanted to prove to her cousin that she wasn't weak like he though her to be.

Another move was blocked by her as her cousin tried going after her chakra point. She retaliated by trying to hit one of his chakra points. But she knew all too soon that Neji would block it. Still she kept on going never giving up, hoping she would at least get the upper hand on her cousin. If she knew that he was getting to close she would block him which left her farther from how she wanted to get at him.

As the fight continued Naruto watched praying that Neji wouldn't go to far in this match with Hinata. He was silently cheering on Hinata for lasting this long. Hinata was much stronger than the last time he remembered her being as long as she put herself to it. But he had always known that she'd been strong even if it wasn't with fighting. He had always known that. So that's why he knew that she would actually get her respect from not only others, but also her own clan.

Then suddenly it happened, what he had feared Neji would do. It was like slow motion was happening to Naruto. Even before anyone noticed they seem to hear him say no in a worried voice first before knowing what had happen. Some were surprised that he knew what would come. Just as him they watched Neji strike Hinata in the chest causing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. They all watched as she coughed up some blood. It was then that everyone realized why Naruto became worried. Looking at Naruto most were wondering how he truly knew, but looking at him now they could see him trying to contain himself from jumping down there and going to Hinata. Some who were closes to him could see the banister crack a little with how tight he was holding it.

Hinata was hurting a lot, but she tried all she could to stand up. She didn't come this far for nothing. She wasn't going to give up just yet. Her cousin maybe strong, but so was she. When she was ready she would let her cousin have it, but until then she would try to at least give him a challenge. So doing her best she slowly got up while trying not to wobbling. Through the pain of getting up she never took her eyes off of Neji.

"Give up Hinata, you know your no match. You just too weak. Your always weak!" he said.

Those words hit the core of her heart. Naruto and any who ever knew Hinata knew it. Knowing Hinata well Naruto knew she would continue to get back up just as he would if someone said that to him. However, if Hinata continued she was sure to suffer later on with the way she was still coughing up blood. He knew he had to do something.

"Hinata," he yelled. Everyone looked at him. Those down on the floor would just have to listen. "We know your strong. Your strong in your own way just as the rest of us are strong in ours. You know your not weak and I'm glad that you won't let his words get to you. You prove that to yourself today that your not..." He was almost afraid to tell her. "So you need to stop now. You need to get healed."

It was at that second that Hinata took a quick glance at Naruto and could see all his worry for her through his eyes. She didn't want to worry him anymore, so she stopped. She turned to the proctor. "I resign." With that the proctor announced Neji the winner. Then suddenly Hinata couldn't old out any longer. She began to go into a fit of coughs.

Just as she was about to fall, Naruto was there before anyone realized it. He helped Hinata to the ground and moved away as two medic-ninja took over. When they check her, Naruto notice their worried looks as they began to hurry her up on a stretcher. He could hear them mumble to one another that they needed to get her to the hospital before it was too late. He was about to go, but was stopped by a hand to the shoulder.

"She'll be fine Naruto," said Kakashi. He didn't say anything.

"I don't see what the good in her returning..."

"Shut the hell up Neji. You know shit. You knew you only had to knock her out once you had the upper hand."

"You know nothing."

"I know more than you think I know. I've heard things and I've seen things, so assume I don't know what goes on. I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget."

"I would like to see."

Before anything more could happen, Kakashi decided to drag Naruto off the floor to watch the next match to begin. Naruto was still pissed. More than anything he wanted to beat the crap out of Neji for what he had done to Hinata. He so badly wanted to teach that stuck up cousin of Hinata's a lesson. Maybe then once Neji had been taught, things my be different.

However when the next match had been decide his pissed off state with Neji had to be put to the back of his mind. He was a little thankful that he knew one of his closest friends wasn't going to be put up against some he was sure wasn't going to be easy to fight against. But he felt sorry for this Lee guy because now he was going up against another just like him. Gaara, he already knew had suffered enough to the point that Gaara wanted blood.

Right off the bat it was already proving who was going to be the possible winner. Lee only had one style and in a match like this was nothing. Sure Lee had some good skills, but with how Gaara was always protecting himself with his sand none of hit would do any damage. Gaara my not be doing much, but as soon as a hit came the sand was there to block any move.

Even at high speed things never change. Gaara was still able to block everything. Seeing this if it was any other person they would have given up, but seeing as this was Lee, the guy never gave up. That was something Naruto liked about him as the match continued. Lee just came at the other boy with all he had. He began to amp up his abilities to something that was considered forbidden.

Lee knew how to opened the the Nine Gates. From just watching him, Naruto knew it. He had only heard light rumors about it because it was considered forbidden knowledge to know. He had been intrigued at one point to know all about it with out anyone knowing he was snooping around, but all he found was very little. He had even snooped around the old man's office through his things that belong to him for info. All he got was what all the gates were called and that was all.

With no other leads Naruto had come of with the possible reasons why he couldn't find anything about the gates. One was that it was so far forbidden that it could possible kill the user. Two, it could cause so much destruction that it would be deadly in the enemies hands. Or three after just using it once your life as a shinobi would be over with because it screwed up your charka system so much.

So seeing it here now Naruto thought this was a real treat to know what the Gates were really like what they could do. However when he heard his sensei question Gai about it, he knew the knowledge of it wasn't going to be good and just confirmed his thoughts on why it had become. Kakashi seemed lightly shocked and not happy about. And this was a sign that told him a long with the others listening to worry.

But still the match continued. Now one dared to top it as the gates were being opened. Even though it was a cause to be worried, they were all deeply shocked at what they were seeing. It was like all the charka and more that Lee should have had was now being shown to them in bumping up his already good Tai-jutsu skill to their max.

It was just all something no one could really explain without seeing it. It was even at this time that some thought that Lee would actually win, but there were a select few that knew the truth to the outcome. Naruto knew that any moment Lee extra boost was going to be gone any second. He even got the feeling that Gaara was getting ready to make his move.

It was proven not a moment later. Lee manage to kick Gaara into the air and then with his final moved behind Gaara ready to do a body slam to the ground. The after affect was creating a crater in the floor with Gaara laying there. Lee was feet away looking tired and proud of his skills. Thinking he won the match, he didn't seem to see that Gaara had replaced himself with Sand.

A second later that Lee realized the situation he was now in. It was also then that Naruto really started to worry. He had caught it. Gaara wanted blood and the toying around he had given Lee was over. There was no way Lee would survive what might come from the look he was picking up from Sand shinobi.

Naruto looked around him at everyone, who could stop this. They seem to pick this up what was going to happen, but they did nothing. What the hell are they just standing there doing nothing. Kakashi seemed to sense something wrong with him as he looked at him then Gai, and then moving to all the other older shinobis. When there eyes met up, he knew the only way this was going to end was if Lee resigned from the match. Naruto wouldn't stand for this, so he looked over at Gai.

"You need to stop him now," he said getting his teammates and the rest of Gai team to look at him.

"Naruto..." said Kakashi before he was cut off.

Naruto looked back and forth at Kakashi and Gai. "If you don't stop this match, Lee's going to die. Gaara wants blood." Then Naruto kept his eyes on Kakashi for understanding of the next part. "Its thirst won't end unless it has it." Kakashi's eyes just widen.

"Gai, do it. Get your student out of there now. I know that you won't understand, but you will find out once the match is over."

Gai seemed to determining on what to do. Naruto kept looking back and forth at him and the match that was going on. The longer it took, it would be too late to stop. And it was. Within seconds there was no time for anything. It was like in slow motion that they all watch Lee suffer as his left leg and left arm being surrounded and crushed by sand. Lee couldn't do anything as he was too weak from opening the gates.

Gai seemed to wake up and worry at seeing what was happening to his apprentice. Then he took action and intervened in the match. He somehow stopped Gaara from using the rest of his sand to swallow Lee. Gaara seemed a little shocked by what had just happened. He didn't hesitate to ask the question either.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Because he is a precious person to me."

Gaara stood quiet trying to understand. In that second the Proctor announced Gaara the winner. Still in his thoughts the sand shinobi disappeared only to reappear next to his team. For some reason he was feeling something he had never felt before. It felt familiar. But the voice in his mind just laughed it off as nothing, even though he was still trying to figure it out by ignoring the voice.

Then for some reason, he was compiled to look at someone in the room. Someone who could possible cure his thirst. Looking a cross the room he looked at the blond boy who had threatened him before the exams had started. That boy had known what he held inside on him. He was positive. For some reason he had the feeling that boy was just like him. But that was impossible. However the other voice in his mind seemed to be shaking in fear as if it was afraid of the boy.

He wasn't slow to know that the possibility of what the boy held inside of him. The more time he bumped into the boy or saw him he began to get the feeling that the boy was a container like him. Even the voice inside of him seemed to confirm it. If that were so why wasn't he being hated by the people around him. Could it be they didn't know or if they did why weren't they scared of him? It was a question he wanted to know.

As he continued to stare at the other boy, he was lost in all his thoughts when that boy suddenly stared at him. Just that stare gave him a warning. No words were needed to be said to know what he was meaning. Do something to piss him off and your dead was all that stare gave him. Still even though the threat was clear he continued to watch. He wanted to know why someone would go so far to keep those close to them safe.

Once Naruto knew Gaara had gotten his message he turned his head away to look to his right at Choji. Choji was up next. This would be the last match held here that day. He would be going up against the last member from the sound team. The guy, Naruto deemed as a mummy in his head. He didn't know who would win, but he hoped Choji was the one.

However that never happened. Within two minutes of the match beginning, Choji was thrown into a wall. But it was better than giving up and not trying at all. Naruto did get to see him try a new jutsu and if he hadn't been up against a sound shinobi, Choji would have probably had lasted a little bit longer match and won. And even though Choji didn't win he seemed very much proud of himself and Naruto was happy about that.

After that all those that had won their matches gathered on the floor to be informed of what was to happen next. They were told a little more of why these Exams were being taken along with being told that the third and final part of the Chuunin Exams was going to be happening a month from now. So now there was five Leaf shinobi, three sand shinobi, and one sound shinobi still left in the Exams with the Hokage wishing them luck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once they were dismissed and could leave, Naruto was gone. He could have stuck around to play keep watch on Garaa or Orochimaru, but he had more important matter to take care of. Besides, he was sure that both of them had gotten his warning that he was going to be keeping a watchful eye on them. Along with that he was sure the old man and the other older shinobis were now doing the same to make sure nothing would happen. Who wouldn't when a former leaf shinobi returned to the village at the same time another container showed up.

Something was up and Naruto knew it as he continued on to his destination. There were just too many things that didn't make sense. From his hunches of what he knew, Orochimaru was only back to cause trouble. He knew that Orochimaru had spies within the village. Kabuto was one along with his teammates. Sure Kabuto looked all nice, but he knew that was just a front. Plus it was obvious with his nose that the two had known each other for a long time.

Another fact that told him to keep his sense up, was that Orochimaru was after his teammate and friend. The way he would look at Sasuke told Naruto that the guy wanted him for himself. And if he hadn't removed the mark, he was sure his friend would have been under whatever jutsu the man had tried putting him under. However still he wanted to know why the sick freak wanted Sasuke. There had to be a reason and he was sure once he found out that he wasn't going to like it.

Along with that thought his mind was working out how the Sand shinobis fit into all of this. Already in his mind he knew that Gaara being here wasn't just to participate in the Chuunin exams. No sane person would send a shinobi to an exam that could put a damper on treaties between villages as he continued to think...

"Shit," he said more to himself. "I need to talk to the old man or gramps. Maybe gramps first." He silently hopped that his thoughts weren't right if they were he knew that everyone would have to be prepared by next month for what was to come. This was not good. Not good at all. But he already knew that when he knew something like this happens he was never wrong.

While in his thoughts, he never realized that he had made it to his destination. He was now standing outside of the hospital. Clearing his thoughts he went inside. The next time he would see his gramps he would speak with him. For now it wasn't the time to think. He was still worried for Hinata. Walking up to the front desk he spoke with the receptionist. He was glad it was a nice one and not the one that turned him away.

"Hinata Hyuuga's room," he asked politely.

The woman looked at her computer before responding. "She is still in the healers room A. Are you a friend of her's?"

"Yeah. I was just worried about her, but I wasn't allowed to leave until my business was done."

"Well you can wait outside the Healers' room A and then you can follow them to the room she will be assigned to. All you have to do is go up one floor and just as you get off the steps there will be a map to lead you to the outside of room A."

"Thank you." The woman nodded with a smile on her face. She was even happy to know that there were still young kids out there that knew how to be polite.

Naruto left the woman to get back to her business and headed up the stairs. Following the map on the second landing, it wasn't long before he found Room A. Sitting down he was prepared to wait as long as it would take. It didn't matter how long, he would wait. Hinata was someone special to him and he didn't want to lose her.

An hour ticked by and still nothing. His worrying was getting worst by the minute. No one had come out or anything. He hoped Hinata was going to be fine. Anyone looking could see it all over his face. How could they not. Then soon another hour ticked by with nothing. He tried not staring at the door willing it to open, but it was no use.

"Has anyone come out?" spoke a voice that drew him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, Naruto looked up at Hiashi Hyuuga. Behind him was Neji. Naruto glared at the one who had caused his friend to be where she was. Again Hiashi got his attention. "Well?"

"No. No ones has came out since I've been here," he said turning his head back to the door.

Then Hiashi did something that Neji had never in his life remembered his uncle ever doing. "How did she do?"

"If she had a different opponent I'm sure she would have won. The other girls except one might have beaten her and since there were five other girls, she would have won four to one. It would be hard to say. I know several of them would be no match against her. Maybe three or four of them. However that didn't happen," he had said looking at Neji, who looked at him with no care at all.

Hiashi knew what Naruto was indicating. He had heard what had happen from Hinata's sensei. He knew he should feel angry at his nephew, but he was worried about his daughter far more. Naruto, he knew would have been here, once he had gotten the full story. Maybe if he brought his nephew with him, just maybe his nephew would turn out better in the boy's presence.

"You have come a long way Naruto." Naruto nodded. "It almost seemed like yesterday that I saw you with a new light. And with that light you have brought many to believe in hope including my daughter. You've given her strength and I hope you continue to do so."

"I didn't do anything, Hinata accomplished it all on her own."

Hiashi shook his head, while his nephew and Naruot looked at him confused. "No. You've done many things and not even for my clans, but others. I remember the night you almost died. If the Hokage hadn't intervene with several Anbu, than you wouldn't have done all the good that you have brought. The scars on you back are testament of what you have suffered. You were only a boy no older than four with a dream. You didn't care about what others have done to you or this village. You only care to protect it and to change the hearts of people to see you as you are..."

"Just as my father had hope to see it..." Naruto said interrupting the older man.

"You know who your father is?" Hiashi seemed shocked.

"Yeah. I already look like him from pictures. I've known for a while, but don't say a word. I rather be known for something great than be known as the son of him. I'm pretty sure the old man knows and Kakashi. Maybe even gramps knows. I will have to see about it later on when I see him again."

Hiashi seemed to smile. Neji seemed shocked. "Understandable. You are his son and knowing your dreams will never change." Naruto nodded no. "That's good to know. Maybe once you reach your goal things will finally change. Maybe the old ways will be change with the new ways." Neji had never seen his uncle so wishful. He didn't understand it, but to him it seems Naruto understood.

"My father left me a note with these words, 'Those close to you that are gone are never really gone.' I never knew my father nor my mother, but I keep those words close to me. Before I even knew I had an aunt, I wondered I know a couple of times what it would be like to know my parents. However you look around and see them in a way in others there to guide you or in ourselves. No matter how much you wish you could change something you can only try and move on along with trying to fix any mistakes that have happen or will happen."

"Wise words for someone so young."

"What do you expect? I've always have had a way about me."

Then they were interrupted, by a medic. "Lord Hyuuga can I speak with you privately?" Hiashi nodded and move away to follow the medic into Room A.

So now it was just Naruto and Neji waiting outside silently. Then Naruto decided to tell him something no matter how mad he was at Neji. "Do you know that he's worried about you?" Neji looked at him with an unfazed look. "I visited Hinata one day to invite her along to the park when I overheard him. I didn't mean to, but with my abilities it's hard to not block out things that others should not hear.

"I could smell the salt in the air that is normally made by tears. Even though no normal being could hear him, I could hear him in his room speaking to himself wanting to know why his brother would to such a thing when it should have been him. He tried to make sense of it through mumbling. As he went on he said that he had been prepared to do what he had had plan, but if the elders hadn't stopped him or his brother he would have...I didn't get to hear the rest of it because he went silent and at that second Hinata had shown up.

"Of what I heard I was shocked, but I didn't dare tell anyone. It's not my place to say unless it needs to be told to someone who wanted answers. From what I know about your uncle, he done things from afar to protect those close to him. Including you whether you knew it or not. When I overheard him that day, I could see another piece of the guilt held over him. He carries many, but the only way to lessen it is to know if he is doing the right thing."

Neji stood silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first thinking Naruto was making up things, but the farther he went on the more he realized that Naruto proved him wrong. His uncle was right that Naruto did have a way about him and if Naruto was right, then did his uncle carry so much guilt. From what it sounded like his uncle had been prepared to die, but his father took his place instead. He was confused. He didn't know what to feel.

Then suddenly the doors to Room A opened. Both Naruto and Neji looked at the several nurses rolling out a bed with Hinata on it and being followed close behind by Hiashi and the Doctor. He looked at them with a relief look. "Hinata should be fine, but she will not be able to train for a while or at least for the next couple of months. She needs a lot of rest."

"Can I ..." asked Naruto.

"She's not awake and for now they want her to sleep. They say we can see her in the morning..."

They were interrupted by a shinobi. "I am sorry Lord Hyuuga, but Naruto Uzumaki is needed to come with me." Naruto nodded his okay. Then he turned back to Hiashi.

"If Hinata wakes up tell her that I hope she gets well and that she did really well in the match. Also that I will see her later, when I have time."

"I will." Then Naruto took off with the other shinobi. When he was gone, Hiashi turned to his nephew. "Once Hinata's woken up, your new training will begin."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe it is time for you to know some things and it is only right that you know. Now come." Then the two of them headed to the room that Hinata was assigned to. He was sure Naruto had said something while he had been gone. How else could he sense something different about his nephew and he knew Naruto was the cause of it. Maybe now after so long of many mistakes, they could now be a family again. Only time would tell.

* * *

"You know you suck at hiding gramps. What if they had used their bloodline to see that you are hiding?" said Naruto following the other shinobi out to the hospital and to some unknown location.

"Lucky they didn't," said Jiraiya chuckling and changing back in to his real form. "The Hyuuga's are starting to slack off in their abilities."

"They are just worried about Hinata just like me."

"Your girlfriend will be fine. Just let her get some much need rest."

"She's not my..."

"Keep thinking that, but it won't be long before she is."

"Whatever." Naruto looked away, but then he looked back at his grandfather figure with a serious look. "You came back because rumor said he was here."

"Yeah kid. So you had a run in with him."

"Yes..." Then Naruto told him what had happen during the second part of the chuunin exam. He told him all about the run in with Orochimaru and who the crazy man was after from his team. Then he went on about his theories with why sand and what Kabuto was up to. All this Jiraiya was thinking the same thing as he nodded that the boy was right about things and how things were adding up. "So am I right to believe that he's here for personal gain."

"Yeah. That's what I believe as well. I also believe that the Kazakage doesn't know that as soon as he gets what he wants, they are going to be betrayed. Orochimaru has never done anything for this village unless it was for something. So him coming, more than likely has something to do with getting the Uchiha boy, who should be lucky to have you as a teammate. However another part of him coming here is probably to destroy this village..."

"Why? My aunt has never told me some things and neither has the old man."

"For reasons. One known thing is because my sensei had decided his successor would be your pops. It was known for a long time that my old teammate had wanted to be the next. My sensei was planning to do that, but over time there became rumors that Orochimaru had been doing some weird experiments. So my sensei had decided to name his successor to some on else. Of course my old teammate wasn't happy about what the old man did, but by that time more reports were coming in about him. None of the reports like the first ones were good because now there were good re..."

"That he was even testing on humans." It wasn't hard to figure that out now another puzzle to the pieces were being answered. "If he wanted Sasuke it's more than likely that he wanted to experiment on him."

"That could be it, but from a few informers of mine believe he is messing around in forbidden jutsu's. And I know he has always enjoyed doing that stuff. Plus the fact that he's always been trying to find away to live forever so he could know all of the world's jutsus. He was never one for something small. Along with that he thought of himself better than anyone. However after my sensei found out the truth to what he had been up to and finding out that all the reports were true, my sensei ..."

"The old man didn't know what to do? And he just frozen up, didn't he?" subjected Naruto. He could understand that. "That gave Orochimaru time to escape and become a missing ninja."

"Yeah kid right on the dot. Then after that your father became Hokage. I decided to keep tabs on what my former teammate was up to, but every time I was close to getting him, he would either be a step ahead of me. On the other hand I have been able to find about almost everything that he's up to or might be up to."

"Have you talked to the old man about what you have learned I'm sure he..."

"It wouldn't be wise. No one is to know that I'm here and if Orochimaru knew that, I'm sure he would alter all his plans to include me in them. We want to keep him on the low of everything. I'm pretty sure he has at least several spies working for him in the village. Also I wouldn't be surprised if my old sensei already knows what I know along with knowing that I'm here hiding for the time being. He's probably looking through his glass ball watching us."

"Shit."

Jiraiya looked at his grandson confused and then he started laughing. "You've been acting like a sneaky little fox, haven't you? Playing around with your pranks." Then the next thing Jiraiya knew was Momo biting his leg. "Oww you pest. You didn't have to bit me."

"He thought you were calling me small."

"Well you ...oww... You little shit...Oww... God dam it quit it."

"He also doesn't like it when someone call him small either." By now they were in a forest area of the village. And since there were no beings around, Momo decided to transform into one of his bigger forms while Jiraiya had his back turned. "Also you should know that he isn't small, he just chooses to be say being small." When Jiraiya turned back to look at them, there stood Momo with his face in Jiraiya's face. Momo looked as big as a lion.

"I see that," said Jiraiya trying to recover from seeing the fox in a bigger form.

"If you wondering Momo can become way bigger than that. He did stop a huge snake from swallowing me whole, but even then he could get even huger than that." Jiraiya just nodded his understanding. "So where are you taking me?"

"Just ahead. I don't want to be over heard. Plus what I plan is going to need to stay between us." Naruto nodded.

Then they began on their travels. Momo stayed in his true form. Naruto kept alert. He made sure that they were not being followed by anyone. Then finally they came to a clearing were there was a stream. Naruto knew the area very well. He got the sinking suspension that Jiraiya picked this area because of the nearby waterfall that was a known tourist pot for young females. And knowing his perverted gramps so well Jiraiya was planning to do some research. Plus the giggles in the distance were a dead giveaway.

"More research huh pervy."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Then Naruto pointed behind Jiraiya while saying, "Holly crap she taking..." Just like that Jiraiya looked behind him looking for a show to happen, but there was no one there. However, he turned back around to looking at his grandson, who was laughing, with a ticked off look. Momo didn't help matters when the fox was rolling on the ground that told anyone looking he was laughing as well. "So predictable."

"Whatever kid and here I brought you to train for the final part of the exams, but seeing that you want to joke..."

When hearing this Naruto and Momo both stopped their laughing and looked at him serous. "No I want to train. Come on you had it coming, but I really want you to train me more."

Jiraiya stood their thinking for a while with one hand tapping his chin. "I don't know." Looking at the boy and the fox he was holding back his grin. "You're going to have to not question my training style, like when I was training you a long time ago." Naruto and Momo nodded their heads. "When I tell you to do something do it." Again the two nodded. "Well then I guess we will start your training tomorrow morning."

Naruto and Momo both jumped in the air with a yes. "You come back here at nine in the morning. I believe it's time to start learning some harder and difficult jutsu's. Maybe depending on how well you do I'll teach you some of your father's jutsus and then teach you how to use the toad summons. Who knows maybe you'll be able to summon the toad boss." Once more the two jumped up in the air happy to know what they might do for the next month.

"But if I need you to show me something more than once you need to do it."

"I don't know kid."

"I'll show you two jutsus that I've created. You would probably like one more the other."

Something about what the boy said stroked the man's curiosity. Plus he wanted to see what the boy created. "You got yourself a deal."

"Then you're on."

* * *

"I'm ready."

Kakashi put his book away and then looked down at Sasuke. "You know just like before I'm not promising you anything."

"Yes I remember what you told me years ago."

"Good. However I think this time you've come to a better understanding on what you're getting into." Then for a few minutes it was silent. "Naruto has changed you, but then again he's always had the ability to change people to become better than they were before. You're lucky to have him as your friend. I'm lucky known my sensei's son and at least get to play a part of helping him."

Then Kakashi looked away. "I heard what happen in the forest. You're very much lucky that he knew how to get rid of the curse mark. If that had stayed, I'm sure Naruto told you about it." Sasuke nodded. "You more than likely would have suffered far worse than what he told you. Keeping it on you would have caused you to slowly go insane and you wouldn't know the differences between allies or enemies along with wanting to see the site of blood. It was like that for Anko."

Sasuke looked at him somewhat shocked. "Did all that happen before or after Naruto started living with her."

"Before, she was scared to always having it happen to her every time someone made her mad or upset. Then one day she couldn't handle it and wanted to overcome it. She did, but she would have a fit still at least once a week from what I heard. She got better over time controlling it. However it would still happen and when Naruto began living with her, she became fearful that an attack would happen.

"One time it did. Naruto had managed to stop her and lucky for her he's never held it against her when it happened. Instead he heard the whole story from her. After that, he decided to do something about it, which he did. He found a way to get rid of it. At the time he was nine when he did find away and everyone were fearful that it wouldn't work. But Anko seemed to believe in her nephew. He turned out to have a way and the same way that got rid of yours.

"He's also informed us that since your mark was more evolved that whatever that man has given you will still remain, but you won't have the side effects of what that man could have caused you to make you insane. So this time you won't have just one person teaching you. Anko has offered to teach you a few things, since like me has things to offer you. Plus the fact that the Hokage believes you will be safer staying under the same house as Naruto and Anko would be best."

Sasuke seemed to consider something. "Naruto will most likely won't be around, but will find out that you are staying with them for the next month or so. It just to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't keep tabs on you. However there will be a slight down fall, whatever you learn from Anko most likely Naruto knows about it. Then again it could benefit you as well to know how Naruto could possibly work. It's really up to you."

"Alright, but where will the dope be? I would have thought his aunt would want to train him."

"She was planning on it, but she along with me found out he is being trained by someone else..."

"He wouldn't happen to be the same man that writes those books..."

"So you know about him."

"Bumped into the idiot. The dope attached himself to him like he was his grandson."

Some reason Kakashi wanted to laugh, but he just rubbed the back of his head. "Not a surprise. Whenever my old sensei was still alive he was like a son to his sensei. They had a close bond just like I had with my old sensei, but theirs was closer. For a long while many people even thought they were father and son because they were always seen around the other." Then Kakashi go serous. "So if you know he's here keep it quiet."

"Hn."

"Well we best getting ourselves settled at Naruto's place. Knowing Anko, she going to make you work for you stay." Then they both started moving in the direction of Naruto's place.

* * *

"Pity you didn't get to kill that leaf boy," spoke a lone figure looking at another who was sitting on a roof looking up at the sky.

Then the other figure looked down at the sound shinobi without a care in the world. He was still pissed that he couldn't kill his opponent. It was all because of that blond shinobi. The way Naruto stared him down told him he would be in trouble. Knowing it would be no good to do anything he had to control himself. He was still really looking for some more blood. His cravings were still there and he knew they wouldn't leave until he has done something about it.

However looking at this sound shinobi maybe just maybe he could get away with it. He wasn't naive enough to have not seen the looks Naruto had given to the sound's jounin. And he was pretty sure that it wouldn't matter if he killed the fool who dared to talk to him. It was obvious that the sound shinobi thought himself better than himself.

"What do you want?" he said.

"To take some of my composition out that what."

Then the sound shinobi decided to do just that, but that was his biggest mistake. In less than a second the sound shinobi known as Dosu Kinuts was dead by being crushed by sand. The controller of the sand didn't seem to give a care in the world as he went back to looking up at the night sky deep in thought. For now his thirst had lessened just a little, but soon it would be back and could be worse.

Then suddenly his thinking was interrupted once more by an animal, but not just any animal the fox that had been with Naruto. It stared at him for a second and then turned away. It moved away a little bit before turning back. He knew what the creature wanted, so he got up and followed it. Its master wanted to talk with him and that was just fine with him.

He followed the creature through the woods until they came to a clearing. Moving closer he saw a figure lying on the ground looking up at the sky. The fox moved to the being on the ground and sat down next to it. Standing there he waited until something happens, but nothing did. It was quiet, except for the sounds of the night.

"How did you receive yours?" said Naruto suddenly

He stayed quiet. He wondered why the other boy was asking him that question. What was he playing at? Then Gaara decided to speak. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious is all. Is that a problem?" He didn't speak. "Because we are different we feel alone."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you feel alone as well."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am like you, but at the same time I am not." Gaara looked at him. "I'm sure that when you were younger you would wished people would be your friend or be allowed to be around with people who looked at you with a smile, but you got the opposite of it. You got the other kids running the other way, people looking at you like you're a monster, or trying to be killed. I'm right?" Gaara looked at him never once indicating that he was indeed in fact right. "Then something happened to you to cause you to close up and not trust another, which turned you into who you are now."

"For me it was a little different in the ending. When I was little, parents would guide their children way from me if I was in a park. Some would try and kill me. I had to find my own food just to survive because the head of the orphanage wouldn't feed me. The only people who seemed to care were those that didn't see me as a monster, but if they showed any true feelings for me, they would have suffered or had been looked down upon for caring. I'm sure that I would be dead if the old man hadn't past a law when I was just an infant.

"Each day I would still go on with a happy smile no matter what was happening to me or around me. I wondered why they hated me so much. I got my answer not long after I turned four. I learned what I hold inside of me. I even learned there was still hope in the world. I learned that I still had one family alive. That there was still a chance for me to make friends, Momo here was my first and gradually I made more. I also learned that I had to grow up and if I wanted to keep my friends or my family, I had to protect them. I don't want to lose them or this village, so that's why I want to full my greatest dream."

Gaara was curious. "And what is that?"

"My dream is to be Hokage one day. To be even better than the old man and my father was." Then Naruto pointed to Hokage Monument behind him. Gaara looked behind him shocked. "It doesn't matter if I'm still heated I will do everything to protect this village at any cost, even if it means my life. You try and stop me and you will see what will happen." Then it was silent for a second. "So how did you get yours?"

"My father sealed mine inside of me."

"So did my father." Gaara looked away with the thoughts that maybe they weren't so different. "However he did it to protect this village from being destroyed. He knew no other person would willingly give their child to make a great sacrifice, so he used his own. I'm not mad at him and I accepted it a long time ago. That's why I continued to prove to other that I am not what they think of me. I know not everyone will accept me and I except that as well. It's better to try than not try at all."

"They will betray you later if they were told to."

"Maybe they will, but you don't know that. Not everyone is like that. I know my friends won't. Plus I'm very good at telling who to be careful of."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not. I know I will get hurt eventually in life, but that's expected. Just as I know Wars are not going to stop, especially if you ally yourself with Sound." Gaara seemed shocked. How did he know? "Anyone who works with Orochimaru loses. Do you really believe that whatever he promises to your village that he is going to keep his words? He'll betray you and your village the first chance he gets. Orochimaru only works for himself. He'll do anything to get what he wants.

"He's already tried coming for my friend and lucky for him, I was able to stop that sick bastard. I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard will come after your village afterwards if he wins, which he won't. I'll make sure of it. That man has already done enough damage that I won't hesitate to kill if I see him again."

"How do you know?" Gaara knew there was no point in lying.

"Too many things didn't add up and once pieces started being put together, it was obvious to anyone with a brain. Why would another arrive at the same time a missing-nin would return? Why would a missing-nin have spies be a part of something only to give up later for other duties to set up? From there you can only guess and with me my guesses, they have never been wrong."

"You do know that I could tell my team that we have been found out."

"True, but then you will miss out on a life time something that could help you out."

"And what would that be?"

"To be able to sleep a normal sleep along with having a friend or two for life with no reason to be alone or having the fear of sleeping."

Gaarra seemed to be thinking he wanted to weight his opinions. "What would I have to do if I agree to this?"

"Not to inform anyone that we know war is coming or that we spoke this night here in this clearing. Let everything play out how it should be. I know lives will be lost, but I'll ask the old man if he could spar your sides comrades. The sound will be the only ones lost. And if you're tricked by Orochimaru I'll let you know. If I know him, he has already has something up his sleeve that will show that he should never be trusted."

"Why should I trust you?"

"For one I'm very trust worthy. Two, you could make two very new friends, who won't judge you. Three, I know a way to stop your suffering. And four, if you don't go along I'll just have to take you out. Also judging by looking at you it wouldn't be very difficult for me since I hold the strongest of all tailed demons inside of me." Gaara knew he was serious, especially with the last part. However for some reason he felt Naruto was different. "So what do you say?"

"So what will you do?"

"Put a stronger seal on you. You can still do all the things you normally do, but you have more control instead of the other way around. Also there would be a less of a chance that yours would get out if you're asleep. Plus the influence that it might cause won't be as strong anymore. So you up for feeling a lot better than staying the way it is?"

"Deal." Surprisingly Gaara was quick on the response.

"Let's shake on it," said Naruto sticking out his hand.

"Why?"

"Just to finalize it that's why." Then Gaara stuck his hand out as well. Naruto took it and shook it. Then Naruto looked back at Momo. Momo got the picture and hopped up on Naruto's shoulder and head. Gaara looked at the fox. "Now this here is Momo. Momo meet our new friend Gaara." Then Naruto looked back at Gaara. "Unlike most creatures Momo was born part demon and this is his smaller form." Gaara seemed shocked. "Interesting to know huh? So he really no different than us except for him being more of animal and we are human. Now Momo you watch the area while I help Gaara with something." Momo hopped down to begin his watch.

Maybe things were really looking up for him. And he really hoped things would get better. He wanted more friends and it was a start as he stared at Naruto.

* * *

"That boy is proving a problem. Who is this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am sorry Lord Orochimaru, but somehow he has managed to get pass my cards."

Orochimaru was not a happy man. He seemed to be thinking. "What about my Sasuke?" Kabuto handed over the card for Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at it. "It won't be long before he comes to me. He's already showing some good to me. Did you follow him?"

"It's seems there are more people watching him than we expected. I've already check his home compound. It seems they are hiding him. Where I am unsure?"

"This is unacceptable Kabuto. Find him and keep watch. I have business to take care of. I don't want any more disappointment."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Then Kabuto left, leaving a not so happy Sannin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Naruto woke up very much happy for what was to come and for what has happened. Reasons for his happiness were many. One he had made a new friend along with helping that new friend with a problem. He was pretty sure that Gaara would take his kindness to heart and be a great help later. Putting a stronger seal on Gaara had helped. Plus he could tell that Gaara seemed a little more relaxed once it was done. Surprisingly enough Gaara had thanked him by just saying thanks. After that they both separated and went on their separate ways for the time being. Naruto was even sure that Gaara would keep his word just as Gaara knew he would keep his.

Another reason for his happiness was that his grandfather figure was going to train him once more. It had been a long time since they had the chance to train together and he couldn't wait. Now that he was older he was sure that the training would be more intense than any training he had previously learned before from his grandfather. He just couldn't wait for it all to begin. He also couldn't wait to show Jiraiya the jutsus that he had created. However he knew that the training wasn't just to learn, but to be prepared for what might happen in a month. So he knew that he had to be serious about it all and he was, but it was alright to have little fun as well.

The third reason he was happy was he knew Hinata was going to be just fine along with other people within the Hyuuga clan. Even though he hadn't been able to see her he was glad to know that nothing serious had been done to hurt her. He was still a little upset by her cousin, but now Naruto was sure that things would change. Naruto knew that Neji was confused and at least a little sorry for doing what he had done. Naruto also knew that Hiashi Hyuuga had finally come to a decision about what to do about his nephew. And he hoped that everything would go fine for the family.

The last reason he was so happy was because he could finally sleep in his own bed again. He missed sleep in his room. Plus the fact that Momo didn't have to sleep outside any more. He was use to having Momo as his roommate and he felt better when his pet was close by. He wasn't saying that staying at the Uchiha estate was bad, but just for some reason he didn't like staying under a roof were he could still smell the bloodshed from years previously. It just spooked him out and he couldn't understand how Sasuke could live their alone. He wasn't about to tell his friend this, so he just took what he got.

With him so happy he decided to get up and go and get something to eat and plus if he had time he wanted to get something for Hinata saying, 'Get well soon.' Getting up he went and got changed. Then he went down stairs to the kitchen. Walking inside he was shocked to see both Sasuke and Kakashi sitting at the kitchen table with his Aunt. For a second he thought this was a dream. Looking at Momo, who seemed thinking the same thing, they both walked out of the room hoping that this wasn't for real. Only a second later it was.

"Would you knock it off brat," yelled out his aunt getting annoyed.

"Well sorry. It's not every day that you see your aunt in the same presence of Kakashi or Sasuke, since your aunt has show her dislike for them. Kakashi because he is a pervert and Sasuke because he's...well I'm just not going to say it because I've never really cared why you hated him. But you get my point."

"Oh shut up. Go eat something. And while you're at it make us something to eat."

"Why me?"

"Because out of both of us you can actually cook from scratch," she smirked as she said it. "Also they're our guest and you don't expect them to cook their own food for the first couple of days either."

"Fine oh Queen Hag..."

"What did you call me!" said Anko getting up from her seat looking ticked.

"I said something," said Naruto jumping back and away from her with Momo in his arms. "You wouldn't hurt your nephew when he has cute little Momo in his arms." When he saw his aunt sit down he looked relived. "Plus I'm the one making your breakfast." Then Naruto set Momo down on the counter while he got to work on making breakfast. "Gramps you want anything."

In that second Kakashi, Anko, and Sasuke realized that there was another person in the room. Up out of the floor popped Jiraiya using a jutsu. "You never were one to fool with when it came to hiding. And yes I'll have whatever you're making?" Then the older shinobi sat down at the table with the rest of them, who were still trying to figure out how long he had been there. "You're lacking you two. The kid is understandable."

Sasuke was a little ticked at himself that Naruto could know someone was hiding from him. It still ticked him of some that Naruto was far ahead of him in skills, but at the same time he had something to be thankful about it. He could actually last longer than most shinobis that decided to go up against his teammate. Plus the fact that having Naruto as a rival sort of in skill helped pushed him to his goals faster than thinking the old way and trying to gain power. Shaking his head he went back to listening what everyone was talking about.

"So when did you get back in town?" asked Anko still ticked that the pervert could probably been spying on her.

Jiraiya could see her look and knew that he could possibly be in some real trouble. "A day or so ago..." he said lying his ass off and moving away from the lady.

"Liar...Now answer the question?" she roared out. Her yell made all the males stand up straighter in their seats. It even made Sasuke starting to regret taking the offer of being taught by her very much less inviting.

"He's been back since a little before the exams started." Everyone looked at Naruto. He looked like he was unaffected by Anko's yell and just carried on making breakfast. "I said he could stay as long he kept his distance from you. Plus he hides out here, so I don't mind. This is my house after all since I own it. Besides he wouldn't make a foolish mistake as to spying on you again since you promised to kill him the next time you caught him doing it. Also by the way you scare everyone you know no one would want to cross you when you're mad."

Anko just lumped back into her sit. She knew she couldn't do anything and by the look she was getting she could help, but smirk. They were scared of her and she liked it. The only person who wasn't was her own nephew, but then again that's expected since she knew him so well. Plus she knew he was scared of her at time and those time were usually time she knew he was in trouble with her.

"Anyways, what's Sasuke doing here?" he asked just before making clones of himself to help make breakfast faster.

"We will be training him here for the next month while you're with Jiraiya," spoke Kakashi.

"Now don't you wish you were training with us." said Anko with a smirk on her lips.

Jiraiya was about to say something, but Naruto beat him. "Not really."

Anko even thought she didn't look it was a little shocked that her nephew didn't take the bait. "Oh, he'll most likely learn jutsu and summons that you might want to learn along with ones that you haven't even learned as well."

"So? Gramps will probably teach me new things as well and maybe then some. At least with him, I'll actually won't get chased after or eaten by snakes. Plus with him he makes things so much interesting when learning. Besides I'll like the change in not having to learn something from you, enforcer of making me a punching bag during training."

Anko just grumbled before said anything else. "He'll probably show you something once and force you to remember it before running off to go and spy on something."

"So, he did it the last time he was here and I learned more things then you taught me in six months." Jiraiya seem to just sit there with a proud look on his face. "Besides I miss training with Gramps and I really want to show him the two jutsu's I created while he was gone along with how much I've improved." Something in Anko caused her to sit up at hearing this.

"You've got to do it here before you leave. You know the one that I want to see happen," she said with a very eager voice.

Naruto knew which one she was asking for. She wanted him to use his 'Sexy-no-Jutsu' on Jiraiya, but he decided to tick her off a little. He looked over at Momo who knew just what he was thinking of doing for a second. Oh he was going to have so much fun. Then he got in to a pose before using his Fox Transformation jutsu.

The next thing they saw was Naruto transformed into an orange-reddish fox. As they looked at him the three other males for a second were reminded of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. "Kind of cool huh? In this form I'm sort of like a regular fox or dog. I can even track better in this form. Plus if I'm spying on someone I'm less likely to be caught by the enemy."

Just as they were going to ask him some question especially Sasuke, they were stopped by someone who was tapping their nails on the table annoyed. "Naruto that's not the one I wanted you to do."

"Oh you mean this one," said Naruto then doing his Sexy no jutsu.

In the next moment Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke didn't know what hit them. In the place of the fox was a nearly naked female who was barely covered by smoke. It was defiantly a shocker to the system to seeing this. Each one of them were very much affected in some sort of way, especially Sasuke. And through all this Anko was ready to burst out laughing her head off.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi had their eyes gaping in shock. That wasn't the only thing happening between both males they were somewhat looked like they were about to jump out at Naruto. Also they seemed to had gotten a bloody noise from what Naruto could smell. Then Naruto looked over at his teammate and just had to laugh. Sasuke may not be as affected, but he was. Sasuke was trying to look anywhere but at Naruto and also trying to hide a huge blush.

Then Naruto looked at his aunt and winked at her signaling that he was going to do something. Sasuke caught the look, but Jiraiya and Kakashi didn't. Kakashi was a little too busy working off the effects of the jutsu while Jiraiya still goggled Naruto or more precise the naked woman he was concealing as. All in all it disgusted Naruto just as much as he wanted to laugh his head off.

Naruto then looked over at Jiraiya one last time with the jutsu on and spoke in a cute female voice. "How do you like the Jutsu, Gramps?"

Jiraiya just seemed to nod and mumble things. It sounded like Jiraiya saw the naked female he was posing as for his next book. It also didn't help that he continued to stare at Naruto as a starved craved man, who hadn't seen a female in so long time. That and he was motioning with his hands that he wanted to fondle that could be compared at melons.

Anko just couldn't take it any longer. In that second she just busted out laughing her head off. She wasn't the only one Naruto as well began doing the same with his fox once he ended the jutsu. Naruto just rolled on the ground holding his sides and Momo doing the same next to him. While this happen Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke all looked ticked in their own way.

When Naruto finally got a grasp of his laughter, he stood up and his all he emotions gone except for the disgusting look. "I never realized how perverted you guys really are and I mean really are. But then it's expected I guess. Iruka is the same as well." That just brought more laughter to Anko. "And you Sasuke... I really don't know what to say."

Then before anyone could say anything to Naruto, one of his clones spoke up. "Breakfast is done." Then they began laying plates out on the table. Once everyone saw what was made all argument that was to happen ended. Instead everyone just started to dig in to eat. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised that Naruto could cook so well. They were kind of worried that they would probably be poisoned. Anko and Jiraiya on the other hand both knew when Naruto cooked something from scratch, it had to be good.

Soon after the meal was done, Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Gramps, I've got something to do before we begin training, so I'll meet you at the area you wanted to meet." Then in a puff of smoke Naruto was gone.

"Dam it," yelled Anko suddenly. Everyone looked at her wondering what was up. "I forgot to get him to do the dishes." The guys could only shake their heads. "Anyways do you idiots know why he took off so suddenly?" Kakashi could just shake his head no along with Sasuke.

"It could be that he's still worried about a certain Hyuuga?" said Jiraiya. Then something popped into his head. "I think this would be some good research..." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke also.

Not caring Anko got up and put their dishes in the dishwasher. Then she turned to the only remaining people in the room. "Okay get your lazy asses up. Let's start training along with seeing what you gain from that asshole." With that she led the way out of the kitchen to the training field outside.

* * *

Naruto first stop was the flower store. Knowing that Ino's family flower shop was the best, he knew he couldn't go there. For one Ino even to him was known to be a big blabber mouth. If she knew that he was getting Hinata anything she would tease him and even Hinata for it weeks. That was something he didn't want for either him or Hinata, who needed her rest.

So with that Naruto headed to a different flower shop. As soon as he found one he proceeded to select different types of flower that Hinata would like since he didn't know what type she would like. When he had a good enough bundle he looked around the shop for something else he could get her. That's when he spotted a stuffed animal with a 'Get well soon' on it. Finding nothing else he then went to pay for everything.

However, when he came to the counter and saw the female owner, he knew he was going to have some difficulty. The owner was obvious one of the many people in the village that hated him being alive. This also told him that what he was getting wasn't going to be cheap at all. More than likely she was going to charge at least two to four times the amount everything was going to be.

Knowing it wouldn't be any use he set the stuffed animal and the flowers on the counter, while she rung up the price. "Is this going to be all," she asked in a hateful voice. Then to put the ringer on it she added, "Because I don't want to find out that you stole something from me, demon."

He didn't let what she said bother him, instead he just went on like he didn't hear the last part or the coldness in her voice. "Do you know if you have any get well cards. My friend is in the hospital. Her cousin didn't take it too lightly on her, so I wanted to get her something to make her feel better," he asked as nicely as possible. The woman seemed little taken back to hearing this, but it was still obvious that she still hated him.

"Would you like a bag?" she asked putting a card with his flowers.

"No. That will be all."

"Forty," was all the woman said.

After that he paid the woman and left the shop. With that he proceeded to the hospital. Not wanting to be spotted holding the items in his arms he took to the roof top, but had to stop when he sensed someone following him. He may love his gramps, but knowing the older shinobi, he wasn't going to allow the man a chance to use him for something perverted. Hiding for a second he summoned a clone that could keep his gramps busy enough to deliver his gift. Then he sent the clone off on a different route. As soon as he saw his gramps pass him and follow the fake, he took off back to the hospital going faster.

Once finally at the hospital, he got directions to Hinata's room. Of course he didn't get much help until several of his private nurse helped him out. They both helped guide him to a room on the second floor telling him that he was sweet to get flowers for his girlfriend. Naruto just blush not knowing what to think. When they finally got him to the right room they went on their ways back to the first floor.

Getting back to normal, he opened the door quietly just in case Hinata was still sleeping. Going inside he noticed that Hinata wasn't alone. Sitting in the corner of the room away from the bed was Neji Hyuuga. The other boy just stared at him as he walked over to Hinata, who was quite asleep. Setting down everything on the table next to the hospital bed he looked at her for a second.

Then he removed the card from the flowers and wrote a small message with signing his name. When Naruto was done, he replaced the card back into the flowers before looking back at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful. She didn't have to worry about anything at the moment. And looking at her he wished he could have done more for her so she wouldn't have had to deal with his.

"Has she woken up?" he asked. Neji nodded no. He knew that more than likely that she would probably be asleep the whole day if she hadn't woken once. "Tell her I'll try and stop by if my gramps doesn't over do it on my training." Neji just nodded once more. Knowing that the other boy wasn't going to say anything he left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"For today, Uchiha, you are going to be doing survival training. Whatever Kakashi taught you in survival training would more than likely be a cake walk. I want to see your full ability for myself," said Anko to the boy.

"What, you're going to send bunnies after me?" Sasuke said sarcastically. However a quick glance at Kakashi told he might regret his words later. Then he looked back at Anko didn't look so happy just told him that maybe his sensei was right. The woman had this evil looking smile on her face that had him defiantly spooked a little. It sort of reminded him of that Orochimaru guy. Shaking his head he focused back on Anko.

"Oh, no much worse than anything like that. I'm sure my nephew told you some things about my training with him. I'll give you a couple hints of what I have in stored. Your going to be my new bait and punching bag."

For some reason as Naruto's aunt continued to look at him, he got the unnerving felling that he was going to regret ever staying at Naruto's. What was he thinking was all he kept on going over in his mind. But then something crossed his mind that he wanted to prove his brother wrong that he could defeat him without doing what his brother wanted him to do to obtain the his power. That was why he was here. He would gain what he need from the help of those close to him. So then he stood there tall and prepared for whatever the woman had planned.

Both Anko and Kakashi could see that Sasuke was willing to do anything to get to his goal. And to them that was saying a lot. It just meant that he wasn't going to give up and that he was willing to take the sacrifice to get what he wanted. It was a good sign as well that Naruto's efforts and way of life were proving beneficial for everyone around him.

Kakashi then decided to leave everything for Anko to do until it was his time to help out. With that Anko began to set some rules up. "We live on a big estate so we can get away with a lot of things. There is fencing all around us, so we won't be bothered by anyone friend or foe without us knowing. I'll give you five minutes head start, but after that you have to fend for yourself from me the whole day until I say you pass. There is only two ways you can pass is either if you avoid me at all cost the whole day or defeat me, which the last won't happen."

"You think I can't defeat you?"

"I just know kid that you don't have the ability just yet. Just like Naruto you won't be far behind." That sort of shocked both males when she said that. Kakashi had never known Anko to inform a person that they would be better than her in time. Sasuke on the other hand had the feeling she wasn't one those people to tell someone stuff like that. But before either could get the advantage of what she said, she continued. "Time's a wasting because your time starts now." Hearing that, Sasuke disappeared into the back yard of the forest area. He did not wanting to get caught when he was only just beginning.

* * *

As soon as Naruto reached the clearing that his grandfather wanted to meet him in, he got rid of the clone that he still knew Jiraiya was chasing. He thought his gramps would realize after a while that he was being lead on a wild goose chase. Any person who had some sense that after just several minutes they were being led nowhere and just continued retracing steps, but then again he did make it look like he was trying to lose his gramps as well.

It wasn't much longer that his gramps final made an appearance. He didn't look to happy to see the real Naruto, which really wanted to make him laugh his head off. Naruto just continued to stare at the older shinobi waiting for him to start their training, but it seem the longer the silence was the longer the man was still ticked for being fooled so easily.

Not being able to take it any longer, he spoke up. "Are we ever going to begin training?"

"I don't know are you going to tell me where you went to?" Jiraiya asked both still annoyed and craving to know what he had been up to.

"No. For one it's none of your business and two, I don't need to tell you since you probably already know where I went and just want me to admit it.

"Naruto, Naruto, you either tell me or no training," Jiraiya said waving a finger in his face going side to side with a smirk.

Naruto looked angry. "I don't believe this. You can't do this to me gramps. That's not fair."

"Life isn't all ways fair."

"If you want to play that way, then fine," said Naruto. Jiraiya looked like he had gotten the upper hand or that was until he saw a smirk come right back at him. "If you don't want to play fair, then I may as well tell Anko that you were spying on her again. And we both know that she would make you pay for it even if it is going to be a lie this time."

Jiraiya seemed to pale. Then he started grumbling about something under his breath. "Fine you win." Naruto just wanted to laugh. "While you train you are going to learn things that were taught to me by your father. Also there will be some things that I taught your father. Along with all that you are going to start working evolving our technique so that they are your own."

Hearing this Naruto was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to begin training and using things his dad had used when he was still alive. Already he was thinking of what his grandfather would teach him. Was it going to be a powerful jutsu or some sort of technique that would elude their enemy. His brain was working a mile per minute trying to come up with ideas. Even Jiraiya could see that and the older man was glad that he knew he could have such power over the boy.

Getting the boy's attention on him once more he decided it was now time to begin their training. Depending on how long it would take the boy to learn something new, he decided to start where he had left off before he took off a year ago on his travels. It was the best decision and would tell him much the boy progressed while he had been away from the village.

For the next several of hours were spend finding out what level of skills Naruto was at. It wasn't a big surprise that he could last longer in a fight with a sannin. The last time he fought one on one with the boy, he could only last an hour at the most, but here and now he was lasting more little more than four hours. Which showed a lot and plus he wanted to know if what he had heard that his grandson could match his old ex-teammate just enough to cause a stalemate for a short time. That and it was obvious that his old teammate had underestimated his grandson.

By a little after two in the afternoon, Jiraiya had gathered enough information that they took a short break from the training. He had enough to update his old sensei's file on Naruto that he was sure the Hokage didn't know about. He was pretty sure that the old man would be glad to hear something and maybe some other things as well when he felt it was the time to know.

So as they both took their breaks, Jiraiya handed Naruto something to eat and drink from his pack that he kept with him. As they sat in silence Momo took his time to finally climb down from a tree he had been hiding in to sit with his master. Naruto shared his meal as usual with his pet as they sat back and rested from the hard workout he had.

"When am I going to learn some new jutsu?"

"You'll learn once you're rested and have eaten, and then I'll teach you. You do remember how I normally teach don't you?"

"Yeah I remember and rights after you show me once you run of to play peeping tom."

* * *

She was still very tire as she woke up. She could just tell that it was already late in the day. Opening her eyes she realized that she wasn't in her home. Instead she was a room that was all white, which told her she was in the hospital. For a second she just laid their going over everything that had happen to her to how she ended up where she was.

She remembered fighting with her cousin and trying to see how long she could last. She knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat him, but it was better to try than never trying at all. Naruto had taught her that. She then remember getting hit pretty badly before Naruto screamed at her that she had proven to many that she was strong and that now was the time she should except to resign from the match. After that it was all shaky. There were flashes of Naruto in front of her, but that was pretty much it. Then all she remembered was darkness.

Moving slowly she sat up in her hospital bed to look around. In the corner near the window was her cousin staring at her. He was watching her every move with a blank look on his face. Not ready to deal with him at the moment she turned away. That's when she caught sight of her get well gifts. Looking at them she couldn't help, but smile a little. She caught sight of the Name's from each, but she stopped when she saw the flowers with a card and the blue stuffed animal from Naruto.

A little shaky she picked them up and looked at the things he got her. The Flowers were beautiful. The stuffed animal was cute now that she had a closer look. It had a get well soon on it. However if Naruto had gotten the flowers she would still have figured out were the stuffed animal came from. Anything that dealt with a fox more than likely came from Naruto. And that made her heart warm that he did something like this for her. She would cherish anything that came from him.

"He came early this morning to drop those off. He told me to tell you to get well soon and that he will try to stop by when he has the chance." Hinata nodded. "He's very unusual." Hinata nodded and looked up at her cousin. "He really thinks he can accomplish his dreams."

Hinata was about to speak, but was cut off by someone else coming in to the room. "Naruto is just like his father. He is starting to look like him even though his features are a little different. He will become what his father was and more." Both of them turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing in the door way.

"His father?" questioned Hinata. Neji looked just as confused as his cousin.

"Yes," said Hiashi to his daughter said. "But no one is to know who his father was, unless he tells or they figure it out on their own."

Neji's eyes widen slightly. "Are you saying his father was a Hokage, the Fourth Hokage." Hinata's eyes widen as well at hearing this.

"Yes. Of course, I didn't find out until he was four and almost on deaths door. Most of the clan heads who were most trusted to Naruto's Father and mother were informed the same time I found out. Before I resented the boy for what he stood for, even at a young age he showed the potential of changing people and not letting what we did to him bother him. And for that characteristic of his is what makes him stronger along with the will to never give up. Even so long ago when he made the statement the first time that he would become Hokage shows that he truly will make his dreams and change the past to a better future. Though they have strengthened over time to it become true, it shows how far he has come."

Both Neji and Hinata were shocked by what they had learned. Who would of guest that Naruto was the Fourth's son. They had both seen pictures of the Fourth Hokage in book, but never had taken that he was connected to Naruto. But now that they looked back they could see the similarities in their mind. Both had the same blue eyes, the blond hair and almost the same kind of face.

"I thought you were close with the Fourth Uncle."

"Was," spoke Hiashi.

"Then why did you just learn when Uzumaki was only four that he was the son of your comrade?"

"Because I had believed that his family to have died on the day my friend had died. On the day of my friend's passing many uneventful things had happen to the village and in that time no one thought reasoning and began wanting revenge for their loved ones they had lost..." Hiashi was cut off by his nephew, who was never one to in to interrupt people.

"How would they get revenge? The Nine tailed fox was destroyed."

Hiashi walked over to the window to look out, but as he silently walked over he had notice some things. His daughter didn't look at him curiously as before, which told him she knew of her friend's secret. It struck him that it was a little odd that his daughter hadn't known that Naruto was the son of the Fourth, but he got the feeling that Naruto may even still not know that. However he had the feeling that was not it, but that Naruto just wanted to keep that to himself for the time being and he could respect that.

Still this wasn't the time to say anything about that nor was it to inform his nephew that the Nine tailed actually still live on in a person in the village. The same person, he knew was already changing his nephew for the good of his own future in life. Plus he didn't have the authority to go against a law that was set by the Hokage. Only two people in the village had the authority to tell and they were both the Hokage and the one that held the Nine Tail inside of him.

"I'm afraid I do not have authority to explain to you on the subject. Many things dealing with that event in time is not allowed to be talked about. There is only two people who have the right to explain."

"Who are the two that have the right?"

Hiashi wasn't sure if he would tell his nephew. He didn't want his nephew sticking his nose in to other people's business, especially when it came to this subject. It wasn't like he was going to tell his nephew the secret of where the Nine tailed was, but it felt close to it. Plus if he did tell who are the two that did have authority he would have to warn his nephew that he was starting to tread on a very short line and if he was careless in anything he did he would be punished dearly.

But just as he was getting ready to speak, he daughter had stepped in. "The Hokage and Naruto." Both stared at her as she gripped the bed sheets in her hands. "But cousin it is not wise to go asking them unless they feel you should know. If you not careful you would be punished far worst then you could ever think."

Knowing his nephew was going to ask her, he had to end this. "This is enough about this talk. We will not talk any farther about this subject..."

"I should think so Hiashi." Everyone in the room turned to see the Hokage.

"Hokage," they greeted him. The older man just nodded his head. "The decision is up to Naruto at this time. He is the only one at the moment that has the right to really tell. But you should not go snooping around. Your cousin young man is right that it is very much unwise to ask. So don't go asking unless things have changed or you have the trust of one boy."

Then the Hokage turned to Hinata. "It is good that you are doing well. I'm a little surprised that Naruto isn't here at the moment, but he is more than likely training."

"He left me some gifts." She had said to the stuffed animal and flowers.

"I can see."

"Hokage," asked Hiashi getting the Hokage's attention. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be some..."

"I just came to inform you of something and on my way hear I was informed of another thing. The head chief of the medic unit said your daughter is allowed to rest in her home, but is not allowed to train for one month, so to make sure she heals fully." Hiashi nodded his thanks. He was glad to know that his daughter was safe to transport home instead of staying the next month in the hospital.

Then he got serious when the Hokage became serious. "Another thing is a snake has returned to cause trouble you might want to be prepared, but keep quiet about it." It was obvious to him who the snake was. Just hearing that the man had returned to the village had left a bad taste in his mouth as he stared at the Hokage. He knew both his nephew and his daughter were confused as to what they were talking about. "A further note the toad has returned as well, but snake doesn't know." At least now Hiashi knew if anything should happen they weren't going to be let without a trump card.

Then the Hokage turned a back to the two genin. "Get well soon Hinata, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to miss out on seeing you relatives or Naruto in a month. And you, Neji Hyuuga, you better train well for your match against Naruto. That boy is not a push over as some would think. Yes your match in a month should be very impressive." They both nodded they would, but neither had caught onto the hidden meaning of the Hokage's finishing meaning.

Hiashi had caught onto the hidden meaning. He had a month to prepare his nephew for anything that should happen. "Well I best be off. I have to get back to that dreadful paper work that is sure to be stuffing my office." Then the Hokage left them to begin planning to move Hinata back to her home, so they could sooner prepare themselves.

* * *

The day was soon passing quickly. By the time the sun was going down, Naruto was tired out along with an equally tired Momo. When Jiraiyi came upon them he wasn't surprise. He knew the training would be intense. He was starting to think he may have pushed Naruto a little too far, but knowing the boy, he could put up with it. Looking over at the fox, he had a feeling that Naruto had created several clone foxes to work with the animal to train him as well.

Moving over to the boy and the fox, he couldn't help to chuckle at them. Both Naruto and Momo looked at him wondering why he was making fun of them. They were tired as hell and he was thinking it was funny to see them like this. Momo began to growl at Jiraiya while Naruto just gave the older shinobi a glare since they couldn't really move with thier muscles aching.

"Seeing as you two can't move, I'm the one that's going to have to carry you home," said Jiraiya not caring that they weren't happy with him at the moment. "Beside's your aunt would kill me if she knew I just left you two here in the state that you are both in." Then Naruto's grandfather figure knelt down by them. Then he lifted Naruto onto his left shoulder while he picked up Momo and held him in his right arm. "I just hope you don't ruin my rep kid."

"Me, it's you that would more than likely ruin mine. I'm being carried by my perverted grandfather," replied Naruto.

"Shut it kid."

"Fine."

So the rest of the way back to Naruto's home was left in silence. Jiraiya wanting to be safe took the back way to by using the forest since where they were wasn't far from the estate. Plus there would be less of a chance that Jiraiya would be spotted by anyone he didn't want to know that he was here. He knew the one he was hiding from had spies in the village. And he didn't know where they were or how long they had been hidden within the village.

Coming to the boarder of the property line of Naruto's estate, Jiraiya looked around. Making sure that he wasn't being found or seen, he began to do several complex signs to let them onto the property without causing a scene. Once they made it through the barrier they headed to the house, but along the way they could hear someone screaming. As they drew close they realized it was Anko.

"Come one Uchiha you can do better that this," the woman screamed.

As they drew closer they could see Sasuke coming in their direction. He wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going since he was trying to dodge several weapons being thrown from one insane woman. As soon as the other boy saw them he gave them a look of watching out, which they didn't take lightly and jumped out of the way. Not a second to later kunai with an exploding tag appeared blowing up the spot they had been at.

"Aunt cool it with the shit," yelled Naruto from still in Jiraiya's shoulder. Momo followed with a growled.

Just as Anko had cornered Sasuke, Anko stopped and turned to see her nephew. The next thing anyone knew was the insane woman falling to the ground laughing her head off. "What the hell happened to you, short stuff?" laughted out the woman.

Naruto just growled out in anger that his aunt had the nerve to call him short. "I am not short," he yelled.

"Sure you aren't dope," said Sasuke coming over to them with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up teme."

Not really wanting to lug around Naruto any longer, Jiraiya handed the boy over to the nearest person which happened to be Sasuke. "Hey kid you carry him around." Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was on top of him. "Now Anko," said Jiraiya still carrying Momo walking up to the still laughing woman. "I was wondering..."

"Not in this life time pervert." In less than a second, the said woman looked ready to kill. Then the woman got up off of the ground and started to head to the house. "And if you want to still stay here you dam pervert, then you won't try anything."

"But Anko your perfect for my research," the older Sannin said running after Naruto's aunt.

"Hey perv-gramps get back here..."

"It's no use Naruto he's gone," said Sasuke pushing Naruto off of him. Then standing to follow the adults.

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto trying to get up, but still had some pain in his muscles. "Come on..."

"Fine you sissy." Then Sasuke helping him up. "But you owe me," he said as they moved to the house.

"Come on your staying at my house. So that seems unfair that I owe you anything."

* * *

Later on that night, when everyone was settled in the dining hall Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiraiya weren't the only ones in the house at the late time. Sarutobi along with Ibiki and five trusted Clan heads were there. They had all been discussing the recent events of the chunnin exam along with the talking of why Orchimaru and what the Sand Shinobis were up to.

"The Anbu have already spotted someone snooping around the Uchiha estate. And it's my belief that it is one of his spies," said Ibiki. "We right on believe that it was safer for Sasuke to stay here. We can only assume that he was keeping track of him along with wanting him for a reason……"

"The reason that Orchimaru wants him for from my entitle is far worse than you would think." Everyone turned to look at Jiraiya. "My old ex-teammate is known for going into the forbidden. He has always thought of ways he could live longer to know the world's jutsu or to have more power than he really needs. Naruto has already come close to knowing and figured out why he's here and why he wants Sasuke. We've already talked most, but I've done some guessing and found some clues.

"Orchimaru has already found a way to somewhat extend his life, it seems." They looked at him all shocked. Even Naruto who hadn't came this far in his thoughts. He was unnerved. Seeing this Momo hopped into his master lap. Naruto first instinct caused him to start petting Momo as his mind began running with thoughts. Surprisingly he still managed to continue to listen to Jiraiya. "Now this isn't total fact, but this is what many clues have been leading for a while along with what several of my sources have managed to get out to me."

"He has found a jutsu that seems that can allow him to transfer his being or soul into another person that satisfies him in his needs. Meaning that once his soul has been transfer in to the chooser, they have no more will or control over what they do. Instead he has their control and can will the former user's body to do his bidding. It is also my guess why he chooses his victims and puts a curse mark on them." Instinctively both Anko and Sasuke put a hand to where their old curse had used to be. They were a little unnerve and thankful in a way that it was gone from them.

"If they survive that 10 percent chance, then he finds them worthy of his attention. Now this leads me to believe that that he can't stay in his new body for long and would need to once more transfer to a new one. Most of the bodies, I believe that he always seem to crave are those have some sort of power or trait that makes them stand out.

"Of course those out of the 10 percent don't reach his expectations don't become unuseful, they just become his army under his control or more the marks control. And every one of them bares his mark in some way all want the same thing power. I don't have to tell any of you the full in sight of what these mark could to a person?" They all nodded no.

"How or what or …." asked Anko still trying to figure out and get out what she wanted to say, before she was cut off.

"I believe she wants to know how you know that it's Sasuke that he wants," said Tsume from the Inuzuka clan, along with the leader of the Aburame clan had found out about Naruto's identity upon arriving. Of course they were still trying to get over the fact of how they should have figure out who he was related to.

"At first I didn't know fully why Orchimaru had first returned here. I wanted to find out why as well. Everyone knows that I've been keep a lot of track on his movements for years. But one rumor had come to me from several sources after disbanding from a group call the Akatsuki (At hearing his some people felt a little uncomfortable knowing what his group's purpose was. Thankful Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice this, since they didn't want to side track to another topic until they had things settled.) that he was envious of the Uchiha's abilities to copy jutsu's and techniques.

"Of course I wasn't fully sure if that was the reason he was here since I'm known to get bad entail at times. But I came here because I wanted to check it out along with knowledge of how much he's come to hating the village. I thought it would be safe just in case he had something more up his leave. And I was somewhat right, especially from what Naruto has informed me.

"So seeing as that he has tried coming after Sasuke, tells us that he wants Sasuke's body and bloodline for his own purpose. And the reason he's trying to destroy the village is most likely an added bonus to his future plans." At this point no one dared to looked at Sasuke knowing he didn't want to feel the eyes of those that felt sorry for him or what he could possibly feel hearing the news.

Wanting things to move along, Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad) started talking. "Since the boy is protected here and being trained more so Orchimaru doesn't get his hands on him, we should start planning out how we're going to protect the village. Without the Snake and Sand knowing something is up, we have to be safe as possible." Everyone nodded. "We know that they are allies for the time being. And it's obvious that the Sand believe that Orchimaru is there ally they are, but for how long?"

"We could actually try and do something that could to make them think the other are going to betray them. Since we know that we can't trust Orchimaru the only logical idea is to plant a spy in their mist to give them false entail saying that he betraying them," stepped in Hiashi.

"I agree," replied Inoichi (Ino's Dad). Several people nodded.

"Hm...But how? We can't send just anyone in to destroy any plans without us being found out somehow," said Chouza (Choji's dad) from the Akimichi clan.

"We can send some of my clan's bugs in to try and gather the information we need to destroy their plans or use your clan Inoichi," said Shibi Aburame. (Shino's Dad)

Just as more suggestion were about to be said, they were all stopped. "You won't have to do that." Everyone looked at Naruto confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba's mom,Tsuma.

"If my plans work out the way I hope they will it will only be Orchimaru's men that lose just as long as we hold up our side of the deal."

"What the fuck are you talking about Naruto," yelled out Anko.

"I made a deal with someone when the incident happens in a month, that he would be fight for our side just as long as we don't kill all of their side. Just knock them out and place them outside of the boarders. He knows that if he doesn't do as I say he will be taken out in an instant..."

"How do you know you can trust him," said Sasuke speaking up for once. Several people nodded.

"I don't," they all heard. "But he knows as soon as I know something is up he's dead." They knew that was a type of promise. "Besides not a lot can get by me in this village and plus I've got a clone watching his every move."

"So all he wants is us to spare some of his side, but he is only one. However, you don't look like you can handle very well, you could easily be found out," spoke Inoichi.

"You don't know Naruto very well," said Jiraiya. "The kid can track people down in a instance. And when it comes to hiding you have no chance of finding him or knowing you're being watched by him. I've spent enough time with him to know if he doesn't want to be seen or spotted by people that he'll never be caught. The only person I know that has come close to catching him was Anko, but that was pure luck."

"That still doesn't take away the fact that it is only one person working for us from their side," said Tsuma.

"He has more influence than you'll believe. Once several see him working for our side they will either work with him or flee. Very little will work against him since they are terrified of losing their lives and would rather not get involved or come out on top."

"You seem so sure of yourself Uzumaki," said Shibi.

"He never really been wrong in his assumptions, but they have been a few that he has been slightly off by a little," spoke up Kakashi.

"Seeing as we might have takes some hope in Naruto's ally, we should figure out what we should do about protecting our strong hold," said Hiashi. Many of them nodded in agreement.

"I've already made some plans with Ibiki. That on the day of the Chuunin finals the civilians will slowly be guild to the safe zone inside of the Hokage Heads. Of course those who will be still attending the event will have protection, since the event will have extra security. Some Anbu will be there, but not all. Since I want the majority of them patrolling the streets, while there will be regular shinobis and undercover shinobis as well should something happen. Of course I'm going to make sure there are teams of shinobis walking the streets of the village and undercover one to fool Orchimaru's men to think that the civilians are still going unnoticed," spoke the Third Hokage.

"I've also been setting up ways of check our side of who are possible spies working inside of our village. So far we have found two excluding Kabuto's team. Those that are trust worthy know that something is going to happen, but know that it is only for safety. They will be briefed a day before the attack is suppose to happen," said Ibiki. "So Anko your on call for those we find are working with our enemies." Anko nodded her head with a smirk.

"I will keep my clan on high alert for anything something up. Along with making sure that my clan keep their skills up. Of course I will brief many of my clansmen who are highly trained on some things, but not all. They will fully be informed a day before, but I will setup a safe area for my clan within the Hyuuga compound."

"As we will also do the same for our family and clan's," said Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. "But we'll also be willing to make sure that some of our own patrol the streets, too."

"I as well," Shibi agreeing.

"Yes," said Tsuma adding her bit.

"I had expected this and I am fine with telling those that you trust, but make sure to not let any word slip. We do not need an up roar of trouble or Orchimaru knowing that we know some of his plans." They nodded. "Also once a day I will keep each of you informed of any entail that needs to be informed. A long with that once a week we will meet here, but we will still have to be just as careful. No one outside of us and a few Anbu know who live here so this will be the ideal planning area." The others nodded.

Soon after that they touch on a few other things before deciding to end their private meeting. Each left the estate unnoticed by anyone and using the shadows as coverage. When Ibiki was preparing to leave he looked at the Hokage for a second, but with a shake of the head from the old shinobi told him that he could leave without him. If Naruto and Sasuke weren't so tired they would have seen it, but since they had a hard day's training they were looking forward to their beds for the night.

Getting up they each bid the others good-night. Then they both headed off to their own rooms. Momo wasn't far behind his master as he followed Naruto. Soon the only ones still in the dining hall was Anko, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi. They were kind of glad that they didn't have to worry about the boys over hearing them on another subject they need to talk about.

When Anko knew that the boys wouldn't hear them, she spoke up. "So what's the word on the Akatsuki group? I know Orchimaru wasn't the only reason you came here for. He's still a part of that Organization."

"No he's not. He disbanded from them some while ago. It's also why he decided to go after, Sasuke. Spending years with the older Uchiha and wanting the bloodline, Orchimaru from information I've gathered saw the older sibling to being too hard to get. Plus from what I'm thinking Orchimaru to seems to want to do some grooming of the younger boy to something he can truly use. Too bad he's lost that chance now. The boy has certainly changed while being around Naruto. Who wouldn't? Plus with his being so protected and trained, Orchimaru will realize he will not be getting his wishes.

"Now on to the Akatsuki group. They haven't been too happy with their former comrade, since he had left them. However they've gotten along fine. They are still trying to get control of the world, but now they've decide to make their move into really getting it. They are tracking down each and every one of the containers of the nine demons. They are hoping to get all nine of them in using them to get their control.

"That is also the reason as to why I've returned. I've heard many things and so for the next several months I will be in an out once the war with the Sound and some of the Sand is done. Should Garaa survive and has shown us allies, it would be wise for him to know as well as to threat of his life." Then Jiraiya looked straight at Anko and Kakashi. "I've decided when I'm here to take Naruto as my apprentice. However, if should the Akatsuki's prove to show themselves inside of the village, it would be safer for him to leave the village for the time being. But this all depends on the outcome." The two nodded.

"I believe that is a wise decision. No matter the outcome of the upcoming war or should they show themselves in the village, it still would be wise for him to leave the village for the time being. Of course after everything has been settled should that be the plan. We won't know until the damage has been done, but since we know, we will be prepared," said Sarutobi. "Plus Naruto will get a better understanding of the world and what he truly wants in his dreams."

"I don't like this, but I know it will be the best decision for him," said Anko.

"In the end things will have to change in order for a better future."

"Right you are Kakashi," said Sarutobi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Its been a while since I've updated and I'm a bit rusty at the moment. So don't be mad if it isn't up to my normal status. I've had a long year and many things to deal with that I really don't feel like talking about. However I do plan on finishing this story and another that isn't finished, but it may take a while to do that. So on with the story.

* * *

**

Chapter 15

When training for a month every thing seemed to go by pretty fast, but if a war was to come everything seemed to go by slower and slower. For Naruto as long as he wasn't thinking about the war, but the final part of the exams things seemed to go by fast. He couldn't wait for the exams to happen. It was at a time that he would get to prove himself to everyone in the village and it didn't even matter that afterwards a war would soon follow.

For the other contestants entering the exam they had been informed, except for the Sand contestants. Even though there were only eight participants that would be apart of it since one sound ninja was dead, the majority of them who were leaf had to know. They had the right to know since it was obvious that Sand was there enemy for the time being. However they were told that they were not to be take out Sand should they decide they were back on our side seeing as the Sand shinobi were being used in a plot by the Sound Shinobis.

Within the first week, several traitors and spies had been found out. A majority of them were hiding as villagers while there was a few that were among their ranks working for Sound. To not give anyone away Ibiki was the man put in charge to keep a low key on everything along on with the help of Anko when wanting to interrogating them for more leads. They also had them in charge many of the plans because they didn't want their enemies to know that they were onto them. Plus the more they got on their enemies the less chances of problems or death for the Leaf's side.

The longer the month went by the more entail they were finding on their enemies. Their enemies had no clue that they knew what was going on or that several leaf shinobis had worked their ways into spying on their enemy. They had gotten so far into the enemies lines that they had found out several plans on where some of their enemies would be hiding outside of the village when the supposed war was to start. They even found out who would be the one to signal the war to begin, Kaboto Yakushi.

The only down fall was that they didn't have all the initial that would tell them were every one of the enemies were going to be in this whole situation. They only had the plans of a few locations around the village, but they would have like everything. Including where Orochimaru would be or any of his minions that were very close to him. Also they would have liked to know if their were anymore spies with in the village, but they could only go slow with that process in finding all and not letting them know their allies were captured.

Another kind of down fall was keeping the war a secret away from the villagers of the village. The only people that knew was the Hokage, select few clan lords, and the most trusted shinobi under the Hokage. Since the villagers couldn't know because of a leak getting out to their enemies, they had to make preparations. They weren't going to let enemies get the chance to kill or use any of the villagers as hostages. Instead a select few shinobis were in charge of setting up safety areas for them.

Within the village there were several destinate areas that were safe places for the villagers. The Hokage knew all of the areas along with a selected few. However those that he put in charge of one didn't know the where abouts of the other safe zones. So if there were ten area's to keep the villagers safe and two shinobis each in charge of one of the zones had no knowledge of the other zones. It was a good way of keeping the villagers safe along with finding out if there were a traitor in in their mist when the time of war started. The ten that the Hokage did know weren't the only ones in the village. Each clan had at least one safe house on their property that only the clans knew of, so there wouldn't be any problems of worrying about them.

One more problem was a majority of the shinobis, village elders and some clans didn't even know that there was war over the horizon. They would certainly blow a gasket if they knew now. Some would worry and causes more problems then there would be. Another batch would be unsure, while some would be sure to blame the Hokage for not thinking of their safety and being foolish. Knowing the last would play true once everything was over with and informing them that they knew a head of schedule.

However, once the Third told them the reason they would understand why, especially with the evidence they had on what the enemy had planned. Many would come to reason, while he was also sure that there were going to still be a select few on the elder counsel that would not be so happy. Of course he didn't mind them and didn't give a dam about what they thought. He mostly thought the elders had become foolish as they had grown and thought they knew best of everything when they've either never been outside of the village or really saw the goings of todays life.

"Hokage it's time to go," said a shinobi that was guiding him to the arena breaking him out of his thoughts.

Sarutobi nodded before putting on his kage's hat and following the shinobi out of his office to join several other shinobi for his protection. Since the morning several more groups of shinobi had been informed of the happening along with being assigned task to do while the event was happening. While the exam were happening the whole village's civilians were evacuated to the safe zones, so that when the invasion would take place the people wouldn't be harmed. Many other things had happen as well and should the enemy catch wind it, it would have already been too late for their side to change there plans on just how much Leaf village knew what was happening.

* * *

Arriving at the arena for the final part in the exams was exciting for Naruto. He was finally getting his chance to shine and show some of the people of the village what he could truly do. That he wasn't like what they thought he was since he was a infant. He was a person that was trying to survive living in a village that had most people thinking he was a demon, like the thing inside of him sealed away. They were the true demons judging and trying to kill him for thinking that he was going to turn out like the Kyuubi, who really truly regretted what he had done in the past.

He would show them, but he would do it his way. He would show them that he could make his own destiny. A destiny that showed everyone that no matter how different he and others looked or what they held inside of them could live in peace and live together with out any problems. He would even show them that he would do all he could to to protect everyone, not just those close to him, but even those who might hate him. As he had grown he knew that he had to give everyone another chance to realize their mistakes and if they didn't he knew that he would a have to except it. He knew he couldn't force some to change and as long as he tried, he could move on and let them figure their own mistakes on their own.

"You coming Dope," spoke Sasuke. "We're suppose to wait in room C with the others."

Nodding Naruto followed with Momo close behind. As soon as they had reached the arena they had to separate away from the rest of their party. Since only the contestants and the organizers were the only people suppose to be in the area they were in. Anko didn't seem to care, but one word from Jiraiya and Kakashi seem to work to change her mind. They were trying to each keep a low key should there be traitors and spies about.

They knew the participants in the event that some of the villagers could in fact be spies or traitors. But for this event they were making sure that they had more shinobis and Anbu about hiding until the invasion happen. They were there to keep the safety of the Lords and Clan heads along with the villagers that had no knowledge of what was to happen protected. Some of the shinobis were hiding as villagers while others were hiding away in the shadows waiting for anything that might happen.

Finally coming to room C Naruto, Momo and Sasuke entered the room. Coming inside they were greeted by the site of Shikamaru and Shino who where playing a board came. It looked like the Sand Shinobis and Neji hadn't shown up yet as they crossed the room to them. Greeting them with a nod of the head they sat down. Checking the room over there wasn't much to see since all there was just some chair, a couple of tables with some snack and the dam game that seemed to mock him every time he tried to play it.

"Everyone prepared," Naruto finally spoke up. They knew the under meanings of his words. They nodded. "I hope so because I wouldn't want to embarrasses you all."

"Dope your the one that's going to be embarrassed. I've trained with you aunt and I know every move that she taught you."

"Did she forget to tell you that some of the moves might of came from me?" That really left Sasuke a little annoyed.

"Man this is just so troublesome."

"I would have to agree."

"Come on you guys as long as we each do our best we could be picked to become chuunin. It wouldn't matter if we lose not as long as we've give it our all." Momo barked in the back ground agreeing with his master.

"Are you always like this Uzimaki?" Everyone turned to look at Neji Hyuuga standing there with no emotions.

"Pretty much," said Shikamaru taking his next move that won him the game. "Again?" Shino nodded no.

"He isn't loud for nothing," said Sasuke.

"I an't considered the number one unpredictable, loud mouth, knucklehead for nothing now."

Then in that second the doors opened to reveal the last of the players in the exam. To everyone the three sand shinobi's didn't look like anything had changed between them. Of course it was mostly because they didn't want their opponents to know of their abilities until their matches and the war that might be happening.

Before anything more could be said the doors opened once more to reveal one more person. By the looks of it was a jounin, who wore his headband like a bandanna and had a senbon in his mouth. Some were wondering who he was and what he was going to do. Was he their proctor and if he was, where was the other proctor who did the preliminary for this part of the exam.

"I'm your new proctor," spoke the guy once he reach the middle of the room. "You boys and girls can call me Genma."

"So where is the other guy?" asked Naruto.

"That is none of you business kid." Genma looked Naruto over and thought, 'So this is Anko's nephew. Interesting, he reminds me of someone.' Shaking his head he got back on track. "Alright everyone gather around." While they did that Genma pulled a piece of paper out of his vest pocket. "Each and every one of your names were drawn to participate."

Looking at the sheet of paper they all looked at who they were going to go first and who had which match. Naruto and Neji were the first match, then Shikamaru vs. Temari. In the third match it was Shino and Kankuro. Then last was Sasuke and Garaa. Once they all had an understanding of who would go against who, they each looked at their opponents for the first round of the day.

"As you can see Uzumaki and Hyuuga are first up. Before the match starts we will have to go through the arena where all the fights will be to get to the waiting box for your matches." Then Genma pointed to Naruto and Neji. "You two will stay down in the arena with me, while the rest of you boys and girl are guide to the waiting box."

With that Genma put the paper away and turned away. Knowing that he wanted them to follow, they all got in single file out of the room. Coming out onto the arena floor were the crowd of the adeance could see them all, they were all greetted with the roaring crowd. However most of this was probably do to them seeing the last Uchiha to which none of the contestance really care at all as to why these people were here. Most of the people that weren't disguiesed or knew about the the appending war were really just there to see Sasuke fight and prove his worth to the village.

Genma let them stand out there for a while to let the addence chose who they wanted of the fighting ninja to win the match. Not even after five minutes did the crowd's roar end or lessen. And it wasn't very much of a shocker that there were bets going on by the lords of the people who risked a lot to get their seats. However it soon had to come to an end and Genma had those of the conestance that weren't in the first match guided off of the arena floor.

While this happen, both Naruto and Neji waited patiently to begin. To be far Naruto thought it would be best if Momo wasn't involved in the matches since it would be consider unfair if he had an animal as a partner and Neji didn't. Momo wasn't really hurt at all and understood his master. Plus with Momo not in the match Naruto decided that he should investigate if there were any enemies in the arena starting with the Kazakage. There was just something that was striking Naruto wrong. Plus the smell in the air was telling Naruto that Orochimaru was somewhere around along with Kabuto.

However for the time being he would forcous on the match. He knew he couldn't do anything yet and if he wasn't focused on it he was sure to give something away for the enemy to notice something. Once the match was over he could figure out the next safest way that would be useful for his home. Also there was another reason he was focused on the match was he truly did want to know just how good Neji had become since his match with Hinata. That and to give a least a little pay back to the person that hurt his Hinata.

Yes his Hinata. In the last month and a little thanks to his gramps he realized that he liked Hinata a little more than a friend. She was a special person to him, but he wasn't ready for others to know about it. With how worried he had become over her and not seeing her had troubled him to the point that a couple times in his training he couldn't concentrate at all. He could remember the several times that his gramps beat him so badly that even the older shinobi knew something was troubling him. He hadn't meant for anyone to notice his less focus on the here and now.

Nonetheless still he manage to over come that and continued his training. In the last month he had trained harder than ever to improve his skills. It even help training with his shadow clones. The more clones he had used in his training the more experience he had gained, but it came at a cost. He was only allowed to summoned about twenty clones to work with because if he use any more he would tire faster than he was learning with what he was told to do, but gradually the number of clones soon became more than that as time passed.

"Are you both ready," spoke Genma bringing him out of his thoughts. He gave a shook of his head along with Neji.

As soon as the match began Naruto examined his surroundings. Looked at everything around him to see if he could use anything to his advantage. Taking a quick glance at Neji, he got the feeling that he was doing the same as him, but also keeping a watchful eye out for him should he attack. 'Lucky bastard,' Naruto thought to himself, since Neji had a bloodline trait that could allow him to see everything around him.

Knowing that they both weren't going to do anything but stand there, Naruto did what he did best. That was to go head first and move from there to being very unpredictable in his future moves. Summoning his shadow clones, he surrounded Neji with an unmatchable number of clone that were sure to confused Neji as to who was the real one. Then they began to attack. Naruto wanted to see just how good Neji Hyuuga had become.

"You really think these will work," said Neji destroying half of the clones leaving ten Narutos with the real one amongst them.

All at once the clones replied back, "How about now?". The real Naruto then poured enough chakra into his clones to make it look like they each could be the real one. "Not," said one clone. Another said ," So." "Easy," a third one said. "Is it?" said all the rest.

This was now really causing Neji to worry slightly. He may not look it, but it was there. He was starting to believe that there was more to Naruto then he thought. He had always thought Naruto to be a foolish wannabe ninja with no skill to his name always goofing off whenever he had. Just seeing what Naruto could do by disguising himself among his clones, showed a lot. Knocking the ninth clone away he went after the real Naruto.

Naruto missed a punch to his head and decided to play a little with Neji. "Do you really think I'm the real Naruto," hearing this didn't halt Neji in the slightest. "Do you think you can find me? I wasn't good at playing hide and seek for nothing," and then with a pop the clone Naruto disappeared.

Neji looked all around the arena, but what he forgot was to check above and below. "Where is he?" he mumbled to himself.

"Up here," yelled someone above him. Looking up Naruto was coming down at him with a kunai in his left hand.

Moving fast he missed Naruto's attack, but grabbed Naruto's hand and prepared to shut down a couple of his chakra points. However just as he was about to do that the Naruto he was holding turn into a log. Neji quickly went to defense try to locate his cousin's crush. He had known coming in to the match that there would be a fifty-fifty chance that he would win, but the way he was seeing it his chances were starting to become low. Even now and then, he was getting the feeling that he was being played with.

Then just as he move to his new location he felt the ground below him open up with Naruto ready to land a punch at him. With no time to react he was hit in the face hard enough that he was thrown back a few feet. A little dazed from the hit he manage to pull himself together quick enough to miss Naruto's second attack, but not the third where he got a hit to the gut.

Neji knew that even thought he was feeling a bit winded and his jaw hurt like hell, he couldn't give up. He knew he had to put his family's known technique to use. He couldn't have Naruto put anymore moves on him. So when Naruto had hit him in the gut he quickly shut of Naruto's chakra points in his leg. And before he could get to the other leg, Naruto had realized what was happening and jumped away.

Moving away Naruto cursed himself for getting a little over cocky, but he knew he couldn't help it that was just who he was. It was also a weakness for him that needed to stop, so if he went up against a enemy they wouldn't trick him by allowing him to get cocky. However at this moment he still had the upper hand. Neji thought his left leg was useless along with everyone else that saw what Neji had done to him. There were some very good points to having a lot of chakra in your system such as being allowed to hold out longer with jutsus or being allow to use higher level jutsus, but also in his case he could use some chakra without using much to reopen each chakra points in his leg.

Doing just that and not looking away from Neji, he enjoyed his opponent's look. It might of not showed to others, but Naruto saw the slight widen of Neji's eyes. Not many people could make their chakra do that and even when it would hurt like hell. However for Naruto he could handle the pain. He did live with an aunt who loved to cause pain. Once he knew his chakra systems were reopened he went on the attack, not giving Neji time to recover from learning that shutting down points in his body useless.

* * *

Up in the stands many people were entranced by this fight and the abilities of the two fighters. This was a fight that would leave people guessing the outcome to. Some people were even making bets on who would be winning the fight. Minority of the people were betting on the Hyuuga, while those select few bet on Naruto. Also those who were betting on Naruto knew something that the others didn't. Naruto from the first moment the match started was playing around.

However those that didn't were cocky thinking that there was no chance that Naruto was going to win against a natural genius. One such person was Neji's teammate Tenten. 'I'll have to admit that the kid is good, but there is no way he's going to win,' she had thought at one point in the beginning of the match. But that soon change slightly when Naruto wasn't out for the count when his chakra points were suppose to be closed off.

She had thought that at the preliminary matches Naruto had just gotten a lucky chance, but looking at the match now she was realizing that her teammate was the one with no chance. It kind of nerved her that someone could be more powerful than her teammate. At the same time it also intrigued her and made her curious about the blond shinobi. 'Just who is this kid,' she thought.

"Your cousin doesn't know the kind of shit he is in," she heard some say a few seats way from her. Looking over around she spotted Naruto's opponent from the preliminary. Then she notice who he was talking to. It was Neji's own cousin, who was just nodding not really paying attention to the guy.

"I know he's going to win. No one can match Naruto, except maybe someone at kage level." Those that could hear the Hyuuga just couldn't believe it as the match continued. Even Tenten couldn't believe it. However at this point they truly didn't know.

A little ways down and away from them. Sat several people one of them was in a disguise, since nobody really knew he had returned to his home village except a few. Kakashi and Anko bot sat on either side of the person watching the match. The two were quite amazed at what they were seeing, even though they shouldn't have. They knew Naruto was powerful at his age, but it never stopped them from being awed at what they were seeing. However the person between them (aka Jiriaya) just sat there with a smug look. Nothing anymore surprised him when it came to his grandson.

"That Hyuuga boy may be good but he's no match for the brat. That's for sure," spoke Anko.

At this point they were watching Naruto wear down Neji to the point that every now and then Neji became a rag doll. "I'm sure Neji Hyuuga, will concede to the match to Naruto soon," spoke Kakashi.

"The kid already realized that Naruto won, he's just trying to do one last effort. If it doesn't work, then he will throw the match. However I don't believe that will happen...." said Jiriaya leaving it open causing the two to look at what was happening and what Jiriaya was about to say.

* * *

On the arena floor, Naruto had thrown a punch that caused Neji to be hit in the face and be thrown into the air like a rag doll. He landed a good few feet away feeling tire, hurting all over, and very dizzy. He knew it was time for him to throw the match. Naruto was much more powerful than he had first given him when the match first started. He knew as soon as Naruto had reopened his chakra points that was it. But still he just wanted to see if he could defeat him. He knew now that he couldn't and even knew that no matter if he tired to fight Naruto in the future he never would win. Naruto was to much more skilled them him.

Slowly getting up and watching Naruto as he did so not to let his guard down around his opponent. Once he was fully up, he turned to the proctor. Then with a nod of his head, he spoke. "I concede the match to Naruto Uzumaki."

Then Genma raised his left hand and yelled, "Naruto Uzumaki wins the match."

As soon as the match was called everyone in the stands were somewhat shocked to say anything. It was so quiet in the arena that if a pin fell it could be heard. It made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable. Then suddenly the arena burst in to a roar of cheers. When that happen that uncomfortable feeling was gone with bringing a smile as he began to walk over to Neji.

Once he reached Neji, he stared Neji down. "And you thought no one could change their fate. If I can do it then so can you or anyone else, who believes in themselves. It doesn't matter who they are or how they grew up." Then he helped Neji off of the arena floor so the next match could begin. On their way medic-ninja appeared and took Neji out of Naruto's care and took him to the medical room somewhere inside of the stadium to be fixed up along with preparing for the what was to come.

Looking around Naruto took a look to fine Momo. Just as he hoped his pet was where he wanted it. Momo was sitting right next to the Hokage, who was watching the match. Moving quickly to the platform, he soon appeared in front of the Hokage causing the Jounin with him to go on the defense. Sarutobi just waved his hand to signal that everything was fine.

For a second Naruto looked at his pet before he said anything. "Sorry old man if I scared ya." Instantly Sarutobi to knew something was up, but nothing appeared to change on the outside as Naruto continued. "I thought I told Momo to wait for me in the waiting box. You know him one moment he their and the next he is somewhere else. I didn't think he would be next to you until I saw him." Instantly Sarutobi knew what Naruto meant and glad that Naruto could speak in code so well that no one would figure out unless they knew the boy good.

Being quickly to reply back with out being suspicious, he replied. "It was not trouble at all Naruto. I enjoy Momo's visits, but maybe next time you tell someone to watch over him or ask someone more like it to do it. Now I suggest you head to the waiting box until the next match begins. We wouldn't want anyone to think that you were getting favoritism."

"Alright...." Before Naruto could say anymore he was cut off.

"You, boy, showed a lot of skills," spoke Suna's Kazakage. Both Naruto and Sarutobi looked at him. "I was wondering who are your parents?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that. See I was an orphan raised by my aunt since I was a baby," said Naruto lying through his teeth causing the body guard to Sarutobi to realize something was up, but still being able to show no signs as well. Almost everyone knew that Nartuo was just out of his toddler stage when he was given to his aunt.

"I see," was all the man said.

"Well I have to go old man. See you later."

"Also tell Momo next time to stay in place or at least with someone," spoke Sarutobi.

"I will. Come Momo." Then Naruto and Momo were gone.

"It seem his pet does follow instruction....."

"Not really. Just like when Naruto was younger, Momo a lot of time will take off away from Naruto. That only happens when Naruto isn't paying attention or if his pet wants a lot of attention. It's not uncommon to find the fox in a gather place for many females," said Sarutobi covering up. "Other times Momo comes and visits me because usually it knows that Naruto will pop up to see me, especially when it comes to missions lately."

"Oh."

Then they two got themselves prepared for the next match, but only to hear that one of the opponent's for the next match decided to back out of it. At this the crowd had started to boo and yell. However Genma called out the third match. Shikamaru vs. Temari. The crowd instantly quieted down and the Kages readied themselves once more to watch.

As Naruto was heading to the waiting room, he came across Shikamaru who was heading out to the arena. As soon as Naruto got close to his friend, he stopped. "He's here, so be careful. The old man is keeping a watchful eye on him." Shikamaru knew instantly what Naruto meant. "You might want to letter her know her father is most likely gone." He knew why Naruto was telling him this. He just nodded and continued on his way.

Waiting just a little bit longer, Naruto made sure that area he was in was secured enough for what he was going to do next. Once it was he quickly pulled out a paper and wrote out a note. He made sure that it was one only one person could read it should someone get a hold of it. When he was done, he attached the note to Momo's collar.

"You know what to do. You find them and make sure he gets it," he spoke knowingly. "If he need you to do something do it. Be careful. I know there are spies around. You'll be our go between for us for the time being. However as soon as it happens you go straight to protecting and defending the village. Now go." Momo nodded and took off down another hallway that lead to the stands.

Once his pet left his line of sight he headed for the waiting box. As he walked he made sure his guard was up so that he wouldn't have to be caught off guard by enemies. However he didn't have to worry about that as he walked down a hall and up a few stairs that soon lead him to the door of the waiting box room. It was quiet, but not too quiet like someone popping up out of nowhere quiet.

Stepping in to the room nothing seemed out of place, so when he started speaking he wasn't surprise that everyone was listening to him in some way. "Hey Sasuke, you aren't the only one Momo likes to bother all the time." Saying this both Shino and Sasuke knew this was a lie. Momo never bothered Sasuke and if he did it was to only to find Naruto. "He was bothering the old man, which unlike you actually likes Momo."

Then Naruto was silent, which the two knew was an act in a way to get them to ask what the matter was. "Dope just tell me."

Naruto inwardly smirked. "Well while I was up there I caught the strangest smell and you know that my sense of smell is good. I smelt blood coming off of the Kazakage, like he had killed something within the last day or so. And that wasn't all over lapping the smell it seemed by seconds was also the smell of you know that guy you ran into in the forest that smelled like snakes."

"Maybe it was just your imagination, dope," replied back Sasuke.

Then Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it could have been, but this weird feeling I get is never wrong. Your remember that time that I just jumped up in class and took off years ago. I had that same feeling that something was wrong and I was right. I jumped out of the three story building to the gates that my aunt was coming back through and I could smell her blood from a mile away."

Then Naruto shook his head. "Maybe I am imagining things, but I can't help it but think about this weird feeling." When he was done shaking his head for the act he had just pull, he moved over by Shino and Sasuke to watch the next match. "Hopefully Shikamaru doesn't make a fool of himself. How long to do you think this match will last?"

"I give it five minutes," spoke Shino.

"Ten in favor of the girl, since he to lazy..." said Sasuke before being cut off by Naruto.

"Your probably most likely right, but I'm sure it will last longer than that. However even if she did win it would be with him making the finally move."

"You so sure about that, shorty," spoke Kankuro coming up to them.

"Shikamaru is known to be pretty lazy. I sure you got the feeling in the preliminary matches when you saw him. He'll probably feel motivated to show your sister a thing or two, but to him it doesn't matter if he wins or not. That's just how he is. So if your sister interest him in some way he'll show her up, but then once he done that afterwards he won't care who won."

And with that they watched the match.

* * *

As the match began almost all of the leaf ninja under cover that were passioned throughout the arena were informed thanks to Momo. Not only that Naruto's pet was also able to locate some of the spies in the audience so that the leaf had a better advantage. So with that knowledge they knew that soon war would happen. They all prepared themselves.

Some were feeling to make sure that they had their weapons. Some used their mind to go over what they had along with thinking up strategies of how they would get their enemy or plan of attack to attack with. However all of them managed to keep a straight face or covered up what they were doing by playing attention to the match.

Yet out of all those ninja only three of them didn't really care to plan out a head in their mind of the war. Kakashi just sat there watching the match. He had wanted to see he his friend's team performance and see just how good the Nara boy was. And so far from what he was learning and hearing, the lineage of the Nara clan was proving to be a genius in a strategy once more.

Anko on the other hand was getting bored out of her mind. At one point she started to complain that the matches after her nephew's were starting to suck. To her if there wasn't enough action going on for her than there shouldn't be a match to begin with. Along with that she wanted to yell out things that she knew would most likely get her kicked out of the arena.

Jiraiya on the other hand was just like Kakashi in wanting to see what the youngest generation could do and if they were proving to up hold the skills to survive in the shinobi world. So far he was deeply impress, but a little disappointed in the charator the Nara boy was acting with everything. He though if he was teaching the boy that he should at least care a little more than being the lazy self the boy was showing. However overall the Nara boy just made him feel the need to laugh out loud with all genius skill that the boy projecting out to everyone.

As the match continued something in the air changed. It was like the calmness before a storm. And then it happen in the air petals from a flower began to fall. Slow very slowly everyone in the audience began to fall asleep. It was then that all the ninja in the area realised this was it. As quickly as they could before they were effected by the genjustu a murmer of 'kia' was spoken. And soon WAR on Kohona started.


End file.
